


come back from the dark 弃暗投明

by SparkStarr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 173,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkStarr/pseuds/SparkStarr
Summary: 在穆斯塔法事件一年之后，欧比旺渐渐习惯了流亡生活——作为一个未婚欧米伽，顺便抚养卢克。直到一个帝国荚舱撞向塔图因。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come back from the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020738) by [amidnightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove). 



卢克马上就要一岁了。

这个想法就凭空出现在欧比旺的脑海里，他正躺在自己的床上，和那堆床单和枕头窝在一起，感受着身上仅剩的情热痕迹逐渐消失。

一年了。

绝地武士团已经被摧毁一年了，他的伙伴们也死了一年了。帕德梅的难产——这些事都已经过去一年了吗……

欧比旺叹了口气，慢慢地爬了起来。他努力眨了眨眼睛，试图阻挡一下这刺眼的光线对眼睛造成的不适。在这间塔图因的小屋里，他似乎从未真正见到过天黑来临。虽然时间还早，但是他不记得那两个太阳对任何人手下留情过。

他的皮肤仍然敏感，肢体依旧无力，体温还是很高。自从逃亡开始之后他就没再注射过抑制剂了，他的体温也就从未降回正常范围内过。

在这人烟稀少的星系外环，抑制发情的方法既不好找，价格也不便宜，所以他不得不默默忍受自己的生理反应，这是他在绝地圣殿时从未经历过的。所有欧米伽绝地在到达青春期后都开始规律服用抑制剂，所以欧比旺在到达塔图因之前从未经历过真正的情热。

虽然只过去了一年，但物是人非的速度显然要比他想象的还快。

欧比旺慢吞吞地走到桌子跟前，希望他能喝上一杯茶。他的物资已经不足，没有早些去市场的唯一原因就是他不合时宜的情热。

他像往常那样开始着手打扫卫生，当你生活在一个坐拥两个太阳的沙漠里时，打扫房间棘手的让人头疼。每件家具上似乎都带着永远也拭不去的沙砾，但是他不想让自己带着满身的情热气息冲去市场，他想给自己一个缓冲。

等到他终于准备好了，他就坐着那辆架在他屋后的飞行摩托出发了。它已经非常老旧了，既不能跑的太快，也没法做那些高难度的动作。不过他最开始买下它的时候也没指它能太有用。他只是需要一样能带他去拉尔斯家或市场的交通工具。

他不由自主地产生了一个念头：安纳金绝对不会喜欢这玩意的。

这个念头几乎让他窒息，欧比旺紧紧地闭上了眼睛。不，这还不是追忆他旧徒的最好时机。现在不是，以后也不是。如果他开始回想起那个年轻的阿尔法，想起他最后一次在穆斯塔法见到他时的样子，那双金色眼睛里燃烧着的浓浓恨意……

他发出一声轻轻的呜咽。

安纳金死了，他已经死了，留下的那个人是达斯·维德。他试着调整呼吸，不去理会内心的骚动。

痛苦。内疚。悲伤。爱。

每当他想起安纳金——无论他多么努力克制自己，但安纳金出现在他脑海里的次数仍然是如此之多——那种情绪就会无法自控地浮上心头，他觉得自己辜负了他的旧徒。他辜负他辜负得太厉害，以至于安纳金坠入了黑暗面，他杀死了那么多幼徒，甚至还有帕德梅。

不过，他并没有在穆斯塔法杀死欧比旺，他们缠斗不休，直到欧比旺把他打昏自己逃走了。

欧比旺犹记得他金色眼睛里的仇恨和背叛，他的阿尔法信息素是那么的强烈而愤怒。

他最终还是没能狠下心，在心底，他知道自己永远也没法狠下心。安纳金是欧比旺允许自己与之建立纽带的唯一一个人，也许正因为如此，他知道自己永远也不可能伤及他的性命。

都过去了，他深吸了几口气，默默地想着：维德永远不会找到我和卢克。

穿过塔图因星球一成不变的景色，欧比旺的飞车缓慢但稳定地把他载到了市场附近。他试着控制他飘忽不定的心跳，收敛身上的欧米伽气味。

在一个奴隶制仍然存在的地方，欧米伽遇险的新闻并不罕见，欧比旺采取这些减少人们对他注意的措施是完全说的通的。当他到那个偏僻角落买下小屋时，在这片地域引起了不小的轰动。

他下了车，环顾了一下人群，没敢用原力判断他们的情绪。

这座市场总是呈现着一副欣欣向荣的景象，摊位上的商人在大声叫卖着自己的货物，不同种族的交流声和气味对欧比旺情热后略显脆弱的感官造成了不小的冲击。

他把自己的飞车系好，向机械厂走了过去。他打算对他的座驾做一点小小的改进，有机会的话建造一个属于自己的机器人，这样他在小屋时多少也可以得到一点帮助和陪伴。

当店主准备他的材料单时，他打算去玛格利亚那买点茶叶，她是他在这儿唯一的熟人。是的，他知道，喝茶对他来说有点奢侈。但随着一周年纪念日的临近，他觉得自己可以稍稍放纵一下。

我应该给卢克买件礼物，他心烦意乱地想。这同样是莱娅的生日，他真希望贝尔能带着她来看他。

但他知道他再也见不到他的老朋友了，他们都随着他失去的一切随风而去了，他有点伤心。

“本！”他还没来得及重新陷入沉思，一个女声就响了起来：“好久不见了！还是老样子？”

玛格利亚是个黑发人类贝塔，他第一次出现在她店里时就吸引了她的注意。那时的他紧张又沮丧，而她很快就把他划入了自己的保护范围之内，尽管她比他年轻得多。

“很高兴见到你，玛格利亚，”他微笑着说，轻轻碰了碰她的手臂。“还是老样子，再来点你的茶叶。”

见到她的感觉真的很好。欧比旺没和任何人有过太多的互动，他交谈的对象也仅限于购买必需品和拉尔斯一家。而当他鼓起勇气进入原力世界时，他所有的绝地伙伴都变成了一片虚无。

他只能独自一人在这条路上踽踽独行，永远做一个流亡的逃兵。

“茶叶？我们的本突然奢侈起来了吗？”她打趣道，但还是低头去找茶叶了。“我真的好久没见到你了，有交往的对象了吗？”

她总是问他这个问题。他不怪她，常人是无法理解他永远无法拥有一个伴侣的。他仍然是绝地武士，他是不允许被拥有依恋的。

“你明知我没有。”

“我是想说，”她耸耸肩，把一个包裹递给他，“你一个人住在那间偏僻的小屋里一定很孤独吧。”

他确实很孤独，他一生中从来没有这样孤独过。

但他只是露出一个小小的微笑，“你不是也没有找伴。”

玛格利亚大笑起来，高高地举起被晒黑的手臂。“我是职场女性，没有时间留给伴侣。”

欧比旺朝她笑了笑，让市场的喧嚣淹没了他，他辨别着身边流过的每一声呼喊、每一次交谈。他的任务已经完成了，但有什么东西在牵扯着他，他打算再磨蹭一会儿。

他眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周。这肯定不是原力第一次警告他了，他搜寻着任何的可疑迹象，但一切看起来都很正常。

玛格利亚靠在一根柱子上，看着他在自己的摊位前迟疑不去。“想听点新鲜事吗？我敢说你肯定想听！好吧，上周我们终于有了结合仪式。你敢相信吗？都已经有两年……”

当女摊主滔滔不绝时，欧比旺依然坚持不懈的检视着市场的每一处细节，原力在敦促他集中注意力。

“……不过这些已经有些日子了。就在昨天，一架帝国荚舱在郊区坠毁……”

欧比旺转过身来盯着她，心脏疯狂地跳动起来。

“什么？”

帝国荚舱。不，不可能。

“你不知道吗？这是全城的热门话题，有几个孩子看到它从天上掉下来摔进沙漠，然后告诉了他们的父母，我们也是这样知道的。但没人敢去看看到底是怎么回事，因为——你知道，”她耸了耸肩，“这是帝国的东西，我们不想惹麻烦。”

一个还没来得及被闻风而来的食腐生物瓜分的帝国荚舱。他的心跳得更厉害了。

“有幸存者吗？”

她暂停下来，眯起眼睛看着他。

“孩子们没有说，他们不敢靠得太近，”她饶有兴致的昂起头，“为什么突然兴奋起来了，本？想分一杯羹吗？我得说这事风险不小。”

他努力把身体放松下来，装作对这个消息完全不感兴趣的样子。

“我们这里很少会有来自帝国的访客，”欧比旺说，“我只是好奇。”

她看上去仍然有点怀疑，但如果她对他这一年内的私人生活都绝口不问，欧比旺不认为她会变得突然死缠烂打起来。

果然，她点了点头。

“不过，我想它现在应该不在那了，”她耸了耸肩，“总有一些法外狂徒喜欢触碰帝国底线。”

快去，快去，快去。原力在催促着他。快去看看是怎么回事。

“我想也是这样，”他微笑着向她鞠了一躬。“再见啦，玛格利亚。”

“下次动手要趁早，本。”她边说边挥手。

欧比旺迅速从机修工那里拿到了他的零件，然后一路小跑向他的摩托车，把他的货物堆在上面。他并不知道荚舱的具体位置，但原力在指引他前进，它在引导他走向坠机现场。

他尽可能快地赶路，同时又尽量不引起太多的注意。他很庆幸自己的人设是那个疯狂、奇特、总是诡谲怪诞的本。

强烈的阳光使他很难看清任何东西，他有点想知道荚舱是不是已经被埋在沙子里了。在这大热天骑着摩托车绕圈子的想法并不吸引人。

然后他就找到了它。

荚舱的顶端已经完全破裂了，旁边还躺着一只折断的机翼。显然，这是一次相当艰难的着陆，正如欧比旺所料，沙子已经开始吞没它了。

欧比旺跳下车，凝视着飞船。他深吸一口气，用原力检查是否还有幸存者。如果这里的人是来找他的……

他的原力范围渐渐扩大了，笼罩住了飞船。

欧比旺突然呛住了，这已经是今天的第二次呼吸困难了。他的大脑一片空白，身体摇摇欲坠。

有人在船上——他身上的原力印记带着熟悉的气息。

他无力地跪倒在滚烫的沙子里。

舱里的原力印记散发着黑暗、愤怒、悲伤。

他对这种感觉再熟悉不过了。

达斯·维德终于找到了他。


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺盯着那个破破烂烂的荚舱，感受着膝下沙子的温度。太阳无情地炙烤着他，衣服渐渐开始汗湿。

安纳金，不，达斯·维德还活着。

他终于来杀欧比旺了。

就是挺对不起卢克的，欧比旺想，没法给他生日礼物了。

他慢慢地站起来，光剑被他留在小屋里了。他现在赤手空拳，只有原力陪伴着他。欧比旺几乎有一年没进行过任何绝地武术练习了，他肯定打不过维德的。

在过去的一年里，他一直在给自己做接受死亡的心理准备，但在在他的计划中，他更可能死于一路寻到沙漠的绝地赏金猎人之手。

他完全没想到，其实也不是完全没想到，达斯·维德会回到塔图因寻找他，毕竟这儿是一切开始的地方。

当他慢慢走向荚舱时，一些显而易见的问题开始浮出水面：这只荚舱在这里已经呆了至少一天，他为什么一点感觉都没有呢？原力为什么会把它过滤掉？

他的情热，他当时在发高烧，脑子根本没法正常工作。

但如果荚舱已经落地整整一天，这就意味着维德也被困了整整一天。这可不是那种可以让乘客休息的客舱，这种荚舱里只有一个座位，其他什么也没有。

黑暗原力里的确传来了伤痛的气息。

维德受伤了吗？还是……死了？

欧比旺应该转身任由他自生自灭，达斯·维德的消失将意味着那些受帝国压迫的人民终于取得了一步胜利。

但是。

我不会杀安纳金的，欧比旺曾经这么说过，他是认真的。如果维德确实是为他而来，那他准备直接束手就擒，他一点反抗的意愿也没有了。

他走到驾驶舱旁边，静静的看着那个被合金半包裹着的瘫软身影。

欧比旺沮丧地啜泣了一声，眼里噙满了泪水。

是安纳金。

是失去知觉、还受了伤的安纳金。他的头低垂在胸前，唯一证明他还活着的迹象就是他若有若无的呼吸。

欧比旺让自己的呼吸尽可能放轻。安纳金穿着一身厚厚的黑色套装，他的卷发上沾满了鲜血。他闻起来依然是那个未结合的阿尔法，那个欧比旺旧识、依恋、想念的阿尔法。

他的腰带上挂着一把新光剑，除此之外就什么也没有了，没有行李，也没有其他武器。

欧比旺试图保持冷静，并试探性地伸出一只手触碰他。

安纳金毫无反应，依然低垂着头一动不动。他的黑暗原力还在传来愤怒和悲伤的波动，但没有迹象表明他意识到有人和他在一起。

欧比旺把右手放在安纳金的肩上，那昂贵面料的美妙触感已经恍如隔世，然后用左手去摸阿尔法的光剑。

他不想去接触这样的黑暗武器，但他不能冒险让安纳金获得使用它的机会。这是一件可怕的武器，除非必要，他不认为自己会再次让它重见天日。

他把光剑藏在袍子里，探身把安纳金从荚舱里拖出来，把他安置在旁边的一小块阴影里。

他仍未恢复知觉，但是胸部的呼吸明显因为姿势的改变顺畅了许多。

安纳金还活着，而欧比旺找到了他，这真是个奇迹。

原力又在考验我了，欧比旺默默的想。

是的，在克隆人战争中，欧比旺使用过原力去治疗安纳金心理和生理上的创伤，但现在的他并不情愿这么做，他不想去触碰他旧徒的黑暗心灵。如果他醒来后觉得自己被偷袭了该怎么办？

反正他醒过来就会杀了我的，他冷酷地想。

这是完全有可能的，但是原力还是把欧比旺引到这里来了。他几乎是立刻就心软了，尽管安纳金是个杀人犯、是个绝地叛徒，但欧比旺·肯诺比永远愿意为安纳金·天行者做任何事。

安纳金一直是欧比旺的软肋，不过他还是给自己施加了一个心理暗示，他告诉自己没有任何一个绝地是会见死不救的。

欧比旺慢慢地在安纳金的头发里摸索着，试图确定他的伤势有多严重。他可以感觉到阿尔法的脑袋后面有个肿块，但幸运的是那儿已经不再流血了。当他小心翼翼地向伤口上施压时，一声低沉的咆哮响了起来。

欧比旺愣住了。

他的咆哮声越来越大，欧比旺本能地往后退去。这是那种带着警示意味的咆哮，他在警示着欧米伽臣服。

一只机械手狠狠的抓住了他的手腕，一双狂野的金色瞳孔紧盯住他。

还没等他反应过来，欧比旺就已经躺在了灼热的沙堆上，被另一个不停低吼的男人压在身下，他的脸因愤怒而扭曲。

他的欧米伽本能告诉他，他应该屈服于笼罩在他身上的强大愤怒阿尔法；而他接受的绝地训练则要他战斗，它希望他去打败达斯·维德。

“安纳金，”他尽量缓慢地低声说。“我……”

他以为自己会像帕德梅那样被直接掐死，或者被机械手抽耳光，但安纳金却把脸放进了欧比旺的颈窝里，他掀开欧比旺的衣领，深深地吸了一口气。

当安纳金尽情的嗅闻着他的时候，低吼停止了。他用鼻子磨蹭着欧比旺的脖颈，引得他打了个寒战。这不太对劲，他的旧徒从来没有嗅闻过他。

他们维持这个姿势仿佛有几小时之久，阿尔法丝毫不愿意移动，他完全满足于笼罩在鼻尖的欧米伽气味。

“安纳金，求你，”欧比旺声音颤抖的说，“如果你是来杀我的，那就快点动手吧。不要用我的第二性征来羞辱我。”

他的心跳快的厉害，他的欧米伽本能在不安的躁动着。

不管他的下场如何都是他罪有应得，但如果安纳金强迫他…不，欧比旺相信他不会那么做的。

就像你相信他永远不会杀那些幼徒和帕德梅一样？

欧比旺又打了个寒战，他真的好累，各种意义上的累。他的情热使他精疲力竭，而安纳金在这……

安纳金突然抬起头，他牢牢盯住欧比旺的眼睛。他的瞳孔还是金黄色的，但不像刚才那么波涛汹涌了，他的黑暗原力也平静了一些。

阿尔法把手伸到欧比旺的屁股上，维持这个把他按在沙堆上的姿势，但切断了目光接触。他开始环顾四周，观察荚舱和沙漠。

“安纳金？”欧比旺重复了一遍，他有点糊涂。这是安纳金，还是维德？他没有显示出任何攻击意图，欧比旺试着起身挣脱他的怀抱，但他得到的只有又一声咆哮和放在他臀部那只手的收紧。

安纳金慢慢地站起身，把欧比旺紧紧抱在胸前。他金色的眼睛随着他的动作失去了焦距，欧比旺感到他的重心正在偏移，仿佛马上就要跌倒。

“安纳金！”欧比旺抓住他的肩膀发出警告，“你受伤了，别轻举妄动。”

阿尔法又咆哮起来，他的脸皱成一团，发出一声委屈的呜咽。他用鼻子蹭了蹭欧比旺的脸颊，然后缓慢而坚定的把他推向飞行摩托。

欧比旺别无选择，只能任凭自己被他带着走。他一生中从来没有这么困惑过，安纳金没有杀他，但他也一句话都没说。安纳金似乎模糊地认出了他，打算保护他的安全，他猜测这可能是阿尔法基因里对欧米伽的保护欲在作祟。

欧比旺很快意识到，这是因为他脑后的那处伤痕，那儿一定比他想象中伤的还严重。

安纳金将他一直拖到摩托车前，然后睁大眼睛看着它，似乎想搞明白这辆车是如何运作的。

欧比旺看了看他，试图给他演示一下，却被扣在他屁股上的那只手又警告了一次。他强压下自己的惊喘，用胳膊肘撞了撞安纳金的胸部，对给他的病体雪上加霜内疚了一小下。

话说回来，安纳金也活该受这个罪，这甚至没有那些被他剥夺生命的无辜人们一半痛苦。

“如果你想离开这个地方，那我建议你先放开我。”

安纳金发出一声短促的低吼，但欧米伽的声音还是起了作用，因为他松开了自己的铁臂，让欧比旺得以爬上这辆旧车。

安纳金观察着他，然后慢慢模仿他的动作，直到他也坐到了后座上。双臂立刻紧紧揽住欧比旺的腰。

如果安纳金既没有拔腿逃跑、也不尝试驾驶，甚至认不出这个飞行器，那他的脑子一定是出了大问题。还是说……这是维德？如果维德只是假装受伤以赢得欧比旺的信任，最后用原力的黑暗面折磨他该怎么办？

如果这段颠簸让安纳金病得更重怎么办？显然短时间内欧比旺不能得到任何答案，而待在坠机现场显得既愚蠢又危险，所以他径直驶向唯一一个可以在不干扰任何人的情况下与安纳金对峙的地方。

他的小屋。


	3. Chapter 3

在接下来的旅程里，安纳金一个字也没说。他只是紧紧环住欧比旺的腰，偶尔用鼻子磨蹭一下他的脖子，但他从来没有问过他们要去哪，他看起来甚至都不关心。

直到现在，欧比旺才意识到达斯·维德正任由他摆布。也许他的本意是想把欧比旺砍成两段，但形式已然逆转。

虽然很不情愿，但他还是载着这个阿尔法回到了他的小屋、他的巢穴、他在这个无情宇宙里苦苦寻找到的避风港湾。噢，天哪，他居然邀请了那个摧毁了他整个世界的凶手再次成为他生活的一部分！

任何人——特别是前绝地武士——都不会放过打倒维德的机会，而欧比旺已经在考虑怎样照顾他的伤势了。

我又失败了，我太执着于那缕依恋了，他冷冷地想，我很抱歉。

他们到家时，塔图因的双星正在用它们最明亮的光线迎接他们。这一次，安纳金似乎明白了：一旦车停下来，他们就必须从上面下来。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，揉着他的头，痛苦呻吟了一声。他无助地伸手去够欧比旺。

欧比旺立刻跑到他身边拍了拍阿尔法的肩膀。

他尽量换上一副安慰的语气：“我知道你很不舒服，我保证我很快就会治好你的。但在那之前我们必须先把补给品拿进屋，把飞行器停在别的地方。”

安纳金再次抓住欧比旺的肩膀，在他的身上迷茫的嗅来嗅去，当他终于凑到欧比旺的脖颈上时满足的叹息了一声。

阿尔法的行为非常奇怪，很明显，他全心全意的信任着欧比旺，这是因为他欧米伽的身份吗？还是欧比旺闻起来很熟悉、很舒服？亦或者他是等待最佳时机对他进行降维打击的维德？

欧比旺在原力中搜寻着答案，但他没有发现任何迫在眉睫的危险或值得他提起精神去注意的痕迹。安纳金的头就靠在他的脖子上，所以他也弯下腰轻轻嗅了嗅安纳金的颈后，阿尔法闻起来既不暴力也不危险。他闻起来——就和之前一样，那个年轻学徒激情澎湃又野性四溢的气味，欧比旺一直觉得这种气味能带给他安慰。

当安纳金感觉到欧比旺鼻翼的翕动时，他更加用力的把鼻子贴近了他的颈窝，他起身把他挤到小屋的墙上，心满意足地叹了口气。

这个年轻男孩一向具有极强的表现欲，但他从来没有像这样触碰过欧比旺。的确，在成为阿尔法之前、在他还是个孩子的时候欧比旺的确给过他一些安慰性的肢体接触。但自从他转化之后，安纳金就从没有像现在这样拥抱过他了。他能感觉到他们体内的欧米伽和阿尔法在小心翼翼地伸出触角互相触碰。

欧比旺一点也不喜欢这个事实，他其实不想要安纳金气味带来的抚慰，他只是太久没和别人进行过情感联结了。反正他是这么说服自己的。

所以这一次，他没有推开安纳金，他抓起安纳金的手，把他带回车边，抱起补给品放在他的怀里。

欧比旺转身朝小屋走去，他知道安纳金会跟过来。飞行器可以先等一会儿，但补给品不行。

但在他踏进门之前，安纳金突然把他撞到一边。他警觉的站在门槛上，一边小心地嗅着，一边环顾屋内设施。他低声咆哮着，似乎在寻找威胁。那双金色的眼睛细细掠过小屋内的每一处角落。

“这是我的房子，没必要.... ”

安纳金已经迈进门槛，开始四处走动。

“……小题大做。”欧比旺叹了口气，跟在他的后面，把补给放在桌子上。

安纳金在小屋里走来走去，检视着身边的一切，偶尔低吼一声。他停在桌边，把补给放在一边，摘下他右手上的黑色手套。

然后用那只手在桌子上、墙壁上、以及任何出现在他手边的物体上滑过。

他在用气味标记这个地方，欧比旺震惊地意识到。他表现得就像他们是已结合的伴侣，欧比旺的气味已经被遮盖住了。

安纳金已经走到了床前，呃，那儿依然维持着他情热时筑巢本能发作后的模样。欧比旺在去市场之前唯独没有打扫这一块地方，他真的没想到会有人来拜访他。

阿尔法深深吸了口气，猛地转过身来，用那双狂野的金色眼睛捉住欧比旺。他发出一声半是呜咽半是咆哮的声音，开始慢慢地向他走来，就像是一只即将发起进攻的掠食性动物。

欧比旺向后挪了挪，双手挡在身前，试图唤起原力。他可以对付的了安纳金·天行者，甚至达斯·维德。但是一个阿尔法？他在这方面毫无头绪，这倒不是说他之前没见过阿尔法，但绝对不是在这样的情况下。塔图因也有很多人，但在过去的一年里，没有谁被允许进入他的个人空间。

“我的情热已经结束了，你不应该还有这种想法。”

安纳金咆哮着，摇摇晃晃地靠近了他，他已经完全把自己的伤势抛到九霄云外了。欧比旺小心地和他周旋，直到他的脚跟碰到了床沿。

在他来得及抓住床单之前，安纳金就扑了上来。他把欧比旺困在他筑的巢里，润滑液的香气和干燥精液的腥甜笼罩着这一小块区域。

有那么一会儿，欧比旺忘记了自己身在何处，他的情热仿佛再次降临了，而伏在他身上的阿尔法将会满足他的欲求。他的身体慢慢放松下来，全心全意的感受着这个强大的阿尔法。他的欧米伽在挣扎着、呼喊着对它的渴求，他的繁殖本能正因这触手可及的机会发出躁动。安纳金在他的脖子上来回磨蹭着、轻轻啮咬着，一只手抓着床单，另一只手在欧比旺的身上来回摸索。

安纳金的咆哮倏忽停了下来，他开始调整自己下身的角度，直到和欧米伽的屁股撞在一起。

欧比旺的眼睛突然睁大，他甚至没有意识到自己已经闭上了它们。

“不要！”他尖叫出声，原力把安纳金从他身上推了出去。

阿尔法直接飞到了房间的另一边，重重地撞在墙上。他眨了眨眼睛，靠在那里一动不动。

把安纳金带回来就是个错误，他就应该任凭他在沙漠里晒成肉干，欧比旺愤愤不平的想。他艰难地克服了颤抖的双腿，尽力站了起来。他现在太虚弱了，几乎对安纳金造不成任何伤害，他差点就迷失在他的蛊惑中了。

如果他们结合了，那……

欧比旺深深地吸了口气，紧紧攥住手边的被单。

在他的发情期回来之后，他就经常想到那档子事，关于找个阿尔法，生几个孩子什么的。欧比旺知道这想法简直是大错特错，绝地武士就不应该有个人欲望。结合违背了他们的准则、违背了他成长过程中所被教授的一切，但没过多久他就会感到孤独再次袭来。找个伴侣对他来说真的就那么十恶不赦吗？他现在甚至都称不上是个正经绝地了。他知道，他不像大多数的欧米伽那样年轻、温顺。如果他要找一个伴侣，那欧比旺必须要保证他们之间的关系是完全平等的。他必须要知道欧比旺是个身经百战的战士、是个见证过一切的幸存者。

当他把这些择偶条件罗列起来之后，那个答案几乎就是呼之欲出了。每次他试着去想象一个拥有所有这些特质的阿尔法——或者贝塔——时，他的脑海里只会浮现出一张面孔：安纳金。

安纳金见过他挑剔的谈判，听过他严肃的教导，也受过他刻薄的讽刺。在些他们并肩作战的日子后，安纳金比这世上的任何人都要了解他，而且他总是喜欢和他呆在一起。他甚至见过欧比旺最糟糕、最不为人知的那一面。

秘密婚配的安纳金。堕入黑暗的安纳金。欺师灭祖的安纳金。

每当欧比旺将安纳金作为潜在伴侣考虑时，他总是感到浓浓的内疚。他是安纳金的师父，他的教练，他的向导。安纳金并不爱他，至少他不这么认为，这也不是说欧比旺在这个领域有过什么值得称道的经验，事实上，他一直严格遵守着绝地守则。安纳金也许比任何人都更爱戴欧比旺，但这并不意味着他就愿意被欧比旺亲吻和拥抱。

最重要的一点是，安纳金已经不在了。

当他的想法深入到这个层次的时候，他总是这样对自己说

欧米伽激素已经让他够神志不清了，而安纳金的到来显然只会让事情变得更复杂。但他可以确定一点，如果他要和任何人结合，那必须是在他们两厢情愿的情况下，而不是在安纳金重伤未愈、他的情热余威尚存的情况下。安纳金并不是真的想要他，他只是被欧比旺的情热冲昏了头脑。

欧比旺走到洗漱间去寻找他的自动医疗包，但还是留神注意着阿尔法。他现在又疲惫又迷茫，真的急需冥想恢复体力，不过他是不会在屋里还有阿尔法的情况下这么做的。

他回来的时候，安纳金仍然瘫在墙边，用那双半睁半闭的眼睛盯着他，眼底的金黄清晰可见。

欧比旺站在他面前，严肃地看着他。

“如果你冷静一点，我就给你上药。如果你继续对我做出那些……不文明的行为，我就把你扔回沙子里。”

安纳金什么也没说，他轻轻皱了皱眉头，但欧比旺已经见怪不怪了。安纳金看了看医疗包，坐得稍微直了一点。

欧比旺发出了这天的第一百次叹息。他本打算先处理头部的伤口，但他很快就意识到他需要检查安纳金身上有没有被掩盖住的内伤。这代表着欧比旺必须脱掉他的套装，也就是说，他可能会再一次表现得像个身处发情期的阿尔法。

我真是自讨苦吃，欧比旺跪在安纳金面前，茫然地想着。我辜负了绝地武士团和我的徒弟，而原力就是这样折磨我的。

欧比旺给安纳金展示了一下他空空的双手，然后慢慢地把它们放到阿尔法的头上。安纳金仍然保持着沉默，但他看起来似乎有些担心。欧比旺小心翼翼地在他脏兮兮的卷发里摸索了一会儿，想看看还有没有其他的患处。谢天谢地，他之前摸到的肿块似乎就是最严重的伤口了，他小心翼翼地把它处理干净，贴上一小块医疗贴。

安纳金叹了口气，环住欧比旺的腰，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

欧比旺拿给他一些止痛片，神奇的是，安纳金居然明白他需要把这些小玩意咽下去。

在整整一天的风沙吹袭后，安纳金现在肯定需要洗洗干净，欧比旺一边想着一边站了起来。安纳金的手顺势从他的腰部滑过大腿和小腿。欧比旺颤栗了一下，示意阿尔法跟上他。

安纳金哀叫了一声，一动不动。

“你必须先洗个澡，”欧比旺做了个手势，“我需要检查一下你的伤势。”

哀嚎声更大了。

他可能得冥想一整周才能消化掉这整件事。

欧比旺蹲下身子，拉住安纳金的手。这似乎引起了阿尔法的注意，因为他很快就爬了起来，用鼻子在欧比旺的脸颊上蹭了一下，试图用气味标记他。

“好了好了，你这个蠢兮兮的阿尔法，快走吧。”

他们手拉着手走到洗漱间门口。欧比旺轻轻放开他，试图在安纳金的黑色套装中找到一条拉链，套装的主人正期待地看着他的动作。这套衣服似乎是由好几层不同材质的黑色织物组合成的，旨在恐吓任何遇到维德的人。他摸到了一边的拉链，开始试探性地用力。

安纳金立刻兴奋了起来，眼底的金色闪闪发光，他发出一声轻轻的咆哮，不必要地探身舔了一下欧比旺的脖子。没戴手套的那只手迅速拉下了拉链，整件套装一直滑到靴子上面。他脱下了那只机械手上的手套，踢掉了靴子，只穿着内衣站在那里。他还没来得及扑到欧比旺身上，一只坚定的手就及时按住了他结实的胸膛。

“可以了。”

他向原力祈祷，希望阿尔法能听懂他说的话，他开始绕着安纳金细细察看，看看是否有没注意到的伤痕。

安纳金站得更直了，宽阔的肩膀在欧比旺的注视下略显僵硬，他似乎在展示着什么。就好像是在说，看到了吗？我是个完美又杰出的阿尔法，是个完全配得上你的伴侣。想看就看，想摸就摸，我完全由你支配。

或许这都是欧比旺的想象。不可否认，安纳金的身材非常完美，虽然他皮肤上的麦色痕迹已经消退的差不多了，现在显得有点苍白。他身上布满了大大小小的伤疤，欧比旺清楚的记得这一切在他们上次赤裸相对时还没有发生。

这只会是在他们分别的这一年内造成的，但——怎么可能呢？在穆斯塔法他没给安纳金造成任何伤害，据欧比旺所知，在绝地清洗中也没有任何人足以和维德匹敌——也许这里面不包括欧比旺自己。除此以外欧比旺不认为还有谁能伤到他，那究竟…

欧比旺突然中止了思考，他紧张地看向安纳金。

“帕尔帕廷，”他低声说。“是他干的，对吗？但为什么——”

安纳金已经选择了那个西斯做他的新师父，帕尔帕廷完全有理由采取措施以确保他的徒弟言听计从。

哦，安纳金，欧比旺悲伤地想，他在那么小的时候被欧比旺从沃图手下解救出来，却又主动做回了这个怪物的奴隶。

他肯定不能对安纳金犯下的所有罪行一笑置之，但如果帕尔帕廷在精神上和身体上都伤害了安纳金……

安纳金感觉到了他的不安，他抛弃了自己维持的完美姿势，俯身拥抱了他。他的双臂紧紧的扣在欧比旺的腰上，力度大到几乎发疼，他把鼻尖轻轻压在欧比旺头发上。欧米伽笨拙地把双手搭在他背上，轻轻拍了两下。

“我很好，安纳金，”他勉强笑了一下。“倒是你，你应该先把自己处理干净。”

他指了指他小小洗漱间里的小小淋浴器。

安纳金轻轻捧住他的脸，拇指在唇边打着转。欧比旺的心越跳越快，安纳金靠得太近了，那双金色的瞳孔温暖又柔和地注视着他，阿尔法的脸上露出一丝傻笑。他们唇瓣间的距离变得越来越近。

“安纳金，别这样。”欧比旺咽了咽说，“帕德梅才是你爱的人，你只是被我们的信息素冲昏头了。”

安纳金的手指在欧比旺的脸颊上蹭来蹭去，那双大眼睛在用一种只能用崇敬来形容的眼神看着他。

“我不是你的欧米伽，我是你的——”欧比旺突然停了下来，他是安纳金的谁？朋友吗？还是敌人？暂时的伙伴？还是以前的师父？“我……我们还不是伴侣。你可能会有点困惑，我信息素显然混淆了你的感官。我很抱歉，我只是想给你疗伤。”

安纳金盯着他看了几秒钟，不满地皱起眉头。他低声咆哮了一声，然后放开欧比旺的脸转身走向淋浴间，似乎突然明白了他需要做什么。

欧比旺考虑了一下，他是否应该让安纳金在不经他看护的情况下淋浴？他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，安纳金真的听懂了他的话吗？还是他只是单纯厌倦了自己的满身沙土？

那个认为他是维德假扮的想法又出现了，欧比旺觉得自己愈发焦虑了。

他摇了摇头，快步走向自己的床，扒下那张陪他度过了整场情热的脏床单，换上一张新的。然后走到小屋的另一边，打开藏着他和安纳金光剑的箱子，把维德的光剑丢在它们旁边。

和他共度的每一分钟都会使欧比旺越来越相信他就是安纳金，而不是那个要杀他的西斯领主。但这样他也不能完全解除掉所有戒心，即使是安纳金也拥有伤害他的能力。

他拿着几件自己的宽松衣物回到洗漱间那儿，希望它们能装得下那个比他大一号的阿尔法。但他还没来得及进去，就撞上了一个赤裸裸、湿漉漉的胸膛。

他踉踉跄跄地后退，一只机械手及时抓住了他。他为它的力度痛叫了一声。那只手立刻就松开了，紧随其后的是一声疑惑的呜咽。

“你为什么光着身子就出来了？”欧比旺不明白他为什么还会感到惊讶，回想他和安纳金共度的十几年，他经常会被他的生活习惯吓一大跳。他完全没理由认为现在会有什么大不同。

安纳金满意的笑了起来，水珠沿着他肌肉的沟壑缓缓下流，他低吼了一声。

欧比旺气呼呼地把视线转向一边，把那堆衣服塞进他怀里。

“别耍无赖。”

他转过身，甚至懒得去检查安纳金是否遵照了他的指示。他已经很累了，今天发生太多事了。

欧比旺坐在他刚铺好的床上，开始调整呼吸。他仍然没法确定把安纳金带回家是不是一个错误。

他身边的床垫陷了下来，一个天鹅绒般柔软的鼻子轻轻蹭到他的脖颈上。欧比旺打了个寒噤，但没有躲开。

一双被他旧衣服覆盖住的强健胳臂悄悄绕在他身上，他被阿尔法温柔的放平，然后把他笼在自己怀里。

他的动作并没有让欧比旺陷入恐慌，安纳金除了抱着他之外没有任何额外意图。

欧比旺恍恍惚惚地感觉到他靠在墙上，而安纳金的背向着外面。他意识到这是一种经典的阿尔法保护动作。他知道自己应该拒绝掉安纳金，让他离自己远一点，但是……

他已经孤单太久了，而现在安纳金回来了，还对他这么温柔。他感到无比的安心，欧比旺已经太久没有感受过这种感觉了。

尽管安纳金有着强烈的占有欲和对肢体接触的猛烈渴求，欧比旺还是觉得自己受到了保护和照顾。他终于再次闻到了这种熟悉舒适的味道。

所以他闭上眼睛，靠在阿尔法的胸口睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

欧比旺在一个温暖的怀抱中慢慢转醒，他休息的格外好。他已经很久没睡的这么好了，这一年他饱受噩梦侵袭，要不就是思考一整夜如果安纳金没有坠入黑暗面会是什么样子。

他动了动身子，把鼻子贴进那个包围着他的温暖之源。他做了个美梦：他找到了安纳金，真正的安纳金。而他不计前嫌、准备照料安纳金直到他恢复健康。

有什么柔软的东西轻轻磨蹭了一下他的头顶，他小小地打了个寒战。一阵低沉的振动传进他的耳朵，欧比旺皱起眉头。他从未听到过这种声音，是有什么野兽闯进了他的小屋吗？

但这阵低振声让他很是安心，它让他的焦虑重新平静下来，它好像在和他体内的欧米伽交流。这带给欧比旺一种奇怪的满足感。

他猛地睁开眼睛。

他正对着熟睡中安纳金的右半边身子，那低沉的隆隆振动声从他紧紧拥抱着欧比旺的胸膛中传来，他们的腿交缠在一起。

欧比旺紧张起来，手足无措地在他的后背上抚摸着。隆隆声越来越大，他过了好一会儿才明白发生了什么事。

安纳金在试图和他产生共鸣。当阿尔法感到安全和放松时，他们就会发出这样的隆隆声，这能有效安抚欧米伽，给他们营造出一种安全的氛围。不过它们通常发生在阿尔法和欧米伽的结合足够紧密的情况下。

欧比旺对此知之甚少。但他有一种直觉，如果时机成熟，他自己也会发出同样的声音，而他的理智面也醒了过来，它在催促他赶快远离床上的这个阿尔法。

不是你的伴侣、不是你的伴侣、不是你的伴侣。

他在不吵醒安纳金的情况下，尽可能快、尽可能轻地爬下了床。

在离开小屋之前，他不安地转身看了一眼。阿尔法睡得很香，他很可能是在进行自我恢复，他的手臂还搭在欧比旺之前躺的地方。

欧比旺走到外面，在烤人的阳光下眨巴着眼睛。他们显然没睡多久，只能算是打了个盹，太阳仍然明亮的很。

他把他的飞行器挪到小屋后面，找了个阴凉处，然后目不转睛地盯着绵延数英里的沙漠发呆。

他深吸了一口气，感受着脚下滚烫的沙子和背后温暖的小屋墙壁。从穆斯塔法逃脱之后，冥想就变成了奢求。他的心无论如何也没法真正的平静下来，但现在他不得不试一试。他需要它来理清自己的思绪，想好下一步该怎么做。

他闭上眼睛，调整呼吸，开始理清整件事的头绪。

昨天，一艘帝国荚舱坠入塔图因，它只载有一名乘客：被大多数人称为黑暗之主、皇帝心腹、达斯·维德的人类男性阿尔法。对于剩下的那部分人而言，他是前绝地，安纳金·天行者。

阿尔法受了伤，失去了意识。即使醒来后他也没有攻击欧比旺，除了对他的味道显示出狂热的喜好外，也没有一点认出他的迹象。他一句话都没说过（不知道是不能还是不愿），唯一能提起他兴趣的东西似乎只有欧比旺自己。

他甚至不在乎也不关心他的光剑去哪了，欧比旺看不出他是不是怀揣着什么秘密计划。

所以。

这是维德为了再次赢得欧比旺的信任而自导自演的奇怪戏码吗？为了让欧比旺相信他和之前的安纳金并无二致，从而得到在感情上狠狠伤害他的机会？还是——安纳金真的以某种方式回到了他的身边？

原力没有给欧比旺任何应对危险的预警，也没给他警惕阿尔法的暗示。没错，安纳金的原力印记仍然很黑暗，但并没有显示出攻击性。

欧比旺从未拒绝过原力的指引，它从未使他误入歧途。他不敢把赌注都压在自己的欧米伽那部分上，他的欧米伽正在暗示他全心全意的相信这个回到他身边的强大阿尔法，说到底他还是没那么情绪化。他也不敢相信他的心，它在告诉欧比旺，安纳金真真切切的回到了他的身边，他得到了用爱感化他旧徒的机会，他们会联手除掉西迪厄斯，使世界重回正轨。安纳金可以被救赎，他们可以重新成为一个团队。

当天行者和肯诺比在一起时，没有什么能够阻挡他们。

显然，这需要刨除掉他们的个人恩怨。他们已经毁掉过一次他们所拥有的一切了。

他再次吸气，然后呼气。

欧比旺最终还是决定相信原力，让它一如既往地指引他前进。正如魁刚告诉过他的那样。

他得照顾安纳金直到他恢复健康，并且相信接下来发生的一切都是原力的示意，因为这就是原力运作的方式。

他又深呼吸了一会儿，试着将自己的情绪释放到原力中。他不知道自己在这种状态下冥想了多久。

一声巨响把他震回现实，身下的沙粒忽然又灼热起来。他眨眨眼，被阳光照得有点恍惚，饥饿的小腹正在发出抗议。

一声巨大的呜咽从屋里传来。

欧比旺迅速爬了起来，下意识地用手去摸他原本挂光剑的地方。

“安纳金！安纳金，我在这！”

他开始向小屋正面跑过去，心脏砰砰跳个不停：安纳金是又受伤了吗？

他还没走到门口，一阵杂乱的脚步声就传了过来，哀叫声也越来越近了。

欧比旺转过拐角，看到安纳金正朝他跑过来。他试着挂起一个死水无波的表情迎接他。阿尔法的金色眼睛睁得大大的，他惊慌失措的冲了过来，身上的衣服皱巴巴的，还光着脚。

“安纳金，我——”

欧比旺被猛地抱了起来，一双强壮的手臂紧紧地搂住他，他设法抓住安纳金的肩膀安抚他。

安纳金用鼻子猛蹭他的脖子，贴在他的耳朵边呜咽，欧比旺小心地向后退缩了一点。阿尔法的信息素里充满了恐惧和忧虑。

“我只是去冥想了，没事的。”

安纳金还在不停地哀叫，在欧比旺身上摸来摸去，似乎是在安慰自己欧米伽没事。他显然对欧比旺的状态很满意，因为他把他放了下来并往后退了一步。但他的表情仍然紧张而严肃，他怒视着欧比旺，发出一声轻微的咆哮。

欧比旺笑了起来，这甚至吓到了他自己。他不记得他上次展露笑颜是什么时候了，但他猜到那至少是一年前了。安纳金看他的眼神和他过去认为欧比旺太忽视自己生命安全的眼神无二。

安纳金嘴角扬了起来，但还是假装凶狠的瞪着他。

就是在这一刻，欧比旺决定做点什么来回应安纳金的动作。他表现得平和而满意，俯身用鼻子在安纳金的脸颊上蹭了蹭。

“我很好，亲爱的。”他低声说，就好像他们曾经无数次这样亲昵。这并不让他感到惊讶，安纳金一直是他的至爱，即使是在他们都是不能依恋的绝地时。真正让他感到惊讶的是，他触摸安纳金的感觉、以及对他示爱做出回应的感觉是那么地让他舒适和安心，即使他们之间是清白的。

安纳金似乎很满意重新充盈在鼻尖的欧米伽香气，他紧紧拥抱着欧比旺，开心地低吼了一声。

欧比旺笨拙地回敬给他一个拥抱和一声长叹。

“你应该多休息一会儿，而且——”欧比旺低下头，“——不要光脚踩在这些沙子上。”

安纳金低头看了看他脚下的沙砾，呻吟了一声。如果他现在才注意到自己正踩在滚烫的沙子上，那他还真是够着急的。

欧比旺抓住他的胳膊，把他拽向屋内，希望远离天上那团耀眼的火球。

刚迈过门槛欧比旺就停了下来，他扬起一条眉毛看向安纳金。

“有必要到处乱扔机械零件吗？”他干巴巴地问。

安纳金看起来一点也不感到抱歉，他把欧比旺推进小屋，随手带上了门。

欧比旺叹了口气，朝厨房走去，试图做点什么给他们充饥。

“把它们捡起来，”他指着那堆安纳金搞得天翻地覆的东西说。抛洒一地的零件有点让他心痛，不过在他们在绝地圣殿共用房间时，他已经见过太多次这种情况了：安纳金把事情搞得一团糟，他站在一边无可奈何的教导。

他开始四处翻找，寻找做汤的材料，当他意识到有轻微的机械运转声时才模糊地想到，他应该再检查一下安纳金的伤口。

他之前没有注意到是因为他已经习惯了安纳金和他的机器人们制造出的各种噪音。他探出身子去看他在干什么。

安纳金没有让零件在桌上排排坐好，他正坐在桌子旁边的地板上，攥着一条电线，拧着什么东西。

欧比旺的嘴张开又闭上，他一动不动的站在门边，手里拿着一个碗。安纳金已经找回记忆了吗？

阿尔法仍然无视欧比旺的目光，继续摆弄那堆从市场上买来的机器零件，他的动作很快。欧比旺原本打算用几周时间来设计机器人，但安纳金似乎能在几个小时内就完成这项工作。

欧比旺决定让安纳金一个人呆着，他转身继续做饭去了。

小屋里充满了他们劳作的声音，氛围奇妙又让人怀念，欧比旺在盛汤时暗自想着，这就好像又回到了圣殿，他甚至可以假装什么都没发生。

一双粗壮的手臂缠绕住他的腰，阿尔法用鼻子蹭蹭他的后颈，发出一声低吼。欧比旺后颈上的汗毛竖了起来，他打了个小小的寒战。

他小心地盛完手里的汤，冲他扬起一个微笑：“你完事了吗？”

欧比旺发现自己又一次对视上安纳金炯炯有神的金色瞳孔，他身上散发出一种让人安心的气味，但欧比旺能察觉到有什么东西在暗潮涌动着。

安纳金的目光从他的眼睛滑向了嘴唇，他的头慢慢探了过来。

欧比旺咽了咽唾沫，他知道接下来会发生什么。然而，他发现自己并不想阻止这事发生。他本可以像之前那样推开安纳金的，但……他感觉自己等的已经足够久了。

他们之间的羁绊一向要比绝地师徒或战争搭档之间的关系深厚的多。他从没想过的是这段感情最终的走向会充满浪漫色彩，现在，看着这个为他神魂颠倒的阿尔法对他俯首称臣……没错，他不想错过这个吻。

欧比旺隐隐约约地感到内疚，要是他是在利用安纳金的伤势占他的便宜呢？要是……

安纳金的手从他的腰上移到他的脸边，眼里柔情似水。他舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻哼唧了一声，欧比旺的大脑变得一片空白。

他俯下身盖住欧比旺的嘴唇。

即使是没有过亲吻经验的欧比旺也知道这个吻是完全纯洁的。安纳金的嘴唇甜蜜地贴在他的唇瓣上，它们的触感软的出奇，这个吻里面包含了太多欧比旺一直强迫自己不去想的东西。

他颤抖着、双手在桌边蜷缩起来，发出一声微弱的呜咽。安纳金往后缩了缩，看向他的眼睛。

一只柔软的大手抚上他的脸颊，安纳金欣喜地咕噜着，试图安慰他。

欧比旺清了清嗓子，不用看也知道他的脸颊肯定红成一片，他需要尽快把安纳金亲吻自己的感觉置之脑后。他转身去端那两个汤碗。

“我们先吃饭吧，”他咕哝着，快步走向桌子，在那堆杂物里翻出一小块区域放下汤碗。

他坐在地板上，试图使自己野马脱缰的心跳和幻想平静下来。

他真的和安纳金接吻了吗？是安纳金主动的吗？他真的是认真的吗？为什么欧比旺要允许他这么做？安纳金应该是他的朋友，不然也是敌人，而不是潜在的伴侣或者……

一声充满询问意味的哀叫打断了他的思路，一股令人安心的阿尔法气味笼罩住欧比旺。他被半强迫的拉了一下，不得不抬起头来看进安纳金疑惑的金色瞳孔，阿尔法的眉毛皱成一团。

“我……没事。”他勉强说道，喝了口汤。

安纳金弯下腰，湿漉漉的吻了一下他颈后的腺体，欧比旺的心脏倏忽狂跳起来。

“快吃饭吧，”他说。他就不该让安纳金亲他，这事显然错的离谱。安纳金之前从未对欧比旺表现出任何心动迹象，这显然是他头部受伤的后遗症。

汤碗被从他手中硬扯了下来，一声巨大的咆哮使欧比旺全身颤抖。安纳金紧紧抱住他，把他放在膝盖上，双手在他的后背和臀瓣上摸来摸去。

“安纳金，”他说，试图找到一个不会进一步鼓励或激怒他的姿势。他从来没有坐在任何人腿上过，更别说阿尔法了。

安纳金紧张地盯着他，欧比旺可以清楚的闻到，这个坐在他身上的欧米伽展示出的顺从让他感到深深的满足。

但安纳金没有再吻他，他把什么东西塞进他手里，期待地看着他。

这是一个清洁机器人，至少是一部分的清洁机器人。组成它的部件看起来又脏又锈，但它的形状很清晰，它正在向一个功能齐全的机器人发展着。

欧比旺眨眨眼，摆弄着手中这个沉重的铁块。暗自告诫自己不要表现的太激动。

“这是你做的吗？你除了记得怎么做这个——”他看向安纳金，“还记得什么？你能说话吗？”

他试图把机器人还给安纳金，但他固执的把它放回欧比旺怀里。给你的，他显然是在表达这个意思。

“谢谢你，安纳金。”最后他说道，对安纳金微微一笑。“另外，如果你想让它真正派上用场的话，你必须把它做完。”

安纳金似乎能看出来欧比旺的喜悦，他心满意足地低吼了一声，散发出平静而又愉悦的气味，一部分的他在向欧比旺发出信号：他是一个优秀的阿尔法，能够替他的欧米伽分忧解难。

虽然欧比旺还不认为自己是他的欧米伽，但要坚持原则变得越来越难了。

他从安纳金的怀里挣脱出来，向窗外望去。月亮照亮了沙丘，黑夜降临了。他意识到自己的情热的完全结束实际上和安纳金的归来发生在同一天。

他把机器人放在桌子上，转身面对安纳金。

安纳金保持那个姿势盯着他，金色的眼睛专注而紧张。

“别动，我要检查一下你的伤口。”欧比旺说着走到安纳金身后。阿尔法用目光追随着他，依然什么也没说。

欧比旺把手指插进他那一头金发里，它们的触感变得干净又光滑。安纳金开始咕哝起来，靠进他的怀里。

“亲爱的，这不是爱抚，我在给你疗伤。”欧比旺笑着说。安纳金也报以微笑，他对欧比旺露出脖子，依然小声咕哝着。

欧比旺冲动地俯下身，在他的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻。安纳金迅速伸手扳住他的脸，试图加深这个亲吻。

欧比旺直起身，笨拙地咳嗽了一下。他绝对、不应该、那样做。但安纳金是如此的信赖他，敬爱他……如果要他坦诚一点，那他会说他很享受他们之间的吻。

安纳金看起来好像要起身继续亲吻他，所以欧比旺努力把注意力集中在他的后脑勺上。那块肿块已经消了一些。安纳金已经把自己处理干净了，他没看到他身上还有其他伤口。

但他的意识呢？安纳金始终保持沉默，也没有任何迹象表明他认出了欧比旺。他确实已经开始修理机器人了，可是……

欧比旺迟疑起来，他完全可以用原力去探查安纳金的意识。阿尔法的原力印记仍然是黑暗的，但它并不让他感到窒息或特别危险。

他鼓起勇气，用原力碰了碰安纳金的原力印记。

他还没来得及反应，一个黑暗而强大的存在就缠住了他，将他牢牢地禁锢住。他隐隐约约地听到一声低沉的咆哮，还有一个人——是他自己吗？——发出一声低低的啜泣。他能感觉到什么东西在原力里挣扎着复生，他和安纳金之间早已破碎的纽带再次连结在了一起。

欧比旺喘着粗气，从安纳金的意识里中抽身出来，但他们的纽带仍然存在，就在他的脑海深处。它既坚固又稳定，好像从未消失过似的。

他立即开始保护自己以免受纽带另一端黑暗力量的影响。不管那是不是安纳金，他都不想自己和一个黑暗原力使用者建立连结。

他看着安纳金，他正大睁着眼睛看着他，笨手笨脚地触碰他们的精神纽带。他的眼里满是疑惑，不过还是张开双臂迎接欧比旺，困惑的情绪如波浪般从他身上翻滚而出。

“安纳金，我……我们……”如果安纳金根本听不懂他的话，他又该怎么向他解释呢？他走进他大开的双臂，安纳金紧紧抱住他，温柔地用鼻子摩蹭他的脖颈。

欧比旺的大脑飞速运转起来。他盯着安纳金，慢慢地、在不惊动他的情况下检查他的大脑是否受了伤。

安纳金的惊讶和困惑几乎可以化成实体，但随着他们之间的目光接触越来越久，他似乎不那么好奇了。这又不是他们第一次建立纽带，他早就和欧比旺有过这种关系。

通过他们的纽带，欧比旺终于确定了他身上再没有其他伤口。他释放了一些轻微的治疗能量，但不确定它们是否会对他造成影响，然后离开了他们的纽带。

安纳金的肩膀似乎挺得更直了一些，这个纽带显然使他感觉好多了。他站起来，轻吻欧比旺的嘴唇，低吼了一声。

欧比旺叹了口气，倾身接纳他的唇瓣。安纳金回来了，他们的纽带也回来了，而他对此毫无头绪。他从没想过他还会有这样的机会，他应该对和这个切断纽带的旧徒重新建立纽带的事情感到震惊，但他感觉到的却是如释重负，还有点小小的窃喜。

他咽了口唾沫，越过安纳金的肩膀看进漆黑的夜晚。

“我想我们还是先休息吧。”他轻声说。

这天真是格外漫长。


	5. Chapter 5

他们不得不迫降在一个如同田园诗般美丽的绿色星球，要不是燃料已经耗尽，他们降落的星球应该被叫做科洛桑。

“别担心，师父！”他们拖着沉重的步子走向市中心，安纳金紧紧握了握欧比旺的肩膀。“我会在你回过神来之前就补充好燃料重新踏上征途的！”

欧比旺捏了捏鼻梁。

“如果你真的听了我的话，我们压根就不需要来加油，安纳金。”他叹了口气。安纳金的确是个百里挑一的驾驶员，但他不负责任的本性依然存在。

安纳金咧嘴一笑，毫不在意。

“快走几步，欧比旺！这儿——”他指了指这座小小城市和他们身边的人们，“——应该没那么糟吧。”他耸耸肩，走得更快了。“更何况我们还是两个人，这是一个团队！我们无所畏惧！”

“团队。”欧比旺环顾四周，喃喃自语道。战争改变了很多事情，原力提醒他要时刻注意周围的环境，他严格遵从着它的指示：大多数市民都是人类，他们大多结伴出行。

一个怀孕的男人在他身边快速走过，眼睛一直盯着地面。

欧比旺皱起眉头，转过身想提醒安纳金保持警惕但还是晚了一步，他早已飞奔进路边的一家小型机械修理店。他们飞船的加油之旅显然已经到此为止了。

“喂，欧米伽。”一个声音从他身后传来。过了好几秒钟，欧比旺才明白那人是在对他说话。他转过身，扬起一边的眉毛。

“你说什么？”他问道。和他攀谈的人是一个中年男性阿尔法，带着毫不掩饰的渴望盯着他。

“你落单了吗，美人？”他走向欧比旺，露出一个粗野的笑容。“别担心，我可以陪你待会。”

欧比旺再次皱起眉头。他知道在有些未开化的星系中，欧米伽们仍然被认为是二等公民，他们只配做为阿尔法的附属品，不过他从未真正来过这样的地方。虽然他已经在银河系里穿梭过好几百回，但他从来没有受到过来自第二性征的歧视，也没有被任何人占过便宜。他的绝地身份在某种程度上保护着他。但总有一些人会没眼力见到看不出他的身份和杀伤力，眼前的男人显然是其中之一。

“我得说——”他话还没说完，阿尔法就抓住他的胳膊，把他拖向一条小巷。欧比旺发现没有一个人替他说话或试图阻止这个阿尔法，这座星球的人们很可能已经习惯了每天看到这种情况。

欧比旺的手伸向他的光剑，但他还没来得及碰到它，他的背后就传来一声巨大的咆哮。那个陌生的阿尔法被击倒在地，欧比旺发现自己正紧紧靠在一个坚实的胸膛上。

他还没来得及惊慌，那人的气味就充斥了他的鼻腔，欧比旺放松了下来。

安纳金。

“再敢碰他，我就把你撕成碎片！”安纳金咆哮道，他的阿尔法信息素变得更强烈、更愤怒。

男人偏头啐了一口唾沫，爬起身来。

“这又不是你的婊子，你甚至都没有和他结合。”

安纳金又咆哮起来，欧比旺能感觉到他的整个身体正因愤怒而颤抖。

“安纳金，”欧比旺轻轻说，努力想让他镇定下来，在制造出更大的混乱之前停止。“冷静。”

安纳金不情愿盯着那个人从地上爬了起来，一只手始终放在欧比旺的后腰，他狠狠盯着另一个阿尔法直到他逃出自己的视线。

“我们走吧，师父。”他说着，把欧比旺推向城市的另一边，他们本就该去那给飞船搞燃料。

“安纳金，你不应该攻击他，这不是绝地——”

安纳金停下脚步，眯起眼睛看着欧比旺，轻轻收紧他腰上的手臂。他的原力在欧比旺身边萦绕，在他的原力边盘旋。

“欧比旺，你以为那个垃圾要干什么？我在塔图因见过太多次这种事了，”他收紧下巴，咆哮道，“没有人可以伤害你，即使杀了他们我也在所不惜。”

“安纳金！”欧比旺被他的爆发惊呆了，他咽了口唾沫，小心地挑选着接下来要说的话。他知道安纳金一定会保护他，也知道他的脾气向来没那么好，但他从来没有听安纳金说过这样的话。他碰了碰安纳金的肩膀，试着释放一种他自己也不确定是否有用的镇静气味，欧比旺移动拇指磨蹭阿尔法的脖子，试图让他冷静下来。“别说这种话。”

“我是认真的，欧比旺。”安纳金耸耸肩，看起来就好像他的反应完全合理，他盯住欧比旺的眼睛说：“没有人有资格拥有你，我会永远保护你。”

他的手一直没离开过欧比旺的后腰，直到他们安全回到船上。

—

欧比旺猛然惊醒，迎着从窗户射进来的阳光眨了眨眼睛。

这一次他清楚地知道自己身在何处，也知道是谁抱着他、在床上哼唧个不停。

他叹了口气，试图使自己从梦境中抽离下来，他轻轻掀开盖在他身上的被单。

这可不是什么脱离世界的梦境，那是在克隆人战争最激烈的时候，他和安纳金迫降在一个偏僻星球上的真实经历。

那是第一次有人对他进行言语骚扰，他的确恼火过一阵，但为什么直到此刻他才会回想起它呢？

安纳金还在沉睡，但他还是下意识的把欧比旺重新揽回怀里。他重新把头靠回阿尔法的胸膛，轻轻嗅着他身上的熟悉味道。

一阵低沉的振动从他靠着的地方传了出来，似乎要把欧比旺连骨头都融化掉。这种声音真的能使他平静下来，难怪所有结合的伴侣都渴望早日听到属于彼此的共鸣。

他应该推开安纳金去做饭的，但他真的只想在这安静祥和的氛围下多呆一会儿。

安纳金的手划过欧比旺的发丝，动作温柔到让他浑身发抖。安纳金缓缓睁开眼睛，露出一条金色的细缝，他露出一个微笑。

“欧米伽。”他低声说道。

欧比旺呆若木鸡，他猛地从床上跳了起来，撞到安纳金身上，还差点摔倒在地板上。

安纳金完全清醒了起来，他惊恐地盯着欧比旺，眼睛在小屋里四处流转，寻找着危险，不再发出隆隆声。他紧绷起来，时刻准备着和欧比旺战斗或者保护欧比旺。

欧比旺的嘴张开又闭上。他一度被封为谈判大师，但现在他一句话也说不出来。

安纳金站起来，慢慢向他走来，举起一只手摸上他的脸颊。

“欧米伽？”他疑惑的说。他捧起欧比旺的脸，仔细盯着他，似乎想弄清楚是什么吓着了他。“……欧比旺？”

”你——安纳金，”欧比旺抓住他的肩膀，一瞬不瞬地看着他的眼睛。“你记得——你还记得我？”

安纳金扬起头，稍稍皱起眉头。

“欧比旺，”他说。

“是的，我是欧比旺·肯诺比。而你是……”

他没敢完成这个句子。如果他说他是达斯·维德呢？

安纳金任凭他沉浸在自己的思绪里，他凑过来用鼻子磨蹭欧比旺的脖子，吸了口他腺体附近的欧米伽气味。他似乎也陷入了沉思。

“欧米伽，欧比旺。”他埋在欧比旺的脖子里，说话时呼出的热气让他发痒。“欧比旺。安纳金。阿尔法安纳金。”

欧比旺如释重负地舒了一口气，全身都放松了下来。原力并没有误导他，他的心也没有。他抬起安纳金的头，对他微笑。

“是的，亲爱的。我是欧比旺，你是安纳金。”

安纳金回给他一个微笑，下意识地去触碰他们之间的纽带，然后给了他一个吻。

这个吻很甜蜜、很激烈。他们的身体紧紧相拥，嘴唇紧密结合，直到他们不得不分开调整呼吸。

原力啊，欧比旺想，试图让他的头脑和心灵都平静下来。他真的吻了他的旧徒，皇帝的心腹。他吻了安纳金，他——

“你还记得什么？”他急忙问道，决定在自己的思绪飞远之前多问几个问题。

安纳金完全没有注意他的问题，重拥欧比旺在怀似乎要比再次说话重要得多。

“欧比旺，欧米伽。”他说着朝厨房望去。“欧米伽。”

欧比旺气呼呼地后退了一步。

“这是对我性征的侮辱，安纳金。欧米伽的刻板印象？我还以为你不是这样的人。”话虽这么说，他还是愤愤不平的去准备早餐了，安纳金亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。

很明显，安纳金已经恢复了一些听话的能力，不过还是不会说话。这在某种程度上让欧比旺松了口气，但这也意味着他随时都可能记起自己是维德，以及他们上次的不欢而散。

他一边沏茶一边去看站在他身边的阿尔法，他看欧比旺的眼神就仿佛他是这个世界上唯一重要的东西。欧比旺想知道这种吸引力到底是不是他头部伤口的产物；还是说安纳金曾经对欧比旺有感觉却从未付诸过行动，而记忆的缺失使他的真实感觉浮出了水面？

他把杯子递给安纳金，阿尔法在他的嘴唇上啄了一下以示感谢。欧比旺可以感觉到自己的整张脸都在发热。

他不应该和一个没有自主意识且毫无反抗能力的人亲热。他在占安纳金的便宜！他——

“欧比旺？”感觉到了他的恐慌，安纳金疑惑的开口。他紧紧地抓住杯子。“欧比旺。”

欧比旺呷了一口茶，试图让自己平静下来。

“抱歉，安纳金。你知道的，我总是有点多愁善感。”他轻声说。

安纳金皱着眉，低头喝了一口茶，他的整张脸都皱起来了。

“欧比旺！”

他笑了起来，他从没想过他还能笑出声来。他重新拥有了一种除了内疚和悲伤之外的情绪。

“你还是不喜欢喝茶，对吗？”他对阿尔法微笑起来。“但恐怕我再没别的什么了。”

安纳金开玩笑地低吼了一声，轻轻掐了掐欧比旺的脖子。他颤抖了一下，趁机摸了摸阿尔法的头。肿块几乎完全消失了，这可能就是安纳金重新开口说话的缘由。

“如果你吃完了早餐，”欧比旺放下杯子说，“我有点工作可能需要你帮忙。”

他们一起离开了小屋，欧比旺在前面带路，他们慢慢走向他养着的那一小群班萨。这些动物并没有吓到安纳金，欧比旺把这看作是他记忆正在恢复的又一个迹象。

他们还检查了一下小屋周边和汽化器，安纳金并没有对这些无穷无尽的沙子感到厌烦。事实上，他对这两个太阳适应相当良好，而欧比旺很快就变得精疲力竭、汗流浃背。

欧比旺一确定已经没有什么可做的之后，就领着他踏上了归途。安纳金在进屋的一瞬间吻了他一下，然后径直走向那个他鼓捣了一半的清洁机器人。

欧比旺忽然意识到他完全不知道自己下一步该做什么。

他来到塔图因的目的是为了保护卢克不被帝国发现。但现在，他和一个失忆的西斯领主共处一室，而他刚刚在欧比旺唇边落下一吻。

在过去的一年里，他的日常工作就是回忆过去、尝试冥想然后失败、偶尔照看一下小屋和其他生活用具，当然，还有在远处偷看卢克。

他冲了个澡，然后走到安纳金旁边坐下来看他干活。欧比旺永远赶不上他在机械方面的造诣，无论他是不是在毫无自我意识的状态下。偶尔，他也会对这个东西皱眉或发出嘶嘶声，但总体来说他对自己的工作成果还称得上满意。

即使是患有某种失忆症的安纳金也比欧比旺更能自得其乐。

他想知道皇帝在做什么，他有在找安纳金吗？他追踪到荚舱了吗？

他的心跳加速了一秒钟。他为什么没检查一下荚舱里是否有追踪器？当然他要向最坏的方向考虑了，这讨论的可是帕尔帕廷。

安纳金抬起头来，“欧米伽？”

他把这个机器人放在地板上，蹭到欧比旺的旁边，紧紧抱住他，开始发散阿尔法信息素，试着让欧比旺冷静下来。

欧比旺深呼吸了一口，靠在他身上。

“欧米伽，”安纳金轻声重复道，轻轻揉搓着他的双臂，“欧比旺。”

不知不觉中，安纳金已经在欧比旺的精神护盾外打转了，他在试图通过他们新近唤醒的纽带给他输送平静的能量。

他温柔的把欧比旺放倒在地，开始嗅闻他的脖子，在苍白的脖颈上落下亲吻。

欧比旺紧紧抱着他，任由安纳金亲吻和爱抚他。他贴在安纳金身上呼吸，吸入尽可能多的阿尔法气味，试着从那种焦虑和紧张中缓和下来。

自从成为学徒以来，他就从未感到过如此的失衡，此刻他的思维拓展的太超过了。欧比旺本以为随着年龄的增长，他对自己的心理问题已经有了足够的控制，但过去的一年实在很艰难，他觉得自己所有的努力成果都在渐渐消逝，或者那些他试图遮掩的问题都在重新浮现。

“安纳金，我很抱歉，”他靠在阿尔法的脖子上喃喃低语，“我——”

安纳金吻住他，让他安静下来。

这个吻——或许因为吻他的是安纳金——使他平静了下来。他的内心仍然在为吻了显然不爱他的安纳金而感到隐隐的愧疚，他也为自己所有被阿尔法轻易打动的感官感到失望。

他不该向安纳金道歉的。鉴于他是造成欧比旺身处窘境的罪魁祸首。

但抛开这些所有事不谈，欧比旺还是想要他。多年来他一直否认这个事实，但他真的想要安纳金，他想被他的旧徒拥抱、亲吻和爱抚。

他躺回地上，喘着粗气看向他身边的阿尔法，所有的渴望和欲求都在催促他主动出击。

他抓住安纳金的金发，狠狠印上他的嘴唇。安纳金低吼了一声，对他的行为感到满意。

他把欧比旺扑倒在地板上，在他的嘴唇不紧不慢地舔舐着。他的手扣在欧比旺的胯骨上，野兽般摩擦着他们的下身，带来的巨大快感几乎要让欧比旺窒息。

“安纳金？”

阿尔法开始撩动欧比旺的衬衫，他长长的手指在欧比旺每一处裸露的皮肤来回摩挲，鼻子轻轻擦过他的小腹。

他抬起头来，轻轻舔了一圈自己的嘴唇。

“欧比旺？”安纳金小心翼翼地问道，眼里充满了渴望和紧张。“……可以吗？”

欧比旺倒抽了一口气，他抓住安纳金的肩膀，对他如此迅速的性唤起感到些许尴尬。他已经能感觉到他后穴在分泌情液了。

“可以，”他轻声说，“你可以，安纳金。”

安纳金露出一个坏笑，拉动欧比旺的裤子和上衣，露出他的下身，但又没有到完全赤裸的地步。欧比旺咽了口口水，作为欧米伽的一员，他当然知道他的尺寸要小于阿尔法，但他从来没有过在任何人面前裸露下体的经历，至少没在这种满是情色意味的环境里过。尽管他已经性奋起来了，但他还是能感觉到自我质疑的情绪正在缓慢蔓延。

他还没来得及继续质疑自己，安纳金就弯下身子，将他的整根火热都纳入了口中。

欧比旺惊喘了一声，双手抓住安纳金的头发。他的头向后仰去，直撞在地板上，他本能地把臀部抬了起来，把自己的下体更深的推进安纳金的嘴里。

那种感觉根本……无法用语言来形容。一股狂喜的快感电流穿过他的全身。他忽然想知道为什么他之前从来没有做过这种事，以及如果在情热中被阿尔法这样服侍又会给他带来多大的快感。

不是其他任何阿尔法，只是安纳金。

他呜咽着，感觉着他的下体变得越来越泥泞。安纳金的头颅上下起伏着，舌尖掠过他下体上的每一条血管。

“安纳金，求你——”欧比旺呻吟出声。

他已经临近高潮了，这种禁忌的快感将他推上高峰的速度要比他想象的还快。安纳金突然坐直身子，在吐出他阴茎的时候发出一声淫秽的“噗”。他一边脱下自己的裤子一边饥渴的看着在他身下乖乖躺着的欧比旺。

欧比旺有点口干舌燥。他想摸摸安纳金，但又不知道该怎么做。阿尔法应该教教他的。

欧比旺紧紧盯着安纳金直到他把自己剥光。他已经很多年没见过他的裸体了，他面前的阿尔法就像来自某个遥远星球的石刻神像。除了那些层层叠叠的伤疤，他的一切都很完美。

阿尔法的尺寸要比他大得多，欧比旺不确定它怎么才能塞进他的身体，更别提它现在还没显现出那个结。

他轻轻地呜咽了一声，安纳金伏到他身上，发出安抚的低吼，试着让他从惊恐中平静下来。他赤裸的身体在欧比旺的衣服上磨蹭着，蹭的他浑身发抖。他探头又吻了安纳金一下，用力想把他拉得更近一些。

安纳金深切的回吻了他，然后缓慢地抽离，眼睛紧紧盯着他，眼底的金色光芒越发耀眼。

“欧比旺。”他轻抚着搭在欧比旺眼角上的一绺发丝，低声说道。

他调整了一下姿势，让他们的阴茎蹭在一起，然后开始对欧比旺发起进攻。

欧比旺忘情的大声呻吟，他紧握住安纳金的肩膀，试图连接上他们之间的纽带。他很快就感到快感如潮水般涌来，而他们正在释放的信息素则让他更加兴奋。

“安纳金——安纳金，求你。”他粗喘着说。

安纳金咆哮着，左手紧紧握住他们的阴茎，尽可能快的爱抚着。欧比旺凑过去用鼻尖摩擦安纳金的腺体，呼吸着它散发出的醉人气味。

快感终于积聚到了无以复加的程度。他轻轻地喊了一声，把头埋进安纳金的颈窝里，在安纳金腺体附近留下一个小小的爱的咬痕，整个身体都在难以自制的颤抖着。

安纳金又抽动了几下臀部，然后才放缓了动作。阿尔法几乎要把欧比旺的整个小腹都涂满了，但他毫不在意的倒在了上面。

欧比旺发出一声轻柔的叹息，双臂轻轻搂住他。他能感觉到自己身上的滚烫浊液正在标记着他。他把眼光投向自己小屋的天花板，试图让心跳平静下来。

小屋充满了他们的气味。就像是他们以前在圣殿的老住处一样。他闭上眼睛，把脸靠在安纳金边上。他从来没有想过自己会像这样，半裸着身子和一个阿尔法、和安纳金躺在一起。

安纳金开始咕哝起来，他显然对这个姿势很满意，还有身上散发的浓浓的欧米伽味道。他不停地啮咬着欧比旺的锁骨，亲吻他的腺体。

“我们应该把自己清理干净。”过了好一会儿，欧比旺小声说，他终于意识到了彼此身上已经半干的精液。

安纳金不满的嘟囔了一声。他用那双金光闪烁的眼睛去偷看欧比旺，露出一个得意的微笑。

他赤裸着站了起来，把欧比旺抱在怀里。宽大的手掌托着欧比旺的臀瓣，带着他走向浴室。

“欧比旺。”安纳金在门口处停下脚步，突然说道。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”欧比旺心不在焉地问道，心里想的是他一天居然要洗两次澡，然后还得洗双倍的衣服。

安纳金满意的笑了，把他推到墙上，又印上了他的嘴唇。

欧比旺挣扎了一会儿，但很快就放弃了反抗，他无力地窝在阿尔法的怀抱里，一条腿缠上安纳金的腰，试图让他靠的更近一些。

就在他又开始感到轻微的性奋时，安纳金忽然抽身走了。他还没反应过来，安纳金就已经笑着跳进了淋浴间。

欧比旺哼了一声，靠在墙边平复心绪。

“他们怎么敢说浪漫已死。”


	6. Chapter 6

随着日子一天天过去，安纳金又恢复了一点语言能力。

虽然每次说话时，他仍然选择用‘欧比旺’或‘欧米伽’来回答，但现在他会添加一些新的回应，比如‘不’，有些时候还会把它们连起来使用，像‘不，欧比旺’。

有些时候，欧比旺意识到安纳金只是在捉弄他。他显然能够理解并说出一些句子，但他选择不这样做。欧比旺没再给他施加压力，他有点怀疑阿尔法是否已经恢复了他所有的记忆。有些时候他会陷入安静和沉思，这是典型的安纳金行为，但欧比旺的原力告诉他，安纳金的情绪正在经历巨大的转变。

发生改变的还有他们的关系。

尽管他们并没有做到最后一步，安纳金也没有在他的腺体上留下咬痕——这有点让欧比旺感到困惑和失落，他的欧米伽在呻吟着表达自己对结合的需求，而他的理性在尽力压制着它——不过他们表现得已经与一对伴侣无异了：他们睡在一张床上，安纳金不肯让欧比旺离开他的视线，他们信息素的气味混合在一起，以至于欧比旺确信如果其他人会认为他们已经结合很多年了。

在圣殿时他们也曾共用房间，但从来没有这么亲密过。安纳金几乎每时每刻都在他的身边打转，像他的阿尔法一样拥抱他、亲吻他，偶尔还会用嘴或手将他推上高潮。

即使已经做了足够的铺垫，当阿尔法决定让他们之间的性事再进一步时，欧比旺还是脸红了。他没在阿尔法面前完全脱光过，不过他羞涩的接受了他在自己身上的爱抚，甚至笨拙地碰触了安纳金的下体。

他已经接受了安纳金归来、并且十分想要他的事实。

因为他的归来，过去一年在沙漠的孤独生活变成了一场朦朦胧胧的噩梦。他还没有完全原谅安纳金，但他以任何身份归来都足够让他心花怒放了。像检查汽化器或放牧班萨这样的无聊任务开始变得愉快，因为他的所爱又回到了他的身边。

又过了几天，欧比旺发觉自己需要再去市场一次，他的供给只够一个欧米伽的基本饮食，他从没想过还需要供养一个食欲旺盛的阿尔法。

他叹了口气，尽力梳理了一下胡须和短发里掺进的细沙。镜子的倒影诉说了一件他早就知道的事情：塔图因完全不同意他对自己立下的个人卫生准则。

安纳金出现在他身后，健美的身材被阳光镀上一层金箔。他俯下身，维持着镜子里的视线接触，低头去亲吻欧比旺的腺体。

欧比旺颤抖着举起一只手去抚摸他额前的金发。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他嘟囔了一句，扭动着身子用鼻子去蹭阿尔法的脖子。

安纳金把他紧紧抱在胸前，发出一声愉快的咆哮。

欧比旺转过身来，试图散发出冷静而坚定的气场。他轻轻触碰他们之间的原力纽带，阿尔法一直很喜欢纽带。

“我一会儿要去趟市场，”他冷淡地说，“很快就会回来。”

安纳金盯住他，然后咧嘴一笑。

“欧比旺，欧比旺，”他摇了摇头，“不行。”

“我们的补给已经被你吃光了，安纳金。”

“不，欧比旺。”他努力调整着自己的语序。“欧比旺，不行。欧比旺和安纳金。”

欧比旺叹了口气，他早该知道安纳金会做出这样的反应。他几乎每时每刻都和欧比旺挤在一起，他怎么敢指望安纳金会同意让他独自离开好几个小时呢？

你是个绝地。你是个绝地武士。你是个绝地大师。你的决定不会因为阿尔法的意志而转移。

“你不能离开这间小屋，会有人认出你的。”

他不能只是简单地解释，如果有人认出了安纳金那他也难逃一死。要是他们都被捉走了，那谁来保护卢克呢？

安纳金摇着头走开了，他走向欧比旺放衣服的箱子，开始在里面翻找。

“我是认真的，安纳金，”欧比旺紧跟着他说，“你不能离开这里。”

但安纳金已经找到了一件和他尺寸差不多的棕色长袍，他把它举到欧比旺面前，面带微笑。

“披上一件长袍可算不上什么完美伪装。”

安纳金瞪了他一眼。

“嗯，好吧，我过去确实用过长袍掩护自己，可是——”

安纳金穿上长袍，走到小屋门口交叉起双臂。

欧比旺捏着鼻梁深吸了口气。

“很好，安纳金。如果发生了什么事，都是你的错。”

安纳金兴高采烈的转过身去，为什么不呢？他甚至不需要张嘴就能赢得争论。

欧比旺抓起一件类似的长袍，披上它，跟在安纳金后面走向飞行器。

他曾想过建立一个疯狂隐士的人设，这个突然出现的阿尔法只会帮助人们坚定这个想法。

在他们前往市场的车程中，安纳金始终紧紧抱住欧比旺的腰，偶尔发出几声不满的低吼。欧比旺被他逗笑了。事实证明，他对安纳金讨厌这辆旧摩托的猜测完全正确。

欧比旺让他的摩托车尽可能靠近市场，以防他们需要突然离开。他一丝不苟地检查了安纳金的伪装，尽可能的把他整张脸都藏在长袍的兜帽下面。

“别离我太远，一句话也别说，”他一边整理自己的衣服一边说，“不过我想这两件事对你来说都不成问题。”

安纳金站直了身子，用一个兜帽下的笑容来回应他，好像在说他会规矩点的，别担心。

欧比旺在摩托车边站了一会儿，尽量不去想象如果有人认出安纳金会发生什么。他希望自己只是在杞人忧天。

安纳金低低咆哮了一声，吸引过欧比旺的注意，俯身轻轻吻上他的嘴唇。

欧比旺抓住他的肩膀，试探性地摸摸安纳金的后背，在他身上靠了一会儿。

“我们走吧。”他说道。

安纳金立即揽住他的腰，把他拉到自己身边。欧比旺挑了挑眉毛，什么也没说。如果他在小屋里都会表现出完全的领地意识，那么他在公共场合的占有欲只会更强，因为他们实际上还没有建立结合关系。

他们在不引起注意的情况下尽可能快地移动。身处塔图因的好处之一就是没有人会问多余的问题。

每当欧比旺走近一个摊位，安纳金就会站在他身后，摆出一副沉默的深思状态。欧比旺认为这只是阿尔法的故作姿态，不过他也不是很确定。

他很庆幸没有人对此发表意见。另外，能多出一双胳膊帮他搬运补给也是件好事。

市场就像往常一样生机勃勃，人来人往。他们这个组合确实吸引了一些目光，但没有人走近。特别是在安纳金对他们咆哮之后，那些离他们太近的人几乎都掉头跑掉了。

当他们开始向摩托车走去时，欧比旺听到了一个声音。

“本？”

欧比旺紧张起来，假装没听见。今天他特意走了另一条路，选择不经过玛格利亚的小摊。从阿尔法放在他腰上的那只手来看，安纳金已经发现了他的异常，但他们并没有停下脚步。安纳金不知道他在这个星球上的化名，他只是感觉到欧比旺的气味在发生改变。

“本！”

欧比旺振作精神，终于抬起眼睛，看向一个卖衣服的小摊，玛格利亚正在那买东西。当他们的目光接触时，她兴奋地挥了挥手。

“我就知道是你！我的意思是，我起初没想到是你，但我很快发现这就是你！”她把钱放在摊主手里，转身跑过街道，“我以为你每个月只来一次？”

她停在欧比旺面前，安纳金示威似的低吼了一声。

欧比旺咳嗽了一声，无助的试图用胳膊肘挡住站在他身后的阿尔法。

“是的，我又来了。”他回答道。

但是玛格利亚已经不再看他了。她抬头看向安纳金，他比她要高得多，玛格利亚大笑起来。

“我就知道！我就知道你不可能没有阿尔法！”她想开玩笑地推他一把，但还没等她碰到他，安纳金就拽住欧比旺的长袍，把他拖到怀里。咆哮声变得更大了，一些人开始朝这边张望。

玛格利亚举起双臂向后退了一步。

“他占有欲很强，是不是？”她微笑着，安纳金俯身用鼻子嗅着欧比旺的脖子，狠狠的盯着贝塔。“你叫什么名字？”

欧比旺迟疑了一下，“他是……斯凯。”

玛格利亚哼了一声，听起来很高兴。“他不能自己回答吗？噢！他是那种像野兽一样行动，用咆哮来表达自己观点的阿尔法吗？”她露出一个关切的微笑，“本，我很高兴你并不孤单。显然，这只大猫很关心你。”她说。然后环顾了一下四周，放低了声音。“多亏我上周告诉你不要去捡那个荚舱，你都不知道那有多可怕。”

欧比旺愣住了，他的心立刻提了起来。他意识到安纳金也开始变得紧张，搭在他腰上的机械手力度更大了一点。

“怎么回事？”他勉强出声，尽量装做平静。他小心地用原力探查了一下这块区域，但除了安纳金的原力印记以外什么也没找到。

玛格利亚奇怪地看了他一眼，“不出我所料，拾荒者们果然来了。可是他们没找到尸体，也没有幸存者出现在这里。但那群秃鹫——”她停顿了一下，“他们走的当晚，帝国军就来了。”

安纳金突然停止了嗅闻。

“我亲眼看到那群冲锋队员排队走向坠机现场。然后他们去找了那些从荚舱上取下碎片的人。就好像他们知道——就好像他们知道是谁偷了东西，也知道在哪能找到他们。”

欧比旺试图控制住自己的恐慌。

“他们伤人了吗？”他轻声问道，藏在长袍皱褶里的那只手迅速捏了捏安纳金的右手。

玛格利亚点点头，环顾四周。

“是的，有些人试图反抗。但要我说，何必做些无用功呢。”她又看了看他们。“他们好像是在寻找什么东西或什么人。我很高兴你没去那，本。另外，我听说过帝国只招募阿尔法士兵，现在我知道他们也不全是信口开河了。”

欧比旺甩甩头，想起了克隆人雷克斯和科迪。他们都是阿尔法，但他们的基因已经被修改了，以保证他们永远不会结合。

“小心，玛格利亚，”他说着，用屁股顶住一个箱子，安纳金根本没抓住它。“不要找帝国的麻烦。”

“我更担心独自呆在小破屋的你。不过，”她看着紧紧抱着他的安纳金，再次微笑起来，“你其实并不像我想象的那样孤独。你们认识很久了吗？”

“是的。”安纳金低声应答道。

玛格利亚饶有兴趣地看着他。

“嗯，好吧，照顾好本，行吗？别让他去冒些不必要的险。”

安纳金稍稍放松了一点，快速点了点头。

我可没冒过险，欧比旺心想。但他知道如果把这想法宣之于口，安纳金肯定会表示反对。

他摇了摇头。

“再见，玛格利亚，”他转身走开了，安纳金紧张地跟在他后面。

“再见，本！再见，本的斯凯！”她喊道。

原力啊，为什么欧比旺遇到的每个人嗓门都那么大？

他们跑到飞行器跟前，安纳金迅速安置好所有补给，拉着欧比旺坐上去。他不停地环顾四周，笨手笨脚地拨弄着他们的原力联结。

“我没觉得有危险，”欧比旺说着坐了下来。安纳金不出所料地把鼻子重新埋回他的脖颈上，在欧米伽的腺体周围标记自己的味道。“冷静下来，安纳金。”

他启动了摩托，向小屋驶去。安纳金紧紧的搂着他。

欧比旺皱起眉头，广阔的沙漠在他们身边飞速掠过。很可能是玛格利亚对帝国的只言片语影响到了安纳金。但是为什么呢？这是什么引起他记忆回复的关键词吗？一星期之前他们还什么都没有感觉到，不过话说回来，他们一直在忙着在彼此身上气味标记，无暇顾及其他的事。

也许是贝塔的接触让他心烦意乱了。回想起他还是学徒的时候，安纳金就一直想引起欧比旺的注意。

不管怎样，欧比旺显然需要去看望一下卢克，这次绝对不能带上安纳金。玛格利亚曾提到冲锋队去过城里，但这也不是十拿九稳的消息。照顾卢克是他的责任，不过他不知道怎样才能在不让安纳金暴跳如雷的情况下独自离开。

他们到达了小屋，安纳金迅速抱起所有的补给，欧比旺为他开门。

放下箱子后，安纳金站在小屋中央发呆。

“安纳金？”欧比旺慢慢走近他，他投射出自己的信息素，试图安抚他。“怎么了吗？我们现在安全了，一段时间内我们都不需要出门了。”

安纳金颤抖着发出呻吟，双手抱头，紧紧拽着他的头发。

这太像他第一天回来时的样子了，带他外出显然是个错误。

“过来。”欧比旺张开双臂，轻声说。

安纳金俯身投入他的怀抱，头靠在他怀里，轻轻呜咽着。

“欧比旺。”他可怜巴巴地说。

欧比旺设法让他们移动到了床边，他先躺下，安纳金扑在他身上。

欧比旺扭动着身子，慢慢脱下他们的外套。他一脱下内衣，安纳金立刻就扑向他的腺体，在上面落下温柔的舔舐和亲吻。

不过欧比旺并没有在他的动作中觉察到欲望。安纳金只是在寻求抚慰，就像一个阿尔法在伴侣身上寻求安慰一样。他以同样的动作回应着安纳金，小心地呼吸着他的气味。

“睡会儿吧，安纳金。一切都会好起来的。”

他们互相依偎着睡着了，衣服只脱了一半。

欧比旺醒来时，安纳金已经不见了。


	7. Chapter 7

“安纳金？”

欧比旺并没有太惊慌失措。

他是个成年人了，不是那个会因为安全感缺乏而焦躁不安的学徒。他是个成熟的欧米伽，他完全能自己处理问题。他谈判大师的名号又不是天上掉下来的。

他摸了摸身边的白色枕头。安纳金的气味还在，但床已经冷了。

欧比旺站起来环顾了一圈，这只花了他不到半分钟。小屋的墙壁看上去还是那么粗糙，厨房和洗漱间空无一人。这就是他住了将近一年的地方。

“安纳金——”

他望着窗外，月光打在沙丘上晃的他什么也看不清，他走出小屋去房后查看。

欧比旺深吸了一口气。

他的摩托车消失了，那个本该躺在他身边的阿尔法也消失了。

“安纳金！”

他开始借助原力，试图将探查力放的再远一点。原力联结告诉他，安纳金还活着，但除此之外的所有信息都被阿尔法屏蔽掉了。

安纳金的距离忽近忽远，他完全无法确定。

欧比旺慢慢走回屋里，陷入沉思。他试着不想太多，但还是失败了。

深呼吸。

他闭上眼睛，开始集中注意力。

清空所有的思绪，只专注于自己的呼吸。

深呼吸。

安纳金走了，他应该是在他小憩的时候离开的，大概是夜幕降临之前。他能骑摩托车了，还会说一两句简单的话，欧比旺猜测他应该又恢复了一些记忆。

深呼吸。

安纳金从未主动离开过欧比旺。他不会不告而别的，尤其是在他们变得如此亲密之后。

但维德就不一定了。

卢克在哪？

深呼吸。

他不能就这样毫无准备的出门。原力可能会让他对安纳金的位置有个模糊的概念，但是在没有任何实际计划的情况下走进塔图因的长夜绝对不是个好主意。

他只需要等待安纳金回来，如果他还回来的话。的确，他们买完东西之后，安纳金的行为有些奇怪，但欧比旺确信阿尔法不会凭空消失。

“安纳金，拜托了。”

他睁开眼睛，小屋还是空空荡荡的。桌上的杂物放得乱七八糟。

他站起来，意识到自己饿了。他试图打消这个念头，但很快意识到无论发生什么，他都需要积蓄力量。

他一边整理桌面，一边吃了些肉干。他重新铺好他们的床铺，茫然的坐在上面，双手在安纳金的那侧摩挲。

安纳金做好的清洁机器人正放在墙角，等待他的使用。

他闭上眼睛，默默等待着。

原力突然传来了一阵巨大的波动，某种黑暗而愤怒的情绪席卷了整个原力世界。安纳金。他试着伸出触角，但安纳金的精神盾牌无懈可击。

欧比旺猛地从床上弹了起来，走到藏着光剑的箱子前。当他看到三柄光剑都躺在那儿时才放松了下来。

他僵硬地走回床前，决定想出一个对策。如果明天早上安纳金还没回来，他就不得不出去打探一番了。从这儿走到市区要花上好几个小时，但他不能什么都不做。

那他在原力中感受到的那些情绪……

他摸了摸他脖子上的齿痕，有点痛。但一想起它们是在何种情况下被种下的，疼痛倏忽就消失了。

“你在哪，安纳金？”

他的阿尔法去哪了？

他躺在床上，想让自己冷静下来，小睡一会儿。床上空荡荡的，他好像已经有几个月没感受到这种孤独了。他昏昏沉沉的睡去，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，阳光已经照进了小屋。

深呼吸。

他快速收拾出一顿早餐，正在决定带点什么上路时，原力联结传来了波动。

一股黑暗原力正在接近小屋。

他不安的转身，看向被打开的门。一个戴着兜帽的人走了进来，他回手把门关上。

“安纳金？”欧比旺低声说。

男人慢慢拉下兜帽，那双金色眼睛紧紧盯住欧比旺。

“欧比旺，”他说，“我们需要谈谈。”

欧比旺吞吞口水，阿尔法变得有点不一样了，但不是因为他重新开口说话了。他身上带着一种从前没有的沉重和严肃。

他的欧米伽收敛起了触角，没再表现出拥抱和亲吻的意愿。欧比旺不知道他是应该先做好战斗的准备还是对安纳金情绪的收敛提出疑问。

“是的，”他最后回答道，“我想也是。”

他们对坐在小桌两边的地板上。

安纳金仍然紧紧盯着他，拳头攥紧又松开。

欧比旺想问点什么，他想知道这是他的安纳金，还是维德。他想知道到底发生了什么事，但他还没来整理好语言，安纳金就先开口了。

“我记起了每件事，”他低声说，“所有事。昨天晚上我的记忆才恢复，这也是我离开的原因。在这之前我的脑子就像被一团朦朦胧胧的雾气笼罩着，直到那个贝塔提到帝国，我的记忆才像拨云见日般显现出来。之前我的所有表现都是真实的，我那时还没有恢复思考或说话的能力。而你出现了，一如既往的帮助、守护我。”

深呼吸。

“所以你为什么离开？”欧比旺轻声问道。

安纳金沮丧地捋了把自己的头发。

“我……回想起了过去一年内我的所作所为，我所有的负面情绪也都回笼了。处理它们没那么简单，但我想我不需向你多解释这个。嗯……”他停顿了一下，“我不想让你看到维德。”

“我已经在穆斯塔法见过维德了，”欧比旺叹了口气，试探地问道，“我现在是在和他说话吗？”

安纳金的嘴角毫无笑意的勾起。

“是也不是。我确实当过一段时间的达斯·维德，为皇帝任劳任怨的扫平障碍。不过我已经好几个月没感觉到他了。我记得我在穆斯塔法醒来后，发现你跟帕德梅已经……”他的声音渐渐低落下去，眼睛盯在那张旧桌子上。“我很生气，浓浓的恨意几乎要把我吞噬。我真的是恨死你了，至少我当时是这么以为的，还有那些所有的绝地。他们几乎夺走了我的一切。西迪厄斯理所当然地利用了我的愤怒，用它狠狠的刺激我。我心痛得厉害，几乎没办法正常思考，只能完全听从他的摆布。直到有一天——好吧，其实我是逐渐意识到的，我发现西迪厄斯也在欺骗我，他从没有履行过对我的任何承诺。我开始…放下帕德梅，我们之间的那些美好回忆开始重返心间，我开始渐渐放下那个试图让她重返人间的想法。意识到西迪厄斯从来没有打算救她回来多少使我有点受伤，但我已经在试着接受事实了。虽然有时还是会伤心。”

深呼吸。

“我孤独的要命，身边一个值得我付出感情的人也没有，也没有任何实权。尽管他封我做伯爵，但实际上并不让我参与帝国的任何决定。我受制于西迪厄斯。”他再次看向欧比旺，露出一个温柔的微笑。“我知道你还活着，但我不知道你是否会原谅我。直觉告诉我你会这么做，你是我见过最好的人，一直是我最坚实的后盾。但我想靠自己的努力赢得你的原谅。显然，在西迪厄斯手下工作是绝对做不到这点的。”

“所以你只是想让我原谅你，好减轻你的负罪感？”欧比旺打断了他。

安纳金摇了摇头。

“不是。我想——我想让事情重回正轨。但如果你原谅我，那也……”他暂停了一下，“我应该是天选之子，但我完全玷污了这个身份，那些难以形容的惨剧都是出自我手。我不能简单地把它们都归咎于西迪厄斯，我也有责任。”

原力暗示欧比旺，安纳金现在的态度既认真又诚恳。至少在他说弥补这个话题的时候是这样的。

“说下去。”欧比旺捻了捻下巴上的胡须。

“我开始计划搞垮西迪厄斯。我仍然会去执行他的任务，但有时也会积极破坏它们。虽然我会为我的失误付出代价，但做回正义一方的满足感……让这些惩罚都变得无伤大雅。”

“你身上的伤疤就是这么来的。”欧比旺低声说。

安纳金点点头，金发轻轻摇动。

“嗯，大概就是这么回事。但我的确不是故意来这儿的，我之前并不知道你在哪。我被派去进攻中部的义军。我——击落了一些飞船，但放跑了大部分人，然后假装我的座驾坏了。我不能撒太多的谎，否则那个老家伙会发现不对劲的。我搞了一个荚舱，但在我回到军舰之前就被义军的流弹击中了。我在尚存意识的时候尽力摧毁掉了追踪装置，跃迁了。”

他俯在桌子上，伸出他的右手。

“我最终来到了这里。我从荚舱向外看去，让我震惊的是，在银河系的所有星球中，我居然跃迁到了塔图因。这就是我失去意识前的所有记忆了，直到我感觉到一个带着熟悉气味的未结合欧米伽渐渐走近我，”他用那双闪亮的眼睛看向欧比旺，“那时我还没恢复思考的能力，但我知道我认识这个欧米伽。这种想法让我很安心，我知道我必须要保护你。所以我决定跟住你，无论你要去向何方。”

欧比旺握住对方伸出的大手，拇指在他的手腕上揉了揉。

“即使是塔图因？”

“即使是塔图因，欧比旺，你使得所有东西看起来都没那么糟了。”

欧比旺感到浑身发热，他快速把目光移开。他的安纳金真的回来了，还想要弥补他犯下的错误。虽然这不是一时半会能解决的问题，但这至少是一个开始。

“要是我想向义军告发你呢？”

安纳金低头看向他们攥在一起的手。

“我能理解你的决定，我愿意自首。但我请求你，让我先杀死西迪厄斯。”

欧比旺思考了一会儿，在安纳金的手上画着圈，摩挲着那块柔软的皮肤。

“如果你没在这儿坠落呢？要是你一直没发现我呢？”

安纳金轻轻叹了口气，肩膀稍微放松了一点。

“我仍然会按照我的计划去一步步实施，我相信我一定会找到你的，但那会是我平定银河系之后的事了。此时此刻与你的会面就像是一份来自原力的礼物。这迫使我调整了日程表，但我现在也更有动力去实现我的目标了。”

欧比旺若有所思的抬起头。

“等一下，”他看着安纳金问道，“昨晚我感到你的原力在发生剧烈波动。”

“啊，是的。”安纳金又严肃了起来。他看向欧比旺，等待着他的反应：“我发现卢克的事了。”

欧比旺松开他的手猛地站了起来，一阵天旋地转。

别，不行，别是这样。他又失败了。

“欧比旺！”

他呼吸困难，安纳金归来的喜悦被突如其来的恐慌和惊惧冲散的一干二净。

他被拉进一个强壮的怀抱，阿尔法的气息迅速笼罩住他。他深吸了一口气，努力想让自己镇定到足够思考的程度。安纳金揉了揉他的背，发出一声低沉的咆哮，用鼻子磨蹭他的头顶。

欧比旺无助地抓住他长袍的后襟，大脑里一团浆糊。

“我没有做傻事，欧比旺，”安纳金在他耳边低声说，“嗯，但我昨晚确实称不上冷静，特别是知道你一直在瞒着我之后。但很快我就明白了你们为什么要这样做，”他抽开一点身子，让他们得以四目相对。“谢谢你。”

欧比旺眨眨眼睛，有点惊讶。

“谢谢你照顾我的儿子。对他来说，你比我更称职。如果是维德先一步知道他还活着，那接下来的反应几乎是板上钉钉的——他一定会落到西迪厄斯的手中。但多亏了你，他得以像一个普通孩子那般成长。”

“哦，”欧比旺在他怀里放松下来，安纳金说的反应和他感受到的无二，他对卢克并无恶意。这确实蛮出乎他的意料。他不解的皱起眉头，“你是怎么发现他的？”

安纳金重新坐到地板上，他把欧比旺拉到怀里，让他坐在自己腿上，低头用鼻子蹭他的脸颊。他的手放在欧比旺的颈后，在他身上打下一层气味标记。

欧比旺惊叫了一声，但默许了他的动作。他因为这失而复得的亲密举动感到舒适，但他的问题还没有得到解答。

“我刚坐上车时脑子里并没有明确的方向，但我很快就想起了我同父异母的哥哥。我在他家附近暗中观察了一会儿。我看到一个金发幼崽在沙漠上跑来跑去，当我用原力去探查的时候……我感觉到了你和幼崽的存在，于是事情就水落石出了。我得到了他的名字，也觉察到了你在他身上种下的羁绊。我知道他叫卢克，也知道他就是我的儿子。你感受到的就是我当时的震惊和愤怒。”

“你没有试着接近他？”欧比旺试探着伸手去摸安纳金的脸，小心的问道。

“没有。有那么一瞬间，我想过带他跑掉，但我知道我不能就这么不负责任，维德也许能做出这样的事。但我即使真的要这么做也得先跟你谈谈，我想……”他犹豫了一下，“我确实想抚养自己的儿子，不过我想和你一起这么做。”

欧比旺想知道他还能在一天内接收到多少种情绪。这就是安纳金的感受吗？从高兴，到害怕，再到震惊，他觉得自己的神经很难再接收新一轮刺激了。

“我知道你来到这里是为了保护他，让他远离帝国，”安纳金急忙说，“我会打倒西迪厄斯。如果你愿意的话，我想和你还有卢克组建一个小家庭。”

欧比旺向后靠了靠，搓搓自己的脸。他盯着安纳金严肃的表情，尽量与抱着他的阿尔法保持目光接触。然后问出了那个自从在荚舱里救出安纳金后就一直萦绕在心头的疑问。

“你说你想要我，”他温柔又疑惑的说，“你是真心的吗？确定不是因为你头部伤口的压迫？”

安纳金双手捧着他的脸，给了他一个温柔缱倦的吻。

“欧比旺，我爱你，”他简洁的说，好像这是什么显而易见的事实。他金色的眼睛温暖而诱人，“不过如果你还没准备好现在就回应我，我也能理解。”

“只是帕德梅……还有你的伤口，”欧比旺的脑子一片混乱，“我们还没结合。”他最后说。

安纳金再次吻住他，释放出一些阿尔法信息素让欧比旺平静下来。

“我一直、一直都想要你。起初我以为这只是青少年的迷恋，我的确爱过帕德梅——我想有一部分的我会永远爱她。但你，我从来没有真正放下过你。头部的伤口只会让我放纵那些一直以来隐藏在心底的情感。真正令我惊讶的是，你也回应了我。”他亲吻着欧比旺的脸颊，微笑起来。“我没标记你，是因为我想在一切尘埃落定后再和你结合。我暂时还不想让西迪厄斯知道这些事，我没法隐藏结合的事实。不过我可以隐藏我们的原力纽带，我很高兴它终于回来了。欧比旺，如果能和你结为伴侣，那将是原力所能给我的最好礼物。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺轻声说。

“我配不上你，欧比旺，我知道。我摧毁了你所拥有的一切，我也知道过去的一年……对你来说很难过，我非常抱歉，”安纳金的眼睛渐渐噙满泪水，“我以为我在做正确的事情，但是到头来却摧毁了我生命中仅存的美好事物。嗯，如果你还愿意拥有这般破碎、这样混乱的我，那我愿意尽我最大的努力让你幸福。因为你值得拥有世间的一切美好，欧比旺。”

欧比旺摇摇头，他不知道该作何感想。安纳金不仅回来了，还打算追求他？他不敢肯定自己是不是产生了幻觉，他有点怀疑自己在沙漠里呆傻了。

“我没你说的那么好，安纳金。我已经不再年轻了，而且——”

“听我说，欧比旺。你记得吗？几乎圣殿里的所有人都对你有意思，”安纳金气呼呼地说。“你知道我费了多大的劲才能让他们和你保持社交距离吗。”

“什么？”欧比旺不安的扭了扭身子，“不是吧。”

“就是这么回事，你没发现是因为我没让任何人得到接近你的机会。即使迫于守则的压力我不能向你表明心意，但我也没法接受其他人会向你求爱的事实。你是我的。”安纳金俯身亲吻欧比旺的喉结，“你怎么会觉得有人不想要你呢？你美丽、善良、冷静、沉稳……这些都是我从未有过的特质。”

“我不是个完美的绝地武士，”欧比旺说着，隔着安纳金的长袍触摸他的心脏。“我有依恋。”

安纳金轻轻扣住欧比旺的手。

“但对我来说你就是完美的，”安纳金严肃地回答，“你已经向我证明了你会是一个好家长。”

太阳才刚刚出来，欧比旺就已经觉得今天漫长的让他头疼。安纳金又回来了，他想杀死西迪厄斯，然后和他一起抚养卢克。

他从安纳金的膝盖上爬起来，揉了揉太阳穴。

“对不起，”安纳金说，“我不是故意抛给你这么多信息的。但我知道你需要时间来处理这些事情，所以我就一起都说出来了。”

“嗯。”欧比旺应了一声。接受安纳金想要他的想法依然让他觉得不真实，但他还说，他不仅想要欧比旺作为自己的伴侣，还想和他共同抚养卢克。这就更超纲了。

他走到窗边，凝视着远方的沙丘。小屋外风沙依旧。安纳金留给他一块让他独处的小小空间，在桌边期待地盯着他的反应。

他还能信任安纳金吗？让他得到亲近卢克并抚养他的机会？他没法对这一年里发生的一切视而不见。安纳金在穆斯塔法的黑化肯定不是一朝一夕能促成的。

真的有人能像安纳金那样从黑暗原力中归来吗？欧比旺相信救赎，不过剥离黑暗面并不是一件简单的任务。但如果说有人能做到，那肯定会是安纳金，他是有史以来最强大的力敏者，那个天选之子。

安纳金将会继续对抗来自黑暗面的召唤，也许得永远如此。而欧比旺…他也许可以帮上他的忙，作为朋友……和伴侣。

是他对安纳金的依恋影响了他的决定吗？如果是这样的话，那他也算得上是从一而终了。安纳金过去是、现在仍然是欧比旺生活的锚点，他的存在在欧比旺生活的每个方面都留下了深刻的烙印。

还有莱娅！他没法再对安纳金撒谎了。如果他说出了这个最后的秘密，安纳金的反应就不会像他发现卢克时那样克制了。但这次，安纳金说出了自己所有的秘密，既然他们已经决定要认真开启一段关系，那对彼此的坦诚显然是第一步要做的事。

安纳金没有在科洛桑遇到莱娅真是个奇迹，但如果他想要回她呢？她不仅已经融入了自己的家庭，她还是奥德朗的公主。安纳金无法轻易把她带走。

欧比旺试图想象与安纳金交往会是什么样子，事实上他觉得自己已经体验过了，虽然他才刚刚意识到。过去的一周里，只有他们两个人在这间小屋里朝夕相对。其实和在圣殿时相差无几，但是以一种更亲密的方式。

“说到抚养卢克，”他最后望着窗外问道。“你是想让我们所有人都住在这个黄沙漫天的小屋里？”

安纳金站了起来，慢慢走到他身边。

“我们得回科洛桑，”他迟疑地说。“我杀死西迪厄斯后，银河系将需要一个新的领导人。”

欧比旺睁大了眼睛，迅速转身看向安纳金。

“你想当皇帝？安纳金！”

“总得有人来填补这个空位。我之前告诉过你，欧比旺，我已经比西迪厄斯更强大了。在过去的一年里，我亲眼看到了帝国是如何毁灭银河系的。我肯定会比他更适合这个位置。”他伸出一只手去抚摸欧比旺的脸颊。

安纳金似乎一点也没变，他仍然相信自己是领导银河系的最合适人选。虽然欧比旺没有感觉到他的宏图里参杂了任何邪恶意味，他对他最初的理想依然信心满满，而且他还是个黑暗原力使用者。

“我知道你有自己的疑虑，欧比旺，我明白，”安纳金看着他轻声说。“我不会再做个肆意妄为的独裁者。我是真的想让这个星系变得更好，我想和你、还有卢克一起做这件事。”

欧比旺试图想出拒绝的理由，民主共和一直都是银河系最基本的政策，他一时没法认同安纳金的话。但看看安纳金严肃的表情和他说话的语气……这个阿尔法在很久以前就已决定了这一切，他只是在告诉欧比旺他的计划。

欧比旺叹了口气，揉揉眼睛。他已经想过各种可能不可能的借口了。而令人震惊的是，追随他、帮助他成为新皇，并不是这个阿尔法能想出来的最糟糕主意。

也许欧比旺真的能帮助他。安纳金该怎样才能成为一个不受黑暗面影响的统治者呢？他回想起绝地圣殿，那儿本来应该住满绝地大师和学徒，现在却空无一人。他能重新招募学徒吗？欧比旺觉得自己不配这么做，况且绝地们已经在民众面前颜面尽失，但银河系里仍然存在着一些力敏者，他们没有接受过正统训练，也不了解自己的力量。

“你打算如何推翻西迪厄斯？”欧比旺双臂交叉着看向他。

安纳金靠在墙上，扯了扯自己的头发。

“这几个月来我一直在收集他的情报。关于他是如何支持分裂分子；他对克隆人的所作所为；以及那些抹黑绝地圣殿的决定……一旦他的死讯传出，这所有的一切都会立刻曝光。鉴于民众早就已经将我视作他的接班人，所以我来接替他的职位也算的上合理。至于他的死因，我觉得用光剑将他斩首的想法听起来很诱人，”他笑着说，“当然这是在你愿意将光剑还给我的情况下。”

欧比旺皱起了眉头。

“这事还是需要从长计议，我得帮你——”

“不行。”安纳金的神色变得非常严肃，“我不想让你接近他，我要亲手了结他。我必须是了结他性命的那个人。”

欧比旺深吸了一口气，没再说话。不过他知道两个人对战西斯的胜算更大一点。他看向安纳金那张严肃又诚恳的脸，扬起眉毛。

“你说群众们不会反对你的上台，你是认真的吗？你曾经是个著名的绝地武士，现在是帝国的头号杀器，他们真的会愿意让你坐上王位吗？”

安纳金畏缩了一下。

“这听起来的确没什么说服力。是的，总有些人的记忆会像你这般出色。但我不认为会有很多人意识到维德和我实际上是同一个人…我本打算声称我一直都是一个卧底在帝国内部的绝地，但是考虑到那群仅剩的绝地不太可能会为我作证——”安纳金哼了一声，做了个手势，“这都无关紧要……我会处理掉那些持反对意见的刁民。”

“这听起来就像是独裁者会说的话。”欧比旺噘起嘴唇插了句话。

“我知道，啧，你明明知道我想说的是什么，欧比旺！你才是我们中间的那个谈判专家。”

欧比旺叹了口气，他确实明白安纳金的意思。随着时间的流逝，他越来越相信安纳金是完全诚实的了。但安纳金领导整个银河系的想法还是让欧比旺有点不适应，他一直以为他的旧徒更喜欢行动而不是思考。

他还没有完全原谅安纳金，这要时间来缓冲。但既然安纳金已经知道了卢克的事，他们就没有理由再留在塔图因了。不过他需要先和拉尔斯把这事…

他盯着眼前正在偷瞄他的阿尔法，轻轻靠在墙上，模仿起他的姿势。

“卢克还有个妹妹。”欧比旺紧紧盯住安纳金，观察着他的反应，尽量装作漫不经心地说。

安纳金的嘴渐渐张开，又很快合上。他从墙边直起身来，发出一声低吼，整张脸都被愤怒扭曲了。他再一次成为欧比旺原力范围内那个黑暗的、令人生畏的存在，浑身源源不断地散发着愤怒的气息。他走向欧比旺，居高临下的看着他。

“你说什么？”他粗声粗气地说，金色的眼睛闪闪发光。

欧比旺忍住了一声呜咽，完全不愿意屈服在阿尔法的威压下，既不愿后退，也没有露出脖子。

“帕德梅生了一对双胞胎，”他轻声说，“卢克和他的妹妹。”

安纳金的双手紧握成拳，就好像是在塔图因沙漠里奔跑了几个小时那样呼吸急促。

“你……我……”他开始语无伦次，双眼紧闭。欧比旺能感觉到他身上的原力波动，他的黑暗原力在挣扎着一点点外泄。安纳金深吸了几口气，向后跌去，撞倒一个箱子然后滑倒在地板上。他躺在地上，又咆哮了一声，“这……这就是我昨晚离开的原因。”

欧比旺试图让自己平静下来，让自己的原力盾牌再紧固一点。应付西斯领主可不是件愉快的差事，尤其是这个领主还是安纳金。他越来越粗暴的行径很有可能促使欧比旺回想起穆斯塔法上的惨痛回忆。

“因为你不知道如何像普通人一样处理情绪？”他想开个玩笑，但失败了，他的声音听起来有点惊恐。

安纳金的嘴唇不由自主地抽搐了一下，他的头撞到了墙上。那双金色的眼睛重新睁开看向欧比旺，表情也严肃起来。

“这就是为什么没有人敢告诉我孩子的事，我情绪太不稳定了。难怪他们都被藏起来了，我是个糟糕的父亲。”

欧比旺慢吞吞地走近，蹲在那个瘫倒在地的男人身边。

“其实你还没有得到过扮演父亲角色的机会。如果我真的认为你很危险，我就不会告诉你关于她的事了，也不会和你谈论卢克的事。”

安纳金把头埋进双手。

“我知道你对我很有信心，欧比旺。但我真的很危险，我的所作所为……”他叹息道。“她在哪里？她也在这儿吗？”手掌缝隙里传来闷闷的声音。

欧比旺尽量小心地挑选着他要说的话。

“不，她在另一个星球。她被一个声名显赫的家庭收养了，在那里她能得到足够的关爱和照顾。你不能把她带走。”

安纳金放下双手，愁眉苦脸的看着欧比旺。

“为什么不能呢？她是我的女儿！”

这正是欧比旺所害怕面对的。他把手放在阿尔法的膝盖上安抚的摸了摸。

“别这样，”他重复了一遍。“求你了，安纳金，别扰乱她的生活。”

安纳金看起来好像想要再争辩几句，但最终什么也没说。他深吸一口气，脸皱成一团。

“行吧，随你怎么说，不过我想见见她。但我不敢保证我会不会犯蠢。”

欧比旺直起身子，双膝咔咔作响。原力啊，他真的已经这么老了吗。

“好吧，安纳金。时机成熟时，我会安排一次会面。”

安纳金愁眉不展地看着地板，他的黑暗原力波动已经平息的差不多了。

“你为什么要把他们分开？你为什么不自己抚养卢克呢？”

欧比旺走进小厨房，一边泡茶一边揉脖子。当他第一次抱住双胞胎的时候，他也幻想过独自抚养他们，用自己的欧米伽味道把他们团团裹住，将他们视如己出。但这事有点太理想化了，他从来没有告诉过任何人。

“这是尤达的主意，我觉得他的话有其合理之处。他们需要藏起来，藏在远离皇帝的地方。”他喃喃说着抓起两个茶杯。“我没办法同时照顾两个宝宝。至于卢克……”他看着沸腾的水面，“我本来是想抚养他的，我几乎已经将一切都计划好了。但我的精神状况出了问题，没法同时照顾好一只幼崽和两个力敏者，这风险太大了。我还是个欧米伽，情热来临自顾不暇的时候我就更不知道该怎么照顾他了。”

他倒上水，等待茶叶入味。安纳金一言不发，只是默默的盯着他。欧比旺用手指把住桌边，低头沉思。

他拿起一杯茶水，静静的看着茶叶在水里沉浮。等到他觉得差不多了，就低头抿了一口，感受着那阵温暖传遍全身的感觉。他拿起第二个杯子，递给安纳金，他毫无怨言地接了过去。

“你一直都是欧米伽，对吗？”安纳金啜了一口，发出感叹，“为什么现在情况才发生变化？”

就像大多数阿尔法一样，安纳金完全不知道欧米伽会经历的那些破事。他从来没有遇到过危险、也从来没有被骚扰过、更别提那每月一次完全失控的情热。

“我已经没有抑制剂了，安纳金。在我到达这里的第一周，我的首次情热就来了。我承认我并不真正了解欧米伽的生理反应，因为我从青春期开始就一直在服用抑制药物。在发生了那么多事情之后，情热对我来说就够难以承受了，而独自照顾卢克……”他摇摇头，又喝了口茶。“我一直在暗处守护着他和他的家人，能确保他快乐安全我就很心满意足了。”

安纳金看着他，突然笑了起来。他站起身，将杯子留在桌子上，把欧比旺紧紧抱在怀里。然后把脸埋在他的颈窝里，轻轻落下一吻。

“你太厉害了，欧比旺。我向你所遭受到的一切道歉。我会改的，我保证，”他低声说。“我会成为一个好父亲和好伴侣。”

欧比旺握紧他的杯子，任由自己靠在他的怀里，他感觉不那么紧张了。

“我知道你会努力的，安纳金。至于卢克……我们必须先跟欧文和贝鲁谈谈。”

安纳金使劲点了点头。

“是的，”他拉了拉欧比旺的手，“那我们现在就去吧。”

欧比旺对安纳金的匆忙并不感到特别意外，他已经猜到了他想尽快返回科洛桑。也许冲锋队的出现只会让他更想回去和皇帝进行那场一劳永逸的对决。

“你打算现在就带走卢克？”他想到了他们刚买的那堆补给，他在塔图因的短暂生活。疯狂的老本和一个奇怪的阿尔法私奔了，至少人们不会怀疑他的行为与他的性格不符。

“当然，我得马上回去，而且不能把你们俩任何一个人丢下。”

欧比旺皱起眉头，用力拽住他的手。

“我不会把卢克带到帕尔帕廷所在的科洛桑去。”

“我知道，欧比旺，我整晚都在考虑这件事，”他犹豫了一下，“我会带你去另一个核心星球，等事成后再回来找你。”

“那得多长时间？”他和卢克呆在一个陌生星球，而安纳金却在和西迪厄斯大战？欧比旺觉得这幅画面有点荒唐的吓人。

“我离开了差不多一个月，他可能已经起了疑心。相信我，我很想尽快了结他。”他用空着的那只手扳住欧比旺的脸。

欧比旺皱起眉头，放下茶杯。他可以接受安纳金的疯狂计划，但是卢克呢，他们俩谁能照顾他、抚养他呢？他试着想象卢克紧抓着他衣服不放的情景，恐惧又开始蔓延了。

卢克是个好孩子，欧比旺的确也喜欢孩子，甚至在过去的一年里一直幻想着能拥有自己的孩子。但不知怎么，为人父母的想法忽然让他望而生畏。

“你知道该怎么照顾孩子吗？”他问安纳金。

“我相信这已经刻画在我们的基因里了。”

欧比旺后退一步，挑起眉毛。

“好吧，也许没有。但只要我们齐心协力，欧比旺，就没有什么困难能打倒我们。”

欧比旺并没有对这个想法表示出完全赞同，不过他们肯定可以想出一个更好的计划，包括如何抚养卢克。他身子前倾，直到前额触碰到安纳金的额头，他大口呼吸着阿尔法的气味。

安纳金把他拉得更近了一些，为自己和自己的计划被他的欧米伽接受而松了一口气。

“我爱你，欧比旺，”他看进欧比旺的双眼，温柔地说，“我是认真的。我真的想和你有个未来，我愿为此付出一切。当然还有卢克，我们三个人一起。”

欧比旺再次寻求原力的指引，毫不意外地发现原力没给他任何警告或威胁。他深呼吸，努力平静自己的思想和心灵。

“好吧，安纳金。”他低声说。“我们去接你儿子吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

欧比旺来过拉尔斯家的次数屈指可数。他知道欧文对他和他的拜访颇有意见，所以他去探望卢克的时候，往往只会在远远的地方偷看一会儿，或者等到屋里只有贝鲁和卢克时再去，像这样的登门拜访还是头一回。

他们走到房子面前，欧比旺能感知到里面有三个人的活动迹象。两个贝塔和一个被他自己的原力印记庇护着的幼崽。

“在这儿等着，我先和他们交流一下。”他一边说一边整理他的衣服。

安纳金盯着房子的穹顶，僵硬地点点头。在欧比旺进去之前挽住他的腰，给了他一个短暂的吻。

欧比旺轻轻降低了一点自己的精神护盾，与西斯领主交流的想法本应让他感到毛骨悚然，但他能感觉到壁垒的另一边实际上还是安纳金。

他到底在做什么？他大胆的联结了他们之间的纽带，却害羞到不敢回吻对方。

可能是因为这次感情交流发生在大庭广众之下，而不是在隐蔽的小屋里，况且他们距离拉尔斯一家只有一墙之隔。他迟疑的用鼻子蹭着安纳金的脸颊，对于公开场合下的亲密举动显得不是很自在。

安纳金什么也没说，只是在欧比旺磨蹭他的时候叹了口气，散发出一种紧张和期待的混合情绪。欧比旺努力不让这些感觉给他造成太大压力。他已经有很长一段时间没有真正意义上与安纳金共享一条链接了，他已经忘记了阿尔法对几乎所有事都会过激反应了。

他深吸一口气，走上台阶，使劲敲门。

门开了，贝鲁年轻的脸庞探了出来，露出既惊讶又高兴的表情。她的头发别在颈后，衣服上还带着食物污渍。

“本，嗨，”她侧身让他进屋，然后关上了门。“我去抱卢克。”

“我，我有点事想和你和欧文谈一下。”他谨慎的说，向厨房移动了一下。

她停下来看着他。

“好吧，给我一分钟。”

欧比旺环视了一下他们的房子，他的目光扫过丢在地上的玩具和梳理台上杂乱无章的厨具。屋子后面传来了孩子的咯咯笑声。

欧文先出现了，还是那头利落的短发，眼神锐利又拘谨，抱臂站在一边。可能是出自安全考虑，或者也可能是因为纯粹的无事可做，那双眼睛紧紧盯着他。欧比旺僵硬地鞠了个躬，什么也没说。

贝鲁也回来了，示意他们围着一张小桌子就坐。

“怎么回事？”她抓着欧文的手问。

“一年前，我把卢克交给你照顾，告诉你他的父亲安纳金·天行者已经去世了，”他说，“你收留了他，把他当作自己的孩子抚养，你的大恩大……”

“你想说什么？”欧文直截了当地说。

欧比旺不安的看着他们。

“安纳金还活着。他知道了卢克的存在，他想抚养他的儿子。”

贝鲁倒抽了一口气，眼里噙满泪水。

“卢克…”她低声说。

欧文猛地站了起来。

“我们照顾卢克已经有整整一年了，现在你要把他从我们身边带走，就好像我们的付出都是理所应当。仿佛一直以来——”

“我也刚刚才知道安纳金还活着，”欧比旺插话道，尽量保持冷静，“我本打算让你们将他抚养成人。”

“你要教他你那些故弄玄虚的把戏，是不是？我不是白痴。”欧文停下来喘了口气，“你身上满是阿尔法的味道。你在他胯下做够了委曲求全的破事，现在又想假装对卢克一直尽心尽责，好让那个混蛋再也离不开你。”

“欧文，”贝鲁低声说，含泪看着欧比旺，“别说了”。

欧比旺无助的回望贝鲁。

“他就在外面，是不是？”欧文抛下最后一句话转身离开，重重甩上了身后的门。

“贝鲁，”欧比旺轻声说，“我真的不想破坏你的家庭。”

“我知道卢克终究会离开我们，但我不知道这一刻会来得如此之快，”她强忍住泪水。“你会保护他吗？”

“我以我的生命起誓，我会保护卢克直至死亡将我们分开。”

"我知道你是个好人，本。你对卢克很好，他也很喜欢你来探望，但是……他跟安纳金会合的来吗？”

她只关心卢克会不会高兴，就好像这是她唯一关心的事情。把婴儿托付给拉尔斯的确是正确的选择。欧比旺试图控制自己的思想别扩展的太远。

“我相信安纳金会尽一切努力让卢克开心，我会确保这一点的。”

“所以欧文说是对的，安纳金确实是你的伴侣，”她瘫坐在座位上，无力地说。

欧比旺通过他们的纽带感受到了安纳金的愤怒，但他仍然把注意力放在贝鲁身上。

“我们还不是那种关系，但我们——”他无法用三言两语解释清他们复杂的关系。

“你爱他，这就是为什么你会带着他的幼崽潜逃，即使你认为他永远不会回来了。而现在他重返你的世界，你们旧情复燃，安纳金执意要和你共同抚养卢克。”她总结道。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，目瞪口呆。

“这……是对我们之间关系可怕但准确的描述。”他坦白道。

贝鲁微微一笑，擦了擦眼泪。

“本，我结婚了，我能理解这些事。还是说——是他强迫你来的？”

“不，不是。我也许不确定很多东西，但我肯定这个选择绝对正确，”他犹豫了一下，深吸了一口气。“我……我其实不叫本。”

“我猜到了。但既然你把卢克带到这里，自己搬进那个偏僻小屋，我没理由非寻个水落石出。”

欧比旺点点头，感到安纳金的安慰沿着纽带传递过来。

“我叫欧比旺·克诺比，前绝地大师，安纳金是我的旧徒。你有权知道真相，因为安纳金以后可能会变得更加……政治化。”

“欧比旺……”她重复了一遍他的名字。“这很适合你。我不知道你到底是什么意思，但只要卢克开心……我清楚你不会让他出任何事的。”

门突然开了，欧文快步走了进来，在经过时狠瞪了欧比旺一眼，径直朝后面走去。门仍然开着，一个人影试探性地走了进来。

贝鲁慢慢起身。

“安纳金，”她说，“我听说过很多关于你的事。”

安纳金看起来没那么紧张了，他深深鞠了一个躬。

“非常感谢你为我所做的一切。我甚至没法用语言表达出对你的感激——”

“没必要感谢我，卢克是个小天使，他是那种谁都会喜欢的孩子，”她哽咽着说，“你能给我们点时间告别吗？”

“当然，”欧比旺说，拉着安纳金离开了房子。“我们先出去等着了。”

安纳金似乎想反对，但还是点点头。

他们轻轻地关上门，在炽热的阳光下等待着。欧比旺诅咒着他的同情心，他非常想回去安慰拉尔斯一家。

安纳金把他拉近，吻吻他的太阳穴。

“不会有事的，欧比旺。”他用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，听起来相当自信。

欧比旺默默地闭上眼睛，他正忙着告诉自己他是迫不得已才让拉尔斯家庭破碎。

贝鲁终于走了出来，卢克坐在她的怀里。欧文紧随其后，手里拿着一个盒子和一个袋子。他粗暴的把这些东西丢进摩托车，回到伴侣身边。

安纳金一瞬不瞬地盯着卢克，他已经知道他长什么样了，但这么近距离接触给他带来的感觉截然不同。

他的惊奇和喜悦正通过他们的纽带源源不断地传递过来，欧比旺也禁不住兴奋起来。

年轻的卢克·天行者比欧比旺上次见到他时长大了很多。这个一岁的孩子看起来已经很像他的父亲了，他们都有着明亮的蓝眼睛和金黄色的头发，他的脸圆圆的，脸上总是挂着微笑。怀里抱着一只毛绒玩具，他在看到欧比旺的第一时间就把脸扬了起来。即使卢克还很年幼，但欧比旺总觉得他能认出自己的原力印记，并且知道自己和他之间有着某种联系。

他朝欧比旺挥挥胖乎乎的胳膊，脸上的微笑一如既往。我记得你，他好像在说。

欧比旺想立刻冲过去拥抱他，但他忍住了。如果事情进展顺利，他将用自己的整个余生来拥抱他。他把这突如其来的想法归咎于他的欧米伽本能。

贝鲁在安纳金面前停了下来，她伸出双臂，把卢克放进安纳金怀里。

“如果他出了什么不测，我会亲手杀了你。”她说。

安纳金严肃地点点头，抱住卢克。他看着自己的儿子，两人对视了好一会儿。

欧比旺能感到卢克正在笨拙地使用原力，他试图触摸安纳金的原力印记。完全不关心这个人的原力是不是散发着黑暗气息。

卢克皱着脸，喃喃自语了些什么。他看着欧比旺，小嘴张合的更快了。

“卢克，”安纳金严肃地说，“我是你的父亲。”

卢克咯咯地笑了起来，试着去摸安纳金额头上的伤疤，努力抬起身子去闻安纳金的气味。

欧文紧紧环住贝鲁的肩膀，她正在无声地哭泣。

“走吧，”他用沙哑的声音说。“走吧。”

安纳金向摩托车走去，目不转睛地看着卢克，而卢克正审视着他父亲的脸。

欧比旺最后深深地鞠了一躬，贝鲁擦了擦眼泪，朝他点了点头。

驾驶任务完全取决于欧比旺。安纳金不愿放开卢克，这个孩子完全满足于躺在他父亲怀里、嗅闻他的气味、触摸他的脸颊。他偶尔也会看向欧比旺，挥舞他的玩具，他比贝鲁所说还要可爱的多。

欧比旺在车程中一直在安静地听着安纳金逗弄卢克。

当他们到家的时候，太阳已经落山了。他跳下车，还没来得及说话，安纳金就把卢克放进了他怀里。

“我来处理这些东西。”安纳金伸手去拿箱子和袋子。

欧比旺自然地抱住卢克，他很快就回想起了那些在圣殿托儿所里学过的课程。他用鼻子磨蹭幼崽的金毛，让他身上的奶香和肥皂味帮自己平静下来。

每次他把卢克抱在怀里，欧比旺都会想起他是第一个抱过他的人。卢克从出生的那刻就一直处在他的庇护之下。

“你好，”他向正朝他微笑的卢克说，“你好像还记得我。”

卢克抓住他的胡须，轻轻地拽了一下，高兴的呀呀作语，还抬了抬他的腿。

“我们一年前见过面，在那之后我还探望过你好几次。”欧比旺边走进小屋边说。“我是欧比旺。刚才抱着你的那个人是你爸爸，安纳金。”

卢克兴奋地环视着小屋，好奇的左看右看。

“嗯，这是我的小屋。不过我认为我们不会在这里呆很久。”

他感觉到安纳金出现在他身后，他陷入一个温暖的怀抱。卢克抬头看了看他的父亲，又笑了。

安纳金把头靠在欧比旺腮边，叹了口气。

你们就是我的家人了，他在纽带里说着。

欧比旺咽咽口水，安纳金把卢克从他怀里接了过去。

“卢克，我想我们应该给欧比旺一点空间，你觉得呢？如果逼他太紧，他很可能会逃跑。”

卢克似懂非懂地看着他，挥舞了一下手臂。

“是的，我也这么想。”他装模做样的点点头，看向欧比旺。“如果你想去冥想一会儿，晚饭和卢克的就寝问题都可以交给我。”

“我……好吧，谢谢你，安纳金。”欧比旺说，震惊于安纳金能如此精准的猜出他的需求。他的心思就那么容易被揣测吗？还是说安纳金太了解他了？

他在小屋后面坐下来时，天已经完全黑下来了，沙子的温度也降低了。

他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。

他觉得……事态开始脱离控制，他有点不知所措。他真的同意抚养卢克了吗？还接受了安纳金重回他的生活？他真的同意了那个开启新生活的提议吗？

“魁刚……大师，”他说。“拜托。”

他试图联系他的师父，但什么回应也没有得到，就和之前的情形无二。

他在原力中探寻着，他感觉到了安纳金和卢克的原力印记。它们在浩瀚的原力宇宙中明亮地燃烧着。

欧比旺压制住自己的躁动，用深呼吸平复心性。

原力和他自己的直觉都告诉欧比旺可以信任安纳金。但这并不意味着阿尔法做过的所有错事都会被一笔勾销，欧比旺也会装作什么都没发生过。现在他们在一起了，欧比旺不想再抑制自己的情感，但他也不想让自己的情绪影响卢克。

他的身体慢慢放松下来，安纳金的救赎之路肯定不会太短。但话说回来，欧比旺也应该……活在当下。他不能再去浪费时间思考原本会发生什么，或者想象未来不太可能发生的事情。

他和安纳金必须很快进行一次深入的谈话，不过欧比旺决定先梳理一下生活和原力为他准备的一切。

和安纳金的重逢；照顾卢克的机会；还有一个……家庭，一个小家庭，与欧比旺以前的家庭相比——绝地圣殿。

他觉得平静多了，把大脑放空了几分钟。

他蹑手蹑脚地回到小屋，一种稳定与平和的感觉包围着他。

安纳金解决就寝问题的办法就是把衣服和床单丢满床，然后躺在卢克旁边防止他掉到地上。欧比旺猜测这就是他对自己巢穴的规划了。

幼崽蜷缩在爸爸的臂弯里，安稳地睡着。当欧比旺小心翼翼走进来的时，安纳金回头看了他一眼，然后重新看回卢克，就好像他随时都会消失似的。

欧比旺盛了一勺安纳金准备的燕麦，感到一种奇怪的温馨。

他把这种感觉通过纽带传递过去，安纳金闭着眼睛轻轻发笑。

到了上床的时候了。

欧比旺脱下靴子，慢慢爬到床上，让他的背靠在墙上，卢克躺在他们两人中间。

安纳金把他们的腿缠在一起，一只手滑进欧比旺的衬衫，轻轻地按揉着他的后背。他们四目相对，安纳金微微一笑，伸手把他拽了过来，让他们三个尽可能紧密地贴在一起。

安纳金俯身凑近，不慌不忙地将轻如蝉翼的吻落在欧比旺的嘴唇上。

“我爱你。”他睡意朦胧地说。

欧比旺没有问他是在对谁说话，他知道答案。

他拉了拉毯子，看了看卢克正平稳起伏着的胸口。安纳金心满意足的气味笼罩著他们，他闭上了眼睛。

今天早晨，他独自醒来，对自己的前路完全无望。他确信那个他一直关心爱护着的安纳金已经永远消失了。他注定要永远做一个孤独隐士，只能在阴暗的斗篷下默默守护着卢克。

家，欧比旺模糊地想着，这个词在他的舌尖打着转，他感受着这奇妙的感觉。我的阿尔法。我的孩子。

他对自己的前路突然有了一个模模糊糊的虚影，这让他宽慰起来。欧比旺用下巴磨蹭了一下卢克的头顶，他感觉到安纳金把他拉得更近了一点，然后就沉沉睡去了。


	9. Chapter 9

一阵稍纵即逝的情绪使他惊醒过来。

他只捕捉到一点难以忽视的悲伤和尚未反省的悔恨。

即使是半睡半醒，欧比旺也能辨别出这些感觉不是来自于自己。他慢吞吞地靠近那具温暖的身体，轻轻蹭了蹭。

怎么了，安纳金？他睡眼惺忪地在他们的纽带里说到。

对不起，把你吵醒了。

欧比旺睁开眼睛，困惑地眨了眨。他正依偎在安纳金的臂弯里，而卢克躺在他父亲的胸口酣睡。

安纳金一只手环抱着孩子，另一只手在他背上来回抚摸。

“怎么了？”他低声问道，生怕吵醒卢克。

“我在想帕德梅，”安纳金看着天花板低声说。“卢克，还有我的女儿。”

欧比旺把手放在卢克背上，安纳金轻轻扣住他的手，让他们的手指交叉在一起。

卢克睡得很沉，他的表情放松又舒适。欧比旺猜测卢克认为和他们待在一起还不算太糟。

当然还有你。安纳金的声音低沉地在纽带里回荡。我的欧比旺。我的欧米伽。我的爱人。

欧比旺看向他，安纳金的严肃表情裂开了一条细缝。欧比旺可以发誓，有那么一会儿，他真的看到安纳金的眼睛发出了蓝色的光芒。

我让你不开心了吗？当我说你是我的家人的时候你也是这副表情。安纳金迟疑了一下。我以后再也不会这样了。

不是你的问题，安纳金，是我。欧比旺把脸埋进阿尔法的胸膛，呼吸着他的气味。我的成长环境和你的不太一样。在我受到的教导中，家人指的是绝地武士，我们都是兄弟姐妹。我很小的时候就被带进圣殿，在托儿所里长大，但我从来都不是那个最讨人喜欢的孩子。没有人会对我说爱，也没有人对我表现出太多的关怀。这些都有可能导致依恋，我从来没和别人建立过如此之深的羁绊。在你出现在我的生命里之前，我从来没有觉得我错过了什么。

安纳金捏了捏他的手。

你总是在渴求着我的关注与照顾，但从没想过这会让你坠入黑暗，毕竟这项任务之前你母亲完成的相当好。你始终想让我告诉你我有多在乎你，但我没能做到。我只是——不知道该怎么做。对不起，安纳金。我那时真的说不出口，但是永远不要怀疑我对你的爱。

“欧比旺，你不会以为我坠入黑暗都是因为你吧？”

他不知不觉地传递了什么感情给他？

不，我知道这不能完全怪我。但作为你的老师，我确实有责任。我没能保护你免受西迪厄斯的影响。作为你的朋友，我也失败了。你教会了我这么多，你帮我放松，教我面对所有险境都处之泰然。我却无法告诉你我有多在乎你，因为我太害怕我会不由自主地依恋你，即使我对你的感觉早在不知不觉中变了质。

他停下来喘了口气，他能感觉到安纳金在变得紧张。卢克不安的翻了个身，小小的身体打了个寒战。

欧比旺，我变成西斯和你一点关系都没有。我从没告诉过你我对那群袭击我母亲的暴徒们做了什么。我杀了他们所有人，包括那些孩子。现在想来，那应该就是我堕落的预兆。我的愤怒和激情似乎是与生俱来的，只不过每次点燃它们的人或事有所不同。有时我会觉得我永远也成不了绝地武士，我太情绪化了，没法把遵守法则作为我行动的头等大事。

“安纳金。”欧比旺惊讶地倒抽了一口气。

我真该告诉你我妈妈的事，但我知道你是肯定不会赞同我的。我那时没和你说不是因为你是绝地，而是因为你是个好人，当然，现在也是。从那以后我就一直在撒谎，用一个谎言又一个谎言企图瞒天过海。因为我没法面对你讨厌我或离开我的后果。

我不会举双手赞同，但我会尽量理解的。欧比旺试图想象如果安纳金和他说过这件事他会作何反应，但他又知道沉湎过去毫无意义。我会试着用其他方法帮你处理情绪。也许你是对的，绝地的教义和法则并不适合你，或许我不适合当你老师。

安纳金小心翼翼地避开卢克，在他的腿上轻轻踢了一下。

“你是个完美的师父，我没法想象别人会做我的师父。”他愤怒地低声说。

欧比旺看着卢克蓬松的金发，思考着也许是时候叫醒他给他吃饭了。他试着触摸原力，但看不出他在有任何需要。

安纳金又在发出那种振动了，这声音成功的让欧比旺放松了下来。就连卢克也动了动，离声源更近了一点。

“我们才刚醒过来就聊这么沉重的话题，”安纳金说，用空着的那只手拨弄着欧比旺的头。但这没问题，是吗？正常伴侣都是这么干的吧。欧比旺能听出他语气里的不自信。

“多说会话总没有坏处。”欧比旺表示同意。他们早就该这么坦诚了。

欧比旺向他露出脖子，将欧米伽信息素直接送进安纳金鼻子里，听着他胸膛里的隆隆声越来越响。

我不知道该怎么做一个欧米伽，他平静地承认，攥着安纳金的手越来越紧。我从来没有伏低做小过，也不知道让别人接管我全部的生活会是什么样子。我是被作为绝地培养长大的，我没受过什么所谓的欧米伽培训。他们学过的那些东西我甚至闻所未闻。我甚至不知道我的生理机能的工作原理。在来这里之前，我从未经历过情热。这是我人生中第一次感到完全的无能为力，我几乎要绝望了。

“欧比旺，我不在乎你是不是所谓的完美欧米伽，我爱就是这样的你。”安纳金小心翼翼地靠在他的脖子上，寻找着信息素的来源。

欧比旺笑了笑，配合地向他靠近了一点。

我还记得有位大师对我们说，幼崽和伴侣是别的欧米伽的事，不是我们的。当时我还没反应过来。他停下来，看向卢克。但是过去的一年迫使我以一种以前所未有的方式调动起了我全身的欧米伽。

“所以你是觉得你的需求已经发生了改变，”安纳金贴着他的脖子说，长长的睫毛在他的皮肤上撩起一阵瘙痒。“而它们和你受过的每一条教诲都发生了冲突。”

是的。

安纳金把他们的原力缠绕在一起。与一个黑暗原力使用者之间的如此紧密的接触绝对是不被允许的，但此刻，欧比旺只能感到纯粹的喜悦，安纳金强大原力紧紧包裹住他的感觉实在太好，他完全不想反抗。

他能感到自己很安全，和…来自阿尔法的浓浓爱意。他正被安纳金的荷尔蒙气味、阿尔法的隆隆振动和卢克柔和的气味包裹着。

你还想要孩子吗？安纳金尽量让自己的语气显得若无其事，但有些东西是无论如何也隐藏不住的。

我们才刚把卢克抱回来，欧比旺一边提醒他，一边小心翼翼地抚摸着卢克的头发。

你没说不。

欧比旺的嘴角抽动了一下。他的确考虑过这事，但他还没有完全下定决心，受过的绝地训练和他刚刚得到的欲望与需求正在脑子里打得不可开交，但是……

可能吧。

来自安纳金的幸福和宽慰正如潮水般淹没他们的联结。他看着阿尔法，不以为然地挑了挑眉毛。

“对不起，欧比旺，我太激动了。”安纳金喜笑颜开地说。欧比旺眼睁睁看着一道蓝光在他眼睛里闪过。

这对你来说很重要吗？我是说生孩子。

“当然不是。”他把欧比旺拉过来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

我现在只想和你生孩子，你怀孕的模样肯定非常迷人。

欧比旺推了他一下，摇了摇头。阿尔法们都这么能胡思乱想吗？但真切体会到安纳金对他的渴望还是让他觉得很开心。

他小心翼翼地离开床，去给卢克准备食物。他打开贝鲁为他们准备的盒子，里面已经备下了至少好几天卢克所需的东西。

我们今天就得走了。

欧比旺停顿了一下，手里抓着一块尿布。

他们才刚刚抱回卢克，而安纳金立刻就想去和皇帝打个你死我活？

你的计划是什么？

然而卢克决定在此刻醒来。他伸了伸懒腰，打了个呵欠，轻轻叫了一声。好奇的环顾四周。

“早上好，卢克，”安纳金吻了吻他的脸颊，小心地把他抱到地板上。“欧比旺在做早餐。你能去找他吗？”

卢克转身看着他，伸出双手。

“自己走，去找欧比旺。”

让我们看看他的能耐。他兴奋地说。

“婴儿又不是实验品，安纳金。”欧比旺不满的责备他，然后把头转向卢克。“来，我这儿有牛奶。”他递出那个装满蓝色牛奶的瓶子。

卢克皱皱眉头，试了好几次才成功站了起来。

“非常好，卢克。”

卢克试探性地走了几步，然后尽他那双小短腿所能达到的最快速度跑了起来，直到撞进欧比旺怀里。

安纳金露出一个洋洋得意的微笑。

“看看谁是银河系里最聪明的宝宝？他已经能听懂人名了！他甚至还会跑！”

欧比旺把瓶子塞给卢克，但理智的没对卢克这个年龄幼崽的发育程度发表任何看法。

话说回来，他也为卢克感到骄傲。

“他可能已经会说话了，虽然我们还没听过。”他直起身来，脊柱发出咯咯的声音。

安纳金走到他身边，在他颊边落下一吻，右手轻抚着他的金发。欧比旺靠在他身上，有点不确定自己是否应该在卢克面前亲吻安纳金。

安纳金对他笑了笑，然后把注意力转向他的儿子。

“卢克，你会喊爸爸了吗？爸爸？欧比呢？”

卢克看着他，完全不打算吐出奶嘴。

“我的名字是欧比——旺。”欧比旺向卢克解释道，朝安纳金投去了一个不赞成的目光。“别听你爸爸的。”他已经为他们准备了麦片。

安纳金大口吞下他的食物，目不转睛地盯着散漫地抱着毛绒玩具的卢克。他一边自言自语，一边把玩具推来推去。

“我爱他，”安纳金说。“他简直太不可思议了。”

欧比旺附和地哼了一声。

“你到底打算怎么办？我们怎样才能在不引人注意的情况下离开这儿呢？”

安纳金看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“什么？噢，嗯，我今晚去太空港搞一艘飞船，然后我们坐它去纳布，再换乘去科瑞利拉。你和卢克在那等着，我回科洛桑把西迪厄斯干掉。等到一切都准备完毕后再接你俩到首都去。”

欧比旺把头转向他，看着安纳金咀嚼他的食物。

“或者我亲自去接你？这部分还要看具体情况。”

欧比旺放下碗，叹了口气。

“安纳金。”他说。

“好吧，欧比旺，我就猜到你会像往常一样反对我的计划。可是，相信我，没人会认出我们的，至少没人会认出你和卢克。更何况根本没有多少人知道我是维德。即使他们真的认出了我，他们也不会把他和安纳金·天行者联系起来。”

欧比旺觉得自从见到安纳金后他有一半的时间都在叹气。他不情不愿的承认，安纳金的计划看起来有其合理之处。

“行吧，”他说，不想做毫无意义的争论。“我们需要收拾一下行李。”

卢克踩着那双短腿摇摇摆摆地走到他身边，把空瓶子还给了他。

“谢谢你，卢克。”他对卢克的举止感到惊讶。“去找你爸爸，让他给你换尿布”

“欧比旺！”安纳金发出哀叫。

“虽然我是欧米伽，但这不意味着我就要对卢克全权负责。”欧比旺试图漫不经心地说，但他心里还是有什么沉甸甸的东西坠了下去。

按照传统，欧米伽是照顾和抚养幼崽的家庭角色，而安纳金会是那个保护他们的阿尔法。虽然经过了绝地武士多年的教导，但本能依然存在，它们与他学到的各种法则和教诲截然不同。除非……这是安纳金内心深处的想法，即使他从来没有宣之于口过。

安纳金气呼呼地抓住卢克，幼崽在父亲的怀里发出一声尖叫。

“好吧好吧，我想我也确实应该多练习一下。”他在儿童用品盒和欧比旺之间犹豫了一下，决定先送出一个无伤大雅的吻。

我没有让你做家庭主夫的意思，欧比旺，他在纽带里内疚地说。如果我给你留下了那种印象——我很抱歉。

欧比旺的心情突然轻松了起来。

“谢谢。”他说。

安纳金耸耸肩，把卢克放在桌子上，脱下他的脏尿布，试图找到正确的方法给卢克系上一个新的，但这个挣扎不停的幼崽让他有点无从下手。

我妈妈也是一个欧米伽，她一边抚养我一边养家糊口，她比我认识的任何人都要强大。即使在那样的情况下，她也从没在我面前露出哪怕一点点绝望与无助。她既坚强又果断，就像你一样。我觉得她一定会喜欢你的。

“在卢克身边，我们必须要把话都说出来，这样他才能提高词汇量，”欧比旺回答道。但他还是轻轻地通过纽带传递到：我也很想见见她，她听起来很伟大。

“她确实很伟大。”安纳金平静地回答。他站起身来，骄傲地领着卢克接受欧比旺的检查。“一个干净的宝宝。”

卢克对他笑了笑，露出几颗小牙齿。他看起来像是那种永远展露笑颜的孩子。

“你做的蛮不错。”欧比旺赞许道，弯下腰去吻卢克胖乎乎的脸颊。

“当帕德梅告诉我她怀孕了的时候，我去看了一些育儿的全息录影。”他回答说，把卢克放在地板上，看着他马上跑回自己的玩具边。

这是不是太……

安纳金不自然的用手捋了捋头发。

“我提起帕德美的时候，你会不高兴吗？”他有点不安的问道。

欧比旺走近他，捧起他的脸。

“当然不会。我知道她对你的意义，她是你孩子的生母。”他摇摇头。他猜其他欧米伽可能会在他们的阿尔法提到前任时感到嫉妒。“她也是我的朋友。我不想让卢克在完全不知情的情况下长大。”

安纳金如释重负地叹了口气，吻在他的太阳穴上，用鼻子蹭了蹭欧比旺的头发。

“我配不上你这么好的人，欧比旺。”他把欧米伽搂在胸前。

他们拥抱了一会儿，嗅着他们混合在一起的气味，背景音是卢克的呀呀作语。

欧比旺得快点习惯安纳金用肢体表达爱意的方式。

“我们真的得去收拾行李了。”他小声说。

安纳金缓慢地给了他一个火热的吻，让他们最后依偎了一秒钟。恋恋不舍地放欧比旺离开了怀抱。

欧比旺相当有自先见之明。他早知道某一天他得匆忙离开这里。他已经准备了一个装满衣服，信用点和补给的袋子。他想了想，向里面塞了一些他认为在情热时会用到的东西：几张毯子和一件闻起来像安纳金的衬衫。

他也给安纳金准备了个袋子。把他最后一次去市场时给安纳金买的几件衣服塞了进去。

但欧比旺有点拿不定卢克的行李。他不得不向安纳金征求建议，因为他的欧米伽本能想要他带上孩子的每一个玩具和每一件衣服。

“没必要带这么多东西，欧比旺。”安纳金被他的问题逗乐了，“只需几天，他就可以在科洛桑得到他想要的所有东西。”

作为皇帝的儿子，他将拥有银河系的一切。

欧比旺感到一阵焦虑涌上心头。新皇和他的继承人卢克。那他…算什么？

“你说得对。”他说。

安纳金夸张地惊喘一口、瞪大眼睛。

“终于！你终于同意了一次我的意见？卢克！你听到欧比旺说的话了吗？”

卢克在他的位置上发出一声快乐的尖叫。

“他是这历史性一刻的见证人。”安纳金骄傲地说着，又吻了欧比旺一下。

他们一致同意安纳金在这天剩下的时间里照顾卢克，因为他要离开卢克好几天，而作为小屋的主人，欧比旺将整理小屋里所有的库存，并打包他们真正需要的东西。

欧比旺从来都没想过自己到底储存了多少补给，直到他不得不着手收拾整间小屋。他把一箱箱干粮堆在墙角，将无法长期储存的食物递给安纳金留作晚餐。

等到欧比旺终于忙完的时候，天已经黑下来了，安纳金正在准备晚餐，同时试着教卢克一些简单词汇。

“爸爸，爸——爸。欧比，妈妈，妈妈……”

“安纳金，认真的吗？”欧比旺走出储藏间，身上穿着他最黑的衣服。

“怎么了？虽然你和我都是卢克的父母，不过欧米伽理应是妈妈。”

欧比旺摇了摇头，把卢克抱在怀里，轻轻梳理着他的头发，想把它梳得更服帖一点。卢克拉着他的胡子咯咯发笑。

安纳金看着他，他的表情好像在说：看，你天生就是做母亲的料！

欧比旺已经拥有了安纳金和卢克，但他从来没有想过他会有机会被叫做妈妈。

卢克扯着他胡子的小手突然用力，欧比旺吓了一跳。

“小心点，卢克，”他把孩子放在毛绒班萨旁边，他们已经决定让卢克在旅途中随身携带这件玩具。“安纳金，洗漱换衣服。我做点饭。”

安纳金向他敬了个礼，转身进了洗漱间。

欧比旺搅动着锅里的蔬菜和肉，同时注意着正在自言自语的卢克。他试着想象如果从第一天起就抚养他会是什么样子。只有他们两个人，他们会幸福吗？安全呢？

要是他把莱娅也带走了呢？——双倍的尿布和奶粉。出于某种莫名原因，这个想法使他发笑。他有点想知道莱娅现在长什么样子。她是继承了帕德梅那种超脱年龄的稳重（像卢克那样）？还是像安纳金那样总是热情洋溢且喜怒无常？

卢克的笑声把他从沉思中拉了回来。安纳金跪在地板上，摇晃着湿漉漉的卷发，把水滴溅到孩子的脸上。

欧比旺不由自主地笑了起来。

三个人坐在一起安静地吃着饭，只有从安纳金身上传来的淡淡期待——那是唯一扰乱小屋宁静的东西了。卢克仍然保持着他的良好举止，只是好奇地在他们看来看去。当安纳金对他做鬼脸时他还会露出傻笑。

他们终于吃完了饭，欧比旺拉着安纳金的手把他带到小屋一个相对隐蔽的角落。卢克坐在毯子上，用他的小手细细捻着那层毛绒织物，睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛。

“别吵到他。”欧比旺轻声指示道。

安纳金点了点头，毫不犹豫地放轻动作。

他们在那个藏着东西的旧箱子前停了下来，欧比旺跪下来打开箱盖。

当安纳金看清里面的东西时，一股混乱的情绪瞬间充斥了他们的纽带。

欧比旺让三把光剑都升了起来。每把剑的重量和原力印记都很熟悉，让他感到舒适。

他把这把崭新的陌生光剑交给安纳金。

“我认为你会需要这个。”他说。

安纳金盯着它，金色的眼睛里在斗争着什么。但他还是把它挂在了腰带上。

“我本来打算把你的旧光剑传给卢克。”欧比旺说着，把他自己的光剑挂在腰带上，它挂在那儿的样子就像它从来没有去过别的地方一样。他抓起安纳金的旧光剑，放在腰带的另一边。

安纳金沉默地盯着他。

“我把它保管得很好。我不知道你是否……”

安纳金抓住他的屁股，把他顶到墙上。欧比旺吓了一跳，一把抓住他的肩膀。

他用膝盖抵住欧比旺的两腿，把它们向两边推开。他的嘴唇划过欧比旺的脖颈，轻轻吮吸着。

“安纳金，”欧比旺惊喘着说，“你在干什么？”

安纳金的大手探进他的衬衫，爱抚着他的两肋、胸部和小腹。在他的皮肤上留下了道道如同火焰焚烧过的刺激。

你觉得我在做什么？安纳金好笑地回答。

阿尔法轻轻靠近他的腺体，欧比旺发出一声低沉的呻吟，下体不由自主地摩擦着安纳金的膝盖。

“我们不能…卢克…”

“别管卢克了，他可以自己待几分钟，”安纳金在他耳边低声说，“虽然我们算得上是有了个孩子，但我不认为这会阻止我们亲热。”

他把欧比旺的裤子和内衣扯了下来，让他转过身双手抵住墙壁，维持着把臀部伸出来的羞耻姿势。

“我已经习惯于我们每晚都亲热了，欧比旺。我没道理现在才遵守绝地守则。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，纳闷自己为什么要费心去洗澡。在感觉到安纳金的阴茎隔着裤子在自己身上蹭来蹭去后，他发出一声呻吟。

两片温暖的嘴唇吮吸着他的脖子，安纳金突然顶了他一下，隔着粗糙织物的摩擦让欧比旺喘不过气来。

“你好美，欧比旺。”安纳金喃喃地说，双手固定住他的腰，“我已经等不及要在你体内成结了。”

“安纳金！”欧比旺呜咽着回应，努力不让自己太动情，但是失败了。他硬得厉害，他的身体已经习惯于对阿尔法的言语和触摸作出反应。“别这么说。”

“为什么不呢？”一只手摸到前面，握住他的阴茎慢慢地爱抚。“作为你的伴侣，我的工作之一就是在床上把你喂饱。”

当欧比旺感觉到安纳金跪在他身后时倒吸了一口冷气。

“我的职责就是随时随地满足你的需求。让你从内到外都属于我，我想要你真情实意地在我身下呻吟。我想要你怀上我的孩子，我想看着你的肚子一天天鼓起来，最后产下属于我们的幼崽。”

欧比旺的前额顶在墙上，他紧张得闭上了眼睛。不仅是安纳金的话让他吃惊——他体内的欧米伽被他的污言秽语撩拨得性奋起来了——他能感到有什么温暖湿润的东西抵在了他的后穴处。

“安纳金，别，”他喘着气，保持安静变得越来越难，特别是当他感觉到安纳金的舌头慢慢地舔着他入口的时候。安纳金从来没有这样碰过他。“安纳金——”

安纳金笑了起来，他抓住他的臀部，更深的探进他的后穴舔弄。

欧比旺不由自主地发出颤抖的呻吟，他在听到从自己的嘴唇里传出来的声音后立刻捂住嘴，脸变得更红了。安纳金的舌头快速抽插着他的后穴，在吮吸和舔舐之间来回交替着。

“安纳金，求你。”欧比旺轻轻撸动着自己。他很庆幸箱子藏在小屋里僻静的角落里。“安纳金……”

要有好几天我们都没法见面，安纳金平静地说着，就好像他们在讨论天气一样，我得在你身上留下足够的气味标记。我们马上就要踏上星际旅行了，谁知道会有多少阿尔法被你吸引呢。

欧比旺扭了扭下身，感觉自己快被玩坏了。他能清楚地听到安纳金舌头发出的淫荡水声，就仿佛他正在享受着什么美味珍馐。

“我觉得——还有别的办法，”欧比旺呜咽着说，紧紧地攥住自己的阴茎，用拳头发泄出自己无声的呻吟。安纳金完全没有停止动作的意思，他还在品尝欧比旺分泌出的情液。

是的，但我觉得这样更舒服一点，你说呢？

终于，安纳金直起身来，他志得意满地舔着嘴唇。欧比旺转过头瞪着他，努力平伏着呼吸。

安纳金明显也动了情，不过他并没有去处理它，他起身整理了一下衣服和头发。

“安纳金，我们……卢克……”正在组织语言的欧比旺忽然意识到他的裤子还在地板上垂着。他的脸涨得更红了，他急忙俯身用那只干净的手抓住裤带，想显得稍微像样些。

安纳金伸长脖子去看卢克。无论他看到什么，从他的表情来看他都很满意。

“他在啃毯子。你太担心他了，”他转向欧比旺，得意地笑了起来。安纳金把他拉得更近了一些，用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊，“你真的很关心他，你会是个好妈妈的。”他抬起那只沾着欧比旺精液的手，看着欧比旺的眼睛把它舔舐干净，“你一定是那种保护欲过剩的欧米伽妈妈。”

欧比旺浑身发抖，试图挣脱，但安纳金一点也不想把他放开，他轻轻地啮咬着他手掌上的软肉。

“安纳金，你说过我们今天必须离开，”他咕哝着，尽量防止自己的性致再次被唤起“停。”

安纳金向他眨眨眼睛，凑过来给了他一个吻，让欧比旺品尝了一下自己的味道。这尝起来有点怪，但他还是投入了进去，深情地回应着阿尔法。

“一切都听我欧米伽的安排。”安纳金呜咽着说，撇下靠在墙上打颤的欧比旺，笑着跑回卢克身边。

欧比旺气得喘不过气来，他努力让自己平复下来。一阵奇怪的兴奋席卷全身。他想起那些和安纳金一起进行的惊险刺激的星际旅行，他猜和安纳金生活的好处之一就是你永远也不会感到无聊。

他不自然的抖开身子上汗湿粘在一起的内衣。如果洗个澡的话肯定会舒服得多，但他不想安纳金的味道这么快就消失。

欧比旺深吸了一口气，终于使自己的心跳频率恢复到正常水平。如果一切顺利，他为人父母的后半生多半就会像这样度过。这个想法使欧比旺暗自发笑。

带着这抹微笑，他走向他的家人。


	10. Chapter 10

欧比旺和卢克在小巷尽头的一只板条箱上静静等待着，兜帽拉到最低。

即使是三更半夜的莫斯艾斯利也算不上安静。到处都是行色匆匆的行人，有些酩酊大醉，有些紧掩面容，还有些人的手紧握在腰间枪上。

但这都无碍于港口飞船的起飞降落。

欧比旺和卢克正在紧张的等待安纳金归来，阿尔法在一个小时前离开了他们去寻找机会。卢克正昏昏欲睡地把脸埋在欧比旺的颈窝，忽然听到了附近响起的引擎发动声音。

卢克惊醒了过来，他聚精会神的听着什么东西，搞得欧比旺也紧张了起来，但他怀里的幼崽只是指了指一艘到港的船。

“啊！”他拍了拍手，喜形于色。

欧比旺被他逗笑了。

“你当然会喜欢飞船了，你是个天行者。”他还想过卢克万一害怕飞船和旅行该怎么办，但眼下他最该担心的事也许会变成卢克在没有他监督的情况下爬进驾驶舱。

卢克咯咯地笑着，他举起小手沿着他目之所及的每一艘飞船轨迹移动。欧比旺宠溺的看着他，只有当尖叫声太大时他才会小声的嘘他一下。

一个沉默的问题从纽带的另一端传来。

这里，安纳金。

他和安纳金之间大量的纽带训练使得他们无论距离多远都能与对方交流，虽然破碎过一次，但再次连结后它就恢复如初了。欧比旺知道，在师父和学徒之间，这样深厚而亲密的纽带可算不上正常。但在克隆人战争期间，就是这条纽带让他们得以百战百胜。

一个黑影出现在巷口，向他们走来。

卢克指着他，开始喃喃自语。

“是的，卢克，那是你爸爸。”

安纳金的表情很难看清，月光只能照亮他修长的身形，但欧比旺能感到他的兴奋和喜悦。

“我发现一艘两小时后启程去纳布的小型船只，”他小声说，“我考虑了一下，我们最好一起去和船主谈谈，她也是个欧米伽。”

无论哪个欧米伽都不会喜欢在一个漆黑如墨的夜晚被未知的阿尔法接近。

“嗯。”欧比旺站起来，怀里抱着卢克，安纳金拎起袋子。

他们小心地转移到附近一个灯光昏暗的机库旁，安纳金示意他们停在一根柱子边。欧比旺伸长脖子，努力扩展自己的探查氛围。这艘灰色的飞船确实不大，能看出来它本身并不是那种载人的机型，但如果船主愿意的话，藏下三个人完全不在话下。

“顺便说一下，卢克喜欢飞船。”欧比旺低声说道。

安纳金兴奋地笑了起来。

“他当然会喜欢了，”他俯过身亲吻卢克的脸颊，“这都不算什么，等我有时间带你去飞梭大赛，看看什么叫真正的飞船。”

欧比旺皱起眉头，再次用原力的触角去探知，直到发现有人类活动的方位。他哼了一声，把卢克交给安纳金。

“你们俩，不准参加任何非法比赛。”他温柔地警告。

而卢克正忙着检视那艘船，他发出小小的尖叫，试图用手去够它。

欧比旺慢慢地靠近飞船，检查了一下光剑是否还藏在长袍下面。

“别担心，卢克，”安纳金柔和的声音从后面传来，“我们无论如何都会去的，不过别和欧比旺打我的小报告。”

欧比旺无可奈何地摇了摇头。他尽量放轻脚步，靴子下的沙子发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，他慢慢走到船的另一侧。一位中年女性欧米伽正在挨个检查板条箱，手里拿着一个数据板。

“你好？”他喊道。

她的身影紧张起来，立刻转过身看向他。这是个人类女性，和他差不多高，留着棕色的卷发。

欧比旺放下兜帽，给她展示了空空的双手。

“我叫本，我想知道你愿不愿意让我和我的家人搭个便车。我可以付钱。”

她轻轻嗅了嗅，在发现他也是欧米伽之后放松了下来。

“你是怎么偷偷接近我的？”她上下打量着他。“你怎么知道我要去哪？”

“我的伴侣在酒吧听到了你们的谈话，我们也想去纳布。我保证我们不会惹麻烦的。”

称安纳金为伴侣的感觉太过激动人心，尽管严格来说他们还没有真正结合。但安纳金和他一致认为，假扮成一对带着孩子的伴侣是绝佳的掩饰。皇帝永远不会通过发布寻找带着幼崽的阿尔法的通缉令来寻找维德。

放心，欧比旺。安纳金在纽带里说，尽管欧比旺还什么反应都没有，你很快就会正式成为我的伴侣。

“你的伴侣是个阿尔法，对吧？”她从他的肩膀上看过去。“你家有几口人？”

也许他不需要用原力来催眠这个船长。

“是的，”他回答，“斯凯是阿尔法。那是我们的宝宝，卢克斯。”

当他在介绍自己家庭成员的时候，船长把目光移回了欧比旺身上，但什么也没说。她低头看了看数据板，皱起眉头。

“你能把他们叫到这儿来吗？我想先确保一下你们不是什么危险人物。”

“当然可以。”欧比旺说。“斯凯？”他说。

别把她吓坏了，他静静的说。

安纳金尽量缓慢地走近，抱着卢克和他们的包裹。

卢克对于近在咫尺的飞船表现得非常激动。他看着欧比旺微笑起来，小手指着闪闪发光的船体。

“你好，”安纳金说着，把袋子放在地上。空着的手放在欧比旺的腰间，把卢克搂得更紧了一些。

卢克挣扎起来，要求放他下去和飞船近距离接触。欧比旺抱起他耸了耸，试图分散他的注意力。

女船长仍然在打量着他们，但她的面容已经柔和了下来。

“你们不是什么逃跑的奴隶或者罪犯吧？”

“这你可猜不准。”安纳金笑着说，但脸上毫无笑意。

“噢，不是。我们只是想去拜访几个住在纳布的亲戚。”欧比旺一边回答一边抚摸着卢克的后背。

女人点点头。

“好吧，我是缇娜。”她看向安纳金，示意了一下飞船的台阶。“你可以先带着幼崽进去，还有包裹。我和你的伴侣讨论一下车费。”

安纳金举起袋子，然后再次抱住卢克——他一直在抗议，直到他意识到自己和飞船的距离越来越短。

卢克和安纳金登上台阶，他欢乐的挥动着那只毛绒玩具，趴在安纳金耳边兴奋的大叫。即使他们已经进去了好几分钟，欧比旺发现他还是能听到孩子的咯咯大笑和咿呀作语。

“真可爱。”缇娜走近说，“你们是真的这么幸福还是他强迫你表现成这样？”

啊，所以她才想跟他单独谈谈。欧比旺有点感动。

“这次旅行绝对是我们两人研讨后的结果，”他答到，“另外，斯凯绝对没有虐待我和我们的幼崽。”

我们的幼崽。这个词从他嘴里吐出的感觉仍然怪怪的。

“我在银河系里已经见到了足够多的人渣，虽然你们看起来还蛮幸福，但我不得不以防万一。此外，毕竟是你先在这三更半夜走到了我身边。”她抖了抖浑圆的肩膀。“我还没结婚，也没有孩子，不过我确定我已经见识过足够多的婚姻生活了。”

“当然，我知道我们看起来是什么样。谢谢你愿意接受我们。”

他们讨论了一下旅费，最终决定先支付一半做定金。然后欧比旺进入飞船，缇娜继续处理那些板条箱。

安纳金和卢克正坐在飞船角落的一个房间里。里面只有一张小床，别的什么也没有。

“我觉得还是把他抱到飞船起飞比较安全。”安纳金说，他抱着苦苦挣扎的卢克，看上去他随时都可能因为沮丧而哭出来。

“他有点困了。”欧比旺坐在他们旁边说。卢克爬到他的膝盖上，开始拽他的胡子。

“卢克，别。”欧比旺坚定地说。他摸了摸孩子的屁股，检查它湿没湿。“如果你规矩点，我就带你去看飞船。”

卢克抽泣起来。考虑到他之前一直表现得那么成熟，这有点令人惊讶，不过欧比旺一直在等待一个他表现得像正常一岁孩子的时刻。

安纳金惊慌失措的站了起来。

“我们该怎么办？卢——卢克！看看这个！”他把毛绒玩偶塞进卢克的怀里。

卢克抽了抽鼻子，把玩具丢到地上。

缇娜出现在门框边。

“孩子没事吧？”

“嗯，这是他第一次坐飞船，他有点好奇。”

“一个小探险者，”她微笑着说，“我不介意一会儿让他散散步。这趟旅程要好几个小时，先系好安全带。”

他们跟着缇娜来到驾驶舱，绑上安全带。在意识到他们所处的位置后，卢克冷静了下来，他坐在欧比旺怀里，聚精会神地看着眼前的一切。

飞船慢慢起飞。

欧比旺深吸了一口气。他就要离开塔图因了，他的藏身之处，他认为可以完美掩饰他和卢克踪迹的小小星球。

安纳金抓住他的手，用那双闪闪发光的金色眼睛盯着他。

“出发。”缇娜轻声说，他们飞上天空，离这颗行星越来越远。飞船开始跳跃，眼前闪亮着光斑的黑暗星河变成了交相辉映的蓝白。

卢克大张着嘴，完全被这景色迷住了。

欧比旺解开安全带，带着卢克靠近这片美丽的景色。他伸出一只手，小心地放在将他与它间隔开的那层金属上。他开始喃喃自语，露出一个满足的微笑。

“他很厉害，我以前也和孩子一起旅行过，但他们中的大多数都被吓哭了，”缇娜说着站起身来，她刚刚激活了自动驾驶仪。

外面传来的蓝光将卢克洋溢着欢乐的小脸打上一层薄薄的柔光，好像几分钟前的抽泣完全没存在过。

“确实。”安纳金应和道。他站在离她相当远的地方，不想让她感到不舒服。

去睡觉吧，欧比旺传递着这样的信息，我可以看着卢克。

“我休息一下，你们俩先去探索飞船吧。”安纳金说，朝他们的小船舱走去。“再次感谢你同意我们搭你的便车。”

缇娜点点头，她抓住她的数据板，向欧比旺点头示意。

“你看起来不像是会找麻烦的人，本。我也不打扰你们了。如果你需要我，我就在那个房间。”

欧比旺和卢克留在驾驶舱里，继续盯着窗外看了几分钟，直到卢克开始挣扎。欧比旺小心地把他放下来，紧紧跟在他后面，确保他不会碰坏任何重要零件。

他们从他们的船舱边经过，安纳金躺在床上看着他们跑过。卢克带着他跑过一整条走廊，他看起来想要触摸和了解关于飞船的一切。

终于，他开始打哈欠。欧比旺默默低头看他，他们又回到了驾驶舱，因为他很快发现这里是卢克最喜欢的地方。

“过来。”欧比旺轻轻地说，把卢克抱在怀里。

他把卢克放在安纳金身边，看着阿尔法转过身来蜷缩在他儿子身边。欧比旺试图让自己躺的舒服一点，但这只是一张小床。

欧比旺深吸了一口气，引擎的嗡嗡声让他有点心烦。这艘飞船正带他远离塔图因，进入一个不确定的未来。

“嘿，”安纳金小声说，轻轻扳住他的脸，他看起来严肃。“一切都会好的，我绝对不会失败。”

欧比旺没有回答，他凑过去吻了他一下，向安纳金靠的更近了一些，直到他拥住了自己和卢克。

他睡了大约有几个小时，直到安纳金的头发把他弄醒。他呼吸着阿尔法的浓烈气味，慢慢眨了眨眼睛。

“早上好。”

他能感觉到安纳金正在发出的紧张咆哮。

“早上好，缇娜。”欧比旺安抚的摸了摸安纳金的手臂，又眨了眨眼睛。“我们到了吗？”

“马上。”她看着纠缠在这张小床上的他们。“别担心，斯凯，我没有恶意。”

“我知道。”安纳金用沙哑的声音回答。“本能，抱歉。”

缇娜转身离开了舱室，不到一个小时，他们就在纳布着陆了。

在飞船降落进太空港之前，他们只瞥到一眼这座星球翠绿的平原和山丘。欧比旺设法理顺了一下他们皱巴巴的衣服，尽量不让他们看起来像是飞行了一整夜。

欧比旺给卢克换了尿布，安纳金塞给他一个奶瓶。但看起来这个孩子什么都不想要，他只想再次出去探险。

欧比旺支付了剩下的费用，缇娜在下船的时候祝他们好运。这个港口要比塔图因的那个大得多，即使身边人来人往，而他们穿着长袍、戴着兜帽，也没有人分一点注意力到他们身上。

安纳金领着他们来到两根柱子间的一个隐蔽角落。他握住欧比旺的手轻轻揉了揉。卢克好奇的在父亲怀里看着身边的一切，感受着只有城市才能发出的声音和气味。

“我们必须在这里分开了。我会先给你们找一艘去科雷利亚的船，然后我再去科洛桑。”安纳金满脸歉意地说。

“我以为我们要一起去科雷利亚，然后再分头行动。”欧比旺皱着眉头说，努力保持冷静。

“我知道，但我认为这样更安全。西迪厄斯会调查我去过哪里，我必须把视线转移开。”

“一旦我们到了科雷利亚，我们就会找个地方藏好，直到你来找我们。”欧比旺重复了一遍计划中没有改变的那一部分。

这个计划显然更合理，但是欧比旺不喜欢它。在安纳金找飞船给他们买机票时，他一直保持沉默。

他们三个人安静地等待船把舷梯放下来。安纳金紧紧盯着他们，好像要把他们印在脑子里。

欧比旺咽了口唾沫，把目光转向他。

“所以我猜我们要说再见了？”

要是安纳金失败了呢？要是西迪厄斯打败了他呢？要是……

安纳金低吼了一声，把他拉进怀里，卢克夹在他们中间。欧比旺环抱着他们两人，把头靠在安纳金的肩膀上。

“我会回来找你的。”安纳金顶着他的前额说。“我爱你，我爱你们。我会让这个星系为你们而改变，我必须去让事情重回正轨。”他看着欧比旺，眨着眼睛抑制泪水，金色的瞳孔闪闪发光。“我们很快就会相见。到那时，我们就再也不会分离了。”

欧比旺抓住他的脖子，最后给了安纳金一个绝望的深吻。卢克小声叫了一声，试图去抓他们的脸，让他们把自己放下来。

安纳金抱着欧比旺，对卢克温柔地笑了笑。

“你必须照顾好欧比旺，卢克。爸爸要离开几天，你要知道，欧比旺总喜欢惹麻烦。”

欧比旺颤抖着吸了口气。

“别和孩子撒谎，我从来都很小心。”

安纳金俯下身来，用鼻尖拨动欧比旺的衣领，让他的嘴唇印在欧比旺的腺体上，温柔地落下轻吻。欧比旺打了个寒颤。

他紧紧抓住安纳金的长袍，试图多呼吸一会儿阿尔法的气味。

“我知道你会小心的，”安纳金把卢克放在他的怀里。“我也会的。”

欧比旺狠狠诅咒他的欧米伽。他不知道自己花了那么多年控制情绪和思想的训练都去哪了，他现在坐立难安。难怪圣殿要求绝地们都注射抑制剂，还三令五申禁止依恋。他现在只想紧紧抓住阿尔法不让他离开。

他能感到自己的纽带正传递着关心、担忧和坚决。而安纳金的回答只有满满的爱意。

然后，阿尔法就中断了他们之间的连结，他树立起一层又一层的精神壁垒，让欧比旺几乎感觉不到他。他也做了同样的事，好像这条纽带再次消失了。

从逻辑上讲，事实确实如此。欧比旺唯一能感觉到的就是安纳金是否还活着。

欧比旺终于下定了决心，他抱起卢克，抓起行李向舱内走去，有些乘客已经开始登机了。

他没有回头，欧比旺知道，如果他回过头，他肯定会扑到安纳金身上阻止他离开的。

与他们刚刚离开的那艘飞船相比，这艘飞船大得出奇。粉白的墙壁和明亮的大厅给人一种舒适的感觉，大概是想让乘客感到受欢迎吧，欧比旺心烦意乱的想。

他被领到一个船尾的房间，这儿不仅有一扇窗户还有一张适合卢克的小床。欧比旺放下袋子，咽下卡在喉咙的肿块。

卢克在他们登船的过程中一直奇怪地保持着沉默，他好像能感觉到欧比旺的悲伤。

他环顾四周，迷茫的寻找他的父亲。“啊？”

欧比旺把他放在床上，两人透过窗户看着外面的人群：他们带着行李行色匆匆，伴侣们在船下亲吻作别。

“啊！”卢克又问了一声。

“我知道，亲爱的。”欧比旺说着，把卢克拉近了。他们瘫倒在床上，一动不动地望着窗户。引擎的隆隆声越来越大，飞船起飞了。几秒钟后，他们就进入了星空。

卢克终于意识到他的父亲不会出现了，他呜咽起来。

“我知道，”欧比旺重复道，滚烫的泪珠从颊边流下。“我知道。”


	11. Chapter 11

欧比旺相当喜欢旅行，他在自己还是学徒时就特别着迷于其他星球的风俗文化。他在科洛桑长大，他经常对自己的良好适应力洋洋自得。

魁刚经常取笑他：你没见过的东西还多着呢，小学徒。

他是对的。

非常不幸的是，他现在不能去游览科雷利亚。因为他没在执行监视任务，也不是来参观名胜古迹。他只是换了个新的藏身之处。

某种程度上来说，他很感激在塔图因呆的那一年给他养成了等待和潜伏的耐心。其实在过去，绝地学徒、大师欧比旺·肯诺比也会休息，但那时的他总是暗自期待着会有新任务突然分配过来。

而作为欧米伽和新任监护人的欧比旺必须要转变这种观点了：他得改变自己的生活方式。魁刚曾经要他从这种死板又僵化的生活模式中脱离出来，不过直到他成为安纳金的师傅他都没有真正开始转变。

欧比旺把轻轻呜咽着的卢克抱在怀里，快步走出机场，打算去寻找一个不那么引人注意的住处。最好是那种独自带孩子的欧米伽不会被问太多问题的地方。

科雷利亚是一个较为工业化的地方，有些建筑物让欧比旺回想起了科洛桑。这儿的居民大部分都是人类，但他发觉到自己和卢克还是吸引了一些人的目光。

他不打算和当地人打听什么，生怕自己看起来太格格不入或被人认出。他抱着卢克一路前行，直到他看到一栋挂着“欧米伽之家”的大楼。

由于不敢使用原力，欧比旺选择相信直觉，他谨慎地走进大门。发现这是一间特别为单身欧米伽开设的酒店。显然，虽然科雷利亚的欧米伽看起来都很大方，但仍有些人不喜欢与其他性别合住一层楼。

不过这对欧比旺和卢克来说简直太完美了。他们定了一个矩形房间，有着绿色的墙壁和一张大床。他没费事去安排一张小床，卢克显然更喜欢和他睡在一起。透过窗子可以看到一个小公园，服务机器人告诉他那里专供老年人使用，所以不会有噪音打扰他们。

欧比旺要求在房间里安装全息电视。他们不能离开酒店，但他不想要卢克太无聊。

他为卢克贮备的食物可以维持几天，但为了以防万一，他还是在附近打探到了一家专卖儿童辅食的商店。他指示一个服务机器人把他们所有的饮食都带进房间里。

机器人没有问任何问题，欧比旺猜测它可能被编程了专门保护欧米伽隐私的程序。

一个星期平静地过去了，大部分时间卢克的脸都贴在窗户上。他们仍然没有收到安纳金的消息。欧比旺每天都冥想，但成功的次数很少。

卢克摇摇摆摆地走到欧比旺身边，试图爬到床上。

“你简直完美继承了你爸爸的冒险精神，小家伙。”欧比旺笑着说，伸手去抱他。

在欧比旺的帮助下，卢克成功爬上了床，他扑通一声仰面躺下，咯咯笑了起来。

欧比旺的手指轻轻扫过卢克的肚子和两肋，逗得他哈哈大笑。他想翻身逃开欧米伽的魔爪，但被搔的无力反击。

搔卢克的痒可以完美掩饰他正对卢克进行气味标记的事实，另外这也分散了孩子对父亲的思念。

尽管卢克的身边依然环绕着对父亲的淡淡思念，但他再没像之前那样哭闹过。他满足于窝在欧比旺怀里对全息电视出神。仿佛在塔图因他不曾每天都出去玩一样。

卢克试图抓住他的手阻止欧比旺。他笑个不停，两腿在空中乱踢。

“我还没玩够，卢克。”欧比旺笑着说，凑过去对着卢克的肚子咂了一声。

“不！”卢克咯咯地笑着，扭动着身体，伸手去拽欧比旺的头发。

欧比旺一直在尝试着对卢克发出明确的指令，现在他已经会说几个简单词汇了，但是口齿还不是很清楚。

“好吧，”欧比旺终于大发慈悲把手抽走了。“你的午睡时间到了。”

卢克小小地叹了口气，爬到欧比旺身上，把脸藏在他的颈窝里。

欧比旺知道幼崽们经常会在他们父母的气味里寻求安慰，但是在酒店的第一个晚上，他还是被卢克紧紧依偎在他腺体旁入睡的方式惊呆了。

但是他也很高兴。他非常希望卢克和他与安纳金在一起会开心，如果卢克开始有意识地寻找他和他的气味，那就意味着他这个家长做的还蛮称职。他还一直担心卢克会想念叔叔婶婶，不过看起来他适应的不错。

欧比旺一直以为自己的气味只对安纳金与他们之间的纽带有影响，在发现自己的气味能安抚他的幼崽后欧比旺相当惊喜。要知道，他们生理上并无真正的联系。

他的幼崽。

他抚摸着卢克柔软的金发，叹了口气。

是的，卢克现在是他的儿子了。要是安纳金失败了…

他闭上眼睛，呼吸着卢克身上的纯净气味，慢慢放松下来。他感受着卢克温暖的身体压在他胸口的重量，抬起一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后背。

—

他猛地睁开双眼，原力里传来一股巨大的波动。

他惊喘着，猛地从床上起身。卢克早就滚到一边了，他轻微地动了动，发出一声细小的呜咽，但又睡着了。

“安纳金——”欧比旺气喘吁吁地说。

原力里满是交织在一起的黑暗、怒火和力量。它离他不是很近，可以说是远在几个跃迁之外，然而……银河中的任何力敏者都能感觉到它的影响。

他的手立刻落到他放光剑的腰带上，还环视了一下房间，但是没有任何异常。

怒火、黑暗和痛苦的浪潮不断袭来。他有点庆幸他和安纳金的纽带被隐藏了起来，他预感到安纳金正在对战西斯大帝西迪厄斯。他不认为还有除他之外的人能释放出那样的能量。

紧随其后的是。

沉重的死亡气息。

欧比旺跪倒在地，双膝重重落在坚硬的地板上，他几乎要喘不过气来了。

原力中一个他几乎从没注意到的压迫着他的枷锁被解除了。他大口呼吸，看着卢克在床上辗转反侧。就连他都能感觉到原力的波动。

“安纳金——”欧比旺又说。

他慢慢地站起来。原力里仍然充满黑暗和力量，但显然没那么有压迫感了。

西迪厄斯死了。银河系的皇帝死了。

这个想法忽然就出现在欧比旺的脑海里，他感到安纳金完成了他的使命。

他站在光线昏暗的房间里，眼神漫无目的向窗外瞄着。多年来，这只老怪物一直想尽办法操纵安纳金的意志，他一手主导了绝地清洗活动，他是欧比旺生命中每一场悲剧的幕后主使。现在他死了。

他小心翼翼地碰了碰纽带，但没敢放下屏障。纽带还在鲜活的跳动着，不过依然处在重重障眼法之下。他试图传递了一点爱意和关心，但不确定安纳金收到了没有。

原力里的黑暗波动慢慢平息下来，他能感受到的唯一存在只剩睡在他身边的卢克。

他倒在孩子身边，吻了吻他的额头。卢克滚到他身边，用鼻子磨蹭他的胳膊。

一切都结束了。安纳金成功了，他杀了帕尔帕廷。

忽然，一声巨响从房间的另一边传来。欧比旺惊慌失措地抓起自己的光剑，另一只手紧紧抱住卢克。

全息电视在床脚闪烁着。有那么一会儿，他们愣愣的看着蓝色的投影上巨大的帝国标志。这显然是一条官方信息，它传输到了整个银河系的屏幕和投影仪。

卢克含糊地哼唧了一声，但还是醒了过来。他试图爬过去摸投影，欧比旺不得不紧紧夹住他防止他脱离掌控。

标志闪了闪，消失了，取而代之的是安纳金的身影。他眼睛的颜色难以分辨，但欧比旺猜测它们是金色的。他穿着一身繁复的黑色套装，和他作为维德时穿的那套很像，一条披肩别在左侧肩膀。他看起来没有受伤，他的光剑挂在腰间，脸上的表情严肃又坚决。

卢克高兴地尖叫起来，一边指向他，一边回头去看欧比旺。

“哒！”

欧比旺低头去看幼崽。

“你……是的，那是你爸爸。”

“哒！哒！”卢克挣扎着试图逃脱，但欧比旺轻轻嘘了他一声，让他坐在自己腿上。

安纳金的蓝色投影开始说话。

“银河帝国的所有公民，帕尔帕廷皇帝去世了。很不幸，他也许没有你们想象的那么伟大。在很长一段时间里，他资助分裂势力，拉长了克隆人战争的战线以积累政绩。他将武士团的贡献据为己有并一手推动了圣殿的毁灭，而这所有的一切都是为了让自己能登上权力巅峰。他从未打算过民主政治或倾听他臣民的要求。”安纳金把下巴抬得更高了一点，“我是安纳金·天行者，有些人可能在我还是绝地武士时就认识我了。我没有死于绝地大清洗，也没有被迫逃亡。在另外一些人的记忆里，我的名字是达斯·维德。多年来，我一直受帕尔帕廷的控制和操纵，他是造成我家破人亡的罪魁祸首。不过我知道我不是唯一一个受到他恶劣影响的人。我也伤害过很多人。好在我现在自由了，我打算做出弥补。我一直在收集关于希夫·帕尔帕廷所作所为的证据，这些资料现已向公众公开，我希望这可以帮助你们认清他的真面目。”他暂停了一下，“帕尔帕廷的邪恶统治到此为止了，我将接替他作为银河系的领袖。我的确做过很多错事，但现在，我打算尽我所能来弥补这所有的一切。我正式召集参议院全体成员召开一次特别会议。如果有幸存的绝地武士在听这条消息，我宣布你们再也不会成为赏金猎人的目标了。”他盯着所有看不见的观众，一脸穆肃。“这里是天行者大帝。”

全息电视忽地熄灭了。

“嗯，你爸爸就是这么戏剧化，卢克。”欧比旺盯着安纳金刚刚矗立的位置，喃喃地说。

“哒。”卢克表示同意。他终于挣脱了欧比旺的手，高兴地吮吸着放在自己肚子上的毛绒玩具耳朵。

我的儿子，卢克。欧比旺看着他想。我的儿子现在是皇帝的继承人了，而我的配偶是整个银河系的统治者。

欧比旺的冒险经历已经够多了，但他还是觉得刚刚看到的一切崭新又奇异。

安纳金的演讲显然是为了唤起人们本性中好的那一面，他让自己看起来像个迷途的受害者和拯救世界的英雄，而不是什么绝地清洗的凶手。他在证明他是个有能力领导他们的人。

他真的很擅长政治。

欧比旺突然想起安纳金说过的话：这些资料现已向公众公开。

欧比旺的床头柜上有一个数据板——酒店提供的——他之前还没碰过它。他从来都不是一个阅读新闻或关注网络的人。他打开电源，进入全息网络。

网上已经乱成一团。从欧比旺所能收集到的信息来看，安纳金把他掌握的关于西迪厄斯的所有资料和机密都倾倒了出来，从西迪厄斯的政治生涯开始直到他去世。

欧比旺没有足够的勇气从圣殿毁灭开始重温。他把注意力集中在新闻报道、安纳金公布的文件以及一些笔记材料上。有关帕尔帕廷罪行的证据多到让人发指，难怪大家都像疯了一样在网上发表自己的观点，新闻记者们争先恐后地报道最新消息。

欧比旺震惊地发现安纳金发布的一份官方文件里提到了帕德美和她的死亡。她的真正死因没有公布，所以现在仍然只有他和欧比旺知道穆斯塔法的真相。安纳金提供了一份独立报告讲述他和帕德梅的关系，以及她是如何被“未知的黑暗力量”夺走了性命，留下他一个“不知道自己孩子存在的鳏夫”。

安纳金的话相当圆滑。很明显，他花了很长时间来计划这一切。欧比旺知道安纳金很聪明，但发现他从喜欢摆弄机械的小小少年成长成为老谋深算的政客还是让他吃了一惊。

任何文件里都没有提到卢克，欧比旺也没看到自己的名字。不过他惊讶的发现安纳金在最后一部文件中的注释里提到了他。

欧比旺大致浏览了一下这篇文章，他抬眼看了一下正在地板上打滚、咯咯笑个没完的卢克。

我们是一个无坚不摧的团队…肯诺比和天行者…因帕尔帕廷的诡计不得不分离…我最好的朋友和伙伴…欧比旺的信仰和信任使我…他仍然是我生命中最重要的人…

欧比旺关掉数据板，把它扣在胸前。

他回想起他在塔图因时就应该注意到的那些事：阿尔法变了很多，他成熟的速度超过他老师父的想象。

虽然他依然鲁莽又冲动，但显然，他所经历的一切都在他身上留下了不同程度的影响，推动他向一个更好的人进步。

安纳金成功了，他完成了他的使命，为原力带来了平衡。虽然这花了他很长时间，实现的过程中充斥着背叛和痛苦，但他还是成功了。

卢克朝他走过来，咿呀作语，试图吸引他的注意力。

“是的，我愿意和你一起玩。”欧比旺把数据盘放回床头，起身坐在地板上，卢克把一个球推给了他。

原力啊，他现在急需冥想。欧比旺叹了口气。他记得自己说过安纳金会害死他，而他只会越来越相信这句话。

天行者大帝。欧比旺不知道到底是哪件事更让他吃惊，是安纳金真的成功了还是安纳金真的继承了他的封号。

他们的原力纽带传来波动，他不得不暂停了和卢克的游戏。这阵波动相当温柔，看起来只是为了引起他的注意。

安纳金那边仍然出于重重屏障之下，欧比旺没法给他传递复杂信息，他尽可能地发送了一波抚慰。

欧比旺让卢克先自己玩着，他坐回床上，集中精神去感受纽带的另一头。这还是他他第一次尝试和安纳金在两个星球上交流。

他闭上眼睛，触摸着纽带，把他的原力注入其中，试图传递信息。

什么时候？

安纳金的回答有点断断续续。

等待。船。明天。

欧比旺叹了口气。和安纳金交流的精神压力和今晚发生的一切都让他心力交瘁。

爱。伴侣。卢克。

安纳金忽然中断了他们之间的联系，欧比旺瘫倒在床垫上：距他千里之遥的那个阿尔法成了银河系的主宰。

他想了一下，如果安纳金现在正在从科洛桑派船来，那他们应该在什么时候去机场呢。从科洛桑到科罗利亚要多久来着？24小时吗？他决定明天一大早就去机场候着。

卢克爬回他身边，嘴里喃喃自语着什么。

“欧比——”他说着，伸手去抓欧比旺放在床头柜上的空瓶子。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛。

“卢克·天行者，要是你父亲听到你背着他学会了说话他会很失望的，”他吻了吻卢克的脸颊，抱了他一下，“但他会很高兴听到你叫我……这个。”他对着卢克的头顶叹息着。

卢克咯咯笑着去拽他的胡子。“欧比！”

“是的，卢克，你爸爸无论如何都会很高兴见到你。”

他又陪卢克玩了一会儿，然后在晚饭后把他们的东西仔细打包好。

欧比旺的冥想并没有给他带来多少平静，但也不是一点用没有。明天，他的人生将会再一次发生巨变，他默默祈祷这次是积极的改变。

当卢克蜷缩在他胸口入眠时，欧比旺意识到，无论接下来发生什么，他都不再是孤军奋战了。

他有家了。


	12. Chapter 12

欧比旺给卢克换上了一件干净衣服，把他的金发向后梳得整整齐齐。

也就是说，他给卢克穿上了他最好的衣服。

欧比旺犹记得科洛桑的社会环境，以及那儿的人们重视外表和地位的程度。首都的通病。另外会见他们的还是银河系的皇帝，这代表他们更不能对仪容掉以轻心。虽然绝地武士不应该太虚荣，但欧比旺从来没有真正忽视过自己的外表。

安纳金总是嘲笑他的胡子和头发，不过他认为自己已经改很多了。在欧比旺还是学徒的时候，他每次都是蓬头垢面的去执行任务。

欧比旺穿上一件干净整洁的棕色长袍，花了好几分钟修剪胡须，卢克眨巴着眼睛看着他。

他将两把光剑都系在腰带上，兜帽仍然扣在头上。尽管悬赏他人头的通缉令已经不存在了，但他还是不想把自己的脸暴露在大庭广众之下，尤其是在他带着卢克的情况下。

卢克似乎很高兴他们终于离开了酒店房间，他好奇地看着从他们身边走过的每一个人，紧紧抱着欧比旺的脖子。

机场的繁忙与一周前无二。他们慢慢走过每架飞船，没有一架看起来像是来接他们的。安纳金确实告诉他们在这等着，但他说的也太含糊了。

欧比旺决定在先去附近的餐车里吃顿饭。这地方很大，光线还不太好，很适合他们偷偷溜进去。他们并排坐在一个靠近大门的角落里，以便欧比旺需要抱起卢克冲出大门。

卢克看着面前的水果拼盘，小脸皱成一团。欧比旺转头去找勺子，却发现卢克已经赤手空拳将食物塞进了自己的嘴里。

欧比旺开始反思他到底为什么要费心给卢克换衣服。他不得不用餐巾给他做了个简易围嘴。

就像他们在街上看到的所有全息投影仪一样，餐厅里的那个投影仪也在播放当地频道的新闻——有关安纳金登基的事情。欧比旺发现无论是坐在柜台里还是桌子边的人们都盯着手里的数据板。

两个人类和一个扎布拉克人挤在一个小屏幕上看新闻。他们中的那个雄性欧米伽正在对他们读到的新闻发出惊呼。

剩下的两名女性是贝塔，她们不停地扫视周边，并怒视任何接近她们欧米伽伴侣的人。

欧比旺俯下头去拿食物，伸出几根原力触角以偷听他们的谈话。

“……一样吗？”

“只要我还有工作，我就不会……”

“就这么回事！你怎么能看不出来呢？”

欧比旺用帮卢克拿食物作为抬头的借口。

“也许你是对的，”那个扎布拉克人说。“皇帝确实很有魅力。”

欧比旺手里的勺子僵住了，卢克大叫起来，发泄起被人忽视的不满。

“对不起，小不点。”欧比旺一边说一边擦了擦卢克的手，把勺子递给他。

他早该想到的。安纳金是个很有吸引力的人，他那种自信的风度相当迷人。但现在，不仅那些绝地伙伴知道、他们在任务中接触到的人知道、整个银河系也都知道了。

他不想让自己的患得患失占据上风，不过既然安纳金现在已经可以在银河系里为所欲为，他为什么还要满足于这个年老色衰还总让他失望的前通缉犯呢？

卢克抬起头看他，微微皱起眉头，他伸出一只沾满水果汁液的小手去摸他的脸。

“欧比。”他说。

欧比旺靠过来，吻了吻幼崽的额头。

“我爱你，卢克，”他低声说。也许在他第一次抱起卢克时他就知道这一点了，但直到现在他才敢说出来。卢克是他的儿子，安纳金明确表示过这一点，出于某种奇怪的原因，欧比旺真的爱他。他不觉得爱卢克是件坏事，这依恋不太可能使他坠进黑暗，这感觉……很自然。欧比旺怀疑自己是不是越来越不像绝地武士了。

他叹了口气，任何人都没资格质疑他的感情，尤其是现在。要是他住在首都，他就得做好和安纳金接见来自全银河系人民的准备。

卢克扫光了自己的盘子，开始环顾四周。欧比旺发现一个男性阿尔法正盯着他们，大多数人都在刷新自己的新闻首页，他不明白他喂卢克吃饭有什么好看的。

根据他这一上午的所见所闻，人们相信并接受了安纳金。这是好事。就像他所听到的，人们更愿意接受年轻又有魅力的皇帝，特别是愿意在公共场合露面的那种，他几乎就是前任统治者的反面。

卢克把他的脏盘子推到一边，对欧比旺露出大大的微笑，脸上满是食物残渣。

欧比旺又叹了口气，想给他擦擦干净，但卢克不停地在他怀里扭动着、摇晃着躲开他的手。

一个人走近他们的桌子。

“好可爱的孩子。这是你外甥吗？”

欧比旺疑惑的抬起头，是那个之前盯着他看的阿尔法。

这是我听过的最糟糕的开场白了，欧比旺想，这甚至还不如安纳金在卧底任务中的蹩脚调情。

“这是我儿子。”他礼貌而坚定地说。

阿尔法完全没被这句话打击到，他微笑了一下。“是吗？那你的伴侣呢？”

卢克对陌生人皱起眉头，冲他嘀咕了几句。

“他喜欢我！他也太可爱了。”

欧比旺向服务机器人示意，他打算买单走人，但这个不识趣的阿尔法走得更近了一点。

卢克爬到欧比旺的腿上，紧攥着手里的勺子，怒视这个陌生人。

“我的朋友在等我们，”欧比旺说，“抱歉，先走一步。”

他甚至都不知道该如何礼貌化解这个局面，欧比旺想，原力啊，安纳金关于他惹上麻烦的观点是对的。

已经过去一星期了，安纳金在他身上留下的气味逐渐消散，欧比旺不确定他身上还有没有留下一星半点的蛛丝马迹。

阿尔法靠过来想抓他的胳膊，卢克立刻把勺子丢到他的脸上。呃，不是，他是用原力将勺子丢了出去。不过在其他人看来，这似乎是他用手做到的，但是欧比旺在原力中感到了他的波动。

欧比旺立即抓住卢克和他们的包，从陌生人身边挪开。

阿尔法摇摇晃晃地后退了几步，低声咆哮。

“你……”

“我很抱歉，”欧比旺说，试图化解僵局，假装什么都没发生过。“我的宝宝不喜欢生人。”

卢克对他得意地笑了笑，掺杂着一丝安纳金式的狡黠。

他们迅速离开餐馆消失在人群中。欧比旺选择了一条偏僻的长凳，他让卢克坐在自己腿上，双手扳着他的肩膀以维持面对面的姿势。

“卢克，你做了什么？”

他知道卢克一出生就是力敏者，但他之前没表现出任何使用它的征兆。他在托儿所里发现过幼徒们会在发脾气时无意识地使用原力。但这可不是无意识行动，卢克感到了阿尔法的意图和欧比旺的不适，并决定采取行动。

卢克把拇指塞进嘴里，什么也没说。

欧比旺倾身向前，把他们的额头碰在一起。卢克用他的小小手指捂着脸发笑。

“你真是要害死我了。”欧比旺低声叹息道。

当他再次环顾机场时，一个银色的人形机器人正朝他们走来。

它看起来有点像C-3PO，但是步伐要比C-3PO流畅的多。它眼睛的部位是两个黑色的圆圈，嘴巴的位置长着一个细长的发声口。这显然不是什么廉价机器人，它径直走到离他们只有几米远的地方，然后那双眼睛亮起了蓝光。

欧比旺紧紧抓住卢克，这个小不点正拼命地想跳下去摸摸这个机器人。

机器人向他鞠了一躬。

“你是肯诺比大师！”她用一个机械化的女声尖声说道，“我被维德主人派来寻找你和一个人类幼崽，也就是我主人的儿子。昨天他才告诉我他居然还有个儿子！见到你很高兴。我会带你和维德少爷去科洛桑。”

欧比旺盯着它，有点迷茫，还有点失望。他怎么会认为安纳金打算亲自来接他们呢？他已经是皇帝了，他没时间跑到另一个星球确保他们平安登机。这个机器人确实怪怪的，但她对他们并没有恶意。

“哦，我差点忘了！我是E-BTG。维德大师一般叫我伊维！从现在开始，你也是我的主人了，肯诺比大师。维德主人给出了明确的指示。”

机器人的眼睛又闪烁起了蓝色的光芒。

“好了，我已经记录下了您的生物特征，主人。我会满足您的一切要求，就像侍奉维德主人一样。”

“欧比——”卢克呜咽着，再次试图靠近这个机器人。

“很高兴见到你，”欧比旺说，抱紧挣扎个不停的卢克。“你能先带我们上船吗？”

“当然！”机器人抓起他们俩的包，带领他们向机场的私密区域走去。“你现在一定有很多问题想问我，我保证我可以解答其中很大一部分！维德主人一般不介意我说话，但如果你需要我保持沉默我也完全理解，肯诺比主人。”

“没关系，”欧比旺说，尽管他已经感到自己的原力正在大肆嘲笑他，噢天哪，他遇到的所有生物都吵得厉害。“我们到船上再说吧。”

他们走过这群仍然盯着屏幕的市民身边，那上面时不时会出现安纳金的图像，新闻标题满是杀手还是救世主？、天行者将会进行国家改革吗？之类的东西。

安纳金派来了一架崭新的流线飞船，它漆黑的外壳闪闪发光，机翼舒展的幅度相当优美。欧比旺完全分辨不出它是什么型号，它看起来能容纳十几个人。

卢克发出惊讶的赞叹，这架飞船显然使他印象深刻。

这艘船的内部和外部一样令人赞叹，船内的装修风格朴实无华但看起来相当温馨。这肯定不是战舰，欧比旺推测这是什么仅供私人使用的奢侈物件。

欧比旺才刚刚把自己和卢克安置在一张舒适的座椅上，飞船就启动了引擎，飞快地进入了超空间。

“我们将在4.5小时后到达科洛桑，肯诺比主人。”伊维边说边向他们走来，“我很高兴能再见到我的主人。这孩子真像他！哦，我很抱歉。维德主人说你也是他的双亲之一。”

“是的，”欧比旺说，把卢克放在地板上，看着他爬到控制台前，好奇地摸索那些按钮。“他叫卢克·天行者。”

伊维的眼睛里再次闪起蓝色的光芒。

“我已经更新了他的档案，卢克·天行者，安纳金·天行者和欧比旺·肯诺比的儿子。”

欧比旺咽了口唾沫，双臂交叉在腹部。随着时间的流逝，他对自己作为卢克监护人——或者像安纳金说的那样，卢克的妈妈——的身份越来越驾轻就熟了，但要他大声说出自己的身份仍然很奇怪。他觉得自己在某种程度上抹去了帕德梅的存在。他不想让卢克在完全不知情的情况下长大，他想要卢克知道她才是怀他的那个人。

不过这个机器人是安纳金的，他还不清楚她从“维德主人”那里收到了什么指令。

卢克摇摇摆摆地走出驾驶舱，试图爬上一个休息区的座位。欧比旺帮他爬上座椅，坐在他旁边看管他。爱怜的看着卢克把手粘在窗户上，望着以超高速掠过的无尽蓝色星群。

伊维跟在他们后面，彬彬有礼地站在他们身边。

“先生，您提出的任何问题我都会尽我所能的回答。”

欧比旺把手放在卢克的背上，防止他滑下座椅。

“嗯，你是什么时候来——服侍你的主人的？”他还是说不出维德的名字。

“我是在几个月前作为一件礼物被送给维德主人的。我本该在他任务过程中做个简单的助手或者临时治疗师。但是主人重新编程了我，他给了我些新部件！他让我直接对他负责。好吧，现在得加上你了！”她的眼睛里又闪过亮光。欧比旺意识到这是她表现热情的方式。

他停顿了一下，皱起眉头。“是谁把你送给他的？”

“已故的帕尔帕廷。他给我编了套简单程序，然后命令我去协助维德主人的任务并监视他。我当时的状态很差，但我的主人很聪明！他知道我要监视他，于是重新给我编了程。我一直以为我是他唯一的伙伴！这就是为什么当我发现他有一个儿子和一个爱人时显得那么惊讶的原因，他从没向我提过你们两个。不过维德主人的确很擅长保守秘密。”

帕尔帕廷送给安纳金一个机器人，然后他一直留到现在。很明显，那个老混蛋知道安纳金喜欢机械，而且认为这是一个控制他那反复无常心腹的好办法。欧比旺叹了口气。他并不怀疑安纳金在机械方面的造诣。他知道，如果安纳金选择派伊维来，那肯定是因为他认为她值得信任。

他还记得R2-D2和C-3PO，他们现在应该和莱娅在一起。很明显，安纳金想念机器人的陪伴——或者他想创造一个自己可以信任的人——所以他修改了伊维，让她为他办事。

伊维提到过她是一个治疗师。每次安纳金经受西迪厄斯的折磨后都是她在照顾他吗？

他对面前这个能言善辩的机器人生出一阵感激。他知道他应该恨维德，但在另一层面上来说，欧比旺很高兴阿尔法在过去的一年里不是独自一人。

“伊维，你提到过你给你的主人提供过医疗援助，我想……”他沉思了一会儿，“你能给卢克做个扫描吗？”

虽然拉尔斯一家的确把卢克照顾得很好，但塔图因到底是没有一个像样的治疗中心。确实，迷地原虫会保护卢克，不过他可能从来没有经历过正经的身体检查。

“在我更新关于卢克·天行者的资料时，我已经扫描过了他的身体。他很健康，肯诺比主人。伊维歪着头说。“我也给你做了扫描，非常抱歉没经过你的同意，但维德主人说你也在我的看管范围之内。你是一个成年男性欧米伽，所以你的荷尔蒙成分要复杂得多。如果我做一个更深入的分析，也许我可以……”

“不必了。”欧比旺说。不过他心里还是有点好奇伊维会告诉他什么，以及她是否能解答他关于自己欧米伽那一面的问题。她能计算出他情热的确切日期吗？

他还想再问问安纳金的事。他和在西迪厄斯的战斗中受伤了吗？他一个人能应付的过来吗？他仍然能感到安纳金的屏障，欧比旺有点想知道为什么。

不过他还是问了些别的问题。

“他说过我什么？”扑通一声，卢克仰面朝天地倒在座椅上，翻滚着爬回欧比旺的腿上。

“他昨天才第一次提起你。他让我驾驶这艘私人飞船去科雷利亚，他说这儿有一位欧比旺·肯诺比先生带着一个人类幼崽等待着他。我从帝国数据库下载了你的基因资料以便于找到你。他说那个幼崽是他的儿子，而你是他的监护人。我问他你是不是他的伴侣，主要是为了满足我对浪漫爱情故事的向往！不过他瞪了我一眼，催促我快点上路。”她的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。“我觉得他为了保护你们而分离的故事十分感人。他告诉我要满足你们的一切要求，但首要任务是把你们两个送到科洛桑的皇宫去。”

一个能说会道，多愁善感的机器人，既可以充当医疗援助，也懂得一切礼仪要求。噢，安纳金——

卢克小心翼翼地从他膝盖上爬下来，慢慢地前进，直到他碰到了伊维光亮的左腿。

“噢，他真可爱！不知道维德主人会不会给我编一个能照顾他的程序？要我说，我肯定会成为一个超级棒的机器人保姆。”

她弯下腰，她的关节显然被处理的很妥善，几乎不发出任何声音，她伸出一只金属手拍了拍卢克的头。

卢克高兴地叫了一声，抓住她的手塞进嘴里。

“哦，我的错！”

“卢克，别，”欧比旺站起来，把他们俩分开。“我很抱歉，他没怎么和机器人接触过。”

伊维发出哔哔的声音，奇怪的笑声。

“我没被冒犯到，”虽然伊维没有真正的嘴用来笑，但这不妨碍她表示自己的开心。“我先留你们两个自己待会，降落之前我会来通知你们。”

卢克对于他新玩具的离开表现得很失望。但他很快就开始拽着欧比旺的衣服打呵欠。

“过来，”欧比旺轻声说，重新坐在座位上，让卢克依偎在他颈间。“我们很快就能见到你爸爸了。”

卢克被这话激起了一点兴趣，“哒！”他喃喃自语着，开始环顾四周。

“现在还不行。”欧比旺摸着他的柔软发丝解释道。“再过几个小时。”

卢克撅着嘴，又打了个呵欠，用鼻子蹭了蹭欧比旺的腺体，趴在他身上睡着了。

欧比旺进入了一种轻微的冥想状态。他把卢克抱在怀里，试图清除自己的任何怀疑、不确定或不适应。要把它们根除掉好像没那么容易，但冥想还是让他好受了一点。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，飞船正在穿过科洛桑的上空，耀眼的阳光点亮了整座城市。

欧比旺几乎要喘不上来气，他可能是在斯图乔恩出生，但他在科洛桑长大。这儿更像他的家。

他已经有一年没见过一个像样的城市了，有一年没有体验过被成千上万的人包围在一起、分割一个公共空间、在那儿过着各自的私人生活是什么感觉了。他太想念这种感觉了，他想念这些高耸的建筑物和那些没完没了从头顶掠过的飞船。

塔图因确实在他最艰难的时期护他周全，但在内心深处，他依然是那个大隐于市的绝地武士。他需要那些环绕在他身边其他人的声音和气场。在这里，他不必隐藏自己。他的口音、长相和次等性别都没什么了不起的。他只是组成这个城市的百万千万分之一。

他们正要降落，卢克就醒了过来。他被这些建筑和噪音搞得有点不知所措，拒绝离开欧比旺的怀抱。

这儿多了一座伸向天空的苍白建筑。宫殿。他真的要住在这里吗？它看起来可以容纳数千人。欧比旺原本以为西迪厄斯会选择绝地圣殿作为自己的根据地，但他很高兴帕尔帕廷最后没那么干，他不希望圣殿里出现任何西斯。这座宫殿建在了市中心，距离参议院大厦只有几分钟的路程。

伊维把飞船降落在宫殿里一个迷你地坪上，这大约是一个私人飞机库。因为除了他们的飞船之外再没有其他的了。舷梯迅速下降，欧比旺走下台阶，呼吸了一口科洛桑清新的空气。

伊维僵硬地鞠了个躬，指向附近的走廊。

“维德主人在等你，我去给你收拾房间！”

欧比旺整理了一下他和卢克的衣服，确保他们的衣着得体、头发也梳理得整整齐齐。他吻了吻卢克的脸颊，带着他穿过走廊。

他能感觉到那个与安纳金紧密相关的黑暗存在就在前方，但他还感觉到……别人，他的身边挤满了人。他们慢慢走过这漫长的白色走廊，停在唯一的一扇门前。这儿有十几名士兵正在站岗。

欧比旺把卢克抱起来，做好了准备。

两名士兵从门口走开，大门慢慢敞开，一个雄伟的奶油色房间展示在他面前，弘高的穹顶为窗外射进来的光线创造了足够的空间，大厅里充满了欢快的谈笑声。但当欧比旺跨进一条铺着栗色地毯的通道时，人群顿时安静了下来，开始自发地给他们让路。

在房间对面的高台上放着一把黑色的椅子，确切地说，那应该是个王座。一个穿着黑色衣服的人坐在上面，几乎要和那乌黑的王座融为一体。

皇帝高踞在人群上方，冷漠地打量着他的臣民们。让人望而生畏。

欧比旺又站直了一点。

大厅里挤满了不同种族和性别的人，他们都穿着华丽的衣服，而且都在盯着欧比旺和卢克。

欧比旺昂着头，卢克靠的离他更近了，他目不斜视的走在通往黑色王座的路上。

“……是……”

“欧比旺·肯诺比！”

“……那个孩子……”

卢克把脸埋在欧比旺的脖子里，轻声哀鸣。欧比旺假装什么也没听见，他一边暗自埋怨这条路为什么这么长，一边看着那个王座上的人影越来越触手可及。

安纳金穿的衣服还是他在发布新闻时的那件，他的头发乱成一团，金色的眼睛显得很严肃。他的姿势使他显得既威严又随意。

欧比旺停在高台下方，不知道他是否应该下跪。安纳金看着他的眼睛，一股混合在一起的情感——胜利、爱、恐惧、占有欲——迫使欧比旺希望他们能在一个更私密的地方重聚。原力在他们之间嗡嗡作响。

卢克注意到了欧比旺已经停下了脚步，他好奇地抬头看向王座。

“哒！”

在他挣扎到把自己摔下去之前欧比旺就把他放下了。

卢克试图爬上长长的台阶，但他还没来得及进一步动作，安纳金就快步走下了王座，披风在他身后翻滚。他跪在地上，把卢克抱在怀里，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

静悄悄的房间里再次充满了低声细语。

卢克扯着安纳金的头发，一边咯咯笑着一边胡言乱语，试图离他的父亲再近一点。欧比旺微笑起来，到目前为止，他们的重逢进行得还算顺利。至少没有人质疑他们之间的感情。

安纳金把卢克抱在怀里，慢慢站了起来，他缓步走到欧比旺面前。房间里又静了下来，那群达官显贵好像都屏住了呼吸，在默默等待着什么事的发生。

安纳金再次跪了下来，卢克在他怀里轻笑。他抬起头，用那双波涛汹涌的金色眼睛盯住欧比旺，他的原力在欧比旺的原力标记上轻轻拂过。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”他说。


	13. Chapter 13

一小群身着吓人红色服装的帝国卫队紧紧跟在他们后面，守卫着银河系的新皇帝和他的家眷。他们一直将安纳金、欧比旺和卢克送入一架小型私人电梯后才离开。

他们走出电梯，一间宽敞的白色房间展现在眼前，右边的墙上有着一扇巨大的窗户。安纳金带着他们穿过房间，走进一条灯火通明的走廊。他一手抱着卢克，另一只手搂着欧比旺的腰。

目之所及的一切看起来都冰冷又寂寥。走廊两侧有很多扇门，但是安纳金没多看它们任何一眼，他径直向中间位置的一扇门走去。

欧比旺什么也没说，但他不停地抬眼偷看安纳金。他的原力印记在他们的联结上爱意满满地振动了一会儿，不过纽带另一头的屏障仍然没有解除。

有什么地方不对劲，欧比旺有种奇怪的预感。

这不是他所期待的那种劫后余生大团圆。在那出令欧比旺大吃一惊的戏码过后，安纳金直接拥住他们两个，消失在最近的一扇门后面，任凭大厅里的众人窃窃私语。

欧比旺的身份被当众公开，这甚至比阿尔法直接扒下他的衣服标记他更有说服力。

他从来都不喜欢成为关注的焦点或政治中心，他太务实、太绝地了。欧比旺·肯诺比应该永远立足于中间地带，而不是站在风口接受众人目光的洗礼，也不是——他还不知道安纳金把他置于何地。

统治者的伴侣……是另一个统治者。

卢克不停地用脸摩蹭安纳金的脖子，开心地咕咕笑着。他完全不知道发生了什么事。

安纳金推开门，屋子里只有一张木制的婴儿床，还有一排装满没拆封玩具的盒子。房间侧面也有一扇窗户，但要比他们刚才见过的那扇小得多。

“这是卢克的房间，”安纳金平静地说，把他放在地板上，看着他兴奋地跳进玩具堆。“伊维可以先看他一会儿。”

就像接收到了安纳金的召唤，伊维推开房门，发出一声欢乐的嘟嘟声。

“啊，我就知道我会有照顾他的机会！”她看着欧比旺，注意到了他的表情。“别担心，肯诺比大师！我已经下载了所有关于如何照顾人类幼崽的资料！”

这听起来一点也不令他欣慰，但卢克已经被他的新玩具分散了所有的注意力。

安纳金再次揽住他的腰，五指在他腰侧狠狠收紧。他把欧比旺拽回走廊，拖进旁边的一个房间。

“安纳金——”当他们刚刚走进这间灯光暗淡的房间时，欧比旺就开口了。这个房间的布局和卢克那间一样，但是多了一个侧门。它的墙壁漆成黑色，杂物丢了一地：机器人的零件，脏的或者不脏的衣服，还有几件四分五裂的家具。一股挥之不去的黑暗笼罩着整个房间。

安纳金轻轻放开他，门在他们身后无声无息地合上了。他推了欧比旺一把，看着他向唯一那张还挺立着的黑色桌子跌过去。

欧比旺的屁股撞在冰冷的钢铁上，他尽力抓住了桌子边缘挺直身体。

“安纳金——”他又试了一次，这次加上了对他们的纽带的爱抚，他尽自己所能向安纳金传达了一波安慰。

安纳金咆哮了一声，金色的眼睛闪烁着狂野的光芒，他将欧比旺扑倒在桌面上，站在他张开的双腿之间，用那只机械手臂快速扯掉了欧比旺的长袍和衬衫，将他的光剑丢到一边。然后满意挺直身体审视着欧米伽赤裸的上身。

欧比旺几乎能看到他金色眼眸里流淌着的浓浓占有欲。

“你是我的。”他咆哮道。

欧比旺咽了咽口水，试图假装他的性致没有被唤起。他慢慢伸手去摸安纳金，但阿尔法一把抓住他的手，将他按回桌面。

所以安纳金打算全权接管这场性事。在某些情况下，欧比旺也许可以让他为所欲为，但眼下他们的纽带还没有完全恢复正常，欧比旺不得不承认他有点担心。

他火热的唇瓣落在欧比旺的脖子上，对那片苍白的皮肤又吮又咬。他的腺体得到了特别关照，安纳金柔软湿润的舌头一遍又一遍地舔过那块敏感点，直到欧比旺颤抖起来、将脖颈完全暴露在他眼前，急切地抬起下身把他们的阴茎挤在一起。

他的乳头敏感得要命，安纳金衣服的棱角在上面激起一阵阵快感和疼痛交织的漩涡。

“安纳金。”他叹了口气，抬起上身祈求更多的摩擦。安纳金直起身来，脱去了自己的披风和套装，咆哮着把它们甩在地板上。

那身黑色的套装的确很衬安纳金，但他浑身赤裸的样子显然更能让欧比旺欲火中烧。

他用胳膊支撑住自己，粗喘着、暗自希望安纳金也能帮他脱掉剩下的衣服。

但脱掉衣服的安纳金并没有重新回到欧比旺身上，他握住自己火热坚挺的下身快速撸动着，那双金色的眼睛牢牢锁住他的欧米伽，贪婪的将眼前的美景收进眼底。

“你是我的。欧比旺，你是我的欧米伽。”他似乎陷入了一种近乎癫狂的精神状态，一边维持着和欧比旺的视线接触，一边快速爱抚着自己的下身。

欧比旺呜咽着，他能感觉到自己的后穴正在变得湿润。

安纳金咆哮着走近了一步，让欧比旺仰面朝天的躺在桌面上。他快速抽插着自己的拳头，几滴前液飞溅到欧比旺的长裤上。

欧比旺再次伸手去抓安纳金，但这次他直截了当地伸出右手将它们固定在欧比旺头顶，在近在咫尺的地方自慰给他看。

欧比旺已经不是那个守身如玉的绝地大师了，只能看不能摸的残忍程度不亚于他学徒时经历的各种训练。他努力挺起身，试图将自己的灼热蹭到安纳金的任何身体部位上。

“求你了，安纳金。”

原力世界中安纳金的存在感变得愈发强烈，他狠狠撞击着欧比旺的原力印记。安纳金没有碰他的身体，但他将他们的原力紧密融合在一起，让他们在原力世界里合二为一，给欧比旺带来了前所未有的愉悦和快感。

欧比旺呻吟着，距离高潮咫尺之遥。安纳金低吼了一声，俯下身去咬他的嘴唇。

“欧比旺，”他金色的眼睛变得深邃起来。“你是我的了。”

他大声呻吟着，滚烫的精液从欧比旺的胸口一直连绵到脖颈，在他身上留下了浓重的气味标记。安纳金大发慈悲地抬起膝盖摩擦着欧比旺的勃起，给了他急需的抚慰。欧比旺仰过头去，狠狠撞在桌面上，发出一声得偿所愿的无声尖叫。

安纳金松开对他的钳制，向后退了一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。

安纳金的屏障裂开了一道缝，无数的感觉和想法涌上欧比旺心头，他颤抖着分辨这些信息。

这是我的欧米伽我的我的精液标记保护我的欧比旺标记我的欧比旺除了我没人能拥有你我的伴侣伴侣伴侣保护我的伴侣我们之间的联结

欧比旺从桌子上滑下来，小心翼翼地坐在地板上，为内裤里的湿冷皱了皱眉。他不敢在安纳金发出指令之前抹去身上的精液，此刻他最好完全听从安纳金的安排，就像以前一样任凭他的旧徒接管局面。只是接管的事情从收拾杂兵变成了清理身体。

如果要他完全坦诚的话，一部分的他会因为自己正被安纳金精液覆盖的事实兴奋地颤抖。

安纳金倒在他身边，把欧比旺揽在怀里，左手漫不经心的把他胸口上的精液抹匀。

“安纳金，你认真的吗？你简直太有素质了。”欧比旺怒气冲冲地说。

安纳金伸手扳住欧比旺的脖子，在确保他无法逃脱后将另一只在欧比旺胸口打转的手抬起来，放到他的嘴唇上。

“咽下去。”他命令道。金黄的瞳孔里正波动着黑暗原力，不过欧比旺并没有感觉到任何真正的危险。

他忍住呻吟，慢慢张开嘴，将安纳金温暖的手指含在嘴里，体会着舌尖上绽开的强烈阿尔法气味。

欧比旺轻轻舔了几下，期望阿尔法能满足于此。但情难自制的人很快就变成了他自己，他吮吸着安纳金的指尖，肆意品尝着他释放出的浊液。

安纳金忽然松开了他的手，粗喘着看向他。

“欧比旺——”他小声喊着他的名字，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

欧比旺的脸腾的一下红了起来。他真的……？他试探地舔了舔嘴唇。是的，是真的。

安纳金倾身吻住他，毫不在意地吻去他嘴里自己的味道。欧比旺紧紧拥住他，他们已经一个星期没接过吻了，他非常想念安纳金嘴唇的触感。

精液的味道还在他们的唇舌间激荡，但欧比旺正热情地回应着安纳金，他尽情感受着年轻爱人在自己唇瓣上肆虐的感觉。

最后，他不得不握住安纳金的手腕挣扎着起身，阿尔法强烈的攻势几乎掠夺走了他全部的呼吸。

“不。”安纳金咆哮道，将他拽倒在自己身上。“就，再——再躺一会儿。”他沮丧地低声说着。

“这就是你一直屏蔽我的原因吗？”欧比旺用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸颊，轻轻问道。安纳金闻起来还是那么好，甚至比他记忆里的还要好。

“才不是这个，我还没那么饥渴。”安纳金哼了一声，伸手绕住一缕欧比旺的头发。“我的意思是，我……但是我……当我杀了……”他变得有点语无伦次，停下来深吸了一口气。

他缓缓放下自己的屏障，让欧比旺得以看到他的真实感受：愤怒、占有欲、贪婪、骄傲。黑暗原力在他的原力世界里占据了半壁江山，欧比旺畏缩了一下。

“我只有借助黑暗面的力量才能有足够的实力与他抗衡，”安纳金解释道，“这使得我的原力再次陷入了混乱。我感觉自己又要变回维德了，但我完全不知道该如何阻止这一切发生。说实话，我不认为我能阻止它，但我保证我会尽力的。”

安纳金把头靠在欧比旺身上，让他拢住自己的肩膀。

“当我看到你和卢克走进议事厅的时候，我唯一想做的事就是在所有人的见证下标记你，在大庭广众之下展示我对你的所有权。我都不知道我是怎么控制住自己的。我想要你坐上那张王座，让整个银河系都知道你我是天生一对。我甚至想杀掉所有那些盯着你看的人，你应该是我一个人的。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺的手轻轻拂过他的金色发丝，落在安纳金的脸侧，“亲爱的。”

“我知道这想法有点太偏激，欧比旺——这甚至不是正常人会思考的事。我其实不打算告诉你的，我不想让你讨厌我。”他抽泣着说。“但我不能再对你撒谎了，再也不能了。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我不是在把你当作我摆脱黑暗的借口，”安纳金急迫地说，仿佛是才反应过来欧比旺会会错意，“我当然相信你会尽全力帮助我，欧比旺。但这事主要还是得靠我自己。我已经将帕德梅当作我上次堕落的借口了。这次，我不想为我的行为责怪任何人。”

“安纳金，就现在的情况来看……”欧比旺在他们刚刚才解放的纽带里传递了一阵安抚。“你做的已经很棒了，你能分辨出自己正在被黑暗面所影响、还压制住了它，这太了不起了……安纳金。古往今来有种想法的西斯难不成只有你一个？他们就没和自己的黑暗面斗争过吗？”

安纳金吻了吻他的肩膀，那双金色的眼眸已经不像刚才那么沸腾了。

“谢谢你，师父，为这所有的一切。”他说着，把一只手按在欧比旺黏糊糊的胸口上。

他们躺在地板上，听着对方的呼吸，安静地享受着再次拥有彼此陪伴的感觉。

“你受伤了吗？”欧比旺闭着眼睛说，手指慢慢穿过安纳金的发丝。

“没有，至少生理上没有，”安纳金叹了口气，“不过使用黑暗原力的后果实在太惨重了。”

“所以这都是维德的杰作？”欧比旺扬起眉毛，向自己身上做了个手势。

安纳金咧嘴一笑，舔了舔他的脖子，在他的腺体上落下一串亲吻。

“这是我干的，我太想你了。”

欧比旺哼了一声，站起身来。他急需清理一下自己。

“然后呢？”他问道。

“嗯，在我们结合之后——我希望那是在一个特殊的场合，也许是你的下一期情热——结婚仪式当然也不可或缺。你知道的，许多行星不承认结合，因为它们那儿不存在第二性别，所以正式婚姻会让我们得到那里人民的尊重。”安纳金尽量装作冷静地说，“然后……我一直在想，你也许可以帮助我处理政务。”他把头转向一边，若无其事地说。“我知道你不想承担这么大的责任，你甚至都没关注过政治。但这也就保证你不会偏向任何一方，再加上你之前积累下的谈判经验，我真的认为你会成为一个很出色的领导人。”

欧比旺目瞪口呆地盯着他。

“或者你也可以待在这里照顾卢克，”安纳金补充道，“你不需要去做任何你不想做的事！你可以挑选一些感兴趣的宴会参加，剩下的时间都和孩子们待在一起。我本来以为你想重建圣殿……”在看到欧比旺的表情后，他将后面的话都吞了回去。

“安纳金，”欧比旺直截了当地说。“我的意思是眼下怎么办？我们要不要先洗个澡再去看卢克？”

“奥，”安纳金尴尬地说，抬起一只手捋了捋他那凌乱的金发。“对，我说过……”

“我知道你对我们的未来有很大的期待。”欧比旺说，准备交叉起双臂摆出那副说教姿态。然后意识到如果他真的这样做了，他会把双臂也弄脏。

“欧比旺，我……”安纳金走近了一步，“我是认真的。这就是我全部的计划，但如果你持不同意见，我也能理解。”

欧比旺叹了口气，扳住他的脸，拇指在阿尔法的下巴上摩擦了一阵，感觉着他在自己的掌心慢慢放松。

“我没什么别的想法，安纳金。我只是…我很惊讶你居然为这件事花了那么多心思。我们上次只谈到结合，别的什么也没谈。”

结合。婚姻。孩子。权力。信息量有点太大，欧比旺希望他能有几分钟时间来处理一下这些突然涌进他大脑的巨量信息。

安纳金挽住他的腰将欧比旺拉近。

“我知道。不过那时是因为时间并不充裕，而我也没抱太大希望——嗯，”他做了个鬼脸。“但我是真心想和你结婚，不仅仅是出于政治原因，我想成为你名正言顺的配偶。”

“反正今天这出可算不上什么正经求婚仪式，”欧比旺说。“这和浪漫都不贴边。”他其实不很在意这些外物，但这也太草率了。

“我早就计划好了，”安纳金笑着把他推进一扇门，那儿坐落着一个巨大的浴盆。“不会让你失望的。”

“我…我也会成为皇帝，是吗？还是皇夫？”共和国里从来没存在过皇帝，欧比旺对自己的地位有点迷茫，更让他迷茫的是从今以后也许他的所有决定都会对整个星系造成影响。他从小就被教导要用和平手段化解冲突，但那些冲突显然比不上今后决策重要性的百分之一。

安纳金放好水，欧比旺脱掉他剩下的衣服，他们俩慢慢跨进浴盆。

“是的，你的头衔也是皇帝。但我还需要一个顾问，一个我可以信任的人——我打算建立一个全新的帝国议会。显然，我有你，如果你真的愿意……我会永远感激你为我做出的贡献，这个星系真是一团糟，”他拉着欧比旺，让他坐在自己双腿之间，然后撩了点水到他的胸口。“我真的不想把它们洗下去，我想让我的气味永远盘桓在你身上。”他在欧比旺耳边低语。

欧比旺惊喘着倒回他身上。

“皇帝都这么不正经，你还能指望你的臣民好到哪去吗？”

“如果所有人都能和自己的伴侣这样亲密，我不介意做出表率。”安纳金湿漉漉的大手沿着欧比旺的脊椎往下滑动，激起一阵战栗。“你真的好敏感。”

欧比旺把头向后仰去，他能感觉到安纳金温暖的呼吸打在他的脖颈上。从来没有人这样爱抚过他，这是一种全新的感觉，他能感觉到安纳金饱含激情的爱抚在自己身上点燃的火花。

“我……我喜欢你这样做。”他低声说，抬头看向安纳金，体验着那只手在自己臀部流连不去的感觉。

安纳金轻声咆哮，张口咬住欧比旺的脖子，吮吸着他苍白的皮肤。

“我也喜欢看你的反应，我美丽的欧米伽。”

欧比旺发出一声小小的哀叫，身体止不住的颤抖。他转过头，用鼻子去蹭阿尔法的脸颊。

安纳金对他微笑了一下，缓缓合上眼睛，双手紧紧拥住欧比旺。

“我刚才说……你可以做任何你想做的事，不仅仅是和我一起管理帝国。”

“我确实想到了圣殿。”欧比旺羞涩地承认，把手落在安纳金的大腿上。“但是我现在还不能这么做，我没有足够的能力重新召集力敏者。这需要好几年时间，加上一个长期计划。”

“欧比旺，”安纳金贴在他耳边说。“你是我认识的最坚强的人。我已经摧毁了第一秩序，你知道我有多想让事情重回正轨，所以无论你想做什么我都会支持你。我想我再也没法踏进那座建筑物了，但我会尽我全部的力量来帮助你。”

欧比旺靠在他身上，感受着温水在身边流动，带走他肌肉里的紧绷。

“孩子们？们？”他低声说。

他能瞥到安纳金脸上那个自鸣得意的笑容。

“当然了，”安纳金说，他把手伸到水里，把它撩在欧比旺的小腹上。“我一直想要个大家庭。而你在见过卢克之后说过可能还会要更多的孩子。在我看来，你和他相处的还不错。”

欧比旺动了动他的手，把它放在安纳金手上，轻轻按压着他的小腹。

“卢克可不是实验品。不过——是的，我已经做了一星期的全职家长。”他转过头看着安纳金。他很喜欢照顾卢克，特别是作为他的双亲之一。这个幼崽没完没了地对他示爱。“这没我想像的那么糟。”

安纳金微笑着给了他一个轻吻。

“所以你也想要更多的孩子？还是继续吃抑制剂？作为皇帝的配偶，我保证你会拥有全银河系最好的那种。抑制剂，还是孩子？噢，抱歉，”他温柔地咬了咬欧比旺的下巴，“这应该由你自己做主。”

“我……我想让自己体验一下欧米伽的所有阶段——不要抑制剂了，”欧比旺说，他确实考虑过这事。他按压着自己的小腹。“我想和我的伴侣共度一生也许算一个阶段。”他看着安纳金，咽了口唾沫。“我们可以要孩子，不过接下来的那个情热先……也许再下一个。”

安纳金欢呼了一声，欧比旺任凭自己倒在他胸口，懒洋洋地享受着难得的欢乐时光。

“太好了！”他欢快地说，“我们要把每个房间都装满。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺哀嚎道，“不要破坏气氛。”

安纳金耸了耸肩，起身爬出浴缸，把欧比旺拽起来，抓起旁边的一条毛巾。

“我说的是真的。这层楼曾经只属于我一个人，但现在是我们的了。”他小心地擦干欧比旺的身体，在擦到他小腹时轻轻落下一吻，抬起头和欧比旺对视。“你已经见识到宫殿的面积了，仅这层楼有几十个房间。所以如果你想快点完成这个目标……”

欧比旺把毛巾系在腰上，气呼呼地走开了。他有点不满安纳金对他定位的局限，但同时他欧米伽的那部分正在兴高采烈的唱着歌。欧比旺已经接受了自己即将和安纳金结合的事实，但是生一大窝孩子？他可不是为了壮大天行者家族而被培养成绝地的，他的使命应该是保护和服务这个国家。

一想到要和安纳金踏进婚姻的殿堂、怀上他的孩子——他想知道是否所有的欧米伽都有同样的感觉，只有一部分的他们想承担起为人父母的责任。欧比旺很有同情心，对身边的所有人都关心备至，但孩子可是一辈子的责任。

他知道，如果他说不、说只有卢克陪伴他们就已经很满足的话，安纳金也会理解的。他不会强迫欧比旺为他开枝散叶。很多欧米伽，特别是在核心世界之外星球上的那些可怜人，他们从没有这样的机会。

他觉得和安纳金在一起很安全，他可以全身心地依赖安纳金。这是欧比旺很长一段时间都没体验过的感受。爱上安纳金并不是什么新鲜事，但现在，这种感情里掺上了他从没意识到的浪漫意味。

他是个欧米伽，欧米伽们相信会有命中注定的阿尔法来照顾他们的一切需求。欧比旺从来没有接收过这样的思想，他从小就被教育要将他的第二性别置之脑后。

而现在，在40岁即将到来的时刻，他才刚刚开始踏上普通欧米伽的旅程：结合、孩子还有它们所带来的一切。欧比旺不会也不能忘记他取得的一切成就和功绩。他仍然是一位绝地大师、前将军，但是……没错，这是他人生的新篇章，他已经做好了翻开这张书页的准备。

他回到他们之前待过的房间，交叉着双臂站在那里，审视着安纳金制造的混乱。

安纳金赤身裸体地跟在他后面，显得相当自在。

“我知道你从来都不是个干净的人，但这么乱真的有必要吗？”他冲安纳金扬起眉毛。

“这是我的工作室——非正式的，我偶尔会在这搞点小发明。这些破椅子……”他停了一下。“我昨天才把它们摔坏，我……处理掉西迪厄斯之后，我没法快速冷静下来，所以我在这发泄了一通。”

“我明白了，”欧比旺干巴巴地说。“我想去看看卢克。”

他不想半裸着冲进卢克的育儿室，虽然他已经开始担心了。伊维声称她非常想做个机器人保姆，但只有热情是不够的。他希望如果发生了什么事原力会提醒他。

“好吧，”安纳金说。“先等一下。”他回到盥洗室拿了两件黑绸袍子。自己披上一条，然后给欧比旺系上另一条。

安纳金的气味紧紧包裹住他，欧比旺心满意足地叹了口气。睡袍的袖子有点大，下摆垂过膝盖，安纳金的衣服要比他大一个号，不过比光着身子好多了。

安纳金愣愣地盯着欧比旺出神。

“怎么？”欧比旺问道，他正忙着把毛巾解下来。

“黑色确实不适合你，但你穿我的衣服很好看，”他舔舔嘴唇。“你看起来很娇小，很迷人。”

“闭嘴吧安纳金，我可以在一分钟内把你打倒在地。”欧比旺无可奈何地摇了摇头，朝出口走去。

他在这单调的长廊里停了下来，努力回想着哪一个房间是卢克的。安纳金出现在他身后，挽住他的腰将他带向正确的方向。

“知道你能和我势均力敌只会让你的魅力加倍，欧比旺。”安纳金笑着说。

他们小心地推开门，伊维正在把玩具归进箱子。卢克高兴得站起身，嘴里叼着的小球掉了下来。他摇摇摆摆地走向安纳金，欢快地尖叫着。

“哒！”他兴奋地抓住安纳金的腿。

安纳金俯身抱起他，在他颊边落下亲吻。卢克高兴地拍着手。

“他什么时候开始说话的？”安纳金在亲吻间隙问道。

“有一段时间了。你的影像一出现，他就认出你来了。”

“当然了，”安纳金得意地说。“他这么聪明，怎么可能认不出他爸爸。”

卢克拽了拽他的头发，转身向欧比旺伸出双手。

“好吧，好吧，”欧比旺接过他说，“告诉他你叫我什么。”

卢克害羞地微笑起来，看着欧比旺不肯作声。

“什么？他叫你什么？”安纳金看着他，好奇的问。“卢克，这是谁？”他指着欧比旺问。

“欧比。”卢克轻轻地说，双手搂住欧比旺的脖子。

安纳金大笑起来。这个混蛋。

“是的，欧比！真不错啊，卢克，你妈妈……欧比。”他的肩膀正因为这大笑而剧烈颤抖着，连瞳孔看起来也没那么金了。

“这一点也不好笑，安纳金。”欧比旺严肃地转向卢克。“我的名字是欧比旺，不是……那个。”

“欧比。”卢克马上说，在他脸颊上落下一个湿哒哒的吻。

欧比旺把他抱得更近了一点，放弃地叹了口气。

“你比你爸爸还坏，”欧比旺说，尽管他很喜欢这个吻。“他已经开始使用原力了，”他对安纳金说。“我认为他已经足够大了，你可以向他展示一下那时我们学过的课程了，主要是对自己力量的控制。”

安纳金把他们俩拉近，他好像经常需要把他们拉到自己怀里。

“你是怎么发现的？你打算把他训练成绝地吗？”他把两人拉进另一个房间。这个房间比较大，这儿有一张巨大的黑色床立在墙角，右手边挂着一面镜子，透过房间另一边的窗户可以看到下面的车水马龙。阳光透过它射进房间，照亮了这方天地。

欧比旺环顾四周。床已经铺好了，但这儿再没有其他的家具了。

“你知道吗？他朝别人丢勺子，不是作为一个绝地，而是作为一个力敏者。他需要控制自己的原力。”他看着安纳金。“这是你的房间吗？”

“是我们的房间。”安纳金纠正道，他皱起眉头，轻轻抚摸卢克的脸颊。“这听起来不像是他会做的事。”

欧比旺犹豫了一下。“啊，确实不是，但——“

安纳金的眉头皱的更紧了，“发生了什么事。”

卢克扭动着身子，要求把他放下来。欧比旺把他放在地板上，看着他一路小跑着把脸贴到玻璃上。

“有一个卢克不喜欢的人靠的太近，所以他向那人扔了个勺子，”欧比旺平静地说，“这确实是天行者会做的事。”

安纳金把手伸进欧比旺的长袍里。

“一个他不喜欢的人？”他在他耳边低语着。“一个阿尔法？”

欧比旺转了转头，睡袍轻薄的材质完全没法掩盖他的情动。

“是的，”他轻声说。“一个阿尔法想和我调情，他靠得太近，于是卢克做出了反击。没必要由他来为我保驾护航。”

安纳金愣住了，把鼻尖埋在欧比旺颈窝里，狂笑起来。

欧比旺把他推开，双手气愤地交叉在胸前。

“我看不出有什么好笑的，安纳金。原力可不好玩。”

安纳金把卢克抱起来，把他抛向空中，两个人笑成一团。

“卢克，我爱你。你太棒了！你已经能保护妈妈了！”安纳金任凭卢克抓住他长袍的翻领，发出开心的尖叫。“我允许你在我不在场的情况下运用原力去保护欧比旺。”

“欧比！”卢克笑着说，头发乱糟糟的。欧比旺给他换的新衣服已经出皱了。

“欧比旺，”欧比旺纠正道，不过他已经意识到坚持让卢克叫他的全名不过是徒劳无功。“另外我不需要任何人来保护。”

卢克开始对他父亲咿呀作语，安纳金严肃地点点头，好像他听懂了每一个词。

“是的，我同意。”安纳金笑着回应卢克。“什么？”他注意到了欧比旺严肃的表情，又加了一句。“卢克是个聪明的好孩子，但如果有人敢对你乱来，而他用自己仅有的能力保护了你，我们又能有什么立场生气？”

欧比旺搓了搓自己的脸，让双手沿着胡茬滑下来。

“这事我们以后再说，”他叹了口气，“先带我参观一下这里，或者至少带我看看这层。”

安纳金把卢克放在地上，抓住他的小手。

“跟我来。”他说。

安纳金一边给他们展示房间一边做出讲解，这一层——一百层中的第九十五层——只有几间住人的房间。安纳金的工作室有一个洗漱间，一个陪练室，他们的卧室除了洗漱间外还带着卢克的房间和一个开放式厨房。

很明显，安纳金——或者维德，他很少在宫殿里多待。而当他待在这的时候，他只是休息或者练习光剑招式。据伊维说，仅在这层就有五十多个空房间。

“到处都是清洁机器人，所以你不必太担心，”安纳金说，他走进了一个带着长窗的房间，这儿大到足以容纳几十人。“你只需按下这个按钮就会有机器人送食物上来。这个房间，”他指着墙壁说，“我想我可以把这儿改成一间餐厅，或者亲子室什么的。我觉得这儿可以放一个沙发？大概吧。我对装修一窍不通。或者，把这改成客厅也不错。”

欧比旺环视了一下房间。他也不是装潢专家，但他知道无论他做出什么选择都会比安纳金的想法更有条理。

“嗯——”他点点头。“亲子室比较合适。”

“告诉伊维就行了，她会帮你置办所有东西。我相信你的品味没有退步，欧比旺。”安纳金笑着说。

“安纳金，”欧比旺放慢语速，“在我们两个当中，谁才是那个做出决定的人？”

安纳金放开卢克，走近一点吻了吻他。

“你是对的。你制定计划，我负责行动。完美的平衡。”他跪下来，和卢克平视。“你会像我一样吗？还是像欧比一样三思而后行？”

“你说得好像使用脑细胞是在犯罪，安纳金，”欧比旺摇着头说。“他已经比你谨慎多了。”他笑着说。“挠他痒痒。”

“不！欧比！”卢克试图逃跑，但安纳金的手已经摸到了他，阿尔法在他的两肋上抓来抓去。卢克倒在地板上，尖叫着、大笑着、直至全身发抖。

安纳金好笑地看着他，然后又抬头看向欧比旺。

欧比旺靠在墙边以微笑回应。他看着卢克挣扎着企图逃脱他父亲的恶趣味，安纳金似乎更放松了一点，他的黑暗原力稳定多了。

“等等，我想起来一件事。”安纳金把大笑的卢克抱起来。“还有一个房间是给你准备的。”

“给我的？”欧比旺问。“我不像你那样喜爱机器人，我不需要车间。”

“我知道。”安纳金说，带着他们来到——如果欧比旺没记错的话——他们卧室旁边的那扇门前。“我想，如果你不想待在我们的卧室，你也可以有一个自己的地方用来冥想，或者筑巢。”其实我也不知道筑巢到底是怎么回事，但是……”

卢克好奇地观察着房间，但当他意识到这儿没有玩具时，转过身贴着父亲的脖子打了个呵欠。

欧比旺走进这个要比主卧小得多的房间，这儿只有一扇极小的方形窗户和四面漆成纯白的墙壁。尽管它看起来单调的可怕，但它的大小给他一种安全且私密的感觉，这正是欧比旺所需要的。

“哇喔，”他听见自己说。“这看起来真的很不错。”

安纳金骄傲地站在那儿，向他露出一个自得的微笑。他把昏昏欲睡的卢克放在地上，看着他翻了个身，咬住自己的拳头。

欧比旺静静地站在那儿。

“你刚才说的那些……我暂时更愿意和卢克待在一起，至少我要先把这层都布置完毕再考虑别的。”他拉了拉袖子，有点想找件自己号码的上衣。“等我把这儿安置好了，我可能才会帮你处理那些政务，但我还不确定我能帮上什么忙，”欧比旺犹豫了一下。“当皇帝是我从来没想过的事，我也不认为我能——”

“我明白，”安纳金走到他身边说。“我认为你的计划很好，我可以等你。”

欧比旺凝视着安纳金金色的眼眸，冲动地倾身吻住他。通常是阿尔法更主动一些，但欧比旺打算从现在开始抛掉害羞，毕竟他已经认定安纳金就是那个陪他度过余生的人了。

然后他说了一些他早就心知肚明但从未宣之于口的话。

“我爱你，安纳金。”欧比旺低声说，即使只是为了此时此刻。

安纳金的眼睛颜色变淡了好一会儿。

“我也爱你，欧比旺，”他说，脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容。他抓住欧比旺的腰，把他搂在自己怀里，给了他一个深深的吻，直到两人不得不分开调整呼吸。“我的爱。”


	14. Chapter 14

卢克用手猛敲他房间的墙壁，将那个小小的全息飞梭吓的奔逃而去。卢克不满的尖叫了一声，快步追了上去，将它打碎成从他身边飞逝而去的点点光斑。

欧比旺饶有兴趣地盯着他。婴儿房已经配备了最新的育儿设施和儿童玩具，装修资金显然不是问题，因为安纳金告诉他想买什么就买什么。

他用了整个星期将那几间常用的房间归置完毕。主卧里有了更多的色彩和家具，欧比旺也得到了一个新衣橱——虽然安纳金已经给他准备了和自己搭配的制服，但他还是更喜欢宽松的衣服。至于那间冥想房，欧比旺给自己置办了一张柔软的地毯和一些他认为自己情热时可能会用到的东西。

安纳金正式推迟了召集议会的日期，这样他就可以花更多的时间陪在他们身边。他不相信任何人替他处理帝国的日常事务，所以即使没召集那群议员他也没闲到哪去。

不过他还是抽时间实现了伊维的愿望——给它编了儿童保姆的程序。

虽然欧比旺一直忙于看管卢克和对比地板颜色，但还是抽时间查阅了一下正常欧米伽的生理功能。

查询结果显示欧米伽直到60多岁还能生育，这一发现颠覆了欧比旺的世界观。他意识到，如果他愿意，他真的可以和安纳金生几十个孩子出来。

他还发现自己两三个月一次的情热完全出于正常规律之内，这只是他荷尔蒙堆积的产物。

他唯一走出这层楼的那次是去主医疗舱，医疗机器人在他手臂上植入了一个避孕贴片。它声称这不会对他的情热产生任何影响，而且只要他每周更换一次就能避免意外之喜。欧比旺对此接受良好，他对自己属性的认同越来越强烈了。

“欧比，”飞梭这次飞得有点太高，卢克翘起脚也没够到，他呜咽着转过头来哀叫。“没了。”

欧比旺俯身抱起他，无视他的挣扎。

“我们得为你的派对做准备了，爸爸在等我们呢。”

卢克抽泣着回应：“哒？”

“是的，”欧比旺点点头，抱着他走向电梯，“他还为你特别制作了一个大——蛋糕。”

卢克装模做样地沉思了一会儿，默默擦净了眼泪。

电梯门慢慢打开，出现在他们面前的是楼顶的露台。在这观赏到的街景是欧比旺有生以来见过最无与伦比的，落日的余晖在对面大楼的玻璃外壳上折射出灿烂的橙光。没有夜晚的科洛桑依然在不知疲倦的支撑着所有的车水马龙。

帝国卫队本该在一旁守卫，但安纳金将他们都打发走了，他相信他和欧比旺足以面对任何威胁。

阿尔法正在等待他们，他身着便服坐在地上。晚风吹起他金色的长发，欧比旺看不太清他的表情。露台相当宽敞，有着透明的高墙和灰白的柱子。安纳金面前的毯子上放着一只野餐篮，上面摆满了各式各样的餐点。最引人注目的是一个三层蛋糕，上面点缀着骑飞梭的小糖人。

“嗨，”欧比旺打了个招呼，侧过头去吻了他一下。“我把卢克带来了。”

他刚坐在毯子上，卢克就爬过去够蛋糕。

安纳金呻吟出声：“卢克，我花了整整一下午的时间来准备这些，你居然只看到了蛋糕！”

卢克咯咯地笑着，咬了一口飞梭引擎，将糖屑掉在衣服上。

“就好像你不想找借口逃出议事厅一样，”欧比旺一边说一边去掸他的衣服，“你比卢克还兴奋。”

安纳金冲他扬起一个做坏事被戳穿的笑容。

“我的确很兴奋，”他表示赞同，然后轻轻皱起眉头。“现在我大概明白为什么西迪厄斯成为了一个暴君，他从来就没老老实实地坐在那里听别人说话过，他只是随心所欲的做任何自己想做的事。这得让他少操多少心啊。”

安纳金还在慢慢习惯那些参议院议员及公众向他寻求指导或批准的繁琐程序。制定时间表在一定程度上约束了他的散漫，但这不妨碍他对王座上枯坐几个小时表达强烈不情愿。不过他说，这是西迪厄斯从未做过的事，他真的想用不同的方式来统治这个星系。

“那么，你打算——像他一样吗？”欧比旺小心翼翼地问道，手里捏着一个三明治。

安纳金若无其事地狼吞虎咽着。

“不，我只是说，有的时候我真想这么做。”他平静地说。“但很快我就想起了这意味着什么，”他塞给卢克一块饼干。“我不想毁了这一切。”

“我知道，”欧比旺微笑地看着他，“你做的很棒。但谨记，这条路并不总是那么一帆风顺。”

“好的，师父。”安纳金讥讽地回应他。

欧比旺无可奈何地翻了翻眼睛。

他们开始给卢克唱生日歌，安纳金故意把调跑得很离谱，卢克被逗得咯咯发笑。

欧比旺把蛋糕切开分给他们，卢克吃东西的方式和安纳金一样：忽视所有餐桌礼仪，直接把食物塞进嘴里，完全不在乎他们弄脏的是脸颊还是上衣。

“好在卢克的成长环境中还有一个正常人，”欧比旺干巴巴地说，拿起餐巾擦了擦卢克的嘴。他试着让卢克学习一些餐桌礼仪，比如闭着嘴嚼东西之类的，但卢克显然更喜欢模仿安纳金的——呃，糟糕举止。

“是的，我猜他正在心里偷着乐呢。”安纳金将手指上的奶油舔干净。“我也很开心，”他认真地补充道，“今天不仅仅是卢克的生日。”

穆斯塔法事件已经是一年前的事了——欧比旺自觉人生无望的那天。

“是的。”欧比旺说，眺望着闪闪发光的大厦，感受着微风抚过脸颊，深吸了一口气。过了好一会儿才把视线收回来。令他惊讶的是，安纳金正在抽泣。

“安纳金——？”他低声说。

“我知道我不该哭，你才是那个流亡了一整年的人！但我……”安纳金的拳头紧紧窝在身侧，胸部起伏个不停。“对不起，欧比旺。我为你所有的糟糕境遇表示抱歉。”

欧比旺跪到他面前，扳住他的脸。

“我们已经讨论过这个问题了，安纳金，你必须要忘掉那些不愉快，它们只会助长你内心的黑暗。”他不禁哽咽了一下，“我知道这的确不容易，但人不能一直活在过去”

安纳金倾身向前，让他们的额头碰在一起。

“我们搞砸了卢克的生日，我还没给他礼物呢。”他抽泣着说。

欧比旺把手放在安纳金脑后，慢慢理顺他的金发。“礼物？我还以为我们已经就新玩具的问题达成一致了呢，他已经有一屋子的玩具了。”

安纳金给了他一个轻吻，站起身擦去眼泪。

“卢克，过来。”他示意幼崽跟着他走向旁边的柱子。

欧比旺不解的皱起眉，静静等待着。

卢克卖力地倒腾起那两条小短腿，虽然跌倒了一次，但立刻又站了起来，直到撞在安纳金的腿上。他朝柱子后面看了看，尖叫着抱起两个盒子，一个和他的胳膊一样大，另一个比他的手大不了多少。

他跑回来，把箱子放在欧比旺腿上。

“真棒，我来帮你打开。”欧比旺承诺道。

“呃，先开那个大的！”坐在一边的安纳金紧张地说。

盒子里是一件飞行员的小小连体衣。卢克惊喜地尖叫了一声，拽着上面的头盔，憧憬地看着欧比旺。

欧比旺当然会满足他的愿望了，他帮卢克穿进这套小衣服。安纳金把他抱起来，一边旋转一边发出空气爆破的声音。卢克在他父亲的臂弯开心地大叫。

欧比旺微笑着看着这一切。虽然很多事都还没有得到妥善的解决，他还是很珍惜和卢克与安纳金共度的每一分钟。这多少让他有点内疚，但眼下，他只想享受这原力的馈赠。

“另一个盒子呢？”他将它递给了兴奋得满脸通红的卢克。

安纳金抱着卢克坐在毯子上，屏住呼吸等待着。

卢克打开盖子，对里面的东西皱起了眉头。

“哒！”他失望地发现里面并没有任何玩具，于是转身把盒子交给安纳金。

“——是什么？”欧比旺好奇地凑近了一点儿。

安纳金深吸了一口气，凝视着欧比旺的眼睛，轻轻移动了一下身体，单膝跪在他面前，慢慢打开盒子。

欧比旺呆若木鸡地站在原地，盒子里有一枚闪着光的戒指，嵌着一块流淌着蓝色的宝石。那是凯伯水晶，再没有人会比他还熟悉上面的原力印记——这是从安纳金旧光剑上取下来的。

“欧比旺·肯诺比，”安纳金清了清嗓子，眼里的泪光因此刻而荡漾，“你是我此生见过的最伟大的人。我非常清楚我配不上你，你可以轻而易举地在银河系中找到比我一万倍的人，但你却选择了我，”他哽咽着，“你是我的生命之火，我的力量之源，我的伴侣和密友，我的心之所属。欧比旺——你愿意嫁给我吗？”

欧比旺艰难的咽了一口唾沫，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。他早知道会有这么一出，但没想到会这么有仪式感。

他想起之前在床上调侃安纳金不浪漫的那句无心之语，这就是他准备这所有一切的原因吗？他们和卢克，还有完美的日落。

“我愿意。”欧比旺小声说，震惊地发现自己的眼眶也湿了。“我愿意嫁给你，安纳金。”

他伸出左手，看着安纳金颤抖着将那个小环戴上他的无名指。欧比旺轻轻翻动手掌，看着它在自己指间闪闪发光。卢克爬近了一些，好奇的看着戒指。

欧比旺猛地起身，把安纳金扑倒在地上。他给了阿尔法一个比平时热情得多的吻，安纳金兴高采烈地回应了他。

他发力起身，把欧比旺笼到身下，热情地在他的脖颈上落下亲吻。卢克显然不满于风头被夺，他尖叫着扑到安纳金背上。

“嗷，”安纳金惊喘着说，“这个宝宝好重！欧比旺，救我！”

欧比旺把头靠在冰凉的地板上，咯咯笑了起来。他已经有一整年没这么开心过了。现在他很开心、很兴奋，心里满溢着一种让他觉得自己飘浮不定的情感。

阿尔法用那双泛蓝的眼睛盯着他，笑得合不拢嘴。

欧比旺调整呼吸，整理好思绪，坐了起来。他盯着手上的戒指出神，他本来打算等卢克长大后把这柄光剑传给他。但在和安纳金冲重逢后这个想法就被搁置了，安纳金说他不配再使用光剑、他声称它们都是绝地武器，尽管他一直留着那把红色的以防万一。

“我削掉了一小块，”安纳金把他拉到膝盖上解释道，“我觉得这样会更正式一点。我想要你无论去哪都带着一小部分的我。”

“我们已经在一起了，”欧比旺提醒他，沿着他们的纽带传递出一波喜悦和爱意。“我知道这更多是为了公众而不是我们自己，但我得说我很感动。”

他已经爱上了这枚戒指。这与绝地宣扬的一切完全相反，但欧比旺并没有感受到任何负面情绪或黑暗势力的侵袭。

安纳金抓住他的手，吻了吻戒指。

“你现在是我的未婚夫了。你说得对，这会有助于我们公众形象的建立，但更重要的原因是——我爱你，欧比旺。”

“我也爱你，安纳金。”欧比旺轻柔地回应他，用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊，“我愿意接受你的所有，包容你的缺点，关照你的孩子，我真心实意的想和你创造一个只属于我们的未来。”

他们互诉衷肠，挤在一起说些甜蜜的蠢话，直到欧比旺终于意识到卢克可能吃了太多的蛋糕。订婚之夜最不需要的就是一个吃了太多甜食的兴奋宝宝。他和安纳金一人一边制止了恋恋不舍的卢克。

他们把野餐篮留给清洁机器人来清理，乘坐电梯回到他们的楼层。安纳金不断地向欧比旺投去炙热的视线，色情地摩擦着他的原力印记。

当他们走进卢克房间时，天已经完全黑下来了。他们一直看着卢克抱住那个他一路从塔图因带来的班萨毛绒玩具、慢慢沉入梦乡后才小心翼翼地离开。

欧比旺才刚推开主卧的门，安纳金就从后面紧紧抱住他，欧比旺能感受到他灼热的呼吸打在自己颈后的感觉。他们房间里灯光慢慢变暗，烘托着房里的气氛。

“安纳金。”他惊喘着回应。阿尔法轻轻拉下他的长袍和内衣，露出苍白的双肩。

他继续施力，直到欧比旺的外衣完全掉到地上，安纳金低下头，虔诚地在他的肩膀上落下浅吻。

有什么东西正在他的尾椎上方滑动，欧比旺向后挤了挤，满意地听着安纳金的呼吸变得愈发粗重。

“有人已经等不及了吗？”他气喘吁吁地说道，脱掉了其余的衣服。他也准备好了。

安纳金对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气，在他的结合腺上热情地吮吸。他急切地扯下自己的衣服，赤身裸体的贴在欧比旺后面。

欧比旺打了个寒战，快感和热度直冲大脑，体内的空虚感越来越强。他转过身，咬了咬安纳金的唇瓣，发出无言的邀请。

安纳金将他推倒在床上，把他整个罩在身下。肌肤磨擦的快感使欧比旺敏感的身体愈发疼痛，他想要安纳金，现在就要。

“安纳金，我——”他嗫嚅着说，“我想要你。”

“我已经是你的了。”安纳金用那沙哑的声音回答他，他站在欧比旺双腿间，轻轻磨蹭着他的下体。

“不，我的意思是……”他犹豫了一下，试图让他的欲求和本能需要来掌控主动权。

安纳金轻轻摸了摸自己的阴茎，倾身咬住他的乳头。

“安纳金，我的意思是——”欧比旺试图用胳膊肘支撑自己抓住阿尔法的脖子，他正在寻找一个更好的角度。“我要你。”

安纳金停下了动作，不可置信地看着他，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。

“你是说……”他断断续续地说，把欧比旺按在床上狠狠吻了一下。“再说一遍。”安纳金粗喘着说。

欧比旺能感到自己脸颊的热度正在急剧攀升，他把双腿绕在安纳金腰上，用左手撸动自己的阴茎，戒指的蓝光在此刻看来带上了一点情色的意味。他小心地调整自己臀部的姿势，羞涩地抬起头。

“安纳金，”他看着阿尔法的眼睛说。“操我。”

安纳金心满意足地咆哮了一声，胸腔里那低沉的隆隆声几乎要让欧比旺昏厥过去。他的下身期待地抽动着。

尽管他们已经亲热过很多次了——尤其是在到达科洛桑后，不过安纳金从未进入过他的身体。欧比旺觉得这太亲密了，他还没准备好交付自己的所有。但现在，他认为自己已经准备好了。他们没法再亲密了：身上的男人是他的未婚夫，他的伴侣，他的阿尔法。欧比旺认为属于他们的时刻已经到来了。

忽然，安纳金松开了挣脱了他双腿的束缚，蹲下身去，把脸埋在他的会阴处，试探性地舔了一下，得意地听着欧比旺发出的无助呻吟。

他唇舌的位置逐渐滑落，他把欧比旺的双腿抬起来，将脸埋在他的后穴处。

“安纳金！你…什么？”欧比旺的脸烧得更红了，这比上次还让人难堪，他甚至没有一堵可以依偎的墙壁，只能躺在床上任男人为所欲为。但当那根湿热的舌头沿着入口探进去时，他的身体依然发出了诚实的回应。

安纳金全神贯注地品尝着欧比旺的情液，舌尖灵巧地在他穴口划过。他一边爱抚着自己的硬挺，一边饥渴地记录着欧比旺的反应。

安纳金的舌头在他体内抽动的感觉几乎要让他昏厥过去。他的身体随着安纳金的舌尖的每一次挺入都变得愈发柔软。欧比旺大声哀叫着，手上的动作变得越来越快。

安纳金突然停了下来，欧比旺呜咽着表示了抗议。阿尔法的嘴边满是湿痕，他轻声咆哮着。爬到欧比旺身上亲吻他，将味道喂到他自己嘴里。

荷尔蒙交融的气味让欧比旺意乱情迷，他热情地回应安纳金，重新把腿绕在他的腰上。

“安纳金，求你。”他最后一次发出请求。

安纳金把住他的硬挺，那里已经开始出现结的形状，他轻轻把自己顶在欧比旺的入口处。

欧比旺几乎要因为他的尺寸改变主意。他只在情热时尝试过开发那里，而阿尔法的阴茎显然要比他的手指雄壮的多。

他呜咽着把脸藏在安纳金的颈窝里，轻轻舔吻着那里的皮肤。安纳金一边慢慢进入他的身体——他能感觉到圆钝的头部正摩擦着自己的内壁——一边观察着他的表情寻找不适的迹象。

终于，他停了下来。安纳金弯下腰，吻了吻欧比旺的锁骨，试着让正在努力适应的他放松一点。

欧比旺慢慢调整呼吸，感觉着他体内的异物。这是种奇怪的感觉，但他很快就安定下来了。

“感觉到了吗，”安纳金低语着、温柔地凝视他的双眼。“欧比旺，我在你里面。”

他轻轻向外抽了一点，迫使欧比旺挣扎着抓住他的肩膀，发出一声呻吟。

安纳金显然从他的呻吟中得到了很大的鼓舞，他的节奏渐渐加快，茎身上的凸起在欧米伽敏感的肉壁上来回摩挲。每次深入都使得欧米伽的阴茎敲在他的小腹上，欧比旺感觉自己的高潮已经近在咫尺。

安纳金咆哮着向深出推进，他和他的交融越来越密不可分。安纳金的大手紧紧扣着他的臀瓣，确保每一次深入都摩擦过他的敏感点。

欧比旺止不住地哀叫着，试图在阿尔法的猛烈攻势下再坚持一会儿。他模糊地想知道为什么他以前从来没有干过这事，他感觉自己马上就要失去意识了，这太不可思议了。

他伸出左手，任由安纳金吮吸他的无名指。内壁忽然收紧，裹紧了在里面活动的坚挺，随着一声小小的低吟，一股粘稠的液体打在了安纳金的小腹上。

安纳金加快了自己的攻势。欧比旺那因射精而变得过于敏感的身体经受不了这么强烈的刺激，他情不自禁地打了个寒战。

他们的原力纽带里面循环着无尽的爱意和刺激，还有安纳金隐隐流露出的占有欲，欧比旺完全沉浸其中，他闭上眼睛，任由自己随波逐流。

“欧比旺，”安纳金喘着气说，用力挺动了一下。“再说一次。”

“我的安纳金，”欧比旺睁开眼睛，凝视着那片蓝色，低声呻吟道。“我的阿尔法。”

安纳金最后一次深入进去，欧比旺能感觉到他的结正在快速胀大。他发出一声低吼，滚烫的热液击打在他的内壁上。

欧比旺眨眨眼，几滴生理泪水沿着眼角流下，他一边发出一声微弱的呻吟一边迎来了第二次高潮。

结卡在里面的感觉没他想象的那么不适，被精液充满的感觉也比那些资料的形容好得多。欧比旺感到完全的充实和满足，他露出一个自得的微笑。

他试着感觉那个结的轮廓，安纳金呻吟的更厉害了。欧比旺无法想象在情热里结合会是什么感觉，那时他所有的触觉和感知都会加倍敏感。

“欧比旺，你要搞死我了。”安纳金气呼呼地俯身去吻他。“你喜欢这种感觉吗？被我用精液把你灌得满满的？想怀上我的宝宝吗？”

欧比旺完全没法把注意力集中到他话的内容上。他呻吟着、用脚后跟摩蹭安纳金的小腿。

“我真是爱死你了。”他喘着气说。

“你太有礼貌了。”安纳金咧嘴一笑，慢慢地伏在他耳边。“要好一会儿它才能消下去。”

“我不介意，”欧比旺睡眼惺忪地说。“爱你”。

安纳金吻了吻他的戒指，胸腔里的隆隆声变得越来越响。他小心地调整了一下他们的姿势以便于他们能躺的更舒服一点。

“我也爱你，欧比旺。”

他们的呼吸频率终于趋于正常，但安纳金那根充血的东西仍然留在了欧比旺过度使用的后穴里，当它无意间摩擦洞壁时，他的呼吸频率又被打乱了。

我居然把伟大的欧比旺·克诺比操傻了，安纳金发来一条这样的消息。

安纳金。

如果我知道这是让你对我停止说教的必要条件，我早就把你扑倒在圣殿的角落里了。

安纳金，别破坏气氛。欧比旺无可奈何地眨了眨眼睛，迫于结的移动轻轻呜咽了一声。别让我保证这是你最后一次和我同床共枕。

安纳金不屑地哼了一声，“你真的认为没有我的鸡巴你还安然度过情热吗？”他贴着欧比旺的耳朵温柔地问道。

没有它我也活了这么多年了，我只是说再也不会和你同床共枕了，我可以再找一个阿尔法。

安纳金发出一声被激怒的低吼，他猛地挺了挺身，将他的精液向更深处顶了顶，满意地听着欧米伽发出一声慌乱的呻吟。

“你是我的。你觉得我会允许别的阿尔法碰你一指头吗？”他在欧比旺的腺体上响亮的亲了一口，“你是我的，你只能爱我一个人。”

欧比旺懒洋洋地笑了。

“只有你，安纳金。”他低声确认道，吻了吻安纳金的颈窝作为回报，呼吸了一会儿他的荷尔蒙，他的潜意识已经完全接受了安纳金。

感觉着安纳金的结在他体内，阿尔法有力的手臂环绕着他，感觉是那么……没错，那么平静，那么放松。欧比旺深吸了一口气，向他怀里挤了挤。

当安纳金终于能把阴茎拔出来时，欧比旺已经半睡半醒了。安纳金从他身后爬起来，看着他双腿间缓慢流下的白浊。

“我真想再灌满你一次。”他咕噜着说。

欧比旺觉得自己的脸又红了，他能感觉到精液沿着穴口滴到床单上。他把脸埋在枕头里，想把腿合上。

“我的欧比旺，”安纳金轻声说，完全被眼前的美景迷住了。“我的未婚夫。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺小声说，感到有点难为情，“好啦。”

安纳金弯下腰在他的腿间落下一吻，刻意舔了一下。然后笑着起身，抓起一条柔软的毛巾擦拭他腿间的污渍。

欧比旺心满意足地叹了口气，他终于感到自己身上不再那么黏糊糊的了。他滚到阿尔法身边，紧紧依偎在他怀里。

好像只是打了个盹，阳光就从窗外射了进来。欧比旺感觉自己身上的疲惫一点也没有得到缓解，但这是一种愉快的疲惫，他不介意再感受一遍。

他用床单蒙住头，勉强睁开一只眼睛，轻轻哼了一声。如果他认为现在时候已经不早，那安纳金很可能也才刚醒，但阿尔法并没有躺在他身边。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地起身。他浑身都散发着肌肉使用过度的酸痛。他看了看玄关，安纳金已经站在那儿了，他穿着一身黑色套装，金色的眼睛茫然地盯着他。

“早上好，亲爱的。”欧比旺轻声说，有点不确定该用什么态度来面对他。有那么一小会儿，他回想是不是昨天晚上自己做错了什么——他非常清楚自己的缺点（匮乏的经验——但安纳金快步走了过来，用右手把他的脸抬起来，狠狠地吻了他一下。

欧比旺慢慢回应着他，尽管还是很困惑。这不是昨晚那个温柔热情的安纳金了。他轻轻爱抚着他们之间的纽带，惊讶地发现安纳金的情绪已经搅成了一团，但他并没有发现任何来自黑暗原力的波动。

“安纳金——”他试图发问，但阿尔法拽了件什么东西扔到他腿上，一件白色的、硬朗的东西。

“穿衣服，你今天得和我一起去。”安纳金捋了捋他的黑色斗篷，他停顿了一下，补充道：“我已经看过卢克了。”

欧比旺站起身，把衣服套在自己身上，他的身上满是细密的咬痕和微小的瘀伤。这是一套制服，和安纳金穿的一样，不过是白色的。

“去……”他放慢语速，意识到：“和你一起去议事厅。”

安纳金点点头，发出不耐烦的声音。

“你是我的未婚夫，民众们当然得见见你。”

是的，这也是他们原本的意愿——用婚姻来取悦公众。欧比旺咽下了一口唾沫，慢慢拉上衣服的拉链，坐在床边穿上靴子。

这套衣服非常合身，显然是专门比照他的身材来设计的。凌厉的线条和复杂的层次让他看起来非常……具有皇家风范。他看着镜子中的自己，小心地抚摸了一下这昂贵的布料，努力压制住内心的不安。他理了理头发，庆幸自己的胡子看上去还算像样。

一袭黑衣的安纳金出现在他身后。他把光剑递给欧比旺，在他的右肩上扣上一条白色斗篷，让它垂下来盖住右臂。他们看起来真的很般配，黑衣与白衣，黑斗篷与白斗篷，安纳金的左肩和他的右肩。欧比旺暗想这是不是在比喻着原力的黑暗面与光明面。

“安纳金，我以为……”

我以为我们会有更多的独处时间，欧比旺默默把后面的话吞了进去。他还没有准备好面对整个银河系，但安纳金显然对他满怀信心。

他们走出房间，向电梯走去。

但在他们走出电梯、被警卫包围之前，欧比旺按住了开关。

“解释一下。”他说。

安纳金惊讶地看着他，皱起了眉头。

“我想把你正式介绍给民众，欧比旺，我以为我们之前讨论过这件事。”他说，似乎对他的问题感到惊讶。他凑过来在欧比旺的耳后蹭了蹭。

“的确，”欧比旺赞同到，“但这没法解释你的异常举止。”

“我娶你是因为我爱你，欧比旺。”安纳金昨天的话还历历在目。但现在，欧比旺完全看不出来他的爱表现在哪。

安纳金的表情变得狰狞起来，“我好得很！我就不能有起床气吗？”他厉声说道，一股浓烈的阿尔法荷尔蒙扑面而来。

欧比旺后退了一步，这还是他们重逢以来安纳金第一次用信息素压制他。

“如果你想一个人待着，那干脆就别让我来。”他直截了当地说。他觉得自己面对的是那个年轻版的安纳金，喜怒无常又精力充沛。他昨晚见过的那个成熟稳重的男人去哪儿了？

安纳金低吼了一声，拽住自己的头发。

“欧比旺，我——”他喘了口气。“对不起，我知道今天很重要，但我醒来时就这样了。”

欧比旺把双臂交叉在胸前，第一百次希望自己穿的是绝地长袍，而不是什么皇家制服。

“你昨晚不是这样的，”他说，“你是后悔——”

“不！”安纳金惊慌失措的说，眼睛震惊地睁大，他紧张地把欧比旺拉到自己身边，好像害怕他会突然消失一样。他呜咽起来。“欧比旺，我永远不会后悔向你求婚的。你才是那个放低身段的人。我也不知道我今天怎么了。”

欧比旺在他的臂弯里放松下来，“好吧，但如果你继续这样颐指气使，我就不陪你玩了。”

安纳金用鼻子碰了碰他的脸颊。

“我真的很抱歉，”他红着脸说，“我真的不知道我是怎么了。”

“这就是你不冥想的后果。”欧比旺叹了口气，按动按钮让电梯打开，迎接他们的是一条通往议事厅的长长走廊。帝国卫兵贴着墙排成一排，当他们走过自己时在后面排成纵队。

他们走了好一会儿才进入正厅。安纳金俯身握住欧比旺的左手，轻轻捏了捏。

他俯身给了欧比旺一个缱绻的吻，就像他今早所期待的那样。

“准备好了吗，欧比旺？”他提问的语气带着笑意，这很安纳金。

欧比旺和他十指相扣。

“只要有你在我身边，我就做好了应对任何事情的准备。”他回答道，安纳金粲然一笑。

他们慢慢走进房间，检视着屏息等待的人群。晨光映照在他左手的凯伯水晶上，折射出耀眼的蓝光。

欧比旺忽然意识到，安纳金的王座旁安置了另一个王座。它们长得一模一样，并肩放在一起。

他本来还在想他的位置会在哪里。站在安纳金旁边？或者和守卫们在墙角等待。但现在想来安纳金已经给过他足够多的暗示了，他甚至说过他希望欧比旺能和他携手治理国家的话。

他们在众目睽睽下就坐，欧比旺僵硬地坐在椅子上，甚至不确定自己的手脚是否摆放正确，而安纳金懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，与他形成了鲜明的对比。欧比旺理顺了一下他们的披风，在纽带里传送过那个安纳金一直用来称呼他们的词：团队。安纳金握起他的左手，落下一吻。

房间里的讨论声慢慢变大，主要还是由低沉的窃窃私语构成，但也有几声分贝很低的惊呼。欧比旺保持着平静的表情，窃喜于因为这遥远的距离而看不清到底有多少人在偷偷评判他。

我爱你，欧比旺。安纳金忽然说到，他轻轻攥了攥他们仍然握在一起的手。

欧比旺对他微微一笑，安纳金满意的勾起唇角。

一个人类女性小心地走到高台脚下，朝安纳金而不是他的方向鞠躬，但欧比旺并没有感觉到被冒犯。他正在听这个年轻女性对安纳金讲述的关于外太空奴隶制法律的最新进展。

欧比旺有点明白为什么安纳金会觉得无聊了。处理国事就是枯坐在那里聆听他们的冗长报告，偶尔给出建议或结束语。更何况台上台下的人都算不上什么正经政治家。

知道全大厅的人都盯着自己看绝不是什么愉快经历，欧比旺的焦虑感正在快速攀升，他有点生自己的气。他指挥过那么多场战争，却不能静坐上几个小时？唔，这二者的确不能相提并论。欧比旺清楚知道焦虑感会给他带来什么影响——他会变得幼稚而情绪化。

整整一年 没人见过他，而现在，整个银河系的聚光灯都打在他身上。

通过他们的纽带，他感到安纳金的情绪也在急剧地波动着。他在座位上一刻不停地调整姿势，没完没了的叹气，他的反应肯定会让那些作报告的人感到紧张。但欧比旺知道安纳金还远没到大发雷霆的地步，他始终没分开他们的手，将戒指面向着民众。

欧比旺试着发送了一波安抚，他还不确定安纳金到底是怎么了，但他知道这与黑暗面没什么关系。

参议员们都来了吗？过了一会儿，欧比旺好奇地问道，想看看他是否能认出谁。

当然，西迪厄斯已经将参议院整个搬到这里以便集中控制。不过他们在第一层。

欧比旺转过身来看向他，轻轻转动手上闪闪发光的戒指。跟他们报告的男人停了一会儿，显然已经被自己的想法搞得昏头转向，他迟疑着继续说了下去。

除了咱俩，没人有权进入我们的楼层。安纳金紧张地说。他们只能直达六十楼的这里。我没给任何人多余权限。这儿是我们的家，它只属于我们。

欧比旺不完全明白安纳金为什么会变得这么担心，他安抚性地在他手背上揉了揉。

安纳金的情感波动越来越大，以至于他突然站了起来，整个房间的气氛都因这突然的动作而紧张起来。

安纳金？

安纳金拉着他走下台阶，穿过自动分开的人群。

欧比旺认不出任何人，他从没见过这么多有头有脸的人共处一室过。每个人都在注视着他，他们羡慕地看着他昂贵的衣服和手上的戒指。欧比旺并不虚荣，但他知道自己和安纳金还是很般配的——不过安纳金显然认为他才是性感的那个。

有些人崇敬畏惧地看着他，还有些人则困惑不解地看着他。

安纳金的原力印记与他的交织在一起。直到他们走出房间，踏进另一部电梯。每当他们碰到别人的时候，那些人都会向他们鞠躬，然后停在原地直到他们走开。

“我们要去哪儿？”欧比旺问道，试图在脑海中绘制一张简略地图。

“参议院。”安纳金咬紧牙关回答。

“安纳金，你是不舒服吗。”欧比旺喃喃地说。他摸了摸阿尔法的脸颊，这感觉有点像发烧，欧比旺紧张地看着他闪闪发光的金色眼睛。

安纳金咆哮着把他钉在电梯墙上，把鼻子伸到白色制服的领子下面，贪婪地呼吸他的气味。

欧比旺还没来得及抗议或回应，安纳金就离开了，他再次握住他的左手，大步走出电梯。新的参议院大楼有着血红的墙壁和狭窄的走廊，它看起来就像一颗巨大的心脏。

欧比旺想知道这儿是否也有一个能容纳下所有参议员的会议厅。在他看来，使用那个老参议院的做法要更实际。也许他晚些时候可以跟安纳金建议一下，比如这只阿尔法的精神不那么错乱的时候。

人们分散在走廊各处，他们有着不同的种族和性别，穿着五颜六色的衣服，有的甚至不穿。

安纳金挽住他的腰，把欧比旺拉得更近，但仍然把戒指展示在众人面前。这有点好笑，安纳金的展示欲真的强的可怕。

“议长。”安纳金对着一个欧比旺视野之外的人喊道。议长？欧比旺认为安纳金才是帝国的领袖？但他任命别人来领导参议院也完全合理，他可能是想靠维持旧头衔来稳定民心。

唔，安纳金真的算不上独裁者。虽然欧比旺还对他的宏图大志一无所知，但他能看出来安纳金真的在为银河系尽心竭力。

“天行者大帝，”一个男人的声音响起，他刚才正把头埋进手里的数据盘里以至于欧比旺错过了他。他慢慢抬起头，在看到他们紧握的双手后僵住了。“欧比旺。”

“贝尔。”欧比旺目瞪口呆地说。贝尔·奥加纳是议长？他从未想过他会再见到他的朋友，即使想过，也是在卢克和莱娅长大后的事了。

贝尔不可置信地盯着他。他的眼睛从戒指转回欧比旺的脸。他从头到脚打量着他，迷惑的眨眨眼睛。

安纳金低吼了一声，扣在欧比旺腰间的手指几乎开始发疼了。

贝尔掩饰性地咳嗽了一下，鞠了个躬。

“我很抱歉，陛下。请到我的办公室来检阅官方声明。”

安纳金犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。

我——我要离开一下，我相信你能应付的来这些人，他传递出这样的信息。虽然我不想把你留给他。欧比旺能感觉到他情绪中的浓浓占有欲正在激烈翻腾。

安纳金，贝尔永远不会做出任何不得体的事。欧比旺无奈地回答到，努力不去想走在他们面前的贝塔、和他们所分享的那个秘密。我能应付的来这个。一会儿见。

他们在一扇高大的灰色铁门前停了下来，贝尔正在等待他们。

安纳金再次亲吻了欧比旺的订婚戒指，紧紧握了握，然后向他鞠了一躬。

“很遗憾，我还有要事在身。相信议长可以先和我的未婚夫讨论一下具体细节。”他向卫兵们做了个手势，扭头往回走去，腰板挺直，斗篷飞扬在身后，所有人都能看出他的恼怒和不满。

欧比旺回头看了看和他待在一起的六七个帝国卫兵，转身走进贝尔的办公室，让人欣慰的是他的办公室内部并不是血红色，而是令人愉悦的白色。这儿有一张桌子和几把椅子，没有窗户——可能是为了让参议员们能更好的将注意力集中在自己的工作上，而不是被外界扰乱心绪。

“贝尔，”欧比旺说，“你的家人们怎么样了？”

贝尔目不转睛地看着他，即使到了此时此刻，他好像还是无法相信眼前的一切。

“布雷哈和我们的女儿都很好，”他强调了一下那个单词，“他们还在奥德朗。”

在远离帝国和她的生父的安全之处，这是贝尔知道即使不补充欧比旺也心知肚明的话。

“替你高兴，老朋友。”欧比旺回答，两只手绞在一起。“请代我向他们问好。”

“我会的，”贝尔说，他坐在椅子上，把数据板放下。“欧比旺，”他犹豫了一下。“我可以直说吗？”

欧比旺也找了一把椅子，尽量不踩到自己的斗篷。“当然。”

“他在强迫你吗？这是什么绝地意念操控吗？他是把你和卢克关在这里吗？”一连串的问题从他口中涌了出来。“因为，欧比旺，我们最后一次见面的时候，天行者扫平了绝地圣殿，亲手杀了他的妻子，害的你和卢克不得不远走高飞。”他摇了摇头，抓起数据板扔在欧比旺面前。“我还以为你再也不会回来了。然后——我就看到了你抱着卢克走进天行者的前厅。在过去的一周里，我一直在准备你们订婚的官方声明。”

欧比旺强忍想把戒指藏起来的冲动。

“放心，卢克和我都很安全。如果我不能保证他的安全，我也不会来。另外，你和你的家人也很安全。”他平静地说。“我们不是什么囚犯。安纳金和我之间有一段漫长复杂的历史，我不太想向你解释。但你应该要知道我们都是真心的，”他不愿深谈他们的个人私事，“我们深深相爱。”

贝尔叹了口气，搔了搔脑袋。

“我还是不明白，欧比旺，也许我永远也不会明白。但我知道一件事——他要比帕尔帕廷好得多。”他停顿了一下。“当我看到你和卢克走进来时，我已经做好了最坏的打算。”

“嗯，”欧比旺含糊的应了一声，“我能想象你的感受。安纳金已经知道他还有一个女儿了，但他还不知道她的真实身份。他当然很想认识她，不过我告诉他现在还不是时候，然后他就再也没提过了。”

贝尔噘起嘴。

“这听起来不像他，”他歪着头说。“但你和别人肯定不能相提并论。话说回来，你们一直都很亲密。”

“我不是那种会在阿尔法身后唯唯诺诺的欧米伽，”欧比旺坐得更直了一点，“我仍然是一个绝地，一个前将军，根据这个——”他拿起数据板，“我还是你未来的皇帝。”

贝尔看了看他，笑了起来。

“好吧，好吧。但我的担心可不是你一句两句话能解决的。”他摇摇头。“你先看看我的措辞吧，其实这应该由天行者检阅的。”

这是条相当直白的公告：银河系统治者安纳金·天行者在此怀着喜悦的心情宣布他与前绝地将军欧比旺·克诺比的婚期……结婚仪式相当私密……科洛桑公民的公共假日。

噢，安纳金……欧比旺深情地想着。他知道虽然自己同意结婚很大一部分原因是为了国家的稳定，但他还是希望这是只属于他们两人的私人时刻——或许还包括卢克。他注意到这上面还没有标注明确的婚期，可能是因为安纳金想赶上欧比旺即将到来的情热，不过他也不知道那是什么时候。

他检查了一下他们之间的纽带，发现安纳金的情绪正与自己难舍难分地交织在一起。

“我觉得没有问题，”他放下数据板，站了起来。“我得走了，贝尔。但我希望我们能尽快安排一场会面。”私下的那种。他怀念与安纳金以外的人交谈的时光，他们可能会讨论把莱娅介绍给安纳金的细节。

“好的，欧比旺，”贝尔紧握着他的手臂，真诚地微笑着，“你的戒指居然会发光。你知不知道自从天行者跪在你面前后你们已经有了多少个版本的爱情故事？”

欧比旺惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“得有好几个吧。”他干巴巴地说，朝门口走去。

贝尔哼了一声。“这可有点保守了，老朋友。我已经开始期待下次会面了，希望那不会太久。”当他们再次走进大厅时，他微笑着鞠了个更正式的躬。欧比旺严肃地点点头，他忽然意识到如果他想让安纳金显得公正就不应该对议长表现得太亲密。

摩守卫们跟在欧比旺身后，直到他进入私人电梯。他深吸了一口气，心不在焉地，擦着戒指。

电梯门打开了，他注意到的第一件事是扔在走廊地板上安纳金的黑色西装；第二件事是金属敲击的噪音。这是安纳金制造机器人时的背景曲。欧比旺背上的压力忽然减轻了一些。如果安纳金还有修理机械的心情，那他的情况肯定还说不上太坏。

他换上一套宽松的便服，先去检查了一下卢克。卢克用大大的微笑迎接他，并向他伸出双手。

“你好啊，亲爱的，”欧比旺亲吻了一下他软乎乎的脸颊，轻轻颠了颠他。“你在干什么？”

“欧比！”卢克兴奋地挥舞着一个有着一排闪光按钮的玩具。

“好吧。”欧比旺答道，伏在他头顶吸了一口幼崽身上的奶香。他按动按钮，听着它发出的声音，卢克骄傲地给他展示自己的新技能：他已经能将玩具的音效模仿的差不多了。

他把宝宝放了下来，看着卢克再次按动那些按钮。

欧比旺露出一个微笑。

“看来你挺能自得其乐的。呐，我得去看看你爸爸。”他蹲下来，挠了几下卢克的肚子——让他笑得在地上打滚——然后起身离开了，他知道伊维会来接替他的位置。

他在安纳金的工作室门前停了下来，噪音不知在什么时候消失了。他小心地推开门，安纳金光着身子坐在地板上，被一圈半成品机器人包围着。桌子翻倒在地上，有把椅子的腿断成了两节。

“安纳金？”欧比旺眨了眨眼睛。“这可不太文明。”

安纳金发出包含警告意味的咆哮，但目光仍然集中在他手里的扳手上。

“安纳金？”欧比旺用一种更加柔和的语气说。“到底怎么了？”

房间里充满了强烈的阿尔法信息素，几乎让他感到窒息，他的情绪里混杂着伤痛和愤怒，还有一种更狂野、更激情的波动在房间里涟漪。

欧比旺忽然反应了过来，安纳金进入了发情期。

他真该再细心一点。在圣殿时，安纳金的发情期表现为格外的精力充沛和双倍的暴躁易怒。他会把自己锁在屋子里，只有欧比旺才拥有进入他们房间的特权。不知怎的，发情期对他的影响特别大，总是伴随着高烧等症状。

欧比旺慢慢地坐在他面前，摆出一个温顺安抚的姿势，小心地露出自己的喉结。

安纳金抬头看着他，鼻翼轻微抖动，手里的扳手越攥越紧，指甲几乎掐进肉里。

欧比旺发出一声低沉的呻吟，试图让安纳金放松下来。

“安纳金，你需要我的帮忙吗？”他小心翼翼地抓住安纳金的手，将那个扳手连同他们身边的机器人零件都推远了一些。

安纳金低吼了一声，忽然抓住他的喉咙开始施加压力。这个动作在欧比旺的脑海里激起了一段不怎么美好的回忆，他咽了口唾沫，尽量保持不动。

安纳金凑过来嗅了嗅他，压在他喉咙上的大手慢慢滑落，安纳金认出了他。

“是我，安纳金。”欧比旺转了转脖子，展示着安纳金昨晚在他身上留下的咬痕。他的左手摸上阿尔法的脸。“让我来帮你，好吗？”

“欧比旺。”安纳金嘶哑地说，他茫然地盯着那枚戒指，打了个寒战。他已经情动了，但似乎并不想亲热。“好疼。”

“我知道。”欧比旺试图把他从地上拉起来，但安纳金没有动。

“你身上带着别人的气味，”安纳金咆哮道，眼睛闪闪发光。“把衣服脱了。”

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，他已经换过衣服了。但他明智的选择不和一个处于发情期的阿尔法争吵。他脱下衬衫和裤子，走回依然气鼓鼓坐在地板上的阿尔法面前。

安纳金将他扑倒在地板上。他拉下欧比旺的内裤，摩擦着他们的阴茎。唇舌在他颈间落下一个个湿吻。

“安纳金——”欧比旺小声喊他，他不知道该如何回应，所以只是躺在那里任由阿尔法主导。他感到安纳金的鼻尖正在他颈间磨蹭，而他的双腿将自己牢牢禁锢在身下。

安纳金迫不及待地舔吻着他的腺体，左手在欧比旺身上摸来摸去，情热的不适已经被他置之脑后。

他在欧比旺脖子上咬了一口，惹得他发出一声吃痛的哀叫。

安纳金停了动作，发出疑惑的声音。

“温柔点，阿尔法，”欧比旺喃喃地说，“我不会离开你的。”

安纳金把脸埋回他的颈间，吻了一下他刚刚咬过的地方。他一边气味标记着欧米伽，一边不停地发出低吼。

他的唇瓣慢慢下移到欧比旺的肚子上，他轻轻含住一小块皮肤，试着在上面留下吻痕。

“我想和你生个孩子，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我保证我会永远关心你、照顾你。我的爱人。我的欧米伽。我的欧比旺。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，试着想象自己怀孕的样子，幼崽们在宫殿里叽叽喳喳的跑来跑去，他和安纳金的迷你版。他不禁被这幅画面逗笑了。

“我的，”安纳金说，手滑到欧比旺的下身上。“你是我的。”

“是的，安纳金，”欧比旺伸出一只手，沿着他脸部的凌厉线条描摹着他的五官，“我是你的。”

安纳金的低吼变成了那个低沉的振动，他伏在欧比旺身上不动了。

“我爱你。”他在欧比旺耳边低语，心满意足地发出隆隆声。欧比旺轻声应着，手指轻抚着阿尔法的头发。

他很享受安纳金压在他身上的感觉，这让他回想起昨晚他们之间的第一次亲热，但躺在地板上实在算不上舒服。

“我们洗个澡吧，好吗？”又过了一会儿，欧比旺平静地发问，他的手落在安纳金过热的脊背上，轻轻爱抚。

他设法把安纳金架进洗漱间的浴缸里，他先放满温水，然后把嘀嘀咕咕个不停的安纳金丢了进去。

“别——别碰，我……好疼。”安纳金抱怨道，把双腿缩在胸前。

“我尽力而为。”欧比旺回答道，他抓起一块柔软的海绵，在阿尔法的背上小心地擦拭着。“你认为……”他暂停了一下，“……这是我们的房事导致的吗？”

安纳金对他微微一笑，其实更像是露出了牙齿。

“那叫做爱，”他气呼呼地说，仍然止不住身体的颤抖。“也许吧。我也不知道。”

他慢慢靠在浴缸边放松下来，欧比旺不得不把自己的手抽开了。

安纳金用那双金色瞳孔迷迷糊糊地盯着他。

“对不起。”他小声说。

“什么？”跪在浴盆旁边的欧比旺疑惑地说，“这很正常，安纳金。不过是情热。”

安纳金握住他的勃起，咬住他的嘴唇。他大张着腿坐在浴缸里，好像欧比旺纾解情热的色情幻想。

“你……我本来是想等你的。”

“等我？”欧比旺困惑地看着他，他没太理解安纳金的意思。

“你的情热，”安纳金低吼出声。“我们的日期已经很近了。”他补充道。

欧比旺倾身向前，直到他们的鼻尖磨蹭在一起，安纳金的节奏变得越来越快。

“安纳金，这又不是什么大事，我们情热的日期完全没必要重合。”欧比旺闭上眼睛，释放出一点安抚和放松的气息。

安纳金紧绷起来，呼吸变得急促，温热的湿气拂在欧比旺的脸上。手部的动作也慢了下来。

房间外响起了脚步声，安纳金发出一声威胁的咆哮，欧比旺几乎要摔在浴缸里。他猛地伸出右手扼住欧比旺的喉咙，把他紧紧地扣在自己身边，仿佛在向门外的任何人宣布对欧比旺的主权。

“安纳金——”欧比旺低声警告他。

“肯诺比主人！”伊维的声音从门外传了过来。“我注意到维德主人的荷尔蒙指数发生了波动，这表明他正处于发情期。您需要我准备一份便饭送到卧室吗？我可以喂卢克。”

“那太好了，谢谢你，伊维。”欧比旺答道。他看了看安纳金，活动了一下喉结，感觉放在他喉咙上的手指也跟着动了动。“是我们的机器人，安纳金。是你给她编的程序，你的领地意识里还包括非人生物吗？”

安纳金沮丧地咆哮了一声，放开了他。他从浴缸中起身，迅速擦干身子，摇摇晃晃地走到主卧，光着身子瘫倒在床上。

欧比旺揉了揉脖子。安纳金没给他留下任何实质性伤害，但他不确定阿尔法下次还会不会这么温柔。

他坐在安纳金的腿上，把食物切成小块喂给他。他的情热看起来已经过去的差不多了。

“我的存在有帮助吗？”欧比旺问。“这还是我第一次见到你的发情期。”

安纳金靠在他颈间点点头。

“是的，我想和你待在一起，有你在我身边……我情绪的平复速度要快得多。我以为我需要保护我的配偶——这也是我之前生气的原因，他们所有人都在看你。”他吻了吻欧比旺的耳垂。“我对……我的所作所为感到抱歉。我会努力的……我再也不会伤害你了，再也不会了，我真的不想伤害你。”

欧比旺抚摸着安纳金的脸。“我原谅你了，你没有伤到我，但你确实让我感到不安。”

安纳金痛苦地哼了一声，点了点头。他的拳头紧攥，眉毛纠成一团。

“我爱你，欧比旺。你闻起来和我一样，”他补充道。“我非常高兴有你在我身边。”

欧比旺思考了一会儿。

“你觉得让卢克和我们待一会儿怎么样？如果你需要发泄保护欲，我觉得你的幼崽可能是最佳人选。”

“我们的。”安纳金先是纠正了他一下，然后考虑了一会儿。“我——不知道。我不想在他面前失控。不过，”他犹豫着，“我们可以试试。如果有你和他在我身边……”

欧比旺知道每个阿尔法的表现各不相同。但他从来没有听说过有阿尔法会伤害自己的幼崽。安纳金的专注力似乎已经回来了，而他身上也没有任何情欲的味道。

“你能先自己待一分钟吗？”欧比旺拿着盘子站了起来。

安纳金翻了翻眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“当然可以，欧比旺。你以为你在参议院时我在干什么？”那双金色的眼睛敏锐的盯向他。“你还没告诉我你跟奥加纳说了些什么。”

“回头再说。”欧比旺应付了一句，他找了件长袍扔给安纳金。“穿上衣服。”

欧比旺拖着脚步走到卢克的房间，孩子正在和伊维“说话”。她相当善于倾听，还频频点头，鼓励他继续说下去。

“欧比！”卢克笑着看向他。

“过来，”他把卢克抱在怀里，让他和自己的视线平齐。“你想去看爸爸吗？”

“好！”卢克挥舞着小手，拽着欧比旺的胡子。

“不行，卢克，”当他们走向主卧时，欧比旺低声警告他，“我们之前谈过这个。”

卢克撅起小嘴，但还是放手了。欧比旺把他放到床上，看着他爬进安纳金的怀里。

“卢克。”安纳金闻了闻他的头发，喃喃地说。

他们抱在一起，然后同时打了个哈欠。

“我猜你应该是好一些了。”坐在他们旁边的欧比旺说。

“是啊，”安纳金又闻了闻卢克。“全靠你们的帮助。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。”欧比旺说着，靠得更近了一点，安纳金挽住他的肩膀，三个人一起躺了下来。

一天之内，他和他的阿尔法订了婚，还作为未来的皇帝配偶进行了第一次公开露面。欧比旺打了个哈欠，用鼻尖蹭了蹭安纳金，轻轻搂住卢克。

窗外的光线点亮了欧比旺的订婚戒指，蓝光在他指间一闪而过。

“睡吧。”安纳金喃喃地说，他也半睡半醒了。“我在。”

“永远？”欧比旺轻声问道，他暂时允许让自己欧米伽的那面显露出来一点，这是一种取悦自己阿尔法的方式。但他确实也很享受当下的氛围。

“永远。”安纳金点点头。拥着他们进入了梦乡。


	15. Chapter 15

安纳金执政已经满一个月了，公众对于天行者大帝的印象初现雏形。

首先，王座上的他要么急躁不安、要么闷闷不乐。他可以与参议院完美共事，也可以倾听他臣民的需求并尽力满足。但他在做这些所有事时都沉着脸，好像恨不得下一秒就消失不见。

许多人认为这是一个好现象，对权力没有兴趣的人最适合持掌权力。而其他人则认为这一切都是排练好的戏码，天行者大帝完全知道自己在做什么，他只是在演戏。

有些人仍然对他满怀恶意，特别是那些尚未从维德给他们带来的创伤中恢复过来的人。

不过大家似乎都认为欧比旺·肯诺比对皇帝造成了相当积极的影响。

虽然在天行者大帝的气场下众人都战战兢兢，可他的未婚夫却相当和善，他是人们等待皇帝接见时唯一能缓和气氛的救星。他仅用几个浅浅的微笑和几句巧妙的评论就能使人们放松下来，他也是唯一一个能让天行者大帝展露笑颜的人。

自从他们宣布了订婚的消息，民众的疑问就没有停止过——天行者大帝又要结婚了？他选择的还不是来自那种有权有势家族的人——但随后他们就想起了往事，关于他们的团队、还有那些关于肯诺比和天行者在克隆人战争中并肩作战的故事。

他们已经相识多年，是十几年的挚友。调查报告显示，人们普遍认为如果连肯诺比将军、一个天生为保护弱小的绝地武士都肯支持天行者大帝，那么他也许真的值得人民追随。

这就是为什么欧比旺正身处一个绿意盎然的花园、身后跟着他的不仅有他的皇家卫队，还有一群民众亦步亦趋。

他把重心从一只脚转移到另一只，尽力忽视腰部的阵痛。他好像已经站了一辈子那么久了，而安纳金很可能正舒服地坐在办公室里发呆。

欧比旺小声咕哝着，至少这儿的新鲜空气使得这一切还没那么糟。今早醒来的时候，他一根手指也不想动，只想搂着卢克在床上躺一天。但安纳金戳了戳他，告诉欧比旺他正在自己的影响下变得越来越懒。

这使得欧比旺仅用几秒钟就起了床。

这位纳布新议员的长相和帕德梅毫无相似之处，不过她们精致的假发和对政治的满腔热血倒是很像。自从她在走廊里抓到他后就一直在他耳边喋喋不休。虽然只过了几分钟欧比旺就神游天外了，但他还是保持着礼貌的表情，偶尔点头迎合。

他不知道自己今天为什么会这么不在状态。他和安纳金不同，他是真的在倾听人民的需求。每次欧比旺走出电梯、感到大家身上散发出的和善态度时心底的焦虑都会降低。但这天早上，他唯一想要的只有一杯茶，也许再加上安纳金的一个吻。

“我很期待后续的进展，感谢你的发言，参议员。”他听到自己这样说，欧比旺能感到自己的衣服已经被汗水浸透。每次露面他都得穿那套白衣服，而它显然不适合连穿几个小时。

参议员朝他点了点头，他还没来得及迈步、或者仔细看看花园，另一个人影就接替了她的位置。他并不认识这个站在他面前的男性托格鲁塔人，但看到他的角使得欧比旺开始想念阿索卡。这个议员开始滔滔不绝，列举如果皇帝能援助难民会带来的好处……

欧比旺本想应承下来，但他很快就想起这应该是安纳金的工作。他不适地皱起鼻子，不知怎的，花园里各式各样的花香现在只让他觉得刺鼻。

也许他今天的工时已经用完了，腰部的酸痛也变得越来越难以忍受。他放弃了礼貌，转头向电梯走去。

“肯诺比将军，我——”议员急切地伸手试图阻止他，但他还没追上欧比旺，帝国卫队就注意到了他的动作，他们手里的武器闪烁着危险的红光。欧比旺打了个寒战，他完全不想和任何人发生肢体接触。

他向卫兵举起一只手，暂停了他们的动作。

“没事。”他尽量和善地说，把那个议员抛在后面，竭力遏制住自己想躲在斗篷下的冲动。天哪，他是又出汗了吗？

他向经过的那些人点头示意，试图表现出一种不想被打扰的感觉，安纳金相当擅长这个。

他看着眼前缓缓关闭的电梯，颤抖着吸了口气。他想——欧比旺眨了眨眼——他想要卢克，他想躺在那张散发着幼崽气味的床上，和卢克玩上一下午。

不是说想和卢克待在一起会很奇怪，但每当他感觉不舒服的时候，他的第一选择总是冥想，或许现在会加上一个安纳金。

他缓步走进他们的楼层，身体渐渐放松下来。这儿是他的家，一种平和安宁的思绪涌上心头。

卢克正在他的小床中熟睡，所以他只是小心翼翼地把他抱起来，尽量不把他吵醒。

他吻了吻卢克的额头，呼吸着宝宝干净的气味。卢克呻吟了一声，软软的小手搭在他的脖子上，靠的更近了一点。

欧比旺微笑着闭上眼睛，轻轻地左右摇摆着，卢克纯净的气味使他的腰酸减轻了许多。

他小小的拳头扯住欧比旺的斗篷，梦呓了一些难以辨认的话。欧比旺抱着他在房间里踱步，目光在一箱箱玩具和那架很少关闭的投影仪上滑过。

制服的质地并不很舒适，他恋恋不舍地将卢克放回小床，小心地掖好被子，亲了亲他胖乎乎的脸颊。

“我爱你，卢克。”他喃喃地说着，轻轻抚摸着他漂亮的金发。

直到换上那件最柔软的束腰外衣时，他才意识到自己的情热就要来了。

情热的先兆通常只会持续几个小时，而整个上午他感觉都怪怪的，也就是说他的情热马上就要来了。

他小心翼翼地走进冥想室，从衣柜里拿出那些为情热准备的设备：毯子、床单和枕头。它们闻起来还没有他的气味，于是欧比旺把它们放在垫子上，开始在上面摩擦身体，试图让它们闻起来熟悉一点。

他把床垫推到角落里，除了柔软的织物之外，密闭感对他的安全感建设也大有脾益。

一声低沉的哀鸣从他嘴里滑落出去。他急忙捂住嘴，半硬着跑回主卧抓了两件沾满安纳金气味的衬衫，带回他刚筑的巢里。他脱下几分钟前才穿上的外衣，钻进柔软的床单下，他几乎能感到自己的后穴正在分泌情液。

他的身体颤抖着、体温急剧上升，怀里紧紧抱着一个枕头，床单几乎被他的汗水浸透。

一阵从内而外的空虚席卷全身，他已经不是那个未识云雨的绝地了，他的身体正尖叫出自己的需求。

欧比旺握住他的下身，高潮在几秒钟后就降临了。但这不过是杯水车薪。他无助地拉扯着他与安纳金之间的纽带，传递着渴求、欲望和痛苦。为什么他的阿尔法不在这？难道…他不想要欧比旺了？是这样吗——

他把床单拉到脖子，颤抖着把脸埋进枕头。

“安纳金。”他呜咽着。他的五脏六腑都被这阵来势汹汹的情热点燃了，滑腻的液体沿着他的大腿流淌。

他怎么还没来——欧比旺孤孤单单的躺在床上，就像他之前度过的每一次情热。他轻轻地啜泣着，泪珠滚落下去，和身上的汗水一起渗进床垫里。他一只手握住阴茎，另一只手慢慢滑到了后面。

他试着把两根手指沿着穴口滑进去，但感觉不太对劲，他失望地叹了口气，几乎要哭出声来。

一阵熟悉又陌生的茫然感觉包裹著他，他的直觉告诉他，他是安全的，但也许那个阿尔法不会来了。

欧比旺闭上眼睛，紧抓着裹在身上的床单。他的身上好像着了火，可同时他又冷得想缩成一团。

有什么温暖的东西正轻轻划过他的后背。他呜咽着抖了抖，试图乞求更多。

“欧比旺？”一个熟悉的声音发出不确定的声音。

他深吸了一口气，终于。欧比旺睁开眼睛，凝视着眼前这个束手束脚的阿尔法。他还以为他再也不会来了。

“阿尔法！”他抽泣着说，“求你。”他急切地伸手去摸他——看起来这个阿尔法已经完全准备完毕了，他甚至都没穿衣服。

“欧比旺，我真的可以进来吗？”但阿尔法只是小心地蹲在那，问出这个好像很重要的问题。

男人低沉的声音如同电流般穿过他的全身，他湿的更厉害了。

欧比旺呻吟着、试图找回一点理智，至少找回几分钟。他在床单上磨蹭着下身，体内的灼热终于有所减轻。

他打了个寒战，深吸了一口气，尽量不去理会自己的腿软的有多厉害。

“是的，”他气喘吁吁地看向阿尔法的眼睛。“安纳金，你可以。”

安纳金咆哮着扑在他身上，跪倒在他打开的双腿间，贪婪的扫视着湿漉漉的后穴和紧实的大腿。欧米伽浑身的每一个部位都表现着对他的渴求。

“欧比旺，你知道你看起来有多美吗？你要把我逼疯了。”安纳金沙哑地说。

欧比旺的腿在安纳金身后交叠在一起，把他向前推，直到他们的下身碰在一起。他心满意足地看着他，欣赏着这个被自己选中的、优秀到足以配上自己的阿尔法。

安纳金的手指滑过欧比旺的大腿、臀部和胸膛，他在用自己的气味标记欧比旺。他的指尖最后停留在欧比旺的乳尖，然后倾身下去吻他。

舌尖交缠在一起的感觉好到难以置信，欧比旺饥渴地把他拉得更近、直到他唯一能感觉到的东西只有伏在他身上那温暖而坚实的身体。他们明明紧紧贴在一起，但体内的空虚还是变得越来越难以忽视。

“阿尔法，”欧比旺呻吟出声，“求你了。”他饥渴的厉害，他真的很需要被贯穿、被灌满。

安纳金只爱抚了他几下，他就又高潮了，他心底的欧米伽正因这几下微不足道的触碰兴奋地尖叫。

安纳金的手慢慢沿着他的穴口勾画，欧比旺痛苦的尖叫着，试图要求更多。

“欧比旺，”阿尔法的鼻翼翕动着，他轻轻黏着指尖的湿滑。“操”。

“那你最好快点。”欧比旺气呼呼地说。鉴于阿尔法的抚慰已经离他远去，他决定自力更生，他一边在自己的穴口画圈，一边握住自己下身。

安纳金露出一个傻笑，撸动着自己的阴茎。“你想让我操你？”

欧比旺点点头，一想到他即将和安纳金做的事，身上的欲火就烧的更烈了。他缓慢地把两根手指插入自己的入口，然后轻轻移动他的臀部、故意放慢动作来勾引他身上的阿尔法。安纳金目瞪口呆地看着他。

他出的汗越来越多，体内的空虚感越来越强。那个循规蹈矩的绝地武士消失了，只有那最本能的欧米伽本能留了下来，它在呼唤这个阿尔法来满足他。

“求你了，”他呜咽起来。“阿尔法。安纳金。求你了。”他不知道这是怎么回事，阿尔法的信息素既让他觉得安全，又让他欲求不满。

安纳金轻轻哼了一声，大发慈悲地凑过来。欧比旺转身伏在垫子上，满怀期待地颤抖着。

安纳金伸手扳住他的腰，一根手指缓缓推了进去。欧比旺感受着自己体内一点点被充盈起来的触觉，发出一声满足的长叹，阿尔法低咒了一声。很快又添了两根手指。他试着收紧内壁，发现自己已经完全准备好了，他想要更粗更硬的东西来填满自己。

“阿尔法——”他低声说道。

“我在，欧米伽。”安纳金回应道。

欧比旺努力撑起自己的上半身，把屁股撅了起来。

这是一个完全出自本能的姿势，他在独自度过的那些情热里也用过好多次这个姿势。欧比旺四肢着地，头埋在臂弯里，臀部高高翘起，向阿尔法展示他的隐秘之处。

安纳金咆哮了一声。

“欧比旺——”他粗喘着说。

欧比旺呻吟着、摇晃着屁股，试图让阿尔法的动作再快一点。他很清楚自己现在看起来什么样。

安纳金紧紧抓住他的臀瓣，缓慢地、一寸一寸地将自己的阴茎推了进去。欧比旺能感觉到自己正在被阿尔法的灼热填满，一个轮廓还不很清晰的结正在胀大。

他低低抽泣起来：“求你，阿尔法，再深一点。”

滚烫的泪珠止不住地从腮边滚下。很长一段时间里，他不得不独自熬过情热，孤孤单单地偎在那张塔图因的小床上辗转反侧。但现在，他找到了那个对的人、那个对的阿尔法。他们彼此相爱，他会照顾他，保护他不受任何伤害。

安纳金没有浪费时间，他开始晃动起自己的胯部，阴茎在欧比旺的后穴里进进出出。他很快就找到了欧米伽的前列腺，他一次又一次地顶在它上面，让身下的欧米伽发出动听的呻吟。欧米伽的情热可不是玩浪漫的好时候，这是一个适龄欧米伽强烈生殖欲望的具象化。

欧比旺的大脑一片空白，他的身体正随着安纳金的节奏前后摇摆。柔软的床单磨蹭着他的阴茎，他感受着阿尔法的每一次进攻，享受着他们肉体相交的声音。

“阿尔法——”他呻吟着收紧了内壁，又高潮了。

身下的床单几乎被他撕坏，笼罩在他脑海的迷雾消散了一会儿。安纳金显然没有意识到欧比旺情事后过于敏感的身体接受不了太多刺激，他还处在自己的狂野节奏中。

“安纳金，阿尔法。”欧比旺转过头，气喘吁吁地看着他。

安纳金的眼睛瞪得大大的，欧比旺一时分辨不出他瞳孔的颜色。从纽带另一头传过来的情绪实在太过强烈，它正被阿尔法强烈的占有欲充斥着。欧比旺几乎能听到他脑海里回响的一连串“我的我的我的”。

“欧比旺——”安纳金呻吟着，向前压在他身上，松开捏在他大腿上的双手，与欧比旺十指相交，在他汗湿的颈后落下一串亲吻。

“我要用我的精液把你灌满，然后亲眼看着你的肚子大起来，”他粗喘着放慢动作，猛地又向前推进。“即使你已经怀上了我的孩子，你还是会哭着求我满足你，对吗？欧比旺——”

“安纳金，”欧比旺啜泣着，他又情动了。“安纳金——”

“这是否认吗？”安纳金的嘴唇擦过他的脖子和手臂，最后落在那枚订婚戒指上。他把一只手放在欧比旺的小腹。“你不想要我继续操你了吗？用我的精液把你喂饱？”

“不是，”欧比旺对着枕头小声说，慢慢向后挪动屁股以适应阿尔法的动作，感觉着那根来回摩擦着他的内壁的东西。他正在和这个阿尔法做爱，他正在被他关心……“我——想要你。”

“我会在王座上要你，我早就想这么干了。我想要你主动在我鸡巴上操你自己，也许一次怀孕远远满足不了你，”安纳金继续啃咬着他的脖颈，舌尖划过腺体。“我想知道我们能要多少个孩子。我要向所有人宣誓我对你的所有权。”

一个硬物卡在欧比旺的穴口，他停住了动作。

欧比旺虚弱地呻吟，“安纳金，求你了。”

安纳金抓住他的下巴，让他侧过脸，让他们得以凝视彼此的眼睛。

“欧比旺，说出来，告诉我你是我的。”

欧比旺感觉自己仿佛身处云端，他努力集中注意力，忽略掉安纳金和自己肉体交融的快感。

“安纳金，”他咽了咽口水，用内壁去感觉安纳金的结在自己体内的触感。“我想要，求你了，”他露出了脖子，“标记我吧。我是你的。”

安纳金呜咽起来，发出那种熟悉的隆隆震动，最后一次努力让欧比旺放松下来。他慢慢将自己的结推了进去，将他们紧紧锁在一起，一股热流击打在欧比旺敏感的内壁上。欧比旺筋疲力尽地向前倒在床上。安纳金移动着嘴唇，落在欧比旺的结合腺上。

我爱你。然后，他咬住了腺体。

欧比旺嚎啕大哭，被填满获得的快感——又一次高潮——和腺体处的刺痛交织在一起。他止不住地呜咽着，心中百感交集。

安纳金啮咬了好一会儿才抬起头来，小心翼翼地松开下巴、舔舐欧比旺的伤口。

欧比旺一动不动，脸埋在枕头里。他的需求已经得到满足，他的精力已经完全耗尽，他仅存的理智不允许他思考任何一件需要二次运算的事。安纳金发出的振动声很快成为了他唯一能感受到的东西，他几乎要融化进床垫里。

安纳金轻轻地调整他的姿势，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的小腹，在上面留下一串湿痕。

房间里充满了他们的信息素。他们从内到外地结合在了一起，阿尔法和欧米伽，安纳金和欧比旺。

安纳金缓慢地向前挺身，把他的精液送得更深了一点，他被标记欧比旺这件事极大的取悦了。

你还好吗？他问道，亲吻着欧比旺汗湿的脖子。但欧比旺太累了，根本不想回应他。

“欧比旺，”他抬头去看他的表情，“欧比旺，回答我，我应该开始担心吗？”

欧比旺无力地哼了一声，安纳金笑了起来，亲吻着腺体上的伤口，这是他们结合的证据。

“好吧，我接受这个回答，”他停顿了一下，显得有点犹豫，“我伤到你了吗？”他小声嘟囔着，手撑在欧比旺两侧。在没有得到任何回答后，他开始抚摸他能够到的每一块皮肤。

“对不起，欧比旺，真的很抱歉，我没打算……”

欧比旺轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。

冷静点。他传递过这样的讯息。

安纳金松弛了一点：“所以我没有……？”

欧比旺将他的全部感受都通过纽带传递了过去：平和、放松、满足、轻松和幸福。

安纳金以同样的口吻回应他：他为能与他结合而感到的骄傲，欧比旺身体被他笼在下面的美好，还有无尽的安宁，而原力的黑暗面正日渐式微。

欧比旺发出一声细微的叹息，转过头去看他。

“你好。”他低声说道，安纳金看上去和他感觉到的一样凌乱。他们两个都汗流浃背。

“嗨，”安纳金温柔地问候他，轻轻地、轻轻地吻住他的嘴唇。

他伸出手，抓起一个水瓶。他尽可能地调整姿势让欧比旺能得到一点缓冲。然后把水瓶递到他嘴边，看着他小口抿着——并不是欧比旺在拿腔作调，他真的已经筋疲力竭了。

“情热结束了吗？”

“没有。”欧比旺小声说，再次靠在他的阿尔法身上。“之前都要持续三四天。鉴于我现在已经是已婚人士，我觉得这次时间会短一点。”

安纳金又露出那个心满意足的傻笑。

“是啊，鉴于你的阿尔法是全银河系最棒的那个。顺带一提，那就是我。”

“嗯，行吧。”欧比旺叹了口气，表示同意。他扭了扭屁股，想估测一下安纳金结的大小。

安纳金几乎要被他逗笑了。“耐心点，很快就会软下来的。”

欧比旺做了最后一次测量，然后不情不愿地半躺在安纳金身上。“我想看着你，我不——”

安纳金用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，嗅闻他苍白的皮肤。

“我知道，欧米伽。”

阿尔法的语气让他立刻就冷静了下来，欧比旺任凭自己在他的臂弯里小憩。

“我们是名正言顺的伴侣了，”欧比旺抚摸着安纳金的左手说。“现在我闻起来像你了吗？”

“当然。”安纳金低吼出声。“我们本来就是天生一对，欧比旺。你表现的很棒，我为你骄傲。没有人敢否认你是我的。你就是我的伴侣。”

来自阿尔法的认同使他有气无力地笑了。欧比旺呼吸着他们交融在一起的气味。安纳金的手臂紧紧地搂着他，就好像他是这宇宙里最珍贵、最重要的东西。

结合。他从来没有想过他会有一个伴侣，一个完全了解他的、爱他的柔弱与坚强的伴侣。但安纳金的归来使这一切都变得可能。

欧比旺缠住他的腿，心满意足地叹了口气。

一阵隆隆声从他体内传出，但没有安纳金的那么大。

安纳金的手落在他的胸口上，声音就是从那里传来的。

“你是——”他湿热的呼吸打在欧比旺颈侧。”噢，欧比旺，我爱你，我的欧米伽。”

安纳金显然很珍视这一刻，欧比旺以前从来没有发出过这种声音。这代表从今以后这种声音就是他独享的特权了。

结软化下来，安纳金抽身出来。大股的精液随着他的动作滴落出来，两人都呻吟起来。安纳金俯下身，柔软的舌尖沿着大腿上的白浊向上舔动。

“安纳金——”欧比旺呻吟。他的后穴还没有足够的时间来恢复紧致，粘稠的浊液沿着他的穴口滑落，他的舌尖轻而易举地插入他体内。“阿尔法，别。”

安纳金没有理会他的恳求，舌头灵活地舔动着他的内壁，直到欧比旺再次情动。

他抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇。

“我猜你的情热还没有结束。”他握住欧比旺的勃起。

“我想没有。”欧比旺喘着气说。他投进阿尔法的怀抱，像他之前想做的那样，深情而温柔地吻着他、融化在他的嘴唇里。

安纳金拥住他，热情地回吻了他。他沿着欧比旺的嘴唇滑动，在他的脖颈上舔来舔去。

“我想要你，阿尔法，求你，”欧比旺向后靠在床垫上，“安纳金，求你了。”

经过一次满足之后，欧比旺感觉自己的自制力已经有回笼的征兆了。精液还在沿着大腿向下滑落，他伸出两根手指，试图润滑一下穴口。

“好的，”安纳金的鼻翼翕动着，呼吸着欧米伽的情动香气。他抬起欧比旺的左腿，把它扣在自己腰上，“好的，欧米伽。”

安纳金在欧比旺的气味攻势下早已溃不成军，他毫不犹豫地将自己的勃起推进欧比旺体内。

欧比旺闭上眼睛，轻轻呜咽着。他的左手慢慢拂过安纳金留下的咬痕。

那儿仍然又痛又疼，他呻吟着把这感觉压了下去。他的阿尔法一直在他的情热里在照顾他、保护他的安全、并尽全力满足他。他希望这标记会留的久一点，最好让大家都能看到。

“阿尔法——”他一边抬起自己的臀部迎合他，一边爱抚着自己的下身。那处敏感的肌肤显然很难经受第二轮刺激，但欧比旺仍然能感觉到安纳金给他带来的直达内心的快感。

安纳金低吼了一声，把他的注意力重新集中回自己身上。

“我保证，你肯定会怀上我的宝宝。”

“好的，阿尔法，”欧比旺惊喘着说，他露出喉结，以一种更顺从的姿势拱起身体，感受着伴侣的攻势变得越来越猛烈，“好的。”

他打了个寒战，当安纳金的结再次卡住他时，他再一次高潮了。阿尔法气喘吁吁地倒在他身上。

欧比旺高兴地咕哝了一声：安纳金的重量压在他身上，他的结被自己的肉壁紧紧箍住，倾泻出炽热的精液，阿尔法的尖牙再次穿透他的腺体……

他又被彻底标记了一次，他们的荷尔蒙交织在一起，几乎使他晕头转向。

但他很喜欢这种感觉。

安纳金凑过来，碾住他温暖柔软的唇瓣，缓慢蠕动着，直到欧比旺觉的自己该说点什么。

“安纳金，”他摇摇头，打破了亲吻，睁大眼睛盯着头顶上的阿尔法，“我爱你。”

安纳金笑了起来，鼻尖轻触他的脸颊，一只手温柔地摸上欧比旺的小腹。

“你有点轻微的浮肿，”他说，“看起来就像已经怀孕了。”

为了不呻吟出声，欧比旺将嘴唇紧紧地合在一起，他能感觉到安纳金的结正在松弛下来。

“情热还有好几天，”安纳金的眼睛深不见底，“欧米伽，这才只是个开始。”

“阿尔法。”欧比旺低声说着，闭上眼睛向他的伴侣靠近。

安纳金慢慢向后抽身，欧比旺艰难地睁开一只眼睛，看着他的阿尔法沾了一点他下身的泥泞，递到自己嘴里。

欧比旺呜咽着打了个寒战，无力地伏倒在垫子上。

他又想要了，他想要再次感受被他的伴侣填满的快感。

“等一下，”安纳金粗喘着靠在墙边，把欧比旺拉得更近了一些。“我想要你标记我。”

欧比旺正在找一个舒适的姿势，他也想和他的阿尔法挨得再近一点。

“什么？”他疑惑地重复道。“什么标记？”

“我记得你没这么笨，欧比旺，我勉强原谅你一次。”安纳金露出了脖子。“标记我，欧米伽。我想让所有人都知道我是你的，就像所有人都知道你是我的那样。”

欧米伽很少会标记阿尔法。这表示他们的爱情是建立在彼此尊重的基础上，他们的关系是完全平等的。

“好吧。”欧比旺喃喃地说着，双腿敞开坐在安纳金身上，让他们的下身摩擦在一起。“如果你确定……”

“我非常确定，欧比旺。”安纳金严肃地说，眼睛里闪烁着碧蓝的幸福光芒。

欧比旺用鼻尖在安纳金的结合腺上掠过，轻轻地吻上它。阿尔法身上的荷尔蒙气味使欧比旺意乱情迷，他的强烈气息是欧比旺闻过最狂野、最具有男性气概的。

安纳金的手掐在他的臀瓣上，指尖在欧比旺的穴口打转。

欧比旺抬起头，深情地看着他，这是他的阿尔法，他的伴侣，他的爱人。他深呼吸了一口，把唇瓣贴在安纳金脖颈上，贪婪地舔吻着。

“欧比旺。”安纳金抱怨道，不耐地催促着。

欧比旺把唇瓣滑到他的结合腺上，用尽全身力气咬了一口。安纳金倒抽了一口冷气，紧紧拥住他。

他的牙齿深深陷入安纳金的皮肤里，他能感觉到一种更加坚固、更加亲密的联系正在他们俩之间建立。这是一种更深刻、更原始的联结，几乎超过他们的原力纽带。

安纳金努力呼吸缓解疼痛，欧比旺松开齿关，温柔的舔舐去血迹，抬起头审视这个伤疤。

他坐回安纳金的腿上，仔细地审视着他。是的，这个阿尔法闻起来很像他，安纳金是他的了。

“现在，”他低声说，“我们只属于彼此。”

安纳金看着他，眼里含着泪水，他们的原力交缠在一起，发出愉悦的振动。

“过来，”他张开双臂。“我的欧比旺。”

尽管他们的勃起不舒服的硌在一起，欧比旺还是安静地伏在他身上，把脸埋在安纳金的颈窝里。安纳金紧紧地搂着他，他冥想室闻起来像是他们两个人的爱巢。

我的欧比旺，安纳金用鼻子磨蹭他，心满意足地叹了口气。你想现在就结婚吗？

欧比旺抬起头看着他。

“什么？”他嘶哑着说，“会有别人来这里吗。”一想到有人会进入自己的巢穴欧比旺就打了个寒战。安纳金显然也有同感，他低吼出声。

“我绝不会允许任何人看到你这个样子。”安纳金沉声说，吻了一口欧比旺结合腺上的咬痕，小心地碰触着那柔嫩的肌肤。“你是我的，我一个人的。”

“是的，你的。”欧比旺答道，慢慢放松下来，他显然很满意阿尔法的反应。英俊、自信、强大。他为他的幼崽挑选了最好的父亲。

我可以为咱们证婚，安纳金辩别道，作为皇帝，我有这个权力。上个皇帝做过一次这种事，有点奇怪，但是可行的。

不需要观众吗？那该如何证明它的效力呢？

只要我宣布我们已经结婚，并且交换了誓言，那么这就是有效的，安纳金回答。奥加纳已经知道这件事了，他会通知公众——我得告诉他我消失的这几天到底在干嘛。

“哦，好吧，”欧比旺抓起一个枕头，眉毛皱在一起，“我想……”他直起身子，紧张地说，“卢克！”

“你想让卢克参加我们的婚礼？”安纳金困惑地问，“我不确定他该出现在这里。”

“不是，是的，我把他忘的一干二净。”欧比旺抓起一张床单披在自己身上，在保护儿子的本能和安全待在巢穴的本能间斗争着。从他情热开始到现在过去了多长时间？冥想室里的灯光很暗。他的儿子在哪？欧比旺打了个寒战。“他在哪？他还好吗？我得去看看他。”

“欧比旺，”安纳金轻轻扣在他的手上，“卢克没事，来这里之前我去看过他了。没必要这么激动。”

欧比旺深吸了一口气，心底的恐慌感盘桓不去。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，试图追忆起自己的自控力和理智。

“你说得对，我很抱歉，”他看向安纳金，说，“我有点——不对劲。”

安纳金奇怪地看着他。“如果你连情热时都一切正常，那你打算什么时候展现自我呢？你想到的第一件事居然是我们的宝宝，真可爱。”

欧比旺的手搭在床垫的流苏上，刻意忽视自己的勃起。

“你准备好戒指了吗？”他从没想过婚礼会这么匆忙，他还没考虑好要致什么辞或者穿什么衣服。

“当然，”安纳金自豪地说，在他的衣服堆里翻找着，拿出一个白色的小盒子，“只要我们情投意合就够了，我们才不需要那群外人的见证。”

他的想法都写在脸上了吗？欧比旺想着，还是情热会加强他们的联系？

他们把沾满污渍的毯子和皱成一团的床单推到一边，面对面跪在床垫上，这地方确实有点乱，但是这是他们的家。

安纳金打开盒子，两枚一模一样的戒指露了出来，上面的水晶比欧比旺的订婚戒指要大一点，但同样精致。它们的颜色变幻不定，在绿色、蓝色和黑色之间来回交替。

“它们很漂亮，”欧比旺轻声说，他知道它们会和自己手上的那枚相配。他一时百感交集，他在一个严厉又单调的环境中成长，它不允许任何形式的浪漫关系。而现在，他将和这个与他深深相爱的阿尔法携手踏入婚姻殿堂。“我先吧。”

他拿起一只戒指，握住安纳金的左手。

“安纳金，”欧比旺暂停了一下，“我知道你认为我擅长演讲，但现在我真的有点词穷。我从没想过我会有幸与你共度一生，”他看着阿尔法脖子上的咬痕，“也没想过我们会被迫分离，直到那一天降临。”他咽了咽口水，将眼泪眨了回去。“我爱你，安纳金·天行者，我们的缘分因原力而始。我承诺会作为你的朋友、伴侣、爱人和丈夫陪伴着你，直到我们与原力融为一体的那天。”

他抬起安纳金的左手，轻轻抚摸着那只戒指。

安纳金泪流满面的反握住欧比旺的手。

“欧比旺，在很小的时候我问过妈妈，我是否会有一个像她这样爱我的伴侣。她向我保证我会找到这个人的，于是我问她，我该怎么做才会知道这个人是不是我生命中不可或缺的那一半。她说——”安纳金泣不成声，“这个人会和你心意相通，他们会被你的优点吸引，也会包容你的不足，”他抽噎着说，“欧比旺，你是唯一一个在目睹了我的所作所为后还肯对我张开双臂的人。我愿意为你赴汤蹈火，我爱你，我相信这世上再没有任何一个人能付出比我的爱还炙热的感情了。”他勉强笑了笑，“即使我们真的与原力融为一体，我也不会放开你的。”

他把戒指放在欧比旺的订婚戒指上。欧比旺轻轻抽噎着，而安纳金的眼泪要更多一点，他显然更擅长发泄自己的感情。

“现在，”安纳金握着他们的手，颤抖又坚定地说，“以银河帝国赋予我的力量，我宣布我们正式结合。”

欧比旺扳过他的脸，狠狠吻在他的嘴唇上。没有来宾，也没有彩带和蛋糕——他们甚至都没穿衣服——但他还是很高兴。

“丈夫。”他咀嚼着这个词的发音，露出一个微笑，一种从未消失过的需求涌上心头。

“丈夫，”安纳金重复道，欣喜地与欧比旺对视。“我的丈夫，我的配偶，我的爱人，我的欧比旺。”

欧比旺把他拉倒在自己身上，轻轻摩擦他们的勃起。

“亲爱的，我有一项特别的任务要交给你。”他在安纳金耳边低语，胡茬在他脖颈上摩擦，他的大腿又湿了。

“当然可以。”安纳金伸过脸来索吻，“我都听你的。”

从阿尔法嘴里说出这样的话有点奇怪，通常来说，阿尔法们会在情感中占据主导地位。但安纳金显然不是平常人，他们的结合仪式也与传统不搭边。

“我想要你，阿尔法。我想要你进来，”欧比旺扭动着跨部，在安纳金的小腹上留下一道湿痕。他羞涩地压低声音，尽管他们已经是名正言顺的伴侣，但欧比旺的脸还是难以抑制的红了起来。“我想要你——操我，亲爱的。”

安纳金的眼睛瞪得老大，欧比旺能感到他的阴茎跳动了一下。

“如你所愿，我亲爱的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，把他压倒在床垫上。


	16. Chapter 16

从私人机坪到绝地圣殿只需五分钟。

说服安纳金他不需要一个营的护卫要比这久的多。

欧比旺不得不提醒他，他依然是那个刻苦训练了很多年的绝地武士、身经百战的前将军。而据理力争的后果就是跟他来到圣殿前的士兵只剩了十几个。

“在这儿等着。”他命令道。

队长犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地开口。

“先生！天行者大帝明确强调过，不可以留下你一个人。”她的声音充满自信。

“那你有没有想过我也是皇帝，”欧比旺一边回答，一边整理他的褐色长袍。它的样式和之前无二，但材质明显上升了不止一个等级，不过只要不是那件白色套装他就谢天谢地了。“我的命令具有同样的效力。你们在这儿等我。”

她还没来得及抗议，欧比旺就踏入了大门。以权服人的感觉让他有点不适，但让这些人进入圣殿的想法令他更不舒服。

从外面看，这座建筑物和以前一样高大雄伟。

这儿是他的家——至少曾经是。

这次踏进圣殿大门的体验和上一次截然不同，他的心里满是悲伤和内疚。他并不悲伤于脚下厚厚的灰尘，也不为被毁的窗户和楼梯惋惜——他难过于这栋建筑物里已经没有了一丝一毫的原力波动。

欧比旺慢慢走过空荡荡的长廊，曾经的繁盛景象还历历在目：幼徒们玩闹着训练光剑招式，武士们在为自己的外勤任务做准备，大师们在认真寻找着可塑之才。

他来到会议厅，在这间圆形房间里缓缓跪下。有多少次，他和他的伙伴们坐在这儿，一边看着这座城市里繁华的车水马龙，一边对圣殿的建设出谋划策。

“请原谅我，”他垂下头，低声说，“我辜负了你们所有人。”

他被选为绝地委员会成员是因为他的谈判技巧、他的稳定情绪和可靠责任感。他是幼徒和学徒的榜样，他们视他为毕生追随的航标。

他呼吸着，摆出一个更适合冥想的姿势。

安纳金也许是那个执行了66号命令的人，但欧比旺刻意忽视守则的时间要比那早的多。挥舞光剑并不能使一个人成为绝地，也不能使他成为力敏者。

成为绝地武士的前提是要被绝地守则约束，否则无论他们有多强大都称不上是真正的绝地。安纳金就是一个极端的例子。阿索卡也是守则的受害者。而欧比旺……他隐藏了他的缺点，他的依恋，他的全部情感，他所做的一切都是为了遵循守则。几十年来，他一直相信绝地们的教育方式，但现在……他已经算不上是绝地了。

反正按旧守则来说可算不上。

欧比旺叹了口气，站起身，朝他的旧房间走去。看起来清洗运动发生之后就再没人走进过这里，西迪厄斯很可能给民众灌输了这样一种观念：每个踏进圣殿大门的人都会惨死于奸诈邪恶的绝地之手。

欧比旺旋转着他的结婚戒指，它在阳光的照耀下变换着色彩。从尤塔帕回来后、去穆斯塔法前的那点时间他一直很忙，甚至都没来得及回房间修整。但这个地方看起来还是老样子，一件安纳金的长袍搭在椅背上，等待着那个不太可能回来的人。

他站在门口，努力向周围散发原力触角。他在这里住了十多年，但从未感觉到与它产生任何真正的联系，他没给他的房间增添任何家具，也从未像安纳金和奎刚那样在房间里那样摆上带着自己特点的小装饰品。

不过他现在住的那层楼却全部出自他的手笔，他选择了墙壁的颜色和家具的式样。还有冥想室的布局和衣橱里的那堆东西。

他打开了他房间里的小衣橱：一个情热应急包，几件略显破旧的束腰外衣，还有欧比旺一直保存着的安纳金的学徒辫。

他对安纳金晋升武士的那天记忆犹新，小学徒终于拥有了站在师傅身边挥舞光剑的权力。安纳金打算去和其他刚被封为武士的学徒们大醉一场，但在离开之前，他将辫子郑重地交给欧比旺，亲了亲他的脸颊，还给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

他们再也没有提起过这件事，但欧比旺一直保存着这根金色发辫。

他轻轻把它揣在怀里，这是唯一一件值得他保存的回忆。欧比旺坐在地上沉思起来。

他意识到，重新踏进圣殿是件正确的事。他花了几个月的时间冥想，现在痛苦和内疚已经被他抛到了脑后，他不再为自己的所作所为感到后悔：原谅安纳金并爱上他。

当然，安纳金的救赎之路还长的很，但欧比旺不该是那个承担责任的人，这不是他的义务。他又不是在安纳金成为维德之后爱上的他，在事情偏离正轨之前，他对安纳金的依恋就已经存在了。

“魁刚，”欧比旺迟疑着开口，“我有一阵子没和你说话了。其实我觉得我早就不该这么做了。虽然尤达声称我应该多和你交流，但你一次也没有回复过我的消息。”他闭上眼睛。“不过我觉得有必要最后尝试一次，在这一切开始的地方。”

除了他的呼吸，什么声音也没有。

“魁刚，我计划重建圣殿，但是以一种截然不同的方式。我想你会同意的，你也没怎么遵守过守则，不过你的确告诉过我要聆听原力的启示。”

他垂下头等待着。

“我不确定我是完成这项任务的合适人选，但我不能让绝地圣殿就此泯灭。我不知道自己还配不配做绝地武士，师父，但我会一直帮助那些需要帮助的人。”

欧比旺慢慢睁开眼睛，起身时膝盖发出的声音让他畏缩了一下。他整理了一下衣服上的皱褶，准备离开。

“欧比旺。”

他僵住了。安纳金？不，不是他。欧比旺惊慌失措地转过身来，但房间是空的。即使用上原力，他也没发现房间里有别人，不过……

“魁刚？”他低声说。

“是的，欧比旺，是我。”这声音好像同时从四面八方传来。欧比旺瘫坐在椅子上，心脏一阵狂跳。

“你……过了这么久，”他用手捂住嘴，“你是故意的，是不是？”

魁刚发出一阵低沉的笑声，听起来同旧时光一样真诚。

“你把我想得太坏了，小徒弟。英灵和活人交流不是件容易的事，我只是恰巧听到了你的话。不知怎的，你我今天的距离不再那么遥不可及。”

“我明白了。”欧比旺回答道，想知道成为英灵是什么感觉。尤达教过他这个，关于如何让自己的灵魂在死后仍然存在。

而当他真正联系上了魁刚，他忽然不知道该说什么才好。他等了好几个月才和他的老师父说上话，却只能张口结舌浪费时间。

“欧比旺，”魁刚的语气严肃起来，“我相信，你就是重建圣殿的那个人。你一直保持着希望和心底的善良，我相信无论发生什么事，你都不会让自己内心的黑暗面所控制。跟随原力的指引，我的徒弟，我相信你。”

“但——我已经有了依恋，”欧比旺低声说，抚摸着他的戒指，“我已经结合了，和我的爱人。我还有了一个儿子，我没有抛弃家庭的打算。”

“恭喜！没出席上你的婚礼多少有点可惜。”魁刚笑着说。"欧比旺，依恋是错的，但爱不是，它们是有区别的。依恋是占有和控制，而真爱是纯洁无私的。”

“我得好好考虑一下。”欧比旺一边捋着胡子一边沉思着。

“我和尤达说过一万次了，但没人愿意承担修改法则的风险。在很久以前，绝地是允许拥有爱人的，只要你们的关系是健康的、平等的，话说回来那时的感情也没被视为通向阴暗面的钥匙。”

“我会再多做一点工作，”欧比旺皱着眉头说，“也许那些幸存下来的档案里会有关于这事的消息。”

魁刚什么也没说，欧比旺能感到他在渐渐隐去。

“师父，”欧比旺试探地问道，“你知道我和安纳金的结局是怎样吗？”

魁刚笑了起来。

“原力啊，我怎么可能知道这种事，欧比旺。但我知道你和他是天生一对。”

“所以你不反对我们的婚事？”欧比旺小心翼翼地发问。他从未有过父母，魁刚大概是他生命中最接近这个定义的人。

“欧比旺，我当然会赞成你追求自己的幸福。我希望你能一直快乐下去，但记住，原力只会让你追求心之所向，所有与直觉相悖的想法都是身外之物。我知道我在引导你成为武士的过程中让你失望了——可能不仅这一件事，”他的声音听起来越来越远，“我希望你能原谅我。”

他们的关系一直很紧张，魁刚那事的发生对他而言是件相当严重的打击，但他很久以前就已经释怀了。

“没什么原谅不原谅的，师父。”欧比旺摇摇头，虽然不知道魁刚是否真的能看见他。“我现在明白你为什么那么做了。”

“谢谢，”他的声音变得若有若无，但依然诚挚。“跟随原力的指引，欧比旺，追寻你的心之所向。”

欧比旺擦了擦眼角，这听起来像永别。

“我会的，师父。”

魁刚彻底消失了，欧比旺孤苦伶仃地坐在地上抽泣。

他想和魁刚说话已经有一段时间了，当他终于把那些话说出口后，一股他之前一直在追寻的平静和放松涌上了心头。

直到得到魁刚的认可，他才知道它对他有多重要。是的，他现在已经完全放下那些过往云烟了，他有了足够的信心来重建圣殿，也可以毫无愧疚地融入他的家庭了。

他走在去档案室的路上，原力突然亮起了红灯。

欧比旺慢慢停下了步伐。走廊又黑又窄，他什么也看不清。

他小心地打开光剑，心怦怦直跳。欧比旺猛地跳到一边，以防御的姿势把剑举在身前，蓝色的光剑在他的手上嗡嗡作响。

爆能枪击中了他之前站的位置，一个戴着头盔的人影出现在走廊的另一头。这是个个子不高的类人生物，穿着一身黑衣。

当这个人影一瘸一拐地走近时，欧比旺才借着剑光看清了一点：她的头盔已经残破不堪，一张苍白的女性面庞显露出来，她的黑衣也破破烂烂的。

“绝地。”她嘶嘶地说，满溢着黑暗的原力印记挤压着走廊的墙壁。

一个西斯。一个坠入黑暗的力敏者。但她有点不对劲，不仅是她的穿着，还有她的气味。她是一个身体状况不佳的愤怒阿尔法。

欧比旺咽了口唾沫，认出了她肩上同样破烂的勋章：一个帝国审判官。

我已经料理过他们了。安纳金这么说过，欧比旺知道这句话的意思。差不多所有人吧，好像有两个逃掉了，但他们不会蠢到自投罗网的。

显然，这就是那二分之一。

“我相信我还没有做过自我介绍，”欧比旺平和地说，默默用原力探查袭击者的强度，“我是欧比旺·肯诺比。”

“我知道你是谁，人渣。”她举枪射击，欧比旺敏捷用他的光剑挡开了她的每一次进攻。他有点好奇她的光剑在哪，以及她为什么会变成这样。

“喔，这可不太公平。”他微笑着回答。他已经有一年多没摸过光剑了，它握在手里的感觉有点生疏。

欧比旺？安纳金疑惑的声音从纽带上传来：你在干什么？练习吗？

“今天就是你的死期。”她愤恨地说，又举起了那把爆破枪。

欧比旺翻身向前滚去，试图从下面袭击她。但她比他想象的要敏捷，她向后退去，堪堪避开了他的光剑。

“好吧，不知名小姐，很高兴见到你。”他回答道，伸出一只手向她使用原力。但她一动也没动。

她空着的那只手闪烁了一下，然后向欧比旺甩了过来。他本想闪开，但她强接下他原力的事实多少让他有点分心，一柄小刀狠狠插进他的左臂。

欧比旺，你的心率在上升。

他忍住痛呼，伸手把它拔了下来，随手丢在地板上。他心念一动，决定绕着她防御。

“惊讶吗？绝地？西迪厄斯在我们身上下了很大功夫，”他几乎可以闻到她的喜悦，她的眼睛闪烁着狂躁的光芒，“我也许是他最后的追随者了，你的伴侣杀死了我的师父。我想我有权杀了你为他报仇，你觉得呢？”

欧比旺楞住了，试图控制自己忽然失控的心跳和呼吸。

欧 比 旺。

他直起身子，双手握住光剑。

“追随者？跟随这样一个变态身后多少有点可悲，”欧比旺鞠了一躬，“杀我要凭本事。不过我想先知道你是怎么进入圣殿的。”

安纳金，我这里可能有情况。

我已经在路上了。事后你必须给我好好解释一下。

如果安纳金来了，他肯定会直接杀了她，这连想都不用想。然后这条线索就会断的一干二净。

欧比旺谨慎地沿着她转圈，想弄清楚她是如何在他的原力下安然无恙的。显然，审判官们接受了一种他从未见识过的训练。他的小臂抽搐了一下。

她歪着头，头盔在昏暗的光芒下闪着光。她身上散发出的气味几乎令他作呕。

“我想我可以大发慈悲满足你这个小小的遗愿。”她又开了一枪，但被欧比旺挡掉了。他的确身经百战，但那是在战场上，或者是在什么偏远星球。欧比旺从没有想过他会在圣殿里拔出光剑，他还以为这儿是唯一一处不会被战火侵略的地方，他之前就错过一次。

她放下枪，从腰带上取下一条画着符文的黑色袖带。它们在她手里闪烁着邪恶的光芒。

欧 比 旺。

他能感觉到黑暗原力正从袖带里翻滚着涌出来，和安纳金身上的强烈波动交相辉映，他越来越近了。

“我们在圣殿里设了个陷阱，专门针对像你这样的愚蠢绝地武士。从大清洗开始我就一直在这里，我和我哥哥相当喜欢那些幸存者，”她扭曲地笑着，“只要那些愚蠢的绝地武士走进圣殿大门，我们就会杀死他们。不过我真得没想到我会在这看到你，天行者的小婊子。”她大笑着，轻轻捻着手上的袖带。“我的确想杀了你，但那是我在把你当作诱饵吸引天行者过来之后的事了。”

他的左臂正在渐渐失去知觉，那柄小刀上可能涂了某种毒药。

“我向你保证，这事肯定没那么容易。”

安纳金踏进了圣殿大门，欧比旺能感到一股被背叛的愤怒从纽带那头滚滚袭来。

哦，对。他把护卫留在了大门口。

“不过这的确听起来还蛮周全，”他转动着光剑，换了个姿势。“就这些吗？”

她的手又伸向腰带，欧比旺猜测她要丢些别的暗器。忽然，她停下了手里的动作，惊恐地抓挠着自己的脖子，好像被自己的舌头噎住了，她看起来马上就要窒息了。然后，她整个人都漂浮了起来，双腿在空中前后摇晃。

安纳金出现在她身后，穿着那件黑色套装，右手在空中虚握。他的整张脸都因仇恨和愤怒而扭曲。他眼底的蔚蓝变回了金色。

达斯·维达。

愤怒的阿尔法信息素席卷了整条走廊，欧比旺快速关闭了他的光剑，走到他伴侣的身边。

他不想要维德，他再也不想面对这个他了。他心低的一小部分正在为他丈夫的到来欢呼雀跃，但他更想要安纳金，他的伴侣，他的爱人。

“安纳金，别杀她。”欧比旺轻轻握住安纳金紧绷的手臂。“她是个审判官。”

那我就有更充分的理由了。她竟敢伤害你？！我绝对要让她付出代价。

安纳金的微笑根本算不上微笑，他的手越收越紧。满意地看着那个女人的挣扎幅度越来越小。

“安纳金！”欧比旺惊慌地跳到他面前。“别逞一时之快。我们需要她的情报。”

想想卢克，他发送着这样的讯息，想想我们，安纳金，别这样。你吓到我了。

安纳金看着他，犹豫了一会儿。

你在害怕吗？安纳金松开手，任凭她倒在地上不省人事。他惊恐地后退了一步。我吓到你了吗？

不是怕你。欧比旺扳住他的脸，在发现阿尔法的眼睛变回蓝色后放松了下来。我在为你感到害怕。我不能让你为我重回黑暗面。

安纳金眨了一下眼睛，看起来有些困惑，然后他注意到了欧比旺手臂上的伤口。他愤怒地低吼着，激活了他的红色光剑。

“安纳金，别，”欧比旺抓住他的手腕，感觉黑暗原力在他的手边嗡嗡作响，“我们已经制服她了，她已经没有任何威胁了。”

他几乎感受不到这只胳膊的存在，而且伤口还在渗血，但他不想火上浇油了。

“她已经伤到你了，”安纳金恶狠狠地盯着地板上的那一团，“我必须要让她付出代价。”

“安纳金！她还提到了她哥哥，想想看，如果你现在就杀了她，我们永远不会知道发生了什么，我想知道她到底为什么会变成现在这样，”他真的不想和他争执，“拜托，安纳金，我需要你听我说。”

安纳金皱起眉头，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

我的欧米伽我的爱人我的丈夫，他传递过这样的讯息，你——需要我吗？你需要我你需要我你需要我。

是的，我需要你听我说。你相信我吗？欧比旺凑过去，伏在安纳金颈间轻轻嗅闻。

当然。安纳金关闭了他的光剑，把他拉到自己怀里。我当然相信你。

“那就把她绑起来，带回去细细盘问。”欧比旺靠在他的脖子上低声说。他轻敲安纳金手臂上的通讯装置，启动了它。

一个细微的声音响起。“先生！”

安纳金眨了眨眼睛：“准备好囚室，我们抓到了一个西斯。”

“是的！先生。”

欧比旺抬起右手，让那个审判官漂浮起来。

他们默默走向入口，安纳金的嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

“我说过我再也不会回到这里……”他皱起眉头，眯起眼睛。“但收到你的消息后我根本没想那么多。”

“我没有这个意思，”欧比旺回答道，他专注于保持身体的稳定，左臂感觉还是很不好，“非常抱歉，我在你还没有完全控制住黑暗面时就把你召来了。好在我控制住了局面。”

“这都是我的错，我应该早点追踪到他们的。”安纳金摇了摇头，伸手拦住他。“把她放下。”

“马上就到了。”欧比旺说，但是安纳金粗暴地拽住他，双手按在他的左臂上。失去支持的审判官坠落在地。

“我猜我恰巧娶到了银河系里最会粉饰太平的人。”安纳金低吼着，用治愈原力驱散了欧比旺伤口里的毒药。

“可你还是爱我。”欧比旺低声回应着，他觉得好多了。

“是的，”安纳金温柔地看着他。“如果你能更重视一点自己的生命、不再冒抛弃家人的风险我会更爱你，”他皱着眉头说。“你没让护卫跟着你。为什么？”

“——他们不属于这里。”欧比旺说，目光垂在慢慢愈合的伤口上。“这是一个神圣的地方。”

安纳金叹了口气，和他十指交叉。他把那个女人浮到门口，让警察锁住了她，把她放在另一辆穿梭机上。

欧比旺看着那群被他抛弃的警卫。有些人惊惧地微微颤抖，但依然保持着整齐的队形。

请不要惩罚他们，安纳金。是我命令他们在这等着的。

安纳金一言不发地从他们身边走过，披风在身后飘扬。唔，这比欧比旺预期的反应要好。

飞回宫殿的过程相当安静，安纳金坐在座位上沉思，把欧比旺紧紧地搂在身边。

其实安纳金没什么生气的权利，欧比旺暗自觉的他做的还好。他只是忘记加强他的屏障、习惯了与他的伴侣心意相通的感觉。但他们已经没有时间考虑这些事了，电梯门才刚刚打开，他们就听到了宝宝的哭闹声。

“卢克——”欧比旺快步跑向育婴室，安纳金紧随其后。

卢克躺在积木堆里，哭的几乎背过气去。伊维不安地在角落里挪了挪，当欧比旺走近时悄无声息地离开了。

欧比旺跪下来，把他抱进自己怀里。

“我在，亲爱的，嘘，冷静点，”他慢慢摇晃着、安抚着他，冷静地发问，“你为什么要哭？”

安纳金畏缩了一下。“当我感到你的原力波动时我正在和他玩积木……他一定是感觉到我的情绪了。”

卢克嚎啕大哭，紧紧抓住欧比旺的脖子，嗅闻他的气味。欧比旺调整了一下跪姿，把衣服领子扯开了一点，让卢克能贴的更近一些。

“安纳金，”欧比旺尽量低声说，“卢克是个力敏宝宝。他对我们的情绪很敏感，你不能就这么一走了之，你会吓到他的。”

对不起，对不起，对不起。

噢，我不是这个意思，我知道你不是故意的。我们都是新手，这没什么好抱歉的。

安纳金皱起眉头，揉了揉卢克的后背。

“对不起，卢克。”他小声说，有点内疚。

卢克不停地哭着，他用鼻子摩蹭着欧比旺结合腺上的咬痕，呼吸着他父母的气味。

“妈妈——”他抽泣着说。

欧比旺僵住了，他转头看向安纳金一眼，阿尔法露出一个得意的坏笑。

卢克在他怀里继续呜咽，“妈妈！”

“你以为你不在的时候我们在干什么，欧比旺？”安纳金咧着嘴说，“你不是说他需要提高词汇量吗。”

“我——”欧比旺咽了口唾沫，继续摇晃卢克。安纳金的恶趣味是一回事，从卢克嘴里说出来就是另一回事了。虽然过去的几个月里他一直在扮演这个角色，但是亲耳听到还是有点怪怪的。

“我在，卢克。”欧比旺低声回应道，吻了吻卢克的脸颊。“妈妈来了。”

安纳金愈发得意了。

你这个样子超级性感，安纳金笑着说。我等不及看你被一群宝宝环绕的样子了。

欧比旺瞪了他一眼，卢克终于在他的颈间平静下来。他揉了揉幼崽的金发，在他的前额落下一吻。

“想玩会玩具吗？”他问，卢克抽着鼻子点了点头。他把宝宝放在垫子上，让卢克把积木分给自己和安纳金。

安纳金配合地俯下身去。

“嗯，我们建造一个宫殿怎么样？很大的那种，可能会需要所有的积木，”他教卢克如何分配重量。“我们还可以为飞船建造一个机库！”

“船！”卢克咯咯地笑了起来，开始摆弄积木，将刚才的不快抛到了九霄云外。

欧比旺摆出一个简洁的矩形房间，把它推给卢克，让他把它纳入自己的宫殿版图。

他向后坐了一点，静静看着阿尔法和儿子玩耍，安纳金安静平和的表情和卢克兴高采烈的笑颜。他想起了在圣殿时考虑过的那些事，他不会再为自己的本性感到羞愧。

魁刚告诉他，爱与依恋是两种不同的东西，他很可能是对的。他深爱着安纳金和卢克，但他并不认为他们是他的所有物——也许在某些情况下，他的确把安纳金称作是自己的，不过这完全不带任何占有欲色彩。如果有一天他们选择离开欧比旺，他一定会觉得受伤，但他不会强迫他们留下。

他对他们的感觉不会让自己坠入黑暗面。和卢克与安纳金在一起的时候，他从来没有觉得自己的感情有过一丝一毫的不确定。

他忽然发现安纳金正满怀期待地扬眉看着他。

欧比旺羞涩地眨了眨眼睛。“能再说一遍吗？”

“我说，你能帮我们去拿蓝箱子里的飞船吗？机库完工了。”他向他们的积木示意，令人惊讶的是它看起来确实有了宫殿的雏形。

“当然可以。”欧比旺走到那个箱子前，拿起几艘不同颜色和大小的飞船递给卢克，看着幼崽兴高采烈地把它们接过去。

“我们该怎么说，卢克？”欧比旺坐在他身边。

“斜斜你！”

他赞许地摸了摸卢克的发心。

“做的好，你真棒。”

安纳金咳嗽了一声，俯下身在卢克耳边嘀咕了几句。

“斜斜妈妈！”卢克纠正道，将手里的飞船放进机库。

欧比旺无可奈何地看了安纳金一眼，摇了摇头。

怎么？你明明很喜欢。

欧比旺微笑起来。

可能吧，他承认到，抬眼看向他的阿尔法。也许我已经准备好让更多的幼崽这么叫我了。

安纳金的胳膊肘撞倒了一座高塔，卢克不满地朝他大叫。“哒！”

“对不起，卢克。”安纳金心不在焉地回答。他坐直身子，瞪大眼睛看着欧比旺。“你是认真的吗？”

“是的，”欧比旺抱起双臂，他没再脸红，也没太紧张，“这是我深思熟虑的结果。毕竟我们已经正式安定下来了，何况你还一直把这事挂在嘴边。”

安纳金皱起眉头，挽住他的腰把他拉近。

“欧比旺，也许你认为怀孕的想法可以让我高兴，但这必须是在你我意见统一的前提下，这不是我一个人的事，”他吻了一下欧比旺的脖子，“你说呢？”

欧比旺用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，看着卢克气呼呼地去重建倒塌的塔楼。

我心意已决，他坚定地回答，也许我们现在就可以开始努力了，不过可能要等到我的下一轮情热到来这事才会变成现实。

安纳金兴奋地把他推倒在地，大笑着拥抱他。欧比旺叹了口气，回应着他的拥抱。卢克迷惑地看着他们。

“哒？”他问道，努力爬到安纳金的身上。

安纳金扭头抓住他，让他们和欧比旺抱成一团。他们的气味参杂在一起，欧比旺轻轻嗅着，感到莫名的安心。

“你妈妈真的让我很幸福，卢克。”安纳金偷看了一眼欧比旺，发出一阵低沉的隆隆声。

“好喔。”卢克嘟囔着打了个哈欠，伏在欧比旺颈间闭上了眼睛。欧比旺分出一只手搂住他，对安纳金报以微笑。

卢克很快就睡着了，欧比旺也渐渐迷糊起来。尽管他的伤口已经痊愈，但今天仍然是压力很大的一天。

我差点就重蹈覆辙了，安纳金忽然说，放在欧比旺腰间的双手收紧了。欧比旺，我差点就失控了。

欧比旺不为所动，继续梳理他的头发。

“但是你并没有失控，”他回答道，“确实有那么一会儿，你的眼睛变成了金色，不过你及时收手了。你不可能一点情绪没有，安纳金。你必须要学会与它们共存，以一种更健康的方式去接受他们。

“我知道，”安纳金嘟囔着，轻轻皱了皱眉头，“你怀里是什么？”

欧比旺疑惑地摸了摸。“奥。”

他取出那个小盒子，把它递给安纳金。

阿尔法笑了起来。“你还留着它？我还以为我才是感情用事的那个人。”学徒辫在他手里闪着金光。“也许我们可以把它裱起来。”

“希望如此。”欧比旺说，因为背部的刺痛畏缩了一下。安纳金迅速起身，扶他站起来，还有在他怀里睡得正香的卢克。

“我得去看看犯人。”当他们把卢克放在床上时，安纳金喃喃地说。欧比旺正给卢克掖被子，他的手轻轻拂过幼崽的头发。

“犯人？噢。”欧比旺皱起了眉头。“你别……”他没有把话说完。

“我的首要任务是找出答案，”安纳金平静地说，他抓住欧比旺的手，吻了吻他的戒指。“放心，她不会死的，欧比旺，”他摇了摇头，“只有你才会担心敌人的死活。”

“绝地武士是不会杀人的——”欧比旺下意识地回答，猛地停了下来。安纳金已经不再是绝地了，而他自己也成了一个几乎背弃了所有法则的前绝地。

安纳金亲了亲他。

“为表达对我的绝地丈夫的尊重，我保证不会杀了她。”

不过，他的伴侣显然认为欧比旺还是绝地武士。

安纳金去审问犯人了，欧比旺让机器人给他送来一份便餐，他意识到他还没找到自己想要的东西。他提醒自己，下次再进入圣殿之前要先排查一下。

欧比旺走进卧室，慢慢脱下衣服，对着镜子审视自己的身体：小刀留下的伤疤、避孕贴片、红褐色的头发、眼角的鱼尾纹、他的订婚戒指和结婚戒指。他的肌肉仍然紧实，但胸部要比安纳金柔软的多，其他部分也不像他那样棱角分明。

他缓缓把右手放到自己的小腹上。他这个年纪还能怀孕吗？特别是在他经历了那么多事之后？

他对着镜子中的自己笑了笑，抓起第一天时安纳金给他的那件黑色睡袍披在身上。

是的，他准备好了。

他快步穿过走廊，避开卫兵和人群。他们本来也不该在这个时间段出现。他小心翼翼地走进空无一人的议事厅。

他悄无声息地登上被黑暗笼罩的高台，坐在属于自己的那把椅子上，金属的寒气透过那层薄薄的布料打在身上。

安纳金，他温柔地拨动着他们之间的纽带，来找我。

他把双腿交叉起来，手搭在扶手上，紧张又兴奋地等待着。最后他不得不调整呼吸，让自己的胃里的蝴蝶安静下来。

房间另一头的门被打开了，一个高大的身影迟疑地走向他。

“欧比旺？”安纳金不解的问，“你在这儿干什么？”

他停在高台脚下，目瞪口呆地看着欧比旺缓缓张开双腿，解开长袍。

安纳金好像被什么东西噎住了，他干咳了两声。

“你说过你想在这里和我亲热，”欧比旺说，看着他的阿尔法慢慢走上楼梯，眼睛贪婪地在他身上流连，“所以我来了。”

安纳金舔舔嘴唇，跪在欧比旺面前。

“是这么回事。”他看着欧比旺的下身确认道。

欧比旺扯下长袍，把它扔到一边，在他伴侣的注视下慢条斯理地取下避孕贴片。

安纳金粗喘着，荷尔蒙的味道愈发强烈。

“当你说你想现在就试试的时候，”安纳金解开斗篷，拉动套装的拉链，“我没意识到你说的真的是现在。”

欧比旺顺服的露出脖颈，投射出柔和的欧米伽信息素。

“我也没意识到。贴片的效果会持续一周，不过，”他把双腿搭在安纳金的肩膀上，“我们可以先练习一下。”

安纳金看了他一眼，准备埋头下去给他口交，但欧比旺轻轻阻止了他。

“欧比旺——”安纳金抱怨着。

欧比旺笑了笑，松开了拽住他头发的那只手，一边爱抚着自己的阴茎一边沿着自己的穴口磨蹭。

“欧比旺，”安纳金眼神呆滞地看着他，“我真是爱死你了。你也太迷人了，”他轻轻地咬了一口放在他肩膀上的脚踝，“虽然你教训我的样子也很动人。但这——”他握住自己的勃起，“我连想都不敢想。”

欧比旺咬着嘴唇，把一根手指滑了进去，伸到那片滑腻里面去。虽然他不像情热时那么容易被撩拨，但和安纳金的亲密已经让他习惯了有东西在里面的感觉，他又加了一根手指，慢慢抽插着自己。

安纳金低吼了一声，抓住他的大腿，贪婪地盯着他的欧米伽。

“让我摸摸你。”他恳求道。

欧比旺插入了第三根手指，另一只手上的动作越来越快。他的指尖触到了那个敏感点，惹得他仰过头去大声呻吟。

安纳金呜咽起来。“求你了，欧比旺。”

当他感觉高潮将近时，欧比旺停下了动作。他取下自己的戒指，颤抖着站了起来，大汗淋漓地将自己展示在他的阿尔法面前。

安纳金充满敬畏地抬头看他，仿佛欧比旺是什么外星神祗、自己是朝拜的信徒。欧比旺能感到他已经完全准备好奉献出自己所有的爱、尊敬和欲望。

“坐下。”欧比旺粗喘着，向后退了一步。

安纳金爬上王座，双腿大开，饥渴地看着欧比旺的动作。

欧比旺跨坐在他的大腿上，抓着他的肩膀保持平衡，让他们的下身摩擦在一起。安纳金握住他的腰，追求更多的刺激。

“这就是你所希望的吗？在这里操我？”欧比旺在安纳金耳边低语，伸手抓住阿尔法的阴茎，前后摆动着屁股，让他在自己的穴口打转。

安纳金呻吟着点了点头。

“你主动的时候简直太他妈性感了。”他喘着气，凑过来咬欧比旺的下巴。“是的，这就是我所希望的事。”

“愿望成真的时候到了。”欧比旺兴奋地说道，然后猛地坐了下去。被填满的感觉来的如此之快，他几乎喘不过气来，但他没有浪费一分一秒。欧比旺开始上下起身，体会着那根坚硬又柔软的东西撞击自己内脏的感觉。

安纳金大声呻吟着，十指深陷在欧比旺的腰间。

“他妈的，欧比旺，”他气喘吁吁地说，“你太紧了。”

欧比旺扭动着臀部，指甲在安纳金的肩膀上留下刮痕。他弯下腰，舔咬阿尔法结合腺上的咬痕，虽然没有咬破皮肤，但足以让他感到疼痛。他的动作越来越快，确保阿尔法每一击都撞到他的敏感点。

他们的呻吟和喘息在空荡荡的房间里回荡。欧比旺的双腿开始颤抖，但他尽力维持住了他的节奏。

安纳金捧住他的臀部，以让他更好地迎接自己的攻势。他沿着欧比旺的脖颈舔吻，最后停在他的乳尖，用齿关轻轻夹住。

“安纳金，”欧比旺哀叫道，“我已经，我——”

“射出来吧，欧比旺，”安纳金贴近他的伴侣，再次深入，“为我高潮。”

直到这一刻，欧比旺才知道他可以只凭后穴的刺激达到高潮。他呻吟着射在安纳金的小腹上上，紧紧箍住阿尔法还在移动的下身。

“你太美了，欧比旺。我们的孩子会像你一样美。”安纳金咬住他的嘴唇，嘶嘶地叫了一声，最后进攻了一次，把欧比旺的呻吟都吞了下去，一股热流击在他的内壁上。

欧比旺的双腿酸软无力，他维持着靠在安纳金身上的姿势。阿尔法轻轻环住他，他们依偎在一起调整呼吸。

他用尽最后的力气吻了吻他的阿尔法，和往常一样，阿尔法带着他全部的热情回应了他。

“很棒的练习。”欧比旺喘着气挣开了他唇舌的钳制。

安纳金笑了起来。“我同意。”

他们紧紧拥抱在一起，完全不想分开。他们两个都汗流浃背，但欧比旺发现自己并不在乎。

“别拔出来。”又过了一会儿，欧比旺贴在安纳金的脖子上喃喃地说。

安纳金哼了一声，温柔地抚摸着他们结合的地方。

“好吧，我不会的。”他犹豫了一下，“但我还没成结，我觉得这有点……不安全。我猜我的身体知道什么时候该成结。”

欧比旺环视了一下四周，意识到他刚刚在公共场合做了爱。还是他的主意。

“你说得对，”他红着脸回答，“我们可以在冥想室或床上再来一次。”

安纳金慢慢从他后面滑了出来，欧比旺的脚还没来得及触到地板，阿尔法就把他抱了起来。

“你在干什么？”欧比旺用手臂搂住他的脖子，他能感到精液在自己大腿上流淌的感觉，“我很沉。”

“才不是，”安纳金向他保证道，小心地起身走向电梯，“作为一个阿尔法，如果我连我的欧米伽都抱不起来，那我也太失败了。”

“刻板印象，”欧比旺低声说着，但在安纳金臂弯里的感觉的确是安全又舒适。安纳金显然比他强大得多。他用鼻尖磨蹭安纳金汗湿的侧脸。也许他真的很享受安纳金给自己展示实力的那些小殷勤，欧米伽本能在告诉他这个阿尔法足以保护他。

他们全身赤裸地迈进电梯。

“我的衣服！”欧比旺惊慌地看着缓缓关上的电梯门，“他们进来时会看见的！”

“随便，”安纳金咕囔着把他抱的更紧了一点，“他们也许会闻到我们荷尔蒙交融的味道。”

一个公开声明，即使没人当场见证——安纳金一直想要这个。

欧比旺叹了口气，贴在他伴侣的脖子上深吸了一口气。

“我已经准备好第二轮练习了，”当他们进入主卧时，欧比旺说，他能感到自己的情液正在汇成溪流，“你呢？”

安纳金邪恶地笑了起来。“哦，当然。”


	17. Chapter 17

安纳金裹着披风坐在垫子上，手里放着一个小小的红球。

“卢克，来拿这个。”

卢克坐在离他几步远的地方，努力向他伸出小胳膊。

安纳金将手臂向后缩去，卢克不满地大叫起来。

“给我！”

“用原力来拿，卢克。”他再次伸出手，让球浮起来。小球慢慢地旋转着，卢克聚精会神地盯着它看。

球重新落回安纳金的手中，卢克微微皱起眉头，他的小脸因专注而扭曲。

欧比旺正站在卢克的衣柜旁为他的第一次公开露面挑选合适的衣服。

他很高兴自己能穿点除了白色套装之外的东西，虽然他身上的束腰外衣和裤子依然是白色的，但至少它们更贴近他的风格。它们穿在身上的感觉和欧比旺的绝地长袍无二，但更有层次感、更宽松、更贵重，袖口上的繁复花纹也是他之前从来不会使用的那种。

安纳金将他那件垫肩套装换成了两件套的西服，但还是黑色的。

“感受它，卢克，”安纳金提示道，“再试一次。”

卢克半张着嘴，再次伸出手臂。

“召唤它。”安纳金轻声说。

卢克胖乎乎的胳膊在空中乱挥了一阵，试图理解安纳金的话。

“啊！”他抱怨道，“妈妈！”

欧比旺坐在安纳金身边，阿尔法吻了吻他的脸颊，露出一个微笑。

“深呼吸，看我，”他大口吸气，然后又夸张地呼气，卢克学着他的动作，“别哭，你需要全神贯注。”

卢克扑倒在地板上，大声叹气，他大概是要被这对望子成龙的父母烦死了。他气呼呼地坐起来，伸出手臂。

这次他成功了，欧比旺能感觉到卢克原力的波动，小球从安纳金手里晃晃悠悠地浮了起来。

“做的好。”欧比旺称赞道。小球直落下去，在离地面几厘米的地方飘浮着，缓慢但稳定地落到卢克手里。

安纳金雀跃起来，激动地在卢克颊边吻了一下。

“看！”在球掉到地上之前，卢克及时控制住了它，他骄傲地说着。

“太棒了，卢克，”欧比旺微笑着说，“你进步的好快。”

虽然只有一岁多一点，卢克对原力的掌握却一天比一天精进——虽然很可能是因为他们坚持不懈的引导。圣殿托儿所里的幼徒们在这个年纪甚至连控制自己都做不到，更不用说原力了。

他们正在一点一滴的给卢克灌输原力知识。欧比旺在托儿所练习过一阵，但那儿的孩子要比卢克大得多。他通常会凭自己的直觉或卢克的情绪来安排他们的“课程”。

卢克露出一个自豪的傻笑，然后把球塞进嘴里。

“好啦，今天就到这儿吧。”安纳金咧嘴一笑，制止了他。“我们该走了。”

他们费了好大的劲才给卢克穿上了他的制服——作为皇帝继承人的那套：黑色裤子，白色束腰外衣和灰色背心。他被这套衣服衬得英气勃勃，不过他显然像欧比旺一样讨厌穿这些东西。

他不停地拉着自己的束腰外衣，衣服袖子有点长，盖住了他小小手掌的一半。

欧比旺蹲在他面前，确保他儿子的仪容已经无懈可击。

“卢克，你看起来真漂亮。你准备好了吗？”卢克咕哝了一声，向他伸出双臂。

欧比旺叹了口气，把他抱起来。

“今天可是个大日子，卢克，”当他们踏入电梯时，安纳金对他说道，“大家都是来看你的。”

卢克什么也没说，他已经被电梯上面的按钮吸引住了。这还是他第一次离开这层楼，欧比旺和安纳金并不确定他会对生人做出什么反应。贝尔强烈建议他们带卢克公开露面一次，民众对于皇帝和他的伴侣适应良好，对他们的幼崽的好奇也与日俱增。

欧比旺本能地想要回绝：卢克太小了，一想到人们会对卢克评头论足他就害怕。安纳金和他选择了站在聚光灯下，但这不代表卢克也会做出相同的选择。安纳金比他更不情愿，但他明白这件事的重要性。

“我们给你找了些新朋友，”欧比旺说，他们正穿过大厅，卫兵在他们身后亦步亦趋，“一些可以和你一起玩的宝宝。”

“玩？”卢克喃喃地说，他不安地看着士兵的白色头盔，在欧比旺颈间依偎的更紧了。

为了让卢克能早日踏入社交圈，他们决定每周抽几天把他送到日托所，让他能和其他同龄的孩子们一起玩——而不仅仅是他们两人和伊维。欧比旺再找不到任何一个能让他们都满意的地方了，安纳金坚称没有任何人会对他们毫无二心。

他们在议事厅的玄关处停了下来，安纳金一如往常地握住欧比旺的左手。动作熟练地几乎让让欧比旺发笑。

“是啊，你想和新朋友一起玩吗？”

“好吧。”卢克轻声回答，欧比旺和安纳金对视一眼，忐忑地走了进去。

人群一片寂静，卢克把脸埋在欧比旺的脖子上，不停地吸气。

他们慢慢坐在王座上，安纳金向高台下的人点了点头。一个女议员稍稍走近了一点，开始大谈特谈在外环奴隶制方面取得的进步。

欧比旺也被分配了几件任务，主要是欧米伽的反歧视法，但他知道这需要时间。安纳金告诉他，他们可以直接颁布相关的法律并强制人民执行。不过欧比旺想用一种更温和、更容易被接受的方式来达到自己的目的。

“卢克，”欧比旺小声问道，拍了拍他的后背，“想坐下吗？我们得等到你爸爸忙完。”

卢克蹭了蹭他的脖子，偷偷看了一眼那些好奇的目光，重新把脸埋了回去。不过还是顺从的改了个姿势，让自己坐的更舒服了一点。

人群中传来此起彼伏的惊叹，有人在发出低低的笑声。

这合理吗？安纳金抱怨道，欧比旺几乎可以能看到他撅嘴的样子。他还什么都没做，大家就已经爱上他了？

欧比旺挑起眉毛，抚摸卢克的发心。

可能是因为他比较可爱。他答道。

安纳金低吼了一声，转头看向他，无视了正在窃窃私语的人群。

这比我的预期好多了。他说，他没有尖叫也没有大哭，我知道他一直都很安静，但毕竟这……

他确实有点害羞，欧比旺坦诚道，卢克呼吸打在他的颈间的感觉有点痒，他只是需要时间来适应新环境，这很正常。

安纳金笑了起来。就像他妈妈一样。

欧比旺已经不是第一次想知道他们在大庭广众下进行非语言谈话看起来是什么样子了。

“哒？”卢克轻声问道，转身看向安纳金，试探着伸开双臂。

安纳金向那个迟疑着是否该继续汇报的议员点点头，把卢克抱在膝上。卢克再次把脸藏了起来，他埋在爸爸的长袍皱褶里，看着欧比旺微笑。

欧比旺给了他一个鼓励的表情，靠过来亲他的脸颊。卢克笑着抓住他的胡子，轻轻拽了拽。

这一次惊呼声更大了。

计划是他们只在这呆一个小时。时间一到，安纳金立刻站起来，一只手紧抱卢克，另一只手抓着欧比旺。

随着他们和人群距离的缩短，卢克愈发紧张地把脸贴在安纳金的脖子上。他小声呜咽着，偷看了欧比旺一眼，好像在害怕他会突然消失。

欧比旺轻轻用他的原力印记去爱抚卢克，让他渐渐放松下来。欧比旺没感到民众们带着什么恶意，他们只是在纯粹的好奇。

当电梯门缓缓关闭时，安纳金将卢克放在了地上。好笑地看着卢克立刻抓住他们的手。

“还不算太糟，是吧？”安纳金边说边用另一只手拨弄卢克的头发。

卢克一言不发，只是拉着他们的手来回摇晃。

安纳金看了欧比旺一眼，后者报以耸肩。

电梯门开了，人来人往的参议院展露出来。卢克尖叫了一声，双手抓住欧比旺的长袍，快步跑到他身后。

“陛下！”已经有人发觉了他们的到来。

欧比旺弯下腰抱起卢克。他用余光看到每个人都在向他们鞠躬或行屈膝礼，还有投向卢克的好奇注视。而卢克显然还没准备好。

“卢克，你想回房间吗？”他柔声问道，把手放在卢克后背上轻拍。

安纳金谨慎地转身，用身体挡住了其他人的视线。

我们不该来的，他哀叹道，他还需要更多的时间，是我逼他太紧了。

放松，安纳金。

卢克摇了摇头，紧紧抓住欧比旺的外衣。

“如果我给你一个玩具呢？”欧比旺摸索出他们之前练习用的红球，惊喜地发现卢克的脸上露出了笑容，他一把将球握在手里。

“起。”他嘟囔着伸出小手。

欧比旺吻了他一下，将卢克抱回怀里。

安纳金松了口气，挽住他的腰。他们慢慢沿着走廊前进。

“他真的是……”

“……就像他父亲一样……”

“……不是生母，是吗？”

欧比旺咽了口唾沫，不为所动。而安纳金显然没有他的耐性。

我要杀了他们。

安纳金，别这样。人们有言论自由。

我已经和你结合了，而他们却认为你只是个漂亮的保姆？

安纳金的手在他腰间收紧，这群不识趣的议员显然让他很生气。

漂亮？欧比旺笑着问，把卢克抱得更紧了一点。

全银河系最漂亮的。安纳金骄傲地说。

贝尔正在等他们，他拿着一只数据板，肩膀上漂浮着一幅全景图。他朝卢克鞠躬并微笑，卢克好奇地盯着那副全景图发呆。

“陛下，我很高兴你们决定这么做。”他们走进办公室，贝尔对安纳金点头示意。“很高兴见到你，小殿下。”他向卢克笑了笑，坐回办公桌后。

欧比旺坐在安纳金身边，卢克看了看贝尔，他那优雅柔和的发音吸引了他的注意，但失去兴趣的速度同样迅速。他捏住小球，跳下座位视察房间。

“嗯，”贝尔继续说了下去，“这是一份详细的托儿所活动清单，已经应你的要求将所有流程写下来了。我在其中一个上加了标示，我女儿来的时候也会参加这个活动。”

欧比旺谨慎地瞥了他一眼，扬起一根眉毛。趁着安纳金忙于翻看数据盘，贝尔对他露出一个意味深长的笑容。

卢克走到贝尔身边，指着那副全息图咿呀作语。安纳金有点惊讶于他的大胆。

他可能感觉到了我们对贝尔的信任，欧比旺传递到，何况这里又没有那么多人。

“我们想给你和你的家人录一段家庭录像，”贝尔抓住那个机器人，边把它下放到卢克的高度边解释，“民众们对你们的好奇程度达到了一个空前的顶峰。”

卢克拍了拍机器人的镜片，试图把它摘掉。贝尔小心地让机器人盘旋升起，卢克还没来得及抗议，贝尔就在口袋里翻出了一块饼干。他瞥了欧比旺一眼，在得到默许的回答后俯下身去。

“想吃饼干嘛？”贝尔轻轻把它放进卢克手里。

卢克立刻把它凑到嘴边，洒下一身的碎屑。

“斜斜。”他说道，依然盯着那个机器人。

“我费那么大劲给他换衣服就是为了接饼干渣滓？”欧比旺叹息了一声。

“至少他学会说谢谢了。”安纳金笑着说，吻了吻他左手的戒指。

贝尔盯着他们沉思，欧比旺猜想他大概在评测他们的关系是否真实……终于，他站起身来。

“如果你们已经准备好了……”

安纳金点点头，跟随贝尔走到办公室隔壁的一个房间。房间的中央摆放着两张精美座椅。卢克跟在他后面，欧比旺跟在卢克后面，努力想在摄像机开启之前把饼干渣掸掉。

“你们先坐下，然后摆出一个你认为最符合皇家气质的坐姿。”贝尔指示道，他最后调整了一下全息照相机的位置，打开了它，房间里响起轻微的嗡嗡声。

“唔，那我就不用特意改正了，”欧比旺得意地笑了起来，“但我不认为亲爱的安纳金知道那是什么意思。”

“嘿！”安纳金抗议道，随手捋了两把自己的头发。“我也可以正经起来的！”

“你的意思是可怕吧，”欧比旺温柔地看了他一眼，“皇家气质？它们还是有些轻微差距的。”

卢克咯咯笑了起来，好像听懂了他们的对话，他爬到安纳金的腿上，找了个舒服的姿势。

安纳金挺直身子，黑色披风气势磅礴地笼在身后，他把卢克抱在怀里，摆出一副由天行者和他继承人组成的威严图像。他伸出另一只手抓住了欧比旺的手臂。

欧比旺尽力调动起他最平易近人的表情，把另一只手放在膝盖上。卢克靠在父亲胸前一动不动地站着，注意力全在那个飘在空中的机器人身上。

“非常威严，”贝尔称赞道。“你们可以走动走动。”

“这到底是什么意思？”欧比旺张开双臂，抓住扑向他的卢克。

“反正你又不用费心改正，”安纳金建议道，他把左腿搭在右腿上，笑着说，“问这么多干什么。”他得意地皱皱鼻子。

欧比旺瞪了他一眼，但还是被逗笑了。

“我猜我知道要做什么了。”他露出一个坏笑，开始搔卢克的痒。

“妈妈，不！”卢克睁大了眼睛，在欧比旺怀里挣扎个不停。但很快就被欧比旺抓住了，他大笑出声，浑身都在抖。安纳金也加入了他们，他的手指轻轻拂过卢克的后颈。卢克大笑着、拼命想逃离他父母的魔爪。

“别！哒！妈妈！”他喘着气说，软软的小脸上堆满笑容。“不——”他大笑起来。

安纳金被卢克的反应逗笑了，欧比旺也被打动了。

“非常好，”贝尔说道，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，“这就够了。”

“噢，已经结束了吗？”欧比旺完全忘记了机器人和贝尔的存在。他停下动作，把卢克留给了安纳金，虽然他们的进攻都已暂停，但卢克还是咯咯笑个不停。

“是的，我会确保你们看起来非常具有皇家风范。”贝尔回答道，伸手接住机器人。

安纳金扯了一下他们的纽带，起身示意卢克跟着他离开房间。

我不知道。欧比旺默默回答他的问题。

他还是不信任我，安纳金传递过这样的讯息，他肯定以为是我——维德逼你这么做的。

欧比旺没有再回应他，他们和贝尔礼貌地道别。议长迟疑地看了他最后一眼，但卢克伸手要抱，所以他只得低下头去满足他的要求。

唔，难怪他总是问你和卢克的事。我还以为…

他们终于回到了他们的楼层，卢克在意识到这个地方没有生人后明显的松了一口气。他小跑着回了自己的房间，大喊伊维的名字。

“你不是真的认为贝尔对我有意思吧？”欧比旺摸了摸胡子，在客厅里坐了下来。他喜欢呆在他们的新客厅里，边看街景边思考人生。

阳光穿透玻璃泼洒进来，将安纳金的头发映照得金光灿烂。欧比旺笑了笑，开始回想他的情热还有多久才会到来。上次取下贴片后他就再没贴过了，而那次已经是两个多月前了，也许……

安纳金尴尬地传递着这样的消息：嗯，是的。

他坐在欧比旺身边，把他拽到自己腿上。欧比旺叹了口气，吻了吻他的眼角。

“我是你的。”他小声说。

安纳金用鼻尖磨蹭他的脖子，嘴唇印在他在欧比旺身上留下的咬痕上。

“我知道，”他说，“你闻起来也确实是这样。”他的左手慢慢滑到欧比旺的小腹上。“想想看，我们每生一个孩子都得这么干一回，我猜他们每年都能得到新录像。”

欧比旺哼了一声，但没打算反驳，他已经对安纳金这种话免疫了。

“说到日托所，”他沉思着开口，“你对贝尔的建议有什么看法？”

“听起来还可以，”安纳金承认道，右手在欧比旺的脊背上来回摩挲，“也许你可以和卢克一起去一天，观察一下他会有什么反应。”

“我会去的。”

卢克没法一直待在他们的羽翼下，这个事实让他们俩都很烦恼，毕竟外界的威胁无处不在。欧比旺的理智和常识都在告诫他，卢克和他与安纳金待在一起明显会更安全——没有人会像他们那样关心他。

第二天一早，他们就向卢克解释了他们今天的行程，看着卢克期待的眼神，欧比旺暗自期望这不是个坏主意。

他们降落在日托所门口的一个小机坪上，一队带着光剑的警卫已经在台阶处守卫了。安纳金最后拥抱了卢克一次，声称他在必要时可以使用原力。而欧比旺并没有对这种可能会助长暴力的行径表示抗议。

托儿所位于科洛桑的市中心，欧比旺盯着这座没有窗户的明亮建筑沉思了一会儿，它看起来带着一种奢华的低调。安纳金说所有政客和其他名流都会把孩子送到这儿来。

至少有几十个保安机器人正在墙面上慢慢移动，没有面向外面的窗户让欧比旺多少安心了一点。卢克陷入危险的可能性越小越好。

“还记得我们为什么在这里吗？”他抱着卢克，慢慢走向一个满脸笑容的欧米伽男性。

“玩！”卢克一边回答，一边去偷看那群跟在他们身后的警卫，然后又去看那个接待。

“很荣幸见到您，陛下，”欧米伽说，“我是克兰。您可以带领王子随意走动，但我不得不要求您将警卫留在门口。”

在没有感觉到一丝危险的情况下，欧比旺命令警卫在原地待命，牵起卢克的手走进大门。从内部看托儿所也相当符合他的条件：房间宽敞，颜色鲜艳。孩子们在看护的陪伴下玩耍。

他们走进一间有差不多十二个孩子的房间，他们打闹嬉笑个不停。卢克好奇地看着他们，又探头去看他们的玩具。他拉着欧比旺的手，小心地向他们走近。

欧比旺缓缓跪在他面前。

“你先和他们玩一会儿，卢克，玩够了我就回来接你。”他抚摸着卢克的圆圆小脸，“要是你不想在这待，我们也可以现在就离开。”

“好——吧，”卢克吻了吻他的脸颊，轻轻放开了欧比旺的手，走向一小堆正在玩些不知道什么新型玩具的孩子。

欧比旺后退了一步——他和安纳金到底在担心什么？卢克看起来显然很自在。也许他只会在成年人面前感到害羞？他们也许需要重新考虑一下对卢克的安保措施。

克兰会意地笑了。

“嗯，第一次日托时，几乎所有的父母都会担心，但孩子似乎都没有注意到他们的消失，”他鞠了一躬，“如果他想离开，我保证会立刻知会您。”

“我两小时后回来。”欧比旺心不在焉地答道，最后瞟了卢克一眼——他似乎已经交到了几个朋友。然后转身离开了托儿所。

他让一半的警卫驻扎在大楼外，将另一半带去了圣殿，但还是没让他们进门。

在那场针对欧比旺的刺杀过后，他和安纳金又回到了圣殿，企图寻找更多的线索。安纳金本来不太愿意进来，但对欧比旺安危的关心最终占了上风。不过他们最后只发现了一个正在逐渐消失的黑暗原力印记。

审判官对她哥哥的只言片语被证实是企图迷惑欧比旺心智的无奈之举。安纳金发现他几个月前就死了，她真的是最后一个了。

尽管架子上已经落满灰尘，但绝地档案库的庞大还是一如既往地让欧比旺惊叹。成千上万的全息书挤挤挨挨地延伸到天花板。

欧比旺走近一个终端，试图访问数据库。他坐在座位上，企图缓解腰部的阵痛。但终端机毫无反应，它们很可能是在66号命令后就被关闭至今。

欧比旺努力不让自己的挫折感打扰思绪，他环顾了一下书架。他得手动查找那些关于旧版法则和绝地历史的书籍了，好在他还模糊记得历史书架的位置。

他走到第三个大厅的一个书架前，全息典籍上闪烁着莹莹蓝光。欧比旺叹了口气，随手抽下一本，失望地这是一本关于圣殿建筑风格的书。

档案室在圣殿的深处，但欧比旺还是感到一阵暖意。他脱下长袍，挂在胳膊上。

他又叹了口气，把书放回原处。一个人重建圣殿的构想似乎有点太庞大。到现在为止，还没有一个绝地或力敏者回归圣殿，他们很可能还是不信任安纳金。

这意味着他将不得不通过绝地信标召集他们重回圣殿，就像他曾经警告他们远离圣殿那样。但他得去中央传输站才能唤醒信标。

他又看了一眼书架，试图找到几本有用的书。他触摸着自己的内心，祈求原力的指引，寻求一丝一毫的线索，但他却感觉到了别的东西。

主要是分为两件事：第一，他的情热马上要来了。这一点清楚得过分，就好像原力已经把它大声读出来了一样。其实他也知道情热的事，但不知道具体是哪一天。他有点紧张，但又很激动。他和安纳金一直在等待这天的到来。

他感觉到的另一件事是，档案室里还有别人。

啊哦。欧比旺在心底默默的说，他警惕起来，但尽量不让自己的想法通过纽带表现出去。这次安纳金肯定会大发雷霆。

但这个原力印记并不具有任何威胁性，它在流露着疑惑和焦虑，但并不很清晰——它被精神屏障保护得相当好。难道有绝地回来了？他皱起眉头，越深思越觉得它似曾相识。

“出来吧，”他把手放在光剑上，朗声说道，“我知道你在这里。”

有好一会儿，档案室里一片寂静。就在欧比旺打算上前查看的时候。一阵谨慎的脚步声响起，一个戴兜帽的身影从架子后面转过来。

“阿索卡？”欧比旺睁大眼睛，向后退了一步。多少年了，自从她离开圣殿后，欧比旺就没再见过她。他曾盼望她会在大清洗中幸存下来，但当时他也自顾不暇。而每当他试图把话题引到她身上时，安纳金都会生硬的缄口不言。

站在他眼前的这个前绝地显然已经成熟了不少，她的背上带着两把光剑。

“大师，”她低声说，慢慢停在他面前。好像在犹豫要不要拥抱他。“对不起，大师——欧比旺，很抱歉我没能早点来。”她热泪盈眶地抬起头，欧比旺惊讶地发现她已经比自己要高了——在他的记忆里，她仍然是那个安纳金的小徒弟。

“阿索卡，”他震惊地说。“我能理解，这对你来说不安全。”

她上下打量了他一阵。

“我不安全？那你呢！我没有来得太迟吧？”阿索卡盯着他的肚子，尴尬的张嘴：“还是你已经……？我知道结合和婚配的事，很抱歉我没能阻止它。”

欧比旺皱起眉头，对她的说法感到困惑。

“阿索卡，我不知道你了解到的版本是什么，但……”他停顿了一下，猛然意识到了她的想法，可能还有所有他那些旧友的想法。“安纳金没有强迫我。我不是囚犯，也没有怀孕，”至少现在还没有，他偷偷补充道，“我很安全，阿索卡。”

她皱起眉头，摇了摇头。

“他对你用了原力，是不是？”她低声说，一只手搭在他的胳膊，语无伦次地说着。“我能处理好这个，我可以帮你。你，还有孩子，卢克。别担心，你会——”

欧比旺坚定地用自己的手盖住她的。

“阿索卡，”他耐心地说，“你可以对我使用原力。我保证我没有说谎也没有被黑暗原力控制。我可以把一切解释给你听，如果你愿意的话，你也可以跟安纳金谈谈。”

她疑惑地看着他，但还是同意了。她闭上眼睛，向他伸出手，在感觉到欧比旺的诚恳后无力地垂下手。

“我——不明白，”阿索卡轻声说，“天行——他杀了那么多人！他已经是西斯了！而你却和他在一起了？我知道你们一直都很亲近，但……”她摇了摇头。“大师，我是来救您的！”

他抓住她的肩膀，传输了一点安抚性原力。

“年轻人，放松，这里不需要任何救援计划。”他一字一句的说，试图让阿索卡放松下来。

她深呼吸了几次，点点头。她还是像安纳金那样冲动，虽然脾气要好得多，不过她还是太年轻。

“好吧，”她勉强答道，重新看向他。“他不再是维德了吗？我读过他公布的所有文件，但我从来没有离开过科洛桑，他的所作所为我都尽收眼底。”

“他变回了安纳金，那个你熟悉的人。”欧比旺自感无法用言语说服她，“如果你愿意，你可以跟我来，我相信他会很愿意和你说话的。另外我家的大门随时为你敞开。”

阿索卡犹豫了一下。

“他真的变回天行仔了吗？”她低声说。

欧比旺握住她的手，坚定地点了点头。

“有时也会迷茫，”他承认道，“但黑暗面已经不再是他人生的主导了。”

“噢，”她把目光移开了，噘着嘴点点头。“我要走啦。如果我感觉到情况有变，我就立刻把你带走。”

欧比旺心底涌起一股暖流，也许阿索卡看起来已经是个成熟女性了，但她心底还是那个善良的小学徒。

“我知道。”他捏了捏她的手，向出口做了个手势。她戴上兜帽，静静等待他整理思绪。

他真的没办法独自检阅这堆浩如烟海的典籍，他急需援手。即使阿索卡还没准备好重返绝地阵营，但她至少可以帮助他做些调查工作……

“你刚才在干嘛？”他们慢慢走向门口，阿索卡轻声问道。

“总体上说，重振圣殿吧。”他叹息道，他突然想起在回皇宫之前还得去接卢克。

阿索卡惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“这可不容易，大师。其他人对皇帝的态度——”她捂住嘴。“我是说，呃——”

欧比旺拍了拍她的肩膀，给了她一个安抚性地微笑。

“没关系的，阿索卡。我知道肯定还会有其他幸存者。如果你不主动开口，那我就绝不会过问他们的身份，”他们离开了大楼，卫队跟在他们身后，阿索卡紧张地向他靠了靠。“我只需要想办法让圣殿恢复在民众心中的地位。”

阿索卡小心地走进飞船，坐在他对面。

“我得先去接卢克，然后再去皇宫。”欧比旺看着窗外说。

他看不出阿索卡对与安纳金的重逢抱着什么样的态度，她只是点点头。

欧比旺轻轻地拨动他和安纳金的纽带。

我们有客人了，安纳金。

卢克这么快就交到朋友了？安纳金的惊奇不像是装出来的。

不，不是。是一个我们的老朋友。

纽带沉寂了好一会儿。

我没有朋友，他轻轻答道。从来没有过，陪在我身边的只有你和帕德梅，也许还有雷克斯和那群克隆人。不过再没其他人愿意和这个讨厌的天选之子做朋友了。

欧比旺深吸一口气。他知道安纳金在圣殿里一直不那么合群，但亲耳听到的感觉…

我很抱歉。

他几乎可以看到安纳金正在耸肩。这又不是你的错，所以是你的哪个朋友？

我们共同的那个朋友。欧比旺小心地说。

纽带传递过一阵复杂情绪的混合：震惊、喜悦、恐惧、警惕。

阿 索 卡。安纳金的想法低不可闻又震耳欲聋。

没错。我们家里见。

很明显，安纳金还想再审问他一阵。但他们已经看到日托所的屋顶了，欧比旺迅速切断了纽带。

克兰正在等他，卢克站在他身边，幼崽在看到欧比旺后高兴地尖叫了一声，翘起脚向他招手。

欧比旺蹲下来让卢克跳进自己怀里，他亲亲卢克的金发，用力把他抱了起来，腰部的阵痛让他瑟缩了一下。

“看！妈妈！”卢克挥舞着手里的纸片，欧比旺在他划到自己之前抓住了它。

“他表现得非常好，”克兰站在完全远于正常社交距离的位置说。“他一次也没有哭，和小朋友们都很合得来。下次，如果您能在小王子到来之前进行预约，那我们将会为他提供比这次还周到的服务。”

“谢谢你，”欧比旺诚恳地回答，他和安纳金一整夜的担心现在看起有点蠢，“我会联系你的。”克兰点了点头，笑着朝卢克挥了挥手，卢克兴奋地和他作别。

“看！快看！”他们走上台阶，卢克挣扎着大叫，重重地敲着欧比旺手里的那张纸。

“我会的。”欧比旺保证道，俯身把卢克放在地板上。毫不意外地发现他的注意力都转移到了阿索卡身上。

阿索卡紧张地笑了笑，仔细地打量着他。

“嘿，小家伙。”

“嗨。”卢克说，突然又害羞起来。忽然，他看见了她的蒙特拉尔角，他情不自禁地走近了一点。阿索卡明显发现了他的意图，因为她冲卢克弯下了腰。

“不许拽。”欧比旺提醒道。

卢克回头看了看他，轻轻地拍了拍她的蒙特拉尔角，仿佛在说：看见了吗？只要我想，我也可以做个礼貌又矜持的宝宝。至于拽你胡子什么的，那只是为了故意惹你生气哒。他体内的天行者基因仿佛只是为了折磨欧比旺而存在。

欧比旺危险地对他扬起眉毛，卢克咧开嘴笑了。

“他很开心，”阿索卡说道，带着几分惊讶，“我以为，你知道，和维德在一起，呃，还有……”

“他一直都很开心。”欧比旺打开纸片，试图理解卢克画的是什么。一个黑色的斑点和一个白色的斑点，上面点缀着星星点点的蓝色。这是安纳金和他吗？

“你是他的……老师？还是监护人？”她俯的更低，让卢克抚摸她脸上的斑纹。

“阿索卡，我——”

飞船开始下降，舱门缓缓打开。

卢克立刻跑过来拽住欧比旺的手，把他向外拖。

“到了我再跟你解释。”欧比旺对她说，让阿索卡跟着他们走进私人电梯。

“你和卢克一来到科洛桑我就感觉到了。我还想过潜入这里，”她低声说。

“噢。”欧比旺有点不知道该说什么，他把手放在她肩上，领她出去。

安纳金正在客厅里等他们，他的双手放在背后，肩膀绷得紧紧的。他的原力变成了一种暗沉的灰色。

“哒！”卢克快步向安纳金跑过去，安纳金俯身将他拥在怀里，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。

“看！”他又向欧比旺跑去，从他手里抽过了那张纸片。“给妈妈！”

阿索卡盯着他们，不可置信地说。“妈妈？”欧比旺觉得她的呼吸都要骤停了。

“这是，卢克？”安纳金边跪下来边和他的前徒弟对视。卢克把纸片塞进他手里，安纳金垂下头眨了眨眼睛。“……？”

“我猜这是你和我。”欧比旺漫不经心地说，安纳金的视线又转回阿索卡身上。欧比旺推了一下阿索卡的肩膀，慢慢地挪到安纳金身边。他的阿尔法直起身来，给了他一个仓促的吻，但眼睛还是在他的旧徒身上打转。“也许他会成为一名画家。”

欧比旺几乎能听到阿索卡思考的声音。他轻轻接过纸片，低头看向卢克。

“卢克，想不想把这幅画给伊维看看？”这两人显然需要空间。

“好！”卢克兴奋地跑回自己的房间。欧比旺最后看了他的旧徒和他旧徒的旧徒一眼。

“如果你需要我，我就在隔壁房间。”他说道，与其说是为了安纳金，不如说是为了阿索卡。他们仍然在警惕地盯着对方。欧比旺轻轻摩擦了一下纽带，转身去追赶卢克了。

有些事情安纳金需要自己面对。

他换上了一件柔软的长袍，更衣时皮肤的疼痛变得愈发明显。他的情热确实来了。

当欧比旺走进卢克的房间时，幼崽正热情地向伊维展示他的画。伊维用她眼部的蓝光来回扫描着画纸。

“真棒，卢克小主人！当然，这两个人影非常清晰！”

“看来你就是那个唯一能看到的人咯。”欧比旺嘟囔着，坐在小窗下的座位上。他拍拍身边的座位。“来，卢克。”

卢克向他跑过来，笨拙地爬到他身边。

“你喜欢去玩吗？嗯？有没有交到新朋友？”他摸了摸卢克的头发，在他身上投射下自己的气味标记。

“是啊！”卢克爬到他身上，口齿不清的发表演讲，欧比旺只听得懂“是”和“朋友”。

他装模作样地点点头，好像情况尽在掌握中。卢克良好的适应力使他又惊又喜。

“你还想再去一次吗？去和那些小朋友玩？”卢克趴在欧比旺的脖子上，鼻尖磨蹭他的结合腺，欧比旺能感到他在点头。“好吧，我们很快就可以再去一次了。”

“现在吗？”卢克咕哝着打了个哈欠。

欧比旺大笑起来。

“现在不行，亲爱的，现在——”他抱住他起身，“——现在是午睡时间。”

卢克撅起嘴表示不满，但没有挣扎，他顺从地躺在床上，抓起那个长毛绒玩具。欧比旺给他掖掖被子，在他前额落下一吻，嗅了嗅他的金发。

“伊维，我的情热要来了，”他转过身去看那个还在鉴赏画作的机器人，“我相信你已经知道该怎么做了。”

他知道伊维已经一次又一次的证明了她完全有照顾卢克的能力，但这并不妨碍他担心。

“当然，肯诺比主人，”她说，“我在想，也许我们可以把这幅画挂在什么地方，它称得上是一幅杰作！”

欧比旺笑了，回手笼了笼自己的长袍。“可能吧，毕竟这是他的第一幅正式作品。”

他穿过大厅来到卧室，客厅里空无一人。来自纽带的简短提醒告诉他，阿索卡和安纳金正在安纳金的车间里，他们的原力波动里满是痛苦和挣扎。

欧比旺犹豫了一下，还是决定不介入。特别是当他发现自己情动的时候。他打了个寒战，推开了冥想室的门。

再过几个小时，他就会沉浸在对性爱的疯狂索求中。但安纳金和阿索卡的事显然不是三言两语能解决的，所以他决定先自己准备一下。

他把那些备用物品整齐地铺到巢里，然后坐在房间另一头的冥想垫上，闭上了眼睛。

深呼吸放松身体是件很容易的事，他知道他的身体将会发生什么反应，也知道他人生之路的方向。这与他的第一个情热完全不同——那是疼痛和孤独的结合，他一直以为那就是他下半辈子的缩影。

而现在，他正带着怀上安纳金孩子的期望逐渐情动。

吸气，呼气。他所有的感觉都只是平静和镇定。

他在一种放松且脱离现实的状态之间徘徊，沉浸在那生机盎然又神秘莫测的原力里。他从未像尤达或其他大师那般在原力世界里如鱼得水，但这是他最接近那种状态的时刻了。

原力中，一个闪闪发光的光斑接近了他。过了好一会儿他才回过神来。他睁开眼睛时，安纳金正全身赤裸地坐在他面前沉思着什么。欧比旺动了动自己已经汗流浃背的身体，感到大腿已经洇湿。

“你好，”他沙哑地说，他不知道到底过去了多久。他起身亲吻他的伴侣，欲望在他的身上蔓延。安纳金把他拽倒在自己身上。“阿索卡……？”

安纳金舔了舔他脖子上的汗渍，在他结合腺的咬痕上落下一吻，慢慢开口。

“我们——谈过了……她相信我，但也不完全相信我。她不想和我们住在一起，至少现在还不想。他抓住欧比旺的肩膀，把他拉得更近了。“不过她临走之前狠狠地威胁了我，声称我最好能好好照顾你，否则就给我展示一下那两把光剑除了杀人以外的妙用。”

欧比旺叹了口气，在安纳金的肚子上摩擦着自己的下身，轻咬着嘴唇。

“她才是我们的第一个孩子，是吗？”他平静地说。“她是我们共同的徒弟。”

“是的。”安纳金赞许道，然后抓住他的胳膊想把他翻过去。直到欧比旺握住他的手阻止了他，他温柔地啮咬着阿尔法的下唇。“去我的巢里。”

安纳金拉着他站起来，但欧比旺还没来得及迈步，安纳金就把他抱了起来，手掌在他的大腿根部捏了一把。

欧比旺惊喘着挽住他的脖子，紧紧夹住安纳金的腰。“你在干什么？”

“炫耀我的力量。”安纳金得意地笑着，抱着他走向角落里的巢穴。

欧比旺咽了口唾沫，情液正沿着他的大腿下流。他并不像自己以为的那样对阿尔法的魅力免疫。他伴侣的强大给了他相当多的安全感。

“安纳金，阿尔法，”他说着，拉了拉他的金色卷发，“你还记得我们说过的话吗，关于我的情热——”

安纳金停下脚步，看着他的眼睛。

“欧比旺，我每天都在想这件事。”他咧嘴一笑。“我们已经练习过好多次了。但如果你改变了主意，我也完全理解。”

欧比旺摇了摇头，有生以来第一次俯下身去吻安纳金，他也终于比安纳金高了一次。他热情地吻住他的阿尔法，啮咬着他的唇瓣，手指穿过他的发丝，忘我的释放着自己的热情。

安纳金轻轻地把欧比旺放在他的巢上，看着欧米伽本能地张开腿，伸手把他拉得更近。

安纳金身体的热度也很高，但也可能是因为他情热的影响。他盯着安纳金闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，渴望和欲求在他的身体各处留下点点火星。

安纳金心满意足地低吼了一声，吻了吻他的眼睑。欧比旺笑着扳住他的下巴，用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊。

“让我们生个孩子吧。”他低语着。


	18. Chapter 18

一种崭新又奇怪的感觉迫使他清醒过来。

他睁开眼睛，安纳金胸膛正在缓慢地上下起伏。没有噩梦，也没有其他异常现象。

欧比旺伸了伸懒腰，环视了一下房间，这儿明显只有他们两个人。他用原力在这层楼迅速探查了一遍，但什么也没发现。

那种感觉再次激荡在他的心田。不是说它不好，但是这的确是一种欧比旺前所未有的感觉。

他坐回床边，试图在不惊醒安纳金的情况下查明事情原委。屋子里很黑，只有窗外透进的一道对面建筑物的闪光，科洛桑的夜晚还没有结束。他想抓起他的光剑，但又觉得有点小题大做。

他皱起眉头，披上长袍，向卢克的房间走去。

卢克睡得正香，手里抓着他的毛绒班萨，毯子踢到脚下。欧比旺笑了笑，亲了一下卢克的额头，给他搭上毯子。

他看了眼餐厅的情况，伊维正在那里充电。此刻他是这层楼唯一清醒的人。

如果真的是有外敌来袭，那安纳金会比他还先感觉到，毕竟他才是他们两个中更强大的那个。这也不可能是欧比旺的情热，上一次才是两周前的事。

他轻手轻脚地走到冥想室，坐在那张熟悉的垫子上，感受着这种奇异的感觉。

他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，再次放出原力触角，但依然一无所获。欧比旺皱了皱眉，他忽然发现了自己寻找的方向一直都不太对。这种感觉来自自身而不是外界，来自生理而不是心理。

于是他转而探查自己的身体。

他的眼睛猛地睁开，差点向后摔倒、不得不伸出一只手支撑自己。他…他…

他勉强坐直身子，颤抖着将手放在小腹上。

在他的身体深处、一个以前从未多加注意的地方，一小团细胞正在生长。它们带着一个微弱的原力印记，几乎微不可知，没有人会知道它的存在，除非他们一寸一寸的探寻欧比旺的肌理。

欧比旺惊讶地调整着呼吸，不知所措地按着自己的小腹。

“我怀孕了。”空荡荡的房间里，他低声说道。他眨着眼睛试图阻止突如其来的泪水。安纳金的强大显然也体现在生殖能力上，他们才尝试了一次就成功了。

欧比旺双手捂脸——深呼吸——他确实考虑过和安纳金生儿育女，而当事情真的发生的时候他却惊慌失措。

他不能带着这样的心绪回床上，所以他再次集中精神、试着冥想。

他怀了安纳金的孩子。

深呼吸。

他有点紧张，有点兴奋，还有点担心，所有这些都不像是绝地该有的反应。但话说回来，他以前也没见过怀孕的绝地。

“怀 孕。”欧比旺低声说着，右手在小腹上慢慢摩挲。它现在离完整的胎儿还差得远，只是一小撮细胞而已。

他不禁微笑了一下，慢慢爬起身，拭去眼角的泪水。他在卧室的玄关处停了一会，然后走向安纳金。

安纳金已经霸占掉欧比旺那一侧，双腿夹着被子酣睡。

欧比旺脱下长袍，蜷缩在他身边，随便扯了一角床单盖住自己。伏在肩头呼吸阿尔法身上的荷尔蒙。

“欧比旺？”安纳金咕哝道。他动了动身子，打了个哈欠。“你怎么醒的这么早？”他眯起眼睛问。

欧比旺不知道该从何说起，他不打算对安纳金保守这个秘密，但他也不知道怎么开口才合适。

安纳金慢慢地坐起身，挥挥手，调整了一下房间里的灯光。当他看到欧比旺的红眼圈和强作镇静的脸时，他的双眼惊讶地瞪大。

“欧比旺，怎么回事？你受伤了吗？还是卢克？”安纳金完全清醒了过来，他拥住欧比旺，小声闻讯着，试图安慰他。

欧比旺强忍下心底的波涛汹涌，试图给安纳金和自己一个缓冲。

“卢克没事，他在睡觉，”他坐直身子任凭床单垂落，颤抖着开口，“安纳金——”

安纳金紧张地等候着他的答案，嘴唇抿在一起。

“你不开心？”安纳金小心翼翼地说，“你是想分手吗？我就知道我太咄咄逼人了，我——”

欧比旺捏了一下他的右手。安纳金的安全感一直很匮乏。

“安纳金，不是这样的。我爱你，而且我从来没有像现在这样幸福过，”他回答道。

安纳金吻了吻他的戒指，但还是没有完全放松下来。“那——还有什么不能说的？”

欧比旺将他握着的手放在自己的小腹。安纳金目瞪口呆地盯着他的动作。

“用原力。”欧比旺深吸了一口气，低声嘱咐他。

他能感觉到安纳金的原力正在他的四肢百骸里流动，小心翼翼地在里面戳来戳去。这就像是什么身体检查，终于，欧比旺感觉到安纳金发现了它。

安纳金把原力裹在那丛细胞上上，试探着回应从内部传来的微弱原力标记。他激动地颤抖起来，慢慢抬头看向欧比旺，眼泪夺眶而出。

“你是……”安纳金声音渐渐变小，他动了动鼻翼，难以置信地看着欧比旺。

欧比旺擦了擦眼角，羞涩地笑了一下。

“我怀孕了，安纳金，”他温柔地说。

安纳金尖叫了一声，猛地扑进欧比旺的怀里，在他脸上落下一串轻吻。他的眼泪没有停止，但这不妨碍他的嘴角上扬。欧比旺伸手去擦他脸上的泪水。

“你怀孕了，一个宝宝！我的宝贝——”安纳金紧紧地搂着欧比旺，在他的唇上大声吻了一下，兴高采烈的哼着歌。

“是啊，我知道现在有点太早，但它已经把我吵醒了。”欧比旺微笑着说，伸出一只手去摸自己。“我没法不立刻告诉你这个消息。”

安纳金伏在他的小腹上喃喃自语。

“我爱你，宝宝。”他低声说，用鼻尖磨蹭欧比旺柔软的皮肤。

“安纳金，”欧比旺感动地说，“它还没成胎儿呢。你明明知道的，”他犹豫了一下，“我知道现在还不能下定论，但是——”

“不！”安纳金大喊道，从他的小腹上抬起头来，发出一声低吼。“孩子不会有事的，你也是。”

“安纳金——过来。”欧比旺张开双臂，安纳金立刻扑了上来，小心地没让欧比旺承受任何重量。他把脸埋在欧比旺的颈间，颤抖着抽泣。“亲爱的。”

安纳金仍然在无声地哭泣，完全不愿意把脸从他身上抬起来。

“安纳金，我从没怀疑过你对我的爱。我了解我的爱人，你对每个所爱的人都奉献出自己所有的热情，”欧比旺轻声说，手指抚摸着他金色的卷发，“但我很难不觉得你只是将这个作为床上的情趣，我始终摸不清你对孩子的态度。你总是在床上——说那些话，我以为你只想把这个幻想留在床上。”安纳金不想要孩子的想法……让他的情绪参杂进了一些奇怪的东西，他感到被背叛、被抛弃，还有一点受伤。“你准备好要这个孩子吗？”

“欧比旺，”安纳金的声音很严肃，“你到底在说什么？你以为我哭是因为我不想要孩子吗？”他抬起头，露出皱在一起的眉头。“我哭是因为我是个失败者、一个将每件事都搞砸的蠢货。”

欧比旺皱了皱眉，打了个寒战。他本来期待安纳金会说这是喜悦的泪花。

“我不太明白……”他说着拉起床单盖住自己的身体。安纳金注意到了他的动作，他咬了咬嘴唇，小心地扯了扯他们之间的纽带。

他靠得更近了一点，磨蹭着欧比旺结合腺上的咬痕。

“我想到了帕德梅。”他低声说道。“我辜负了她，也许还有卢克，以及……我的另一个孩子，我的女儿，”他看着欧比旺，“我知道为什么你再也没有提起过她，我能理解，你认为我的情绪还不够稳定。”

“安纳金，这不是——”

安纳金再次抓住他的手，将他们的手指扣在一起，放回欧比旺的小腹上。

“我知道我缺乏安全感、经常喜怒无常，而且永远配不上你，我真的很抱歉，”他说，看着欧比旺，蓝色的眼睛里泪光莹莹，“我曾经一无所有，直到我寻回了你。你就是原力给我的那个机会，”他抽噎着吸了一口气，“我从来就没能学会你的那些处事方式，也许永远不会。但我是真的爱你，欧比旺，我爱我的伴侣、我的丈夫、你，和卢克，还有这个孩子，你们就是我的一切。我从没想过让你觉得我不想要这个宝宝，或者不想要你。”

“我从没想过让你模仿我的言行，安纳金，”欧比旺用拇指抹去安纳金眼角的泪花，“我也从没认为你是个失败者。你经历了漫长而艰难的二十年，一直背负着沉重的期望，直到你……崩溃的那天，”他换了一个更舒服的姿势，忍住一个呵欠。“对不起，安纳金。我会尽快安排和你女儿的会面的，我保证。”

安纳金带着他的手在子宫上方做着圆周运动，温暖的重量让欧比旺的情绪渐渐放松。

“你有没有想过寻求一些外界帮助？”欧比旺平静地问，他已经好多了。鉴于他已经知道了那种感觉来自何方，他心里那块沉甸甸的石头也就落了地。“我也许可以指导你的原力运行方式，但你的心理问题我就无能为力了。”

“不要，”安纳金咬着牙说，“我的问题比你想象的还要复杂得多，我不认为有人在能探查过一切后还安然无恙。”

“这就是他们的工作，”欧比旺用胳膊肘推了他一下，“倾听你的故事，帮助你找到解决方法。冥想从来都没有对你起过作用，但也许心理医生可以。”

“我会考虑的。”安纳金敷衍的说。他又吻了吻欧比旺，发出一声不满的呻吟。“你本来是来告诉我好消息的，而我这个傻瓜像往常一样，把气氛完全毁掉了，”他用另一只手搓了搓脸，“你是怎么忍受得了我的？”

“因为我爱你，”欧比旺简洁地说，“我了解你的一切，你的善良、正义和勇敢。没错，有些时候你会意气用事，而这甚至都算不上你最大的缺点，但我永远都不会逼你做出改变。你永远都是我的安纳金。”

纽带里充满了解脱，还有爱和幸福。

“我是你的。”安纳金低声说，俯下身吻在欧比旺的小腹上。“这是我们的。”

#怀孕一个月

安纳金在他身边走来走去，在他的数据板上点来点去。他们提出的为剩下的克隆人授予公民身份的决议即将在参议院审批，阿尔法正在修改那冗长的文件。

欧比旺抬起双臂，轻轻拱起后背。

安纳金在座位上抽搐了一下。

“别说话，安纳金，这不会伤到孩子的。”

“我可什么也没说。”安纳金喃喃地说，假装完全不在意，然后迅速地偷看了欧比旺一眼，“不过那个医疗机器人——”

“他说，适当的运动有益健康。”说着，欧比旺弯下腰，努力向下去够脚尖。

“是的，但是——”

“我在想要不要把你赶出这个房间。”欧比旺带着一点警示意味说道。

欧比旺终于得到了几分钟宝贵的安静时光。在医疗机器人确认过他是一个健康的孕期男性之后，他在晨起的冥想中增加了伸展运动。

不过那已经是两周前的事了，安纳金每一秒都比前一秒更警惕的看管他。

“你吃维他命了吗？”安纳金忽然敲了敲数据板，冲他皱起了眉头。

“你明明看到我吃了。”欧比旺提醒他，最后一次伸展身体，腰部肌肉感觉比之前放松了一些。他盯着他的丈夫，漫不经心地说：“我想吃点东西。”

安纳金从他的座位上弹了起来，数据盘几乎从他手中飞了出去。

“好啊！嗯，要我去给你拿吗？有什么特别需求吗？比如什么特别想吃的？你是不是累了？”他走近欧比旺，上下打量着他。

欧比旺微笑着把他拉近，呼吸着他的气味。安纳金呜咽了一声，轻轻揉了揉欧比旺的小腹。

“我只想要杯茶。”欧比旺说着，吻了一下安纳金身上的咬痕。“我还不累。如果我真的感到不适，我知道该通知谁。”

安纳金哼了一声，把他扯到厨房去了。

“每次受伤都得我把你拖进医疗舱你才会真正上心，欧比旺。因为你每次都声称你受的是微不足道的皮外伤。”

“因为它们就是微不足道的皮外伤，”欧比旺抗议道，他坐在梳理台前的椅子上，上面的垫子是他亲自挑选的，“没有什么是冥想不能解决的。”

安纳金瞪了他一眼，转身在架子上翻找茶叶。

“安纳金，我还以为你现在应该在参议院？你说过他们正在进行奴隶制法律的最后一次讨论，”欧比旺抬起头，轻轻捋了捋胡子，“你应该在那里旁听，然后进行后续决议。你可以去的，安纳金，我哪儿也不去。”

“他们今天肯定完不成，”安纳金把杯子和一个果盘推到欧比旺面前。“他们可能都没发现我没去。”

欧比旺扬起眉毛，抿了一口茶。

“我认为，发现那个总是在王座上沉着脸的君主失踪并不需要太好的观察力。”很明显，安纳金打算在他孕期的每一秒钟都和他待在一起。

“随便啦。”安纳金盯着他说。“吃点东西。如果你不喜欢的话，我还有别的东西给你。仓库里有隐迪给我们的列表上的所有东西，不过我给你搞了点小惊喜。”

“惊喜？你不会亲自下厨了吧？”惨痛的经历证明了他们俩都都没有当厨师的天分。一般情况下，他们会去德克斯餐厅或圣殿的自助餐厅吃饭。但现在，欧比旺应该吃各种各样的、煮得很熟的食物。

安纳金不满地哼了一声，递给他一个装满粉红果实的小袋子，然后咬着嘴唇等待欧比旺的反应。

“这是什么？”欧比旺问，抓起一粒果实。他凑到鼻尖闻了闻，它闻起来离奇的香甜。“这是——？”

安纳金在他面前的椅子上坐了下来。“这是斯图乔恩的特产。”他颇为自得的说。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，重新聚焦在那颗种子上。从他的母星？

“自从你告诉我怀孕的消息，我就开始回忆我的妈妈和我的童年，我知道你永远不会提起你的父母，因为你几乎没有一点关于他们的记忆，”安纳金解释说，“我认为一些关于你母星的记忆碎片会有助于你的归属感建立。”他期待地盯着欧比旺。

“安纳金，你已经带给我足够多的归属感了，”欧比旺平静地说，伸出一只手抚摸阿尔法的下巴，“虽然我们几乎素昧平生，但我从未感到过真正失去他们。不过，谢谢你。”他咬了一口种子，浓郁的香味在嘴里绽开。

“味道真的很棒。”他惊讶地说，又咬了一口，感受着它在唇齿间留下的芬芳。他的余光瞥见安纳金正在做鬼脸。“怎么？”

“欧比旺，那玩意太可怕了，显然你得来自它的母星或者怀孕才能享受到它的美味。”安纳金思考了一秒钟，“也许只有怀孕的斯图乔恩人才配吃。”

“那我就能多吃点了。”欧比旺高兴地说。

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声传到了厨房，卢克小跑着冲了进来。

“妈妈！”他向欧比旺伸出双臂征求一个拥抱。

“早上好，卢克。是的，我睡得很好，你睡得怎么样？噢，真贴心，你总是那么关心我。”安纳金假装受伤地问道。“我相信你还没忘记我是你爸爸吧。”

卢克咯咯地笑了起来，他坐在欧比旺的膝盖上，伏在他的颈间嗅来嗅去。自从欧比旺发现自己怀孕之后，卢克就成了他的第二个小跟班。尽管他们还没有把孩子的事告诉卢克，但他还是变得越来越粘欧比旺了，他总是在欧比旺身边打转，不停地吸引他的注意。

“我们应该尽快告诉他，”欧比旺递给了卢克一粒果实，“他肯定感觉到了。”

你真的在吃醋吗？欧比旺半信半疑地问。毕竟安纳金才是那个和卢克有血缘关系的人。

安纳金瞪了他一眼。

“我为什么会因为他更喜欢你而生气？他相当有品味，”他笑着说，“其实我也更喜欢你。”

卢克咬了一口，立刻皱起了脸，他手忙脚乱地推开了欧比旺的胳膊。“不要，不要。”他苦着脸说。

安纳金大笑起来，把他抱起来亲了一下。

“我就说他相当有品味，”他微笑着说，“不止我觉得它很难吃，欧比旺。”

“才不难吃。”欧比旺反驳道，咬下最后一颗果实。他走到他的伴侣身边，俯下身，吻了吻卢克皱着的眉头。

安纳金拉着他的腰，直到他将欧比旺和卢克都拥在怀里。他伸出一只手去揉欧比旺的肚子，在他唇上落下一吻，卢克抗议似的叫了一声。

“好吧好吧，我连亲你的权力也被剥夺了。”安纳金哼了一声，手掌在欧比旺的小腹上画着圈。卢克好奇地看着他，试探着学习他父亲的动作。

“是的，就是这样，轻一点。”安纳金指示道，卢克伸出小手笨拙地模仿着他。“妈妈要生宝宝了，卢克。一个可以和你一起玩的弟弟妹妹。”

“妈 妈，”欧比旺干巴巴地说，“你也学会了？安纳金？”

阿尔法又吻了他一下。

卢克抬头看了他们一眼，又拍打了几下欧比旺的小腹。

欧比旺愉快地打了个寒战，他们给予他的关怀使他全身都暖洋洋的。他把头靠在安纳金肩膀上，在家人的簇拥下心满意足地叹了口气。

#怀孕两个月

欧比旺紧紧抓住身下的床单，强忍下这阵突然袭来的头晕目眩。从逻辑上来说，他正躺在一张不会动的床上，但他的身体却给出了截然不同的反应。

他闭上眼睛，默默等待这阵不适自行消逝。就在欧比旺以为已经告一段落的时候，他的胃突然翻滚起来。他猛地翻身下床，捂着嘴冲向洗漱间。

他跪在马桶边低声呻吟，膝盖下冰凉的瓷砖勉强缓解了一些身体上的不适。虽然很快第二轮反胃再次袭来。他不得不再次低下头，痛苦地干呕着。

一只温暖坚实的大手落在他的背上。

“对不起，欧比旺。”安纳金喃喃地说，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，给他输送了一点治愈能量。

“我没事，安纳金。”欧比旺喘着粗气说，给了他一个虚弱的微笑。安纳金看起来比他还糟，他们之间的纽带完全被阿尔法的担忧占据。“扶我起来。”

安纳金小心翼翼地挽住他的腰，欧比旺尽力攀住他的肩膀。他稳定了几分钟，生怕自己会再次呕吐。

阿尔法试探地扶他走到水池旁，欧比旺揉了揉自己的肚子，接过安纳金递过来的水杯。

他漱了漱口，头还是很晕。

“欧比旺，你想让我叫隐迪过来吗？”

欧比旺想摇头，但很快意识到这会让他的头更晕。

“不用了。”他从牙缝里挤出几个字，安纳金担心地搂住他，阿尔法眼里的担忧几乎要溢出来了。“你先去睡吧，我再缓一会儿。”

安纳金张了张嘴，但还是顺从了。他在欧比旺的额头上吻了一下，轻轻抚摸了一下他的肚子，然后离开了。

欧比旺捧着这杯水，一直等到反胃感消失的差不多了才起身，一瘸一拐地回到卧室。

安纳金坐在床边，双手掩面。

“安纳金？”欧比旺小心地问道，右手抓住门框，他又开始头晕了。

“我——又做梦了，”安纳金低低的说，“我梦见帕德梅死了，而我束手无策。我知道我可能不够强大，但西迪厄斯呢？他是不想救她还是救不了她？”他抬起头，担心地盯着欧比旺，“如果——自从我堕入黑暗面后我就没有过任何幻视了，要是你——我就真的活不下去了，欧比旺，我没那么坚强。”

欧比旺缓缓地坐在他身边。他想说这只是一个梦，只要你不把它放在心上就会过去。但他很快想到安纳金每次焦虑爆发都是因为对某事的执念，所以他重新措了辞。

“安纳金，我没有说你小题大做的意思，”他轻轻按摩着自己的额头，“但我认为你的这个梦很可能是出于创伤应激反应和对怀孕的恐惧。”欧比旺闭上眼睛，一阵天旋地转。“我的症状很正常，安纳金。如果你读了我给你的那本书——”

“读书是你的事。”安纳金说道，语气仍然紧张，但离他近了一点。

“——这只是荷尔蒙的影响。我知道你从来没有亲身体验过怀孕的感觉，但我这也是第一次，”他犹豫了一下，拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，“相信我，如果真的有什么东西不对劲的话我不会含糊其辞的。”

安纳金不太情愿地点了点头。

“好吧。”他说到。“我想你是对的，我不能被一个梦扰乱心绪。”

欧比旺揉了揉太阳穴，慢慢向后仰去。安纳金小心地爬到他身边，把他的枕头抖松。

“我只是……你已经两天没吃过正经东西了，欧比旺。而且你每天都会干呕，”安纳金捋着他的赤褐色头发，手指在头皮上缓慢施力，“你还很容易累。至少按照你之前的标准来衡量是这样的。”

欧比旺给了他一个睡意朦胧的微笑，卧床休息使他的状态略微转好。

“我的所有反应都处在这个阶段的正常标准里。”他喃喃地说，猛地用手捂住嘴，忍住一声干呕。

“欧比旺！你怎么了？还想吐吗？”

他深吸了一口气，试图让自己的胃平静下来。

“不，没事。我应该休息了。我们明早还要去议事厅，有一个欧米伽代表团专门为我而来。”

“他们可以等。”安纳金皱着眉头说，他趴在欧比旺的小腹上，温柔地抚摸着，温暖的手指掠过那片仍然平坦的皮肤。

“嗨，宝宝，”他小声说，轻轻地吻了一下欧比旺的肚子，“为什么不让妈妈好好睡一觉呢？”

“这是天行者的天性，外在表现就是无论什么年龄段都会给我找麻烦。”欧比旺松了口气，戏谑地答道。只要安纳金对着他的肚子说话，他全身的欧米伽基因就会被调动起来、不停的告诉欧比旺他的伴侣是一个多么伟大、体贴又善解人意的人。安纳金确实也很擅长让欧比旺感到安全和被爱，他的直觉告诉他，他选择了一个好伴侣。

他的身体也一天比一天敏感，每次安纳金爱抚他，他都会因被需要、被爱和被照顾的感觉而震颤。

安纳金低声叹息，他的声音在欧比旺的身体里震荡。欧比旺沉下心来，让自己沉浸在这片温暖的氛围里。阿尔法把头靠在欧比旺胯骨上，轻轻揉着他的肚子——他所有的担心和恐惧似乎都消失了。

“我爱你，欧比旺，”安纳金低声说道，打了个小哈欠，“虽然我真的很困。”

欧比旺咯咯笑了起来。

“我敢保证，宝宝出生后你会比现在还困，”他抚摸着安纳金的头发，低声说着，“你已经错过了卢克的这个阶段。”

“这将是我一生中最幸福的时光，因为我得到了照顾我们孩子的机会。”安纳金认真地说，好像抱着他们的宝宝喂奶换尿布就是他眼下最大的目标。他又摸了摸欧比旺的肚子，最后吻了一下。然后向上蹭了一点，和他紧紧地依偎在一起。

——

科洛桑的阳光穿透欧比旺的眼皮把他唤醒，他猜他大概只睡了，呃，4个小时。他还记得那些不需要睡眠只用冥想就能恢复体力的美好时光，但现在，他的身体消耗能量的速度远远超过他的想象。

他的胃里又是一阵翻江倒海。

欧比旺呻吟了一声，强压下了反胃的感觉。他现在没时间处理这个。

安纳金看起来没那么担心了，但仍然充满保护欲地看着他，他轻轻叹了口气，在他脖颈上的咬痕处落下一吻。

“想喝杯茶吗？”他滑下床铺，关心地问。

欧比旺不是很敢张嘴，呕吐的欲望越来越强大了。

“我知道了。”安纳金轻声说。欧比旺疑惑地看了他一眼，看着他跑出卧室，然后以最快的速度跑了回来。

“姜茶，吐司，还有维他命，”他期待地盯着欧比旺。“卢克还没醒呢。”

欧比旺慢慢起身，小心地用拳头抵着自己的胃部。他笨拙地保持这个动作起身，眯起眼睛看向安纳金递给他的盘子。

他张开嘴，刚想说句早上好，一股酸水就在咽喉处沸腾起来。他飞奔向洗漱间，颤抖着把头埋进马桶里。但他的胃早已空空如也，他唯一能吐出来的只有胆汁。

安纳金蹲在欧比旺身边，试图用爱抚来缓和他的不适，浓浓的担忧再次通过他们的纽带传递过来。

“非常抱歉，欧比旺。真的很对不起。”安纳金小声说道，扶他站了起来。

欧比旺皱起了眉头，拿起杯子漱了漱口。

“对不起？”他沙哑地说，他有点头晕。

“都是因为我，”安纳金盯着地板喃喃地说，拳头在身侧收紧，“要是我没有——”

欧比旺对他扬了扬眉毛，艰难地向他走了一步。

“我依稀记得你的成结是经过我首肯的，”他故作平静地说，脸上一阵发烧，“我热情的回应了你，安纳金。”他拉过安纳金的手臂，俯在他耳边低语。“我还记得我非常想让你用精液填满我，让我怀上我丈夫的孩子。”

安纳金低吼了一声，眼里的欲火清晰可见，他将欧比旺拥在怀里，凑在他结合腺的咬痕处深吸一口气，欧比旺的气味显然使他的情绪稳定了一些。欧比旺把头靠在安纳金的肩膀上，轻轻地摇晃着身体。

“多少吃点东西吧，”安纳金伏在欧比旺的耳朵边说，“就吃一点。我可不想你在众目睽睽之下晕倒。”

“我这辈子从来没晕倒过。”欧比旺小声反驳道，抿了一小口茶。他等了一分钟，觉得胃里已经平稳下来才试探地拿起面包片。

安纳金一边观察他的反应，一边穿好自己的制服，然后从衣柜里取出一件宽松上衣放在床上，最后回到他面前摇晃维生素瓶。

“我没忘，安纳金。”

服用维生素和穿衣服的时间要比平时长的多，他还没迈进议事厅的大门就已经精疲力尽。安纳金担忧地握着他的手。

欧比旺缓慢地在小腹上画圈，反复深呼吸。刚才吃下去的东西多少还是提供了一点能量。

“你要是不舒服可以直接离开，”当他们穿过长廊走向议事厅时，安纳金突然说道，“我一直都是这么干的。”

欧比旺笑了起来，“我可没那么粗鲁。”

他们慢慢走上高台，在王座上坐下来，房间里一片恭敬的寂静，但不是安纳金独自执政时的那种寂静。议员和民众已经习惯了他们的存在，贝尔剪辑的关于他们和卢克的全息影像引发民众的同情和别的什么感情，能窥探到王室生活的蛛丝马迹貌似使他们很开心。

欧比旺还记得他看到录像的反应，贝尔不仅记录了他们摆出那副装模做样姿势的过程，还拍下了他们互相打趣的谈话，他大概认为这能表明他们之间的真挚感情。

他又开始头晕，不得不抓住王座扶手以保持平衡。

安纳金显然一直都在注意他的反应，他紧紧握住他的手，关切的看着他。

我们回去吧，他建议道。这都不重要。

我们没法一直隐藏下去，安纳金。只是我们可能得把这事比计划提前通知民众。

安纳金皱起了眉头。不要。

这是怀孕，人们迟早会发现的。欧比旺回答道，忍住了按揉小腹的冲动。如果他在两个月的时候就开始揉肚子，那等到他小腹浑圆的时候他就更不知道该怎么做了。

不要。

欧比旺皱起眉和他对视。

呃，孩子，还有你。安纳金努力找寻着合适的字眼。他将纽带扩宽了一些，向欧比旺发送了一波情感和想法。

爱，保护，我的家人，我的伴侣，我的孩子，保护，隐藏，别冲动，保护巢穴，恐惧，隐藏，保护欧比旺，欧米伽，我的我的宝贝，我的伴侣，我的。

欧比旺颤抖着收回自己的精神触角，迷失在安纳金的思绪里是件很简单的事。但安纳金的心之所想其实并没有让他太惊讶，他一直都知道安纳金对自认为属于自己的东西有着强烈占有欲。

R2—D2——他的机器人。雷克斯和501大队——他的军队。欧比旺——他的师傅，他不允许欧比旺收其他徒弟，也不允许他的注意力放在别人身上。

安纳金的生命轨迹中满是这种占有欲的痕迹，欧比旺曾多次尝试让安纳金抛弃这种思想，但毫无疑问地都失败了。他多少明白点原因：安纳金作为奴隶出身，在被魁刚带走之前对自己的生命没有过一丝一毫的主动权，每一天都可能是和母亲身边的最后一天。他对被遗弃的恐惧已经根深蒂固在了内心最深处。所以只要安纳金得到了什么东西或者和什么人打好了关系，他就会立刻把所有的精力都用在他们身上，确保他们永远都不会停止对自己的关注。

安纳金——欧比旺轻声说。

而现在他们结婚了，安纳金对他的占有欲强度显然达到了一个新的层面。在安纳金的心中，欧比旺就是他的所有物，还有卢克和这个未出生的孩子。他肩负着保护他们所有人的使命。

“肯诺比大帝。”

欧比旺转身看向人群，他刚刚才注意到自己正在和安纳金对视。声音来自一位身穿绿色长袍的中年女性。她是一个中等个的粉皮肤提列克人，她的身边有三个长相相似的随从。

这就是那个和他有约的欧米伽大使。她们来自赖洛思卫星上的一个小殖民地，欧比旺推测她们联系他是因为这个殖民地的居民都是欧米伽至上主义者。

“欢迎来到科洛桑，大使。”欧比旺和善地说。

他猛地意识到自己以前从来没有在王座上发过言，这个大使是第一个越过安纳金直接和他交流的人。整个议事厅一片寂静，他暗自祈求原力不要在这个时候使他呕吐。

大使轻轻低头。

“尊敬的陛下，我们千里迢迢来投奔您，我相信只有欧米伽坐上王位我们才能够得到公正的对待。”

大厅里瞬间充满了窃窃私语，不过这个提列克大使并不为所动。安纳金什么也没说，他百无聊赖地坐在王座上摆弄自己的手套。

如果她们的计划是绑架你，然后强迫你加入她们的欧米伽邪教，我保证我会伸出援手的。他显然觉得这个大使和她的话都狗屁不通。

欧比旺清了清嗓子，慢慢地站起身，以免再次引发眩晕，人群立刻恢复了寂静。他走下楼梯，人们的眼神都集中在了他身上——特别是安纳金，欧比旺感觉他几乎要被安纳金的眼神烧出洞来了。

他在大使面前停了下来，示意她和她的随从跟住他。他决定带她去安纳金的办公室详谈，主要是因为他还没有自己的办公室。

安纳金的办公室单调的可怕，四扇白墙、缺少装饰——说实话欧比旺认为这个地方几乎是毫无装饰，不过它的确够安全而且够隐私。

“肯诺比大帝，很荣幸能亲眼见到您，”大使说，“我是梵雅。被您亲自接见是我们无上的荣誉。”

欧比旺有点不知所措，他尴尬地坐在椅子上，礼貌地点了点头。他一遍又一遍地告诉安纳金他讨厌政治，但梵雅和她的伙伴来自一个反帝国的殖民地……直到她们听说欧比旺嫁给了安纳金，并和他共商国事，这才激发了她们对帝国的热情。

“你们想吃点东西吗？”欧比旺问道，他碰了碰桌子上的按钮，唤来一个机器人。不过他不知道怎样吞咽才不会导致呕吐，他的胃正在慢慢缩成一团。

大使点点头，向她的同伴们示意了一下。

“如你所见，我们都是欧米伽。我家乡的民众们大部分也都是欧米伽，我们天生就比别人优越。”

“梵雅大使，我对你家乡的习俗和文化很感兴趣。”欧比旺回答道，缓慢向后靠去，勉强克制住了把手放在肚子上的冲动。“科洛桑的确很开放，但我从未遇到过完全由欧米伽主导的地域。”

她咯咯笑了起来，头上的勒库抽动了一下。

“我们几十年前就解放了自己，虽然我们仍然和阿尔法交配，但他们没有统治和决策权。我们才是真正的统治者，”她的随从点头赞许，“我们想向您宣誓效忠，与一位统治着庞大帝国的欧米伽结盟。我们相信，你会领导我们走向一个更加光明的未来。”

欧比旺看着机器人给他们端上茶点，试图找到一个恰当的回应。和他结盟？向皇帝宣誓效忠的人不在少数，但这里的皇帝一般指代安纳金而不是他。尽管他有着同样的头衔，但这毕竟是靠婚配得来的。

只是看着这些食物就让他的胃又翻了个个，他小心地抿了一口茶——呃，糟透了。这离他们小厨房里的那种差远了。

“大使，你的提议让我受宠若惊。我们非常欢迎你和你的民众加入帝国。然而，我并不是这里的最高决策人，我的伴侣才是。我的确会参与决策，但我不会做最终决定，”他轻轻吸了口气，“但我可以向你保证，你的民众和所有欧米伽的权益都会得到妥善的安排。”

“通过谁？”梵雅摇了摇头。“你可以自己掌控权力。这会得到我家乡人民的交口称赞，因为这就是我们的行事方式。”她站起身来，欧比旺不得不起身和她对视。“如果你厌倦了屈居人下，我们会是你最坚实的后盾。我们会不惜一切代价保护你的安全。”

她是在说如果他想杀安纳金的话她们会帮忙吗？

什么事这么好笑？安纳金问道。她们是想说服你搬进一个建在荒郊野岭的欧米伽天堂吗？

恰恰相反。欧比旺回答。

梵雅的勒库又抽搐了一下。

“考虑一下吧，肯诺比大帝。我保证你收养的孩子和这个未出生的孩子都会安然无恙。”

欧比旺呆若木鸡，他震惊地眨了眨眼睛。

“什么？”

梵雅挥手示意她的随从离开房间。

“您听到我的话了，”她静静地看着他。“你应该知道你怀孕了吧？如果你和我一样和一群欧米伽住在一起，那你也可以立刻分辨出谁怀了孕。我们保证会给你提供保护，欧米伽很珍贵。我们不会伤害孩子。”

捂住肚子的冲动势不可挡，他的本能想要他撒谎、尽一切努力来保护自己和肚子里的宝宝。

什么？怎么了？安纳金紧张地问。你需要我过去吗？

“大使，我认为你对我的意图略有曲解，”欧比旺尽量平静地说，“我不打算谋杀我的伴侣和丈夫——也许是我曲解了你的意思——我相信你不会是这个意思的，对吗？”他微微一笑，“但我很认同你对欧米伽的社会地位及其重要性的见解，我很高兴我们到底还是有些相同之处。我期待着你和你的民众能早日加入我们。”他坐了下来，把目光移开，不再理会她。

当门慢慢合上时，他终于得以瘫在椅子上按揉小腹。

欧比旺，要是你再不回答——

她知道了，安纳金。他深呼吸了一口，她知道我怀孕的事了。她还建议我杀掉你亲自执政。

安纳金的愤怒和担忧贯穿了整条纽带。

她是她居然她他妈怎么敢威胁你？我马上就来，她死定了——

在欧比旺来得及发出任何一句辩解之前，安纳金就中断了纽带。他真该好好措措辞，但这个提列克女人真的触到了他的红线。

呕吐感再次袭来，他弯下腰，手肘在桌面上撑住自己，大口喘着气。

大门被猛地推开，一个人影惊慌失措地停在他面前。安纳金怎么这么快就到了？他是一路跑过来的吗？想象安纳金穿着他的披风跑过长廊的样子让欧比旺有点想笑，但胃部的不适立刻迫使他捂住了自己的嘴。

安纳金颤抖着碰了碰他，上下打量着他的身体。他的原力在欧比旺周身穿梭，检查着他的身体状况。

“她做了什么？”他低声说道，眼底闪烁着金色的光芒，“她说了什么？别害怕，欧比旺，她没法伤害你和孩子的，我保证。”

安纳金的情绪变得越来越不稳定，欧比旺几乎可以看到原力标记的颜色在渐渐加深。装满茶杯的瓷盘正在发出微颤，欧比旺小心地抬起头，他需要让他的伴侣冷静下来。

“安纳金——”他闭上眼睛低声说道，轻轻呼吸着他阿尔法的气味。伸手扳住他的脸。

“我不害怕，安纳金，我只是有点想吐。”他皱着眉头说。“这个殖民地的民众完全不信任阿尔法，她们建议我来接替你的位置，以确保卢克和这个宝宝的安全。”

安纳金双手捧住欧比旺的脸，轻轻地落下一吻。茶杯的叮叮震颤声停止了，欧比旺感到一阵轻松，呕吐感也慢慢消退了。

“我保证再没有人会比我还能护你周全，”安纳金低吼到，“我们必须阻止她，她可能会告诉别人。”

欧比旺摸了摸自己的肚子，他小心翼翼地坐到安纳金的大腿上，自然地挽住他的脖子，呼吸着阿尔法身上令人安心的荷尔蒙——他已经逐渐习惯从安纳金的气味中寻求抚慰了。

安纳金用鼻尖磨蹭他的头顶，温柔把自己的手扣在欧比旺掌心。

“你不担心她们会对你不利吗？”欧比旺伏在他的脖颈里问道，轻轻叹了口气。“我们相处的可算不上愉快。”

安纳金笑了起来，将他的手握的更近了一些。

“我更想看欧比旺·肯诺比放狠话的样子，”他小心地扶起欧比旺，弯腰亲亲他的小腹，“她们肯定不是我见过的唯一一伙反叛人员。”

欧比旺不满地撅起嘴，安纳金是对的，敌人无处不在。

“再别说那样的话了。实际上她们是来加入帝国的。”欧比旺拉着他的手，朝门口走去。“你得学着控制自己的情绪，安纳金，我已经告诉过你好多遍了。”

虽然安纳金的进步有目共睹，但这样的时刻仍然不在少数，他的情绪总是时好时坏。

“我知道，欧比旺。我已经在努力了，可你总不能指望我在听到有人即将对你不利的消息后还镇定自若吧。”

安纳金拉住他的手，让他在自己怀里转了个圈。他轻轻贴近欧比旺的唇瓣，舌尖试探的舔动着。

一股暖意掠过欧比旺的全身，他无可奈何地呻吟了一声。他慢慢地移动嘴唇，轻轻啮咬安纳金的下唇。但安纳金还没来得及再进一步，他就移开了。

“我相信我们有更好的地点用来亲热。”他一边说一边掸平衣服，努力平复呼吸。

安纳金咧嘴一笑，重新把他拉回怀里。

“好吧。不过我很荣幸我的吻可以治好你的晨吐。”

欧比旺气呼呼地靠在他身上。也许和安纳金亲热对他的生理反应真的有点用……吧。


	19. Chapter 19

#怀孕三个月

欧比旺伸长脖子，想看看雕像的其他部分。虽然阳光相当强烈，雕像的尺寸也远超他的想象，但他还是想碰碰运气。

一阵眩晕猛地袭来，他握在安纳金胳臂上的手不自觉的收紧。

阿尔法立刻觉察到了他的异常，他递来一个担忧的眼神。

我没事。欧比旺深呼吸了一口。

他确实没事。这对他来说已经是家常便饭了。

安纳金对他露出一个危险的微笑，欧比旺努力把自己的注意力集中在雕塑家喋喋不休着的创作意义上。

别做些奇怪的动作。安纳金不动声色地发送过这样的消息。你可能下一秒就会失去意识。

我心中有数。

说实话抬头去看这座巨大安纳金雕像并没有什么问题，但欧比旺知道安纳金是什么意思。

他们希望尽可能久地隐瞒欧比旺的身孕，但如果他在众目睽睽之下晕倒或呕吐在宫殿门口，那就是不打自招了。

欧比旺挂起一个和善的微笑，人群的窃窃私语声始终没有停止。他的左手有点痒，非常想摸摸自己的肚子。

他知道还不到显怀的时候，但他发誓他已经感觉到肚子上出现了轻微的弧度，宝宝的成长速度超过他的想象。

他打量着这群人。他们大多是政客及其家眷。虽然就职仪式发送到了银河系里的每一台全息机，但后续的宴会及其他典礼仍然只向这群装腔作势的名流开放。

他发现了两个熟悉的蒙特拉尔角，阿索卡在向他轻轻招手，但很快就被人群淹没了。他的微笑变得真心实意了一点。

想坐一会儿吗？当贝尔清清嗓子准备发言时，安纳金问道。

不用。欧比旺回应道。

贝尔理所当然地发表了一篇长篇大论，随后将话语权转回雕塑家，她开始讲述徒手创作雕像的漫长过程以及自己在创作过程中的各种感想。

她还很年轻，还没有过太多知名作品，她一定是三生有幸才被选为设计皇帝雕像的雕塑师。诸如此类，balabala。

欧比旺感觉他已经站了两个小时了。但现在甚至还没到中午。

一阵微风拂过他白色束腰外套的衣角，最近天气很热，所以他选择了一件宽松的短袖上衣。

安纳金曾警告过他，要是所有人的注意力都集中在他裸露的手臂上，那就没人会看雕像了。但欧比旺只是难以理解地瞥了他一眼。

虽然天气炎热，但安纳金还是穿着一套黑色的套装，欧比旺已经忘记他穿绝地长袍的样子了。

他不安地挪了挪脚，自从怀孕以来他就没再穿过和安纳金配套的制服，欧比旺有点担心会不会已经有人发现了异常。

安纳金的原力在他身边轻轻拂过，轻轻碰了碰他和宝宝，好像在安慰他们不要担心。

他们和贝尔尴尬地站在雕像的底座上，安纳金的保护欲迫使他们远离群众。欧比旺勉强同意了，他知道这不仅能保护自己的秘密，还能安抚他的伴侣、纾解他心底的恐惧。

他百无聊赖地再次抬头去看雕像，雕刻它的黑色材质在阳光下闪闪发光。

不得不承认这雕像看起来确实蛮像安纳金。天行者大帝身着那套被人熟知的套装，双腿开立，腰间挂着他的光剑，双臂交叉在身后，长长的披肩在无形的风中飘扬。

他威严地立在宫殿门口，守卫着整座建筑物。

欧比旺终于找到了一个既能看清雕像又不至于让自己头晕的角度。他几乎可以想象到站在上面看到的圣殿模样。

你觉得她把我的婚戒也刻进去了吗？安纳金在贝尔说结束语时发来这样的消息。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛。我没注意到。

他们背对着雕像，在大庭广众之下偷看斗篷下面也太不礼貌了。

她最好刻了，安纳金看着他说。我想让所有人都知道我已经和你结合了。还有，她为什么不刻一个你的？

这需要时间，安纳金。欧比旺微笑着对站在他身边的贝尔点点头。不过我相信不会太久。

说实话他有点喜欢这个主意：他们两个的雕像立在宫殿门口，完全平等，还很有纪念意义。

“不知道皇帝有没有什么要说的？”贝尔微笑着冲他们点点头，民众们的目光变得灼热，他们期待地看着安纳金。

安纳金畏缩了一下，但很快就调整了过来。他张了张嘴，人群屏住呼吸，几乎能听清摄像机器人运转的嗡嗡声。

你什么都没准备？欧比旺问道。安纳金！

我没有……奥加纳说过……但——安纳金仰头去看雕像，假装在思考，但欧比旺感到了纽带里蔓延的恐慌。”

欧比旺深吸一口气，挂起一个公关微笑，他拍了拍安纳金的胳臂。

“我相信，”他开始发言，嗓音清晰洪亮，人群的目光立刻转移到他身上，“我的伴侣一定是被这精美的雕塑给惊呆了，”他向雕塑家点点头，看着她害羞地低下头去，“它的完成度远远超过我们的想象，我们很高兴能有这位出色的雕塑师来为我们设计形象。”

“谢谢您，陛下。”雕刻家说着，低低地行了个屈膝礼。

“是的，”安纳金严肃地说，“我看起来确实不错。”

现场响起了一阵低低的笑声，随即响起了一片响亮的笑声。欧比旺瞟了一眼贝尔，满意的发现他明显松了一口气。

你真是帮了大忙。安纳金偷偷传递过这样的讯息。你才是那个应该拥有自己雕像的人。

贝尔示意他们进入宫殿，但欧比旺拉住他们沿着雕像转了一圈。

我想出办法，你执行计划。这不是我们的行事准则吗？欧比旺一边回答，一边小心翼翼地去看雕像的手指。

安纳金露出一个微笑，他拉住欧比旺的手把他拥在怀里，在他唇上落下一吻。

如果那群人认为皇帝在公共场合亲热是不体面的行为，欧比旺也不在乎。他喜欢和安纳金接吻，况且这与那场在议事厅里的情事相比简直纯洁的过分。

贝尔给他们的唯一指示就是让他们表现得自然一些、对所有出席的活动都尽可能地表现出感兴趣的样子。对安纳金来说，表现得自然就意味着和欧比旺的肢体接触。

他又开始头晕了，欧比旺缓慢地抽离安纳金的怀抱，牵住他的手跟住贝尔的步伐。

他不得不用上自己全部的自制力去和触摸自己小腹的本能做斗争。

“一切都很顺利，”贝尔看着他的数据板，赞许的点点头，拐了几个弯后，他在一间不起眼的房间门口停下了脚步。“民众反应和新闻趋势都在向积极方向发展。”

房间很小，只有两条长沙发和一张放着饮料的小桌子，但墙上还有两个侧门。欧比旺注意到两个放在沙发上的箱子。

欧比旺通常拒绝去思考自己在其他人眼里的形象，但今非昔比，他自豪地点点头。

“你打算出席宴会吗？”安纳金扶他坐在沙发上。

欧比旺终于坐了下来，他长长地叹了口气，睡眠带来的能量已经消耗殆尽。安纳金眯起眼睛看着他。

你还好意思说你不累。他责问道。

“宴会会在一小时后开始，”贝尔头也不抬地说。他就是这样的人，永远高效，永远专注。“箱子里是你的披风。你们可以在这儿休整一会儿，如果准备好了就直接去金庭。”

“谢谢你，贝尔，”欧比旺说，还是有点不适，“谢谢你为我们所做的一切。”

“这是我的工作。”贝尔抬起头，微笑了一下。“你先歇一会吧。你们确定小王子不会出席吗？”

“确定。”安纳金和欧比旺同时答道。

贝尔扬起眉毛。“好吧。”

他最后看了他们一眼，转身离开了。欧比旺终于敢把手放在肚子上了，他慢慢画着圈，暗自期望没人发现他怀孕的事。

安纳金站起身，检查了一下门锁，然后回到他身边，温柔的看着他的手。

“你想要点什么？”他问道，“水？空气清新器？我猜这里应该会有储备。要是没有的话我们也可以回我们的楼层，或者……”

“有你陪我就够了。”欧比旺平静地说，他抓起安纳金的手放在自己的肚子上。

“我永远都在。”安纳金用那双蔚蓝的眼睛传递着坚定。

阿尔法缓慢地按摩他的小腹，欧比旺身上的紧张感渐渐消失了。他的束腰外衣材质相当轻薄，安纳金手掌的热度正透过那层布料传递到他身上。

欧比旺知道，如果安纳金拥有了全权接管他的能力，他肯定会让欧比旺老老实实呆在床上，除了安心养胎什么也不做。他只想要欧比旺能保持愉快放松的心情，并且时刻处在他羽翼的保护下。

他俯身靠在安纳金的肩膀上，呼吸着他的荷尔蒙。他也不知道为什么，但安纳金的气味总能缓解他的不适。

“欧比旺，”安纳金说着，向他露出脖子，以便于他能找到一个更好的角度，“你确定你不累吗？”

“我只想在这儿待一小会儿，”欧比旺坦白到，在安纳金的结合腺上嗅闻着，“宴会开始后我们脱身就没那么容易了。”

“好在卢克没来。”安纳金喃喃地说道，一边把他搂得更近，一边爱抚着他的小腹。

他们告诉卢克不能同行因为这是成人交际的时候，卢克几乎是立刻就哭出来了。他泪眼汪汪地抓着欧比旺的外衣，就在欧比旺马上就要被打动的时候，他猛地想起，在圣殿时每次安纳金想要什么不属于他的东西时他都会露出这个表情，于是他摇了摇头，立刻着手找寻一个补救措施。

他给卢克找了一个新玩具、一个为孩子们设计的小屏幕电视，然后找了一部一群飞猫在宇宙里探险的动画片。卢克立刻就把他的爸爸妈妈抛到了九霄云外。

“它确实戴着戒指。”欧比旺放松地靠在他的阿尔法身上，鼻尖在他脖颈上磨蹭个不停。

“什么？”安纳金的手在欧比旺身上停了下来，思索了一下。

“当然是那个雕像。你刚才还问我来着。”

安纳金大笑起来。

“你觉得她有雕咬痕吗？”

欧比旺吻住他，他的阿尔法太想让所有人都知道他已经结合了。

“穿着制服很难看清，”欧比旺贴近他的耳朵低声说，“但他其他细节都和你一模一样，所以还是有可能的。”

安纳金低吼了一声，抽了一点身出来审视他的脸。

“你觉得他好看吗？”

欧比旺向后倚在沙发靠背上，轻轻握住安纳金的手，肢体接触给他带来的温暖和愉悦使他的孕期不适消失的无影无踪。

“不要嫉妒你自己，安纳金，”他好笑地说，“我很好奇我的雕像完工后你会有什么反应。”

安纳金打了个寒战，几乎要把手抽回身侧。

“不要，别建你的雕像了，”他摇了摇头，皱起眉毛，“我需要保证我才是那个能每天都看到你的人。”

欧比旺震惊的张大了嘴。只有安纳金才会嫉妒无生命的东西。

安纳金低头看向他们的手，表情软化下来。

“我希望你现在就开始显怀，”他看着欧比旺的眼睛说，“最好是那种一看就能知道你已经怀孕的程度，我想要所有人都知道你怀了我的孩子。”

纽带里满溢的占有欲浪潮使得欧比旺低低呻吟了一声。

“安纳金——”他闭上眼睛，安纳金的唇瓣在他眼睑上轻轻蠕动。

阿尔法贴在他的脸侧低声发笑，还没等欧比旺睁开眼睛，安纳金就抽身离开了。

他睁开眼睛，安纳金正跪在他面前，小心翼翼地将他的上衣撩上去。他的右手放在欧比旺的膝盖上敲了敲。

“安纳金，”欧比旺向下挪了一点，顺从地打开双腿。安纳金眼里的欲火清晰可见，他低声呜咽着：“宴会——”。

“我们可是皇帝，”安纳金满不在乎地回答，伸手拉开自己的拉链。他俯身下去，舔了舔欧比旺包裹在裤子里的下身，满意地看着它在浸湿布料上显现出的轮廓。“我们做的所有事都是合理的。”

欧比旺挣扎着、试图把双腿合拢。安纳金完全不为所动，他隔着那层布料色情地吮吸着他。

他知道，即使他们根本不露面也不会有人指指点点，但欧比旺想做个守规矩的统治者。

也就是说他真的不想满身情欲味道站在人群里——

安纳金稍微转了下头，他盯着欧比旺的眼睛，在他的大腿上咬了一下。欧比旺的所有疑虑立刻被他抛到脑后去了。

他扭动着脱下裤子和上衣，暗自祈祷它们不要出现太多皱纹。然后红着脸在安纳金的灼热视线里重新打开大腿。

“好吧好吧。”欧比旺说到。他向后靠在坐垫，一只手放在沙发背上，另一只手放在小腹上——他知道安纳金喜欢这样。

安纳金低吼了一声，马上把头埋在他的双腿之间。他的舌尖在穴口一扫而过，好像在检查欧比旺到底情动到了哪个程度。

“我敢说你从起床开始就这么湿了，”他咂咂嘴，张开自己的双腿，给自己裤子里的火热留出足够的空间，“你尝起来还有我的味道。”

“是的，”欧比旺呻吟着说，摸了摸自己的阴茎，“是的。”

安纳金的舌尖越探越深，慢慢地、湿漉漉地穿过穴口，欧比旺觉得自己马上要哭出来了。

他知道这是多半是因为孕期荷尔蒙激增的缘故，因为他们的每一次肢体接触都变得越发深刻。安纳金落下的每一次触碰、每一枚亲吻、每一下推挤，都在把他向巅峰推的更远，使他除了呻吟颤抖之外之外什么也做不了。

安纳金的舌尖温暖光滑，他沿着欧比旺的穴口打转，舔去一波情液，却使得欧比旺呜咽着分泌出更多。

他再次闭上眼睛，试图把自己的下体凑得离安纳金再近一点。

安纳金快乐地呻吟着，声带的振动几乎使欧比旺颤抖起来。阿尔法身上散发出的强烈荷尔蒙挑动着他全身的每一处感官。

你尝起来——有点不太一样。安纳金说道，最后沿着他的穴口舔了一圈。

“什么？”欧比旺疑惑地抓住他的头发。但安纳金好像完全没有意识到他到底在说什么，他的舌尖依然在灵活的挑动着，直到欧比旺继续施力迫使他停了下来。

安纳金满面潮红地抬起头，他把手放在自己的下身上撸了两下。

“你尝起来更——甜了？我也形容不出来，但……”他喘着气说，手上的黏液慢慢滴落到地板上，“我现在很想把你推到在地板上成结。你的味道、你看起来的样子……你快把我逼疯了，欧比旺。”

欧比旺难耐地呻吟了一声，几乎从沙发上滑落。

“理论上来说这是不可能的。”他回应道，伸出一根手指打算探进自己的后穴，但安纳金抓住他的手腕阻止了他。

阿尔法扳住他的腰，把他的大腿放在了自己的肩膀上。

“我觉得可能。”他反驳道。

他把舌尖重新埋回欧比旺的后穴，同时保持着他们之间的视线接触。

欧比旺尽力迎合他的动作，慢慢爱抚着自己。他感觉这天早上为自己造型做出的所有努力都随着这场意料之外的情事飞走了。

他尽力挺了挺腰，突然畏缩了一下。安纳金立刻抬起身来。

“怎么了？我伤到你了吗？”他快速起身，火热的坚挺在空中摇晃。“欧比旺？”

“没有，只是——我的背。”欧比旺皱了一下眉头，揉着他的尾椎。他把另一只手放在小腹上。“就是这个位置。”

安纳金迷茫地盯着他摸自己肚子的方式，向后退了一步。

“安纳金，”欧比旺沉声说，“我很好。孩子也没事。”

他已经和安纳金了解过这方面的知识了，适当的情事并不会对胎儿造成影响。但他的阿尔法还是处在一种草木皆兵的状态，一有什么风吹草动就立刻警戒起来。

欧比旺扭动着身体，让自己仰面躺下，将生理和心理都放松下来。安纳金犹犹豫豫地移动了一下，视线仍然锁在他的小腹上。

“我……”他的肩膀垂了下来，挫败地看向一边，“对不起，我把一切都毁了。我总是在胡思乱想。”

欧比旺摇了摇头，探身握住安纳金的手。

“适当的担忧不会有任何坏处，但如果你任由它吞噬掉所有其他情绪的话就不太对劲了。有些体位我们确实应该避免一下，亲爱的。我真的没事，”他轻抚着安纳金的机械手，低声说着，“如果你真的没有性致的话我们可以到此为止的。”

安纳金皱了皱眉头，缓慢向他靠近了一些，在欧比旺的双腿间停了下来。

“我一直在努力不让自己反应过度、或者往最坏的方面想，”安纳金跪在沙发上，将欧比旺的大腿放在自己身边，“但你是知道我的——”

欧比旺扬起眉毛，心不在焉地揉着自己的肚子。

“我当然知道，”他回答道，“不过我以为我才是那个总在思考的人，”他干巴巴地补充道。

他想要安纳金能对自己完全坦诚，但欧比旺知道他不能强迫他。他只能保持耐心，不断提供支持和必要的建议。

“我也不是一点都不思考的好吧。”安纳金被逗笑了，眉间的担忧消散了。他的情绪变化之快总是令欧比旺吃惊。

他握住自己仍然挺直的下体，另一只手放在欧比旺的胯骨上，缓慢而深入地挺了进去，直到他的阴茎完全抵进他伴侣的身体深处。

欧比旺呻吟着，和安纳金上床的感觉好到难以置信。他抵在欧比旺身体里的感觉使他有一种奇怪的想法，就好像安纳金的阴茎天生就是为了满足他的需求而存在。

“别成结——”欧比旺呻吟着说，缓慢爱抚着自己。身上的汗水已经把他和沙发表面粘在了一起。“负点责任。”

安纳金露出一个微笑，俯下身亲在他的小腹上。

安纳金一确定他们的姿势不会使欧比旺不舒服后，他就开始了自己的攻势。他前后摆动着臀部，欧比旺发出的呻吟和沙发剐蹭在地板上的声音交织在一起。

虽然有那段不太愉快的小插曲，但这无损于他们高潮时的快感。欧比旺感受着那熟悉的充实感，满足的叹了一口气。

他握住了自己的勃起，发出一声微弱的呻吟，一股浊液洒在自己的小腹上。

安纳金保持着这个姿势盯着他傻看。他粗喘着调整呼吸，笑着开口。

“真不敢相信，我们迟到的原因居然是满足你的孕期欲火。”

“我的？”欧比旺让心跳慢慢恢复正常。他看了看那扇关着的门，又看了看他的伴侣，沉默了几秒钟。“好吧，也许是我的错。但这完全有正当理由。”

“是什么？因为你是我的丈夫？”安纳金一边问，一边把自己的下身抽出来。他伸出手去收集那些从欧比旺后穴里流淌出的浊液。然后炫耀似的大声吮吸。

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，告诫自己是时候见好就收了。

“其实主要是因为我怀孕了。”他站了起来，感觉着高潮在他体内的余震。他小心地伸了个懒腰，放松了一些，也平静了一些。

“再说一遍。”安纳金凑到他跟前，几乎把他挤倒在沙发上。“再说一次，欧米伽。”

“我说我完全有正当理由。”欧比旺心不在焉地回答。他小心地推开一扇侧门，满意的发现这是一个洗漱间。他拿起一条毛巾擦了擦身子，顺便扑了点水在自己脸上。

“不是，”安纳金出现在他身后，挽住他的腰把他拉近。他低吼出声。“是另一句”。

欧比旺放下毛巾，缓缓转过身来，他看了一眼安纳金的眼睛，仔细回想了一下刚才说过的话。

“我怀孕了，”他平静地说着，同时向安纳金慢慢贴近，直到他们拥在一起。“我怀孕了。”

安纳金将他们的额头压在一起，心满意足地叹了口气。

“怀孕了，”他重复了一遍，又把手放在欧比旺的肚子上。“我怀孕的伴侣，我怀孕的欧米伽，我怀孕的欧比旺。”

欧比旺发出一声轻柔的叹息，决定让他的欧米伽本能占一次上风。他伸出双臂搂住安纳金的脖子。

“安纳金。”他低声念着他的名字，鼻尖抵在他脖颈上深吸一口气。

他享受着这难得的甜蜜氛围，在阿尔法的双臂里放松下来。让自己沉浸在这种被照顾，被需要的情绪里。

“我也爱你。”安纳金吻着他的额头回答。

他不情愿地放欧比旺离开了怀抱。

欧比旺回到房间，从地上捞起自己的衣服，拿起杯子倒了一杯水。

他打了个哈欠，打算去打开那两个箱子。

“等一下，”安纳金快步跑到他身边，“我帮你。”

“有那么重吗？”欧比旺不解地说，他试着拿起其中一个，惊讶地发现它比预期要重得多。他眨了眨眼，安纳金趁机把盒子从他手里夺走。“这是什么？”

“你不准再搬东西了。”安纳金警告道，把盒子扔到沙发上，揭开盖子。“我会告诉伊维多帮帮你的，这对宝宝不好。”

“我知道。”欧比旺回答道。他好奇地探头去看盒子，却几乎被里面璀璨的光芒闪瞎眼。他伸手摸了摸上面的小宝石。这是什么？披风吗？

安纳金打开了另一个盒子，里面是一块漆黑如墨的布料。

欧比旺放下杯子，双手举起这层厚重的织物，着迷地看着它在日光灯下闪耀出的璀璨光芒。

“你……”欧比旺的指甲在宝石上敲了敲，“这是你为我做的？”

安纳金解下身上的披风，戴上那块新的。远远看上去就好像他背着一个黑洞。

“它很适合你，”安纳金从欧比旺手中拿走披风，把它放在他的肩膀上。它的质感沉重又安全，“只有如此闪耀的披风才能配得上我的欧比旺，我生命中的启明星。”

“好啦，说话的部分交给我。”欧比旺哼了一声，小心地转了个圈。他回头审视自己，身后好像挂着一道闪闪发光的瀑布。

他转换了几个姿势，仔细调整自己的站姿以适应这些多余的重量。好在它的尺寸要比安纳金穿的那件小。

他深吸一口气，试图把注意力集中在马上到来的宴会上。

安纳金伸出手臂，欧比旺握住他的手，两人相视一笑。

他们漫步过一条长长的走廊，这是一条仅供私人使用的通道，为了将他们和人群分开。

安纳金牵着他停在一道精致的金色大门前，欧比旺最后摸了摸他的肚子，向他点点头。

“我还是觉得这有点太大胆了。”他紧张地拽了拽自己的披风。

“反正我们的荷尔蒙味道总是混在一起，”安纳金满不在乎地说，“所以，我不认为他们会发现有什么不对。”

他吻了一下欧比旺的结合腺。

大门慢慢向两边敞开，一个圆形大厅展露在眼前。

他们拉着手走进房间，环视着鸦雀无声的人群。

欧比旺总算搞清楚到底是什么样的房间才配被叫做金庭了。他的目之所及都是一片金黄：金黄的墙纸、金黄色的装饰、金黄色的瓷砖。

明晃晃的光线照在他的披风上，欧比旺担忧地猜想会不会有人被他晃瞎眼。

但当他伸出自己的原力触角时，他没有发现任何仇恨或蔑视。只有敬畏。

你真美。安纳金目眩神迷地盯着他。

欧比旺被那双满溢着爱意的眼睛吸引住了。他微笑了一下，害羞地把目光移开。

这就像一场不真实的美梦，他找回了安纳金，和他结了婚，还怀了个孩子。

他接受到的所有教育都与他的现状冲突，但欧比旺不认为自己会放手。

他们在大厅中央停了下来，贝尔正等待着他们。一个拿着托盘的机器人走近他们，托盘上是两个装着清澈液体的高脚杯。

欧比旺笑着拿起一杯，侧头示意安纳金。

别喝。安纳金厉声说道。它里面有酒精。

“敬我们的皇帝！”有人打断了贝尔的致辞，大声叫喊到。

人群开始低低发笑，欧比旺再次发现了阿索卡，她看起来有点迷茫。很明显，她觉得呆在这里很不自在。

我只抿一小口。欧比旺平静地回答。要是我一口不喝场面会变得很难看。

安纳金沉默了，人群向他们举起酒杯。

“皇上万岁！”另一个声音响了起来，欧比旺能听出来这是出自一个欧米伽之口。

我相信你，安纳金严肃地说，我知道你永远不会让我们的宝宝冒任何风险。

他的原力扩散开来，它慢慢地掠过欧比旺的小腹，然后停留在他手里的杯子上。

他大概是在检验酒里有没有掺东西。原力在他身边打转，不过好像什么也没找到，因为每个人都随着音乐声将酒杯凑到嘴边。

欧比旺只抿了几滴，浓烈苦涩的液体落在嘴里的感觉几乎让他作呕，安纳金在他唇上轻轻落下一吻以掩盖他的反应。

他和贝尔对视了一眼，在得到了默许后开始将安纳金拖出宴会中心。有一部分人还在偷看他们，但大多数人显然已经放松下来了。

安纳金靠在一根柱子上，紧紧挽住他的腰，温柔地吻了下他的额头。伸手将他的杯子放在一个路过的服务机器人手里。

没有人会来打扰他们，欧比旺伏在他怀里慢吞吞地想着，这大概是什么皇帝的特权。

安纳金的拇指小心翼翼地摩擦着他的胯骨，欧比旺再次环顾四周，意识到他一点也不想呆在这里。

他想回到他们的楼层，和卢克在一起、和那些他从圣殿带回来的全息书在一起。他脸上的假笑已经开始发僵了。

他感受着自己所有的情绪，然后将它们释放在原力里。

一对提列克人跳起舞来，他们的舞步轻快而优美。其他人也结成对子，环着彼此的肩膀踏进舞池。

他又看到了阿索卡，她一边给那些在舞池里摇摆的人让路一边艰难地走向他们。他稍稍挣开安纳金的怀抱，走出几步去迎接她。

“嘿，”她说。“噢，对不起。嘿，天行仔大帝。”

她穿着一身紫色的套装，虽然很干净，但和身边的名流相比还是略逊一筹。

阿索卡告诉过欧比旺一次有关于她的简朴生活、还有一些关于她平民生活的细节，不，她不需要信用点或其他帮助，她很满足于自己的机械师工作。欧比旺明确表示，只要她开口，他们就会无条件地资助她。

“哦，没关系，”欧比旺说，“看在我们已经认识了这么久的份上，我们是不会因为一句粗鲁言辞砍你脑袋的。”

她们两个对视了一眼，都忍不住笑了。欧比旺知道那群人一定都在猜测她到底是何身份才能如此随意地接近他而不引起皇帝的嫉妒。

“我很高兴你能来，”他稍微严肃了一点，“我知道你很不情愿。”

她点点头，“至少这儿的食物免费。”

欧比旺抑制住了自己的长叹，有时候，她和安纳金真的很像。

“我考虑过你的建议了，”阿索卡皱着眉头说，“我打算和你一起去启动信标。”

“谢谢你。”欧比旺把自己的手放在她的手臂上。他知道让阿索卡重新敞开心扉是件多么困难的事，好在他做到了。

她点点头，看了一眼作壁上观的安纳金一眼。

“你想去的时候告诉我一声。”阿索卡说到，转身消失在人群中。

人群开始蠢蠢欲动，欧比旺猜测，应该有很多人已经在盘算如何通过阿索卡接触他和安纳金了。

政治啊。欧比旺开始打量墙上的装饰品，有一副精美的翅膀吸引了他的注意——当然也是金色的。

他转过身去仔细欣赏——与其让他们盯着他的脸发呆，不如让他们去观赏他的披风。

“欧比旺。”

他的名字已经越来越少被提及了。贝尔拿着两个酒杯出现在他身边。

“再来一杯吗？”

音乐声越来越大，欧比旺摇了摇头，几乎就此眩晕。

“不，还是不要了。”他打量了一下贝尔的表情，他看起来有点疲倦，但他一直都是这个样子。

贝尔点点头，把一个和阿索卡一样格格不入的人影引到他面前。

“那好吧，你可以告诉他一声，你们的任务已经完成了。”他向雕塑家点点头，她又行了个屈膝礼。

“他知道这件事一定很高兴。”安纳金几乎和他一样讨厌聚会。欧比旺对她露出一个微笑。“再次感谢你出色的工作。”

她害羞的低下头，甚至不敢和他对视。

“感谢您的赏识，陛下。您的雕塑也在计划中了！”

他们都以为我聋吗？安纳金含糊地说。我得告诉她把你雕丑一点。

欧比旺的笑容变大了。“我很期待成品。”

她小跑着逃走了，贝尔吸吸鼻子，靠的更近了一些。

“我相信你还没有去过我家，”他低声说，“我有好多东西想向你展示。”

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛。

“等你一准备好，”他说。“我就去。”

贝尔叹了口气，点点头，走开了。

恢复孤独的欧比旺慢慢抬起头，这群身穿华服的人群中迷失了片刻。他不得不把披风稍稍拽紧一点来防止被人踩到。

安纳金的黑衣在一群五彩斑斓中显得显得相当特别，欧比旺跋涉着回到他的身边。

他情不自禁的想去摸肚子，好在在最后一秒钟改成了掸衣服。

安纳金仍然在沉思。柱子上的金箔和他的金发映照在一起，几乎使他闪闪发光。欧比旺忽然发现自己也没那么讨厌金色，只要不在安纳金眼睛里就行。

他靠近安纳金，寻求一点温暖。安纳金高兴地吼了一声，将他重新拥在怀里。他亲了亲他的脖颈，将他的手握的更紧了一点。

总是将对欧比旺的感情写在脸上、把对他的占有欲化成无微不至的关心。

欧比旺发现自己已经越来越能接受这个了，特别是在他知道安纳金在和他的本能作斗争之后。

他打量着那群在舞池里旋转的名流，看起来每个人玩的都很开心。

“干得不错，”他抬头去看他的伴侣，“你是个好皇帝。”

安纳金不解的看回他。“什么？”

“看看他们，安纳金，”欧比旺向人群扬起下巴，“他们喜欢待在这里，对你的态度也不赖，”他又看向他的丈夫，“我之前还不敢确定，但你的确是一个不错的统治者。”

安纳金第一次真正地看向人群。他的目光在每个人身上走过，最后流转回欧比旺身上。

“也许吧。”他最后说。

“这是一个宴会，”欧比旺提醒他，“如果你不想再待的话，那我们可以——”

“当然可以，我们回家吧。”

我想操你。

“——或者我们也可以先跳一支舞。”欧比旺笑着说。他眨眨眼睛，挣脱了安纳金的胳臂。比起听这群人歌功颂德，安纳金当然会更想和他上床。

安纳金犹豫了一下，那面冷漠的皇帝面具脱落了一秒钟。他变回了那个涉世未深的阿尔法，在听到伴侣的舞会邀约后变得不知所措。

欧比旺扬起眉毛，音乐声转向一首缓慢优雅的曲子。华尔兹。

“你没有把舞蹈课都忘光吧？”

任务需要，他们都接受过基本的舞蹈训练，虽然安纳金一直认为这是浪费时间。他始终认为光剑才是保证任务完成的唯一所需之物。

“当然。”安纳金点了点头，再次成为那个自信而严肃的统治者。

他伸出手来向他鞠躬。

“你愿意和我跳舞吗，亲爱的？”

欧比旺握住他的手。

他们步入舞池，加入了那群翩翩起舞的人。

安纳金握住他的右手，另一只手放在欧比旺的背部。欧比旺轻轻把住他，然后开始缓慢旋转。

他知道安纳金是故意放慢速度的，阿尔法知道动作幅度过快会引发他的不适。

欧比旺闭上眼睛，任凭音乐引导他的动作。他能听见披风在空中划出的风声，他缓缓睁开眼睛，背后的披风闪耀着夺目的光辉。

他们转了一圈又一圈，披风上的宝石使得他们身边仿佛萦绕着星光。安纳金的黑色披风在后面追逐不休，它们渐渐合二为一。

无尽的黑暗和璀璨的星光。他忽然明白了安纳金的意图。

“安纳金。”欧比旺轻声念着他的名字，他哽咽着说。“亲爱的。”

安纳金笑了起来——一个无忧无虑、温柔的、真实的微笑，他只给过他和卢克的那种——欧比旺看着他的眼睛，享受这只属于他们彼此的甜蜜时刻。

“也许跳舞没有那么糟糕。”安纳金把他拉得更近了了一点，他们抛弃了华尔兹，只是拥在一起随音乐摇摆。

欧比旺抬头吻住他，身边的一切好像都在远去，宇宙间仿佛只剩下他，和眼前的安纳金。阿尔法克制的回应了他——显然是为了大家着想。

“我也爱你。”安纳金低声说到。乐队开始演奏另一支曲子，他把欧比旺拉到自己的胸口。“再来一支？”

为了你，我可以勉强多待一会儿。但你得补偿我。

欧比旺笑了，一个真心实意的笑。他不再感到疲惫和腰酸，只有受到伴侣关心的温暖和喜悦萦绕在心头。

“再来一支。”欧比旺点点头。

于是他们再次旋转。


	20. Chapter 20

#怀孕三个月

欧比旺从圣殿回来的时候，安纳金正站在伊维身后敲敲打打，也许是开发她的软件？欧比旺好奇地看着她，机器人的眼睛里没有一丝光芒。

“你送卢克去……？”

“当然啦，他看上去相当开心，不过大家看到我都很惊讶。”安纳金转动着手里的扳手。“感觉怎么样？有人回应你吗？”

“怎么可能这么快，安纳金，我才刚刚发出信号，”欧比旺慢慢走近他，“即使真的有人回应也花上好几天我们才会知道，”他歪头去看伊维，“阿索卡说她会尽力说服其他人的。然后，今天感觉还不错。”

阿索卡和他一起向剩下的绝地们发出信号，鼓励他们重返圣殿。他们肩并肩地站在信标前，默默地等待着，好像他们会突然从天而降在自己面前。

她最后还是离开了。但她在离开之前告诉欧比旺，虽然她不确定自己是否还能成为绝地，但她对圣殿的感情依然存在，主要是对欧比旺。

“很高兴她最后还是选择了帮助你，她对我的意见真的很大。”安纳金做了个鬼脸，合上了伊维的外壳，“完成啦！”

伊维突然抬起头，她的眼睛在蓝色和红色之间来回闪烁。

“安纳金，你对我们的机器人做了什么？”欧比旺捏了捏他的鼻梁。

“主人！我感到焕然一新，”伊维站起身，红着眼睛环视房间，“我认为我已经完全准备好保护卢克小主人和即将到来的另一个小主人了！”

“安纳金。”欧比旺重复道。

安纳金咧嘴一笑，捡起一块抹布擦手。

“我给伊维安装了一个新安全系统，她现在是一个能消除威胁的机器人保姆了。”

伊维的眼睛恢复为·平常的颜色，高兴地走出了房间。

欧比旺摇摇头，将长袍挂在椅背上。安纳金对机器人的热爱又不是一天之内养成的，他早该预料到这点。

“你觉得护送你的新护卫队怎么样？”安纳金轻轻地啄了一下他的脸颊，“我已经训练他们好几个月了，他们非常擅长潜行和战斗。”

欧比旺不解地皱起眉头。“我确实发现他们比普通的士兵更有威慑力，但这完全没有必要，”他靠在安纳金的身上，“我是力敏者。”

“我知道，但你的身份已经今非昔比，况且——”安纳金看了看他的肚子，把他拖进卧室，“你必须得多加注意。相信我，那些护卫我已经精挑细选过好几次了。”

欧比旺叹了口气，坐在床边脱下靴子。

“你当然会这么做了，”他脱下裤子，开始解上衣的纽扣，“不过我相信他们有更重要的事情要做。”

“没有什么能比你的安全还重要，欧比旺。”安纳金严肃地说，他脱衣服的速度总比欧比旺快好几件。

他清楚的知道和安纳金讨论这个问题毫无助益，所以他选择了放弃。如果这能让他的伴侣情绪稳定，欧比旺看不出自己有什么必要的理由阻止他

欧比旺脱下束腰外衣，拿起睡袍走向浴室。

“——等等。”

他转身看着安纳金，扬起一根眉毛。

“给我看看。”安纳金轻声说到，色情地舔着嘴唇。

欧比旺几乎被逗笑了，他当然知道这是什么意思。他放下睡袍坐回床边，在安纳金眼前张开双腿。

他稍稍拱起背，用胳膊肘支撑自己，露出自己腹部的轻微弧线。

欧比旺把自己的右手放在那块小小的凸起上慢慢画圈。它看起来还很小，可以轻易被他衣服的皱褶隐藏。安纳金近乎痴迷地看着它。

他呜咽着走近欧比旺，左手向他小腹的隆起探了过去。

“欧比旺——”安纳金低声说着，眼里充满激情，“我想要你。”

欧比旺笑了起来，伸手把他拉得更近了一些，让他走进自己腿间。

“你真的很喜欢——”他轻轻啮咬安纳金的耳垂，“看到这样的我。”

安纳金倒抽了一口气，慌乱地点点头。

“是的，”他的手向下滑到欧比旺的阴茎上，“我灌满你的时候你都爽哭了，”他把嘴唇贴到欧比旺的喉结上，轻轻吮吸着，“我们从里到外都是天生一对。”

欧比旺难耐的挺身，祈求更多的快感。

“我的欧米伽，我的丈夫，我的爱人，”安纳金上下移动他的手，爱抚着欧比旺的阴茎，贪婪地将他的反应尽收眼底，“你总是那么饥渴，我打赌你正在期盼我能早点在你屁股里成结。”

“才不是，”欧比旺惊喘着，他腿间的湿意越来越重，安纳金的火热也越来越难以忽视。“饥渴？你才是那个一有机会就对我——”他咬了咬嘴唇，试图调整姿势来配合安纳金的动作，“——上下其手的人。”

“这倒是真的。”安纳金笑着跨在他身上，将他们的阴茎握在一起，慢慢移动臀部。“我只要看到你、就忍不住想把你扑倒在床上，把我的结推进去，”欧比旺呻吟出声，他的后穴已经没法再濡湿了，“我猜你会喜欢这个想法：不分昼夜的躺在床上，时刻准备着对我敞开大腿。”

“安纳金。”欧比旺颤抖着闭上了眼睛。快感的电流沿着安纳金的触碰传遍他的全身，而他低声吐出的污言秽语只能使他本就敏感的身体雪上加霜……

“你总是用那种眼神看我，”安纳金在他耳边喘着粗气，手上的动作越来越快，“那么严肃，那么正直，好像那个在我身下辗转反侧的人从来就不是你，”他慢慢把手滑到欧比旺的穴口轻轻逗弄，“好像你从来没渴求我喂饱你。”

欧比旺呻吟着扭动臀部，想让安纳金探的再深一点。阿尔法松开手，起身调整他们的姿势，他抬手把欧比旺的腿放在自己腰间。

欧比旺呜咽着渴求一个亲吻，他觉得自己随时都可能会高潮。他狠狠的吻住安纳金，将他们的唇瓣碾压在一起，企图通过肢体动作传达出自己真正的需求。

“安纳金，求你——”他呻吟道，安纳金缓慢地爱抚着他的小腹，看起来一点也不着急。

“我想我可以——”安纳金轻声说到，撸了一把自己的阴茎，眼神依然停留在欧比旺的小腹上，“我也许可以让你再怀一个孩子，或者把你的肚子灌到那么大。”

欧比旺难堪地捂住脸。他才刚刚知道安纳金的粗话会对他的身体产生这么大的反应。

“阿尔法，求你。”他颤抖着说，阴茎硬邦邦的贴在小腹上，情液沿着大腿滴进床单。

安纳金快速爱抚着自己。他逼近欧比旺，另一只手轻轻压住他的小腹。

“这是怎么回事？”他低吼到，“是谁把你肚子搞大的？”

欧比旺呜咽着、挣扎着伸手去抓安纳金。

“我在问你话，欧米伽，”安纳金咆哮着，将他的手拨到一边，“是哪个阿尔法在你体内成了结？把你肚子搞大的？”

欧比旺的身体轻轻地颤抖着，高潮降临的狂喜、被阿尔法气味包裹的安心使他感觉自己仿佛漫步云端。

“是你，”他低声说，“你就是那个阿尔法，那个唯一拥有我的人，”他抚摸了一下小腹上的凸起，“是你让我变成这样，这个孩子是你的，我也是你的。”

安纳金呻吟着射了出来，滚烫的浊液打在欧比旺的小腹上，激得他又颤抖了一下。

安纳金用左手在欧比旺的小腹上轻轻涂抹，低吼着标记他、占有他。

“你是我的——”安纳金低声说，“我的欧米伽。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺叹息着，感受着小腹上粘稠的液体慢慢扩散。令他脸红的是他还在为此感到情动。“阿尔法”。

安纳金弯下腰，咬住欧比旺的嘴唇，低吼了一声，左手仍然停留在自己的下身上。欧比旺虚弱地呻吟着回应他。

“还没完呢。”安纳金的瞳孔燃烧着，他抬起欧比旺的大腿放在自己肩膀上。双手握住欧比旺的臀瓣把他抬起来，让他不得不伸出手肘支撑自己。

安纳金满意的欣赏着欧比旺湿漉漉的后穴和他隆起的小腹。

欧比旺呜咽着，努力保持平衡。

“安纳金——”他气喘吁吁地说。

“你感觉如何？”安纳金低头吮吸了一下欧比旺的阴茎，“你能保持住吗？”

欧比旺惊喘了一声，慌乱地点点头，拽了一个枕头过来支撑自己。

“是的，阿尔法。”他说，因期待而打了个寒战。

安纳金发出一声赞许的咆哮，将头埋进欧比旺的下身。

他试探性地舔了几下，沿着欧比旺后穴处的水痕舔舐，将情液聚拢在舌尖。他的嘴唇在欧比旺敏感的会阴处慢慢蠕动，从他坚挺的阴茎一路滑到空虚的后穴。

欧比旺难耐地扭动臀部，一股难以言表的空虚在啃噬着他的理智。安纳金落在他大腿的手握得更紧了，他的舌尖向穴口发起冲刺，满意地发现欧米伽已经完全准备好迎接更大的东西了。

安纳金的低吼在房间里回荡。他的舌头在欧比旺的后穴里轻轻翻搅，吞下分泌出的潺潺情液。

他特别喜欢这么做，欧比旺意乱情迷的想着。

安纳金又勃起了，欧比旺隐约地想知道这怎么可能。然后他意识到自己的阴茎也很硬，他呜咽了一声，感觉汗珠在沿着腰线快速滚落。

“安纳金，我准备好了，求你——”他几乎是哽咽出这句话的，安纳金柔软的舌尖探索他内脏的感觉实在是无可比拟，他看着阿尔法的眼睛，希望他能大发慈悲。

“什么准备好了？”安纳金嘶哑地问，咬了一口欧比旺的大腿，唇瓣被他的情液打湿发亮，“你想要什么？”

“你说……你说你想操我，”欧比旺面红耳赤地回答道，他把手放在自己的小腹上，将阿尔法的精液聚拢在一起，他知道这会对他的丈夫造成什么影响。“求你了。”

安纳金咆哮着，轻轻放下欧比旺的双腿，让他仰面躺在床上。然后弯下腰去舔欧比旺的小腹，抹去了那些高潮留下的污迹。

欧比旺抓住他的头发，倒吸了一口冷气。他每动一下，阴茎都会蹭到阿尔法的下巴。安纳金亲吻他小腹的画面奇怪地让欧比旺兴奋起来，他有点想知道这样沉浸在伴侣的爱抚中会不会有点太放荡。

“我要操你了。”安纳金重复了一遍，将落在他小腹上的大手抽开。他微微向后靠去，欣赏着那已经完全做好迎接他的准备的欧米伽。

欧比旺把双腿在他身后交合起来，试图得到更多的摩擦。安纳金得意地笑了起来，弯下腰去亲吻他的结合腺。

“可怜的欧米伽，你真的很想要我的结，是不是？”他在欧比旺耳畔呼着气说，舔出一条湿痕，“你已经迫不及待地想要我操你了，是吗？”

“安纳金，”欧比旺可怜巴巴地抬起头，把自己的喉结展示给阿尔法，“求你。”

安纳金吮吸了一口他脖颈上的咬痕，将自己的下身抵在欧比旺正饥渴舒张的入口处。

“准备好了吗？”他看着欧比旺的眼睛，将自己推进他的后穴。“我们很快就不能再用这个姿势了，”他坏笑起来，“你的肚子不会允许的。”他深吸一口气，将那根火热的坚挺完全推了进去。

欧比旺几乎被他搞到失去意识，阿尔法的阴茎在以一种最能打动他的方式触碰着他的内壁。他终于得到了他一直渴求着的东西，体内的空虚变成了一种更火热，更有激情的感觉，这感觉迫使他紧握床单、呻吟出声。

安纳金缓慢地前后移动自己的臀部，双手紧握欧比旺的髋骨。每次他低头看向他们身体的衔接处时他都会握的更紧。

安纳金的速度渐渐加快，欧比旺能感到穴口处有一个肿块正在形成。

“感觉到了吗？我正在你里面。你好小啊，欧比旺，你不可能没注意到。”

安纳金握住欧比旺的阴茎，快速爱抚着它，同时在欧米伽的前列腺上狠狠地戳了一下，让他惊叫出声。

“我才不小。”欧比旺气喘吁吁地说，他又要高潮了。

“真的吗？可是——在我看来，”安纳金的节奏越来越快，“你比我矮，体型也小得多，”他调整了一下角度，狠狠撞在欧比旺的前列腺上，“你的后面也很紧，看起来不太适合被我这么操。”

欧比旺费劲全身力气回应安纳金的猛攻，他的喘息变成了一阵呻吟。

安纳金忽然停了下来，温柔地盯着他。

“怎么？”欧比旺困难地抬起头问道。

“我爱你。”安纳金说道，然后俯下身紧紧抱住他，欧比旺的双腿在他身后收紧，确保每一次进攻都能达到自己的敏感点。

欧比旺很快就射到了安纳金的胸口上。高潮降临时的身体收缩使得安纳金痛哼一声，他低吼着开启最后一波攻势。

“射给我，阿尔法，”欧比旺低声说，他迷迷糊糊地盯着那个在他身上起伏的阿尔法，“给我灌满你的精液，”他把手放在小腹上，颤抖着说，“把我喂饱。”

安纳金发出一声低沉的咆哮，发力将自己的结推进欧比旺体内。他最后向里挺了挺身，将精液射进这个在他身下挣扎呻吟的欧米伽。

精液击打在自己肉壁上的感觉太过美好，欧比旺发出一声满足的长叹。他举起一只手放在安纳金的脸侧。

“我的欧比旺，”安纳金凑在他的结合腺上轻轻嗅着，“你太棒了，感觉到了吗？你正在把我榨干。”

“安纳金——”欧比旺呻吟了一声，他感觉自己正身处九霄云外。

安纳金握住他的腰慢慢小心地调整姿势，直到欧比旺躺在他身上。他心满意足地咕哝着，这个姿势显然非常能满足他的保护欲。

欧比旺轻轻侧身，感觉着自己的小腹挤压在安纳金的腹肌上。它的确正在变得越来越难以忽视，就像安纳金说的，有很多姿势他们很快就不能做了。

他把脸靠在安纳金胸前，缓慢地朝他眨眨眼睛。

“嗨，”他小声说。“你……”

“我在，”安纳金安静回应他，右手缠绕在欧比旺汗湿的赤褐发丝里，“你还好吗？宝宝呢？”

欧比旺对他点点头，阿尔法胸肌的触感要比他坚硬许多，他靠在上面感到完全的放松。

“好的不能再好了。”他回答道。他轻轻收缩内壁，感受着那个结的轮廓，吮吸着安纳金结合腺上的咬痕，啮咬着那块小伤疤。

安纳金的呻吟声越来越大。

“你再这样我不能保证我还可以保持理智，”他咆哮道，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，“你之前也这么饥渴吗？”

“只对你，”欧比旺疲倦地伏在他的颈间发出闷闷的声音，“只对我的阿尔法。”

安纳金附和地哼了一声，紧紧拥住他，在欧比旺身上留下自己的气味标记。他们静静地等待安纳金的结消退。

他满意地叹了口气，浑身的肌肉酸痛而放松。他从来没有想过这种事会发生在自己身上，但现在——他躺在安纳金的怀里，隆起的小腹装着他们爱情的结晶。这一刻的氛围宝贵又又真挚，他们走过的道路漫长而痛苦，欧比旺满意地长叹了一声。

欧比旺伸出双臂，尽力把唇瓣蹭到安纳金的耳畔。

“我爱你，”他低声说道，“但我得先睡个午觉。”

安纳金大笑起来，颤抖着把鼻尖埋在欧比旺的发丝里猛吸一口。

“好吧好吧，”他亲了亲欧比旺的太阳穴，抚摩着他结合腺上的咬痕，“我也爱你，欧比旺，你是我的一切。”

欧比旺咕哝了一声，紧紧地依偎在他伴侣的臂弯里，但没有立刻睡着，他看着阿尔法颈间那个与自己齿印相匹配的咬痕，一时思绪万千。

他微笑起来，深吸了一口气。幸福的闭上了眼睛。

#怀孕四个月

欧比旺小心地拽了拽他的上衣，试图让他小腹的弧度缩回不引人注意的幅度。谢天谢地，随着天气变冷，这项工作已经变的越来越容易了。

电梯飞速上升，欧比旺摇晃了一下，几乎摔倒在地。

“先生！”

一只戴着黑手套的手及时抓住了他的胳臂，护卫队队长的黑色头盔正关心地偏过来。

“你还好吗，先生？”

“还好，谢谢你。”欧比旺说道，他不得不费尽全身力气才能阻止住自己摸肚子的冲动。

队长点点头，放开了他的手。“如果有需要的话，我们的队伍里配备了一位医生。”

12名全副武装的护卫陪他站在这间狭小的灰色电梯里，他们在欧比旺身边排成一个紧密的队形，使这本就不宽裕的空间愈发狭窄。

每当欧比旺觉得他已经可以辨认出护卫队人员构成的时候，安纳金就会重调卫队人员。不过他每次踏出宫殿总是这支新护卫队陪伴着他。安纳金没有告诉欧比旺他们是否知道怀孕的事。不过他怀疑凭借他们的观察力大概早就发现了。

电梯入口附近的一名警卫转过身来向他敬礼。

“是我，”她轻微地点了点头，平静地补充道，“我们已经为紧急分娩做好了准备。”

这就是答案了。

“很高兴知道这个，非常感谢。”他尴尬地点点头，暗自向原力祈祷他们永远不会给自己展示这整个流程。不过知道自己不必再向那些与他朝夕相伴的人隐瞒怀孕的事的确使欧比旺如释重负。

“这是我们的荣幸，肯诺比大帝。”医生回答道，然后重新转了回去。

贝尔正在他的住宅门口等他。欧比旺微笑着向他走去。

“这是什么新护卫队吗，”贝尔眨巴着眼睛，双手绞在一起，“为什么我只见过白衣士兵？黑色意味着什么？我从来没在参议院见过这样装束的卫队。”

“阁下，”队长向贝尔点点头，“为了皇帝的安全着想，我们要检查一下您的住处。”他没有等贝尔允许，直接示意一半卫队进屋检查，他们的靴底在地面上打出整齐划一的声响。

贝尔又眨了眨眼，欧比旺露出一个尴尬的微笑。

“安纳金。”他相信这个词足以解释一切。

“噢，”贝尔应和道，看起来还是有点困惑，“他们是谁？我倒不是嫉妒，但我不在他们的保护范围内吗？”

“我们是皇家护卫队，先生。”队长敬了个礼，礼貌地向欧比旺点点头，那群检查的士兵又迈着整齐划一的步伐回来了，“一切正常，我们在外面等您。”

他们在墙边排成一列站好。

欧比旺期待地看向贝尔。

“现在应该可以进了吧，”贝尔用下巴指了指大门，“鉴于你的护卫队已经进行了全方位检查。”

欧比旺轻哼一声，大步走了进去。

贝尔带着欧比旺短暂地参观了一下他的家，贝尔的住所是座离宫殿不远的半月形建筑，它有着华丽的玻璃钢天窗。不过比欧比旺的家——宫殿显然要小了不止一个层次，看起来这儿只是贝尔暂时的居所。

“感谢你的邀请，”他们回到客厅，欧比旺选了一张看上去最柔软的沙发，小心翼翼地整理了一下自己的前襟，“也许我们早该这么做了。”

“是的，”坐在他面前的贝尔说，“但你丈夫留给我的私人时间实在太少。我还是很惊讶他居然会让你独自来访。”

一个服务机器人向他们走来，端上饮料和点心。毫无疑问，欧比旺端起了茶杯。

“我知道你为什么来这里，欧比旺，”贝尔叹了口气，给自己拿了一杯咖啡，“我本以为你会来的更早一些。”

欧比旺抿了一口茶，轻轻皱起了眉头。

“呃，安纳金和我都在等待一个合适的时机，直到现在我才定下心。”

贝尔握在杯子上的手慢慢收紧。

“嗯。布雷哈同意你的看法，她想让莱娅知道她的身世。”

欧比旺沉默了一会儿，迟疑地开口。

“安纳金非常想见她，”他平静地说，“我可以向你保证，他不会把她从你身边带走。他知道她有自己的父母。你和布雷哈可以一同前来，我们想让她认识一下卢克。”

贝尔把眼神放到外面连绵不断的科洛桑车流上，轻轻揉着额头。

“我还是不那么确定，”他边喝咖啡边低声说，“但只要我看到你们俩同时出现，或者看到他对待卢克的方式……他不是维德，”他抬头看向欧比旺，“他真的很在乎你和卢克。”

“是的，贝尔，我非常确定这一点。”欧比旺叹了口气，“如果我没有十拿九稳的把握，我是绝不会建议你把莱娅带来的。”

贝尔深吸一口气，郑重地点点头。

“好吧，我会叫布雷哈把她带来。也许一两个月后吧。”

“那太好了，”欧比旺稍稍松了一口气，“不着急。只要你不会反……”

“天行者不知道我们是她的父母，对吧？我不认为他会乐于听到这个消息。”

“不，他还不知道。我会在见面前告诉他的。”欧比旺一边回答，一边环视着房间，他努力装作若无其事的样子，眼睛牢牢锁在一株长着修长叶子和鹅黄花朵的盆栽上。“贝尔——”他猛地停了下来，紧张地咽了口唾沫。

“什么？”注意到他僵硬的姿势，贝尔疑惑地问道。“他还想怎么样？难道他想抚养莱娅一段时间吗？我们绝不会……”

“不，老朋友，不是这个。”欧比旺的神经绷得越来越紧。他还是有点害怕宣布怀孕的后果，虽然他每次照镜子时都会看到、安纳金每天早上都会伏在上面装模做样地听胎心，但亲口说出它的感觉与这些私密时刻截然不同。他喝光了手里的茶水，把它放在桌上。

“贝尔，我怀孕了。”他终于说出了口，全身的注意力都集中在了贝尔的反应上。

参议长的嘴张了又合，他慢慢地把咖啡杯放在桌上，迷茫地盯着欧比旺的脸。

“鉴于我所看到的一切，这对你来说应该是个好消息……恭喜？不，等等。”他皱着眉头站了起来。

欧比旺打了个寒战，双手不自觉地攥成了拳头。

“天哪，”贝尔翻了翻眼睛，“我只是想给你一个拥抱。”

“噢，抱歉，”欧比旺如释重负地站了起来，让贝尔拍了拍他的后背。

“多久了？”贝尔问道。“说实话，我还以为这事会再早一点发生。所有人都知道天行者为你疯狂，大家已经对这个消息迫不及待了。”

欧比旺感觉自己的脸正在发烫。整个银河系都在讨论他们的房事规律吗？他敞开外套，轻轻抚摸着他那越来越鼓的小腹，温柔的看着那团在衣服上鼓起的轮廓。

“已经四个月了，”他说，“安纳金不想告诉任何人，但你是议长，也是我的朋友。我相信你，不过我还是希望这件事能保密。”

贝尔吹了声口哨。

“我能理解。我在莱娅半岁之前没离开过她半步，我不认为你们的保护欲会比我的弱。”

“是的，我知道我们的私生活应该更透明一些，但是——”他靠在椅背上长叹了一声，“我还是没法对我的隐私放手，而安纳金完全尊重我的看法。不过如果你认为最好现在就宣布……”他歪了歪头。

贝尔轻轻颔首，“我来处理这个，别担心，”他扬起一个微笑。“你会减少公开露面的次数吗？”

“最好如此，”欧比旺回答道，“他们现在也不是每天都能见到我，可……可能是本能作祟吧，我还是希望我的宝宝能尽可能安全。”

“这就是安纳金给你安排新护卫队的原因，对吧？”贝尔戏谑地说。

欧比旺点点头，双手扣在肚子上。不用和贝尔撒谎使他心理负担减轻了许多。但他怀疑那些幸存的绝地在听到这个消息后就不会显得这么开明了。

贝尔和他相交已久，但他对绝地行事规范一无所知。他试着在大脑中模拟出阿索卡听到这事的反应——但失败了。

“差不多吧，其实他们从上个月就指派给我了。”

贝尔冷静地问了他更多关于怀孕的问题，欧比旺知道他还心有顾忌，他在检查安纳金是否真的值得信任，但他又不能怪他。毕竟他目睹了维德的一切残暴行径。

临走之前，贝尔再次承诺会和布雷哈谈谈，并会通知他将莱娅带来的确切日期。

欧比旺回到宫殿，感到又累又饿，这已经不是稀奇事了。他已经记不清自己到底吃了多少袋粉色果实了，而且他一有机会就想坐下。

卢克正坐在安纳金的腿上，两人舒服地倚在摇椅上玩耍。安纳金正在教卢克辨认数据板上的不知什么东西。

“我还以为这把摇椅是给我准备的呢。”欧比旺交叉起双臂，轻轻扬起眉毛。

“妈妈！”卢克从安纳金的腿上跳了下来，直扑向他的小腿，挣扎着要求把他抱起来。而安纳金正盯着他鼓鼓的小腹出神。

“你好？”欧比旺说着，小心地弯下腰抱起卢克。“你在干什么？”

卢克指着安纳金手里的数据盘，但语速太快，欧比旺什么也没听清。

“我明白了。”欧比旺敷衍的应和道。他慢慢走近他的丈夫，好笑地说：“不想给我一个吻吗？”

安纳金猛地惊醒过来，他从摇椅上一跃而起，深深地吻了一下欧比旺，左手在他的小腹上摸来摸去。

“那个会回避我拥抱的人去哪了，”安纳金哼了一声，示意他落座，“我们在学习家庭的概念。”

自从他们发现怀孕的事后，安纳金和他决定逐步向卢克介绍家庭和婴儿的概念，他们希望这能让卢克准备好迎接即将到来的弟弟妹妹。

欧比旺放开卢克，坐在椅子上，轻轻地摇晃起来。

“卢克，你都学到什么啦？”当他感到自己的腰部终于放松下来时满足地叹了口气。

安纳金和卢克坐在他脚边，将数据板重新打开。安纳金按了一下按钮，两个人形出现在屏幕中央，其中一个人影慢慢变圆，直到一个婴儿出现在他们臂弯。

“宝宝。”卢克捶着屏幕说。

安纳金点点头，指向自己。

“爸爸。”卢克奇怪地看了他一眼，好像安纳金正在侮辱他的智商。

安纳金指着欧比旺。

“妈妈！”

“这个呢？”欧比旺挪了挪身子，费力地撩起衬衫，露出了他小腹上的弧线。他抚摸那块苍白肿胀的皮肤，冲安纳金扬起一个安抚性的微笑。

安纳金对他噘起嘴唇。慢慢来。他说道。

卢克皱着脸，慢慢站起身。他看着欧比旺，模仿着他的动作，将那小小的手掌放到欧比旺的小腹上。

“这是什么？”安纳金跪下来，把手放在卢克身侧。

卢克看了看数据板，又看了看那浑圆的弧度。

他的原力猛地崩裂出来，那只贴在欧比旺小腹的手掌传递出细微但坚定的力量，轻轻触碰着胎儿的原力印记。

欧比旺目瞪口呆地看着他，卢克的确已经学会了原力的基本使用方法，但这招太超前了。安纳金的震惊在纽带里源源不断地传递过来。

“宝宝！”卢克尖叫了一声，又凑近了一些，他把鼻尖磨蹭在欧比旺的小腹上，“宝宝？”

“是的，卢克，”欧比旺抚摸着儿子的头发，低声说，“是宝宝。”

“现在吗？宝宝现在就要来了吗？”他大笑着，好像宝宝马上就要出生了，就像他在视频中看到的那样。

“没有哦，卢克，但——也不会太久了，”安纳金耐心地解释道，“你就要成为一个大哥哥了。”

卢克还没学会这个词，他兴奋地把头枕在欧比旺的肚子上，喃喃自语个没完。欧比旺咽了咽口水，心里的激动难以附加。他继续抚摸卢克的头发，对安纳金露出一个幸福的微笑。

安纳金和他对视，眼里的感动清晰可见。

贝尔怎么样？他问道。

很好，他还向我道贺。欧比旺答道，慢慢梳理卢克的发丝。他会负责通知的。

安纳金点点头，把自己的头靠在欧比旺的大腿上，施力让椅子轻轻移动。

欧比旺深吸了一口气，家庭的温馨使他的疲惫一扫而光。

卢克打了个呵欠，沿着欧比旺的腿向上爬，打算找一个更舒服的姿势。安纳金及时抓住了他，卢克不满地呜咽着，显然想像往常一样亲近欧比旺。

“你会把妈妈压坏的，你应该睡在婴儿床里。”安纳金坚持说道，卢克发出一声短促的哀叫。

“我不介意。”欧比旺说道，但安纳金很强硬。他让卢克亲吻了一下欧比旺的脸颊，然后把他抱到床上，同时打开了全息电视上的飞梭比赛。

科洛桑的夜幕正在降临，欧比旺抚着肚子陷入沉思。

安纳金把他拉起身，让他靠在自己身上，左手轻轻抚摸着他的结合腺。他胸膛里的震动清晰可闻，他们靠在一起轻轻摇晃，卢克已经睡着了。

阿尔法的动作让欧比旺高兴得浑身发抖，他安心地把自己的重量落在安纳金身上，放松地叹了口气：他的伴侣正与他紧紧相拥，他们的荷尔蒙气味和卢克的味道交融在一起。安纳金将自己的唇瓣贴在欧比旺的结合腺上轻轻吮吸，激的他打了个寒战。

“安纳金。”欧比旺呻吟了一声，向他露出脖颈。他感到很兴奋，好像有无数火星在他身上跳跃飞过。

安纳金握住他的手，滑落到他的肚子上。欧比旺小声哼唱着、轻轻颤抖着，享受着此刻的温存。

“要抱抱吗？”安纳金在他耳边小声提议，湿热的呼吸打在欧比旺的耳畔。

欧比旺点了点头，但没有动作的意思，他已经完全沉浸在了这种氛围中。

“好吧。”安纳金愉快的说，欧比旺还没来得及抗议，阿尔法就把他抱了起来，大步朝他们的卧室走去。

欧比旺一只手按在自己肚子上，另一只手紧抓安纳金的上衣。

“我真的已经很沉了。”

安纳金轻轻把他放在床上，帮他脱下衣服。欧比旺赤裸着平躺下去，温柔地抚摸自己的小腹。安纳金把自己的衣服抛到地上，小心翼翼地伏在他身上。

他温柔地吻住欧比旺，在他的嘴唇上反复碾压，吮住他的舌头。

欧比旺挽住安纳金的脖子，深情地回应着他。他的手逐渐向下滑去，在阿尔法身上标记下自己的气味。安纳金在他的颊边落下轻吻，释放自己的荷尔蒙回应他。

安纳金柔情款款地看着他，蔚蓝的眼底满是爱意。他缓慢俯身，在欧比旺的左边胸口落下一吻。

“亲爱的，”欧比旺小声呜咽，用自己的振动回应安纳金，“我爱你。”

安纳金笑了起来——一个只有对最亲密的人才会露出的温柔微笑——然后把他们的鼻尖蹭在一起，将自己的额头贴在欧比旺的额头上。

“我的爱，我的欧比旺。”他低声说道。他们的振动开始形成共鸣。

安纳金的嘴唇一路向下，在他的胸膛和乳头边缘啄了几下，在他敏感的肌肤上留下一串水迹，欧比旺的双腿交叉在他身后，把他压得离自己更近。

安纳金慢慢移动到了欧比旺的小腹上，他敬畏地看着那层隆起，眼角闪烁着泪光。他的动作中没有参杂任何肉欲色彩，他只是在用自己的方式安抚关心欧比旺。

欧比旺任由自己沉浸在阿尔法的爱抚里、迷醉在此刻温馨的氛围内。

他们的纽带向彼此完全敞开，形成一个完美的爱意闭环。

欧比旺从来没有像此刻这般感受到如此强烈的爱意。在那些过往的生命里，他一直认为自己不需要它，甚至觉得有这个想法都是对圣殿的亵渎。而现在，他根本无法想象没有安纳金陪伴身边的生活。

安纳金亲吻着他小腹上的每一寸肌肤，细细密密的吻落在欧比旺的身上有点痒。

“你太美了，欧比旺——”他喃喃地说，抚过那片紧绷的皮肤，欧比旺几乎能看到那些随着安纳金动作飞溅起的火星，“你简直——完美，我的爱。”

欧比旺半合上眼睛，懒洋洋地靠在床头。

安纳金将双手并在一起，用原力触角去触碰胎儿的原力印记。

“安纳金，”欧比旺低声说，“我感觉到了，它也感觉到了。”

胎儿的原力印记每天都在成长，而且它刚刚还识别出了来自父亲原力的触碰。

安纳金惊讶地叫了一声，他把整张脸都按在欧比旺的肚子上，金黄发丝刮在身侧引起一阵瘙痒。

“是的，我是你的爸爸。”他的手指轻轻划过那片柔软的肌肤，哽咽着说，“我非常、非常爱你。我已经迫不及待迎接你的到来了。”

欧比旺擦了擦眼角，通过纽带传递过一阵满溢着爱与关怀的浪潮。他感到安纳金的嘴角正在慢慢勾起。

安纳金的双手在他身上摸索，仿佛在害怕他的味道会突然消失。欧比旺认为这是一种对他宣称所有权的新方式。

他叹了口气，安纳金的爱就像一张舒适但厚重的毯子，将他密不透风地裹成一团。

“安纳金，”他低声说道，“再给我一个吻。”

安纳金最后亲了亲他的小腹，起身爬回欧比旺怀里。他们胸膛里的振动还是没有停止，欧比旺放松地偎到他身边。

他轻轻舔着安纳金结合腺上的咬痕，用自己的唇瓣慢慢勾画出那儿的轮廓，左手抓住一绺阿尔法的发丝。

安纳金打了个寒战，偏过头攫住他的唇，阿尔法的触感湿润而温暖，欧比旺认为自己永远不会厌倦这种感觉。他们的唇齿相交好像持续了好几个小时，直到彼此的嘴唇都又红又肿。

“我的欧比旺，”安纳金低声说，“你永远不知道我有多爱你。”

“我猜我大概知道一点，”欧比旺小声回答道，“你每天都在向我证明你的爱。我真的已经感觉到了，安纳金。我真的感觉到了，”他扳着安纳金的脸，亲吻他的眼睑，手指掠过那条伤疤，“我——也有同样的感觉。”

安纳金紧紧拥住他，他们的腿交缠在一起，呼吸着方寸间彼此的气味。

“而我打算每天都向你证明这个，”安纳金微笑着说，“我保证我会让你和孩子们幸福。”

他扯过床单，把他们混合在一起的荷尔蒙埋在层层叠叠的布料下。

“你是我的心之所向，我的爱，安纳金。”欧比旺呼吸着安纳金越来越强烈的荷尔蒙气味，小声说道。

安纳金的呼吸有些急促，他眨眨眼强忍住了眼泪。尽管他们已经结了婚，也为未来做了很多计划，但这是欧比旺第一次对他如此直白的表明自己的态度。

他沿着欧比旺的小腹画了个圈，再次向他索吻。

我的丈夫，安纳金重复道，我的挚爱，我的欧米伽，我的欧比旺。我爱你。

欧比旺贴在他的颈间，幸福地闭上了眼睛。


	21. Chapter 21

#怀孕五个月

他在这漫天尘土中笑出声来：他们真的自大到认为自己可以对抗达斯·维达吗？他环顾着身边未烧尽的废墟，手握光剑信步前行，看着那群叛军做着无谓的反抗。

他转过身，将一个进攻者劈成两半。另一个人从侧翼攻上来，他愤怒地大叫着，手中紧握着一把爆能枪。他轻轻一挥手腕，这个人就也倒下了。

欧比旺不安地皱起了眉头。

他扬起光剑，打算给他最后一击，但一柄绿色光剑挡住了他的攻势。他抬头去看它的主人，一个金发碧眼的人类男性。卢克，是卢克，但卢克还是个孩子，对吗？为什么卢克会长得这么快？他在和谁战斗？

欧比旺抽搐了一下，有些朦朦胧胧的东西在困扰着他。

天空中有一个巨大的圆形物体盘旋降落。它就像月亮一般美丽而纯洁，但他知道它远远不是看上去不那么简单。一阵清脆的笑声传到了他的耳朵里，他的肌肉本能地为此绷紧，等待着疼痛的到来。

他定了定神，看到大腹便便的欧比旺被锁在床上，脸上满是哀伤。

“你也许可以把我锁在这里，维德，”他勉强说道，“但你永远得不到我的心。我永远不属于你。”

“安纳金——”欧比旺梦呓道。

他努力不叫出声来。如果他尖叫，情况会变得更糟。远处传来鞋底摩擦地面的沙沙声，有人正在向他快步跑来。笑声再次响起，他松开手，任由光剑掉落：这是他应得的，如果他真的对欧比旺和卢克做出这种事，那他活该承受这一切。

欧比旺猛地惊醒过来，他惊慌地摸着自己的肚子，眨了眨眼睛，想在漆黑一片的房间里找回一点视力。他立刻发觉安纳金正汗流浃背地躺在他身边颤抖。

“安纳金？！”欧比旺惊喘着说，试图让自己狂跳的心脏平静下来。发生什么事了？

安纳金低吼着、在床铺上辗转挣扎，手臂打在床头发出砰的一声。他的原力印记明暗不定，满溢着痛苦和恐惧。

冰凉的雨夜，凉风呼啸着穿过科洛桑，雨点打在他们房间的窗户上噼啪作响，房间里的气氛愈加沉闷。

“安纳金——”欧比旺咽咽口水，伸出手去推他。噩梦，安纳金在做噩梦。这不是新鲜事，但这是他第一次把梦中的情绪传递给了欧比旺。

他才刚刚碰到安纳金的肩膀就感到天旋地转，阿尔法把他直接扑倒在床上。

安纳金咆哮着，眼睛惊恐地睁大，显然还没有恢复意识。他的机械手扣在欧比旺的咽喉上缓慢收紧。

欧比旺低声呻吟，艰难地调整姿势，投射出他的欧米伽信息素。他小心地撩起衬衫，想用自己隆起的小腹唤回安纳金的意识。

安纳金惊颤了一下，缓缓闭上眼睛，放在欧比旺颈间的手指随即收了回去。

“安纳金，亲爱的，是我。”他尽量平稳的说、不让自己的动作惊扰到安纳金。“你做了个噩梦。没事的，都过去了。”

安纳金重新睁开眼睛，脸上满是恐惧。

“不行，不要，”他摇了摇头，转身滚下床铺。“不，不，不。”

“安纳金——”欧比旺深吸了一口气，他稍加思索就知道安纳金在想什么了。“你没有伤害到我，也没有伤害到宝宝。我们没事，你只是做了个噩梦。”

安纳金大口吸气，双手扯住自己的头发。他呜咽着望向窗外，一道闪电点亮了他的轮廓。

“安纳金，拜托。”欧比旺重复了一边，他坐起身，向窗边的人影伸出手。“我没生气。求你了，和我说说话。”

“我差点，我就……”安纳金打了个寒战，抬手去拭眼角的泪水。“我不——我得……”他颤颤巍巍地站起身，向门外走去。

远处雷声隆隆。

欧比旺抽噎起来。

他试图控制自己的情绪——他知道这是荷尔蒙、安纳金的痛苦和自己内心物伤其类的结合。他用力抽了抽鼻子，安纳金震惊地回过头来看他。

“安纳金——”他的欧米伽想拥抱自己的伴侣。“求你，留下来。我爱你——我需要你在这里。”

安纳金垂着头，慢慢地向他走来。他跪在床边，刻意不去看欧比旺的眼睛。

“对不起——我不是故意攻击你的，”他握紧拳头，深吸了一口气，“我的噩梦也不都是这么糟糕——我…我很抱歉。”

欧比旺拥住他，鼻尖轻蹭他结合腺上的咬痕。阿尔法浑身散发着悲伤和疲惫的味道。他轻声呜咽，几滴滚烫的泪珠沿着安纳金的肩膀滚了下去。

“欧比旺，别——不要哭。你才是我们两个中更坚强的那个，要是连你都承受不住了，那我就更不知道该怎么办了。”安纳金回应着他的拥抱，亲吻他的头顶，试图让欧比旺平静下来。

他们紧紧相拥，直到彼此的心跳逐渐恢复正常水平。窗外的风雨还在继续，而且有越来越大的趋势。

欧比旺擦擦眼角，抓住安纳金的双手，放在自己的肚子上。

“安纳金，那是什么？”他轻声发问，安纳金的大手正温柔地抚过那块隆起。“梦里的那个圆盘。”

安纳金看着他的眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。

“一个武器，我几星期前发现了它，西迪厄斯设计它用来摧毁行星。”他摇了摇头，望向窗外，看着外面的狂风骤雨。“只要按下按钮就可以摧毁任何一个星球。西迪厄斯用来巩固自己统治的致命武器，就像我一样。”

“那是之前，”欧比旺把自己的额头贴在他的下巴上，“你现在和我在一起，你很安全。”

“是啊，”安纳金勉强笑了一下，“你总是会在我做傻事时提醒我。”

欧比旺点点头，低头去看自己的小腹，轻轻揉了揉。

“我也——看到了我自己，”他低声说道，紧盯着自己的小腹，“我永远也不会对你说那些话。即使是在塔图因无望等待的时候我也没有停止过对你的爱。我见过你的善良，你的那一面会在我心里永存。”

安纳金噘起嘴，紧紧盯着他。

“只是——我的潜意识作祟，欧比旺。我知道我不再是维德了。我真的没打算吓你。”

一道闪电横劈下来，照亮了房间，紧随其后的是一声闪亮的雷声。

“吻我，”欧比旺低声说，“我爱你。我想要你知道我有多爱你。我的丈夫，我的阿尔法，我需要你的拥抱。”

“欧比旺，”安纳金喃喃地说，雷声忽远忽近，“是的。你要什么我都给你。”

他们的嘴唇温柔地交缠在一起，在彼此的唇里寻找热源。欧比旺靠在安纳金的身上，呼吸着他们荷尔蒙交融的气味，感到身上最后一丝不安也消失了。

安纳金把他推倒床垫上，一次又一次地攫住他的嘴唇。

“我也爱你。”他低声说，吻在欧比旺的嘴角。“你是我的一切，我的生命之光，我的力量之源。”

欧比旺弓起身子，伸出胳臂，打算把他拉得更近。

又一道闪电，某处传来一声模糊的尖叫。

他们猛地起身，欧比旺惊恐地望向窗外，远处高楼的轮廓在雨中若隐若现。

“是……？”

“没错——”欧比旺惊喘着说。他还没来得及起身，安纳金就冲出了房间。

欧比旺坐直身子，抓起一件放在床边的超大号套头衫。他喜欢寒冷的天气，不像安纳金。他喜欢被裹成一团的感觉。

安纳金抱着卢克回到房间，他紧紧地贴在他父亲的脖子上，嗓子几乎都哭哑了。

“他一定是被雷声吓坏了。”安纳金坐在床边，边拍他的后背边说。

这确实说得通。卢克在塔图因从来没见过雨，而来到科洛桑后只见过两场阵雨。眼下的极端天气对他来说是一件新鲜又可怕的事。

卢克靠在安纳金的脖子上呜咽着发抖。

“卢克，亲爱的，我们都在，”欧比旺靠近了一点，帮他擦去眼角的泪水，“只是下雨而已，没事的。”

可他还是抽搭个不停。

“妈妈？”他看着他欧比旺咕哝道。“宝宝。”

“宝宝也没事。”欧比旺轻轻地说，抚摸着被柔软布料盖住的小腹。“看到了吗？宝宝睡着了。”

卢克似乎不太相信，他起身爬到欧比旺身边，抬起衣角，把头埋在里面。

安纳金哼了一声，露出一个傻笑。

“雷雨收容所。”

卢克不安地转头，柔软的发丝在欧比旺小腹上激起一阵瘙痒。又一道闪电划过，卢克呜咽了一声，挣扎着把自己整个塞了进去。他扭动着身体，直到从欧比旺的领口探出头来。

“嗨，”欧比旺好笑地说，小心地调整姿势以防被他踩到肚子。“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”卢克小声嘟囔了一句，柔软的身体紧紧贴在欧比旺身上。他轻轻叹了口气，伸出两只小胳膊搂住欧比旺。

欧比旺抚摸着他的金发，发出一声短促的呼噜，试着让卢克平静下来。他微微抬头看向安纳金，对他的沉默表示疑问。

安纳金含情脉脉地看了他一眼，露出一个自得的笑容。

你不知道我有多爱你们，他说道，只是这样看着你就让我心满意足了。

欧比旺对他报以微笑，他的阿尔法俯下身来亲吻他。欧比旺抬手拥住卢克，意识到他在某种程度上同时拥抱着他的两个孩子。

卢克贴在他胸口打了个呵欠，不知悔改地去拉他的胡须。

窗外风雨依旧。

——

“我记得没有这么难啊，妈妈的动作要比这快得多——”安纳金看着桌上的食材喃喃自语。“是吧？我是说——也可能是我记错了……”

欧比旺捂住嘴，尽量不让自己笑出来。“可以了，安纳金。”

卢克在他大腿上伸出手，试图去够桌子上的食物，欧比旺及时阻止了他。

安纳金甩甩头，又读了一遍数据板上的说明。

“我是个机械师。我很小的时候就能造出C3PO ！这完全说不通。”

欧比旺把自己藏在卢克的身后小声偷笑。

厨房只有两扇高高的窗户，从卢克的高度看不到外面的大雨。由于卢克和安纳金都睡不着，他们决定早起一会儿，为这寒冷的雨天做些应景的甜点。

“我们马上就能吃到蛋糕了。”安纳金大声宣布，不知道是在安慰他们还是在安慰自己。他匆匆忙忙地抓起一个鸡蛋，却把它直接抓碎在手里。蛋液滴滴答答掉在流理台上，卢克咯咯笑了起来。

欧比旺哼了一声，递给卢克一张画板。然后打开自己的数据板，调到他之前读到的关于怀孕的页面。

与贝塔不同，欧米伽的生育能力在青春期就开始显现，在50岁之后逐渐消失。但也有60岁仍可怀孕的欧米伽案例出现……

欧比旺眨眨眼睛，他喜欢这种感觉，这些生活中的温馨时刻。他的家庭成员们在做着不同的事情，发出的声音却在同一间屋子里交响：安纳金做饭的声音，卢克的手指在画板上摩擦的沙沙声。他在圣殿时就很享受这种与安纳金共享的时光，不过现在多了一个人。而且很快就会再加一个。

“看哪！”安纳金大声喊道，扬起手里的碗，里面是一坨白色的粘稠液体。“我只要把它放在烤箱里就行了。”

卢克从他的画中抬起头来，迷惑地看了看他。

“别担心，卢克，”欧比旺安慰他说，“我们可以让机器人做点别的东西。”

“啊哈！”安纳金把面团倒在蛋糕模具上，然后把它塞进烤箱。“我成功了！我能养活我的欧米伽和我的儿子。”

“安纳金，”一阵特别响的雷声响起，欧比旺放下数据盘，边抚摸着卢克的后背边说，“我知道你可以为我们提供保护。但我更想要你让自己的逻辑思维来主导自己，而不是阿尔法本能。”

安纳金擦了擦手，微笑着走到他们身边。

“我尽力而为。”他低声回答道，俯下身吻在欧比旺颊边。

卢克打了个哈欠，把自己的画板推到桌面上。一个黄头发的黑色人影，和一个穿着白衣服的红头发人影，还有一个黄头发的灰衣人影站在他们身边。

安纳金微笑着亲了一下卢克的头发。

“这太完美了，卢克。看哪！欧比旺！”

“我正在看。”欧比旺回答道。那个白衣人影圆滚滚的（这显然是他）。这是卢克第一次在作品中加入他的孕肚。“很棒的作品，卢克。”

“很棒。”卢克装模做样地点头称赞。又一道闪电劈了下来，他打了个呵欠，扑到欧比旺胸前，想再钻到上衣里面去。

“我们可以把它挂在你的房间里，”欧比旺把他向上抱了抱，让他的头靠在自己颈间，“就像你的第一幅画那样。”

“那我们现在就去吧，蛋糕还要好一阵呢。”安纳金伸手挽住他的肩膀。

卢克用鼻子磨蹭着欧比旺，又打了个呵欠。“妈妈？”

“这儿可以吗？”他们缓步走进卢克的房间，欧比旺问道。雨点打在他房间的小窗户上滴答作响。安纳金走到墙边，把画板挂在他的第一幅作品旁边。

“爱你。”卢克在他耳边低声说道，他那柔和细微的奶音几乎被雨声淹没了。欧比旺停下脚步，轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

安纳金微笑环顾四周。“这看上去很……”他疑惑地停了下来，欧比旺正抱着卢克颤抖。

“我也爱你，卢克，”欧比旺抽噎着回答，卢克抱了他一下，轻轻吻在他颈边。

安纳金伸手将他们拥回怀里。

他以前从来没有说过我爱你，欧比旺轻轻说道，小声地抽着鼻子，我从来没想过——我从来没有相信过……

他当然会爱你了，安纳金亲吻着他脸颊上的泪痕，你是他妈妈。你照顾他，教导他，他当然会回应你对他的爱。

欧比旺把昏昏欲睡的卢克放到他的小床上，看着他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，打了个小小的呵欠。他掀起毯子盖在卢克身上，温柔地梳理他的发丝，直到他沉入梦乡，这只花了几秒钟。

安纳金从后面抱住他，轻抚着他隆起的小腹，鼻尖凑到他的结合腺上猛吸了一口。欧比旺轻轻向后，依偎在他的阿尔法身上。

“我想——去做一件事，”他用稍稍能盖过雨声的音量说道。

他能感到安纳金在身后点头的幅度，于是他抓起他的手走出房间。

“等等，蛋糕。”他们走到客厅时，欧比旺忽然说。

安纳金哼了一声。“伊维会关照它的，虽然我认为肯定不会有什么好结果。”

欧比旺抬头看他：“但这是你特意为我们做的。我真的想尝一下。”

安纳金把他拉近，笑着亲在他的额头。

“就当这是练习吧，我下次再努力。”

“好吧。”欧比旺拉了拉袖子，环视了一圈房间布局。虽然已经十点了，但外面依然阴的厉害。“我们应该在这里加一个壁炉，这地方太空旷了。”

安纳金揉了揉他的肩膀，轻轻颔首。“改天我们一起挑一个吧。”他弯下腰去亲吻欧比旺的小腹。“你想去干什么来着？”

欧比旺笑了笑，拉起他的手向电梯走去。他们下到主医疗舱——这可能是整栋建筑中唯一一个听不到雨声的地方——然后径直向检查室走去。

“肯诺比先生，”一个医疗机器人转动自己的底盘出来迎接，“您的下一次检查日期还没到。请问是出了什么问题吗？”

欧比旺能感到纽带另一头的安纳金忽然的绷紧，欧比旺完全没给他透露自己的来意，他的阿尔法一定是又会错意了。

“我想做一个超声波检测，”欧比旺解释道。“我想要一张孩子的全息影像。”

安纳金的紧张消失了，他之前一定是从没想过这事。

“请躺在这里，把上衣掀起来。”机器人嗡嗡地说道，在小推车上摸索工具。

欧比旺爬上床铺，撩起毛衣、露出自己的小腹。安纳金握住他的手，坐在一边的椅子上。

机器人在欧比旺的肚子上敷下一层冷凝胶，突如其来的凉意使他打了个寒战。机器人拿起一个探头放在他的小腹上。他们面前的全息屏幕随即被点亮，一个黑色的阴影出现在屏幕上。

一阵急促而响亮的心跳声响彻整个房间。

安纳金紧紧握住他的手。

“噢。”欧比旺惊喘着说，他目不转睛地看着他的宝宝，它的小胳膊小腿，它小小的头颅。它真的又小又脆弱，他简直不敢相信这真的是在自己体内发生的事。

“一切正常，”医疗机器人说道，它继续移动手里的探头。“我来给你们做一张全息影像。”

“只有……只有一个，对吧？”安纳金问道，眼里闪着水光。

“是的。”机器人确认道，轻轻按下全息屏幕底部的按钮。

“我太高兴了，”安纳金转身对他微笑。“你看到了吗？那是我们的宝宝，我们的孩子，欧比旺！”

“是的。”欧比旺小声说道，他正努力克制自己的眼泪。

一个宝宝就让你这么高兴？他在纽带里说道，我记得你总说要填满我。

安纳金向他眨眨眼。

又不差这一次。

欧比旺气呼呼地叹了口气，抓起机器人递给他的全息板，让它把自己身上的冷凝液擦干。

安纳金坐在他身边，轻轻嗅着他的脸颊。欧比旺打开全息板，一个小小身影出现在他手心：这是他的孩子、他和安纳金感情的结晶。

欧比旺眨眨眼睛，一滴眼泪沿颊边滑落。

安纳金清清嗓子，他哭的要比欧比旺惨得多。

“它看起来很像我，”他抽着鼻子说，“你说呢，欧比旺。”

欧比旺擦擦脸，凝神去看那团影像——他其实不怎么在乎宝宝的外表，只要它健康快乐就好了。

“反正它最好是继承我的智商。”他打趣道，抬头冲安纳金微笑。他漫无目的地摸索自己的小腹。虽然到目前为止他都还没有感受到胎动，但他真的非常期待收到宝宝回应的那天。

安纳金扳住他的脸，在他脸上重重一吻。

“我太喜欢这个主意了。”他抵在欧比旺颊边喃喃地说。

欧比旺关掉全息图，仰头加深了这个吻。直到与安纳金重逢，他才知道自己到底有多喜欢接吻。

他们渐渐分开，调整彼此的呼吸。

“我们回去吧。”欧比旺边说边整理自己的衣服。他已经见到他的宝宝了，而且知道他平安无事，这使他的心情平静了许多。

尽管今天的开端并不很顺利，不过得到他宝宝的全息图像则完全补救了这一点，再加上卢克初次向他表明了自己的心意。他感到从内而外的喜悦，几乎称得上是欣喜若狂。

安纳金郑重其事地点点头，欧比旺的脚还没碰到地板，安纳金就把他捞进自己怀里，抱着他转圈。

“安纳金。”欧比旺微笑着发出抗议。他知道阿尔法和他一样开心。

安纳金大笑着俯下身吻他，他的喜悦心情如潮水般从纽带另一头涌来。

“抱紧我，”他提醒道，调整了一下胳膊的姿势以便把欧比旺抱得更紧。“你一点都不胖。”

欧比旺犹豫了一下，但还是照办了。他把小腹压在安纳金的胸膛上，胳膊搭在他颈后。

安纳金得意地笑了一声，大步向电梯走去。外面的雷雨还在继续，整个城市都变得灰蒙蒙的，不时有闪电劈开灰色的云层，把建筑物映得一片惨白。

“回房间吗？”当他们进入自己的楼层时，安纳金问道。他轻而易举地抱着欧比旺回到这层，欧比旺猜测他是刻意想在自己面前炫耀他的力量和强大。

他露出一个羞涩的微笑，轻轻点点头。他确实喜欢被安纳金抱住的感觉，被他阿尔法气味包裹的感觉好的难以置信。更何况这个动作还极大地满足了安纳金的虚荣心，那他就更没有什么好抱怨的了。

安纳金又吻了他一次，俯身把他放在床上，温柔地与他四目相对。

欧比旺脱下自己的上衣，小心地抚摸着自己的小腹。

“我说过……我会让你知道我有多爱你，记得吗？”他用气声说道，脱下了身上的最后一件衣服。

安纳金急切地点点头，伸手扶住他的胯骨。

“我就知道你是这个意思，”他看着欧比旺，低声说道，“你肯定爱死我在你里面的感觉了。”

窗外雷声隆隆作响，欧比旺停下了手里的动作，静静聆听了一会儿，但没有哭声。

“确实。”欧比旺轻声说道，盯着他的丈夫。

“确实什么？”安纳金沿着他的大腿向上摩挲。

“我确实想要你在我里面，”欧比旺盯着他回答道，“但不是现在。躺下。”

安纳金惊讶地扬起眉毛，但还是照办了。欧比旺从床上起身，把全息影像放在架子上，就在安纳金的学徒辫旁边。

他微笑着看了它们一眼，转身回到床上，跪在安纳金的双腿之间。

“你在计划些什么？”安纳金把双臂在脑后交叉起来。

欧比旺看了他一眼，把他的小腿抬起来慢慢按摩，然后逐渐滑向大腿。

安纳金满意地叹了口气，转了个身。

“我可以抱抱你吗？因为我真的很想这么干。”

“不行，这次轮到我照顾你了，”欧比旺把手压在他的麦色肌肤上，“你总是照顾我们——我们三个，你真的没必要一直摆出那副阿尔法姿态的。”

他可以听到安纳金微笑的气音，他紧绷的肌肉在他手下慢慢放松。

“此外，”欧比旺小心翼翼地拂过他的后背，“我觉得你的潜意识也需要一个人来提醒你，你一直是被爱着的。”

安纳金打算反驳，但欧比旺的手指及时施力，他呜咽了一声。

欧比旺短促地笑了一声。安纳金一直想要他全部的感情和关注，欧比旺想要补偿他们所有错失的时光。

他的欧米伽变得太兴奋、几乎有点忘乎所以了，它正在与自己的阿尔法进行着紧密的肢体接触。它和它体内的幼崽正处在它们的丈夫或父亲的羽翼下。

欧比旺的手掌慢慢抚过安纳金伤痕累累的脊背，他能感觉到肌理在自己手下的颤抖。虽然安纳金发出的隆隆声几乎被雨声压了过去，但他仍然可以用心感知到。

欧比旺骑在他身上，安纳金满意地闭上眼睛，释放出一阵平和而强烈的阿尔法信息素。和他今早醒来时的心绪完全不同。

“你喜欢吗，阿尔法？”欧比旺弯下腰，吻了吻他的脊柱，唇瓣缓慢上移，最后停在结合腺前。他试探地舔了舔它，感到安纳金在自己身下打了个寒颤。“你是我们生活中至关重要的一环。卢克、宝宝和我都爱你。你明白吗？”

安纳金伏在枕头上点了点头。

“是的，”他叹了口气，微微睁开一只眼睛。“我明白。虽然我不知道我是否配得上这一切，但我会尽力适应的，欧比旺。”

欧比旺心满意足地拍拍手。他知道安纳金并没有对自己完全恢复信心，但这至少是一个开始。

“那我们现在可以——”安纳金给了他一个邪恶的微笑。

欧比旺翻了翻眼睛，“翻过来。”

安纳金迅速起身，他大开双腿，饥渴地盯着欧比旺的动作。

欧比旺坐在安纳金的大腿上，装模做样地捻捻胡子，好像在考虑该怎么做。

“欧比旺——你忍心让我等着吗？”安纳金烦闷地抱怨道，他已经肉眼可见的性奋了。欧比旺也没好到哪去，但他的自制力显然更强。

他握住安纳金的阴茎，刻意放缓动作，让那根滚烫在他手中变得越发坚硬。安纳金仰头倒在枕头里，嘶嘶地倒抽凉气。

“终于啊。”他咬着嘴唇说。

欧比旺无可奈何地摇了摇头，俯身贴近他。直到安纳金的阴茎碰到他的肚子，把前液蹭得到处都是。

“操，欧比旺，”安纳金大声呻吟，眼睛紧盯着他的动作，“你是故意的。你明知道我对这个样子的你一点抵抗力也没有。”

“答对了。”欧比旺赞同道，伸出另一只手爱抚自己。

安纳金挣扎着挺身，试图获得更多的肢体接触。

“欧比旺——求你快点。”

他情动的程度不比安纳金的低，欧比旺轻而易举地将手指滑进了自己的后穴。安纳金阴茎上渐渐浮现的轮廓表示他真的再也等不下去了。

他抽出手指，伏在安纳金身上吻他。

“现在到你展示力量的时候了。”他在安纳金耳畔低语，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂。

安纳金咆哮着把他拉到自己怀里，在他脸侧落下一连串亲吻。在察觉到安纳金试图把他放平在床上后，欧比旺抬手阻止了他。

“不……就这样，”他把安纳金重新推倒，“我想在上面。”

他模糊地把自己的想法通过纽带传递出去，满意地感到安纳金被他的直率震惊了。欧比旺不想回避他的视线，也没觉得要多么羞耻。他只是想和他的伴侣再进一步。

“某人今天很主动噢。”安纳金哼了一声，顺从地坐回床上，假作无奈张开双臂。“谁能想到天行者大帝会被他的欧米伽指使得团团转。”

“别说你对现状不满意。”

“当然不是，”安纳金舔了舔嘴唇，“我的欧米伽想要什么，他就能得到什么。”

欧比旺微笑着跨坐在他身上，费力地把双腿环绕住安纳金的腰，把他们的阴茎挤在一起。他挽住安纳金的脖颈，把他拉得尽可能的近。

安纳金伸出双臂将他稍稍抱高了一点，有点不确定地开口：“你确定这样没问题吗？

欧比旺轻轻点点头，窗外的雨声实在是有点分心，好在他还挺喜欢这种天气的。

“当然，”他说道，“我不会太重吧？”

“永远不会，”安纳金短促的笑了一下，窗外闪电的模糊光芒将他眼睛映得闪闪发光，“我足够强大，足够照顾你、保护你、拥抱你。”

“我知道。”欧比旺惊喘着回应他，他正努力适应吞进安纳金下身的感觉。

安纳金耐心地等待他适应，虽然他的呼吸变得越来越粗重，但还是给了欧比旺足够的时间去调整自己。

虽然他们性爱的频率很高，但对欧比旺来说，容纳他伴侣的全部尺寸还是需要一个缓冲。

他闭上眼睛，感受自己小腹磨蹭安纳金腹肌的感觉。他圆润柔软的身体与安纳金紧实的肌肉形成了鲜明的对比。

“欧比旺，”安纳金喃喃地说，手指在欧比旺的肩头收紧，“动一动。”

欧比旺咬住下唇，缓慢地上下起身，将注意力集中在安纳金摩擦自己内壁的快感上。他想要更大幅度的移动，但又不想脱离安纳金的怀抱。

安纳金开始挺身配合他的动作，欧比旺轻声呻吟着，这个姿势进的比他想象的还要深。

“安纳金——”他抽泣道。“快点。”

安纳金咆哮着加快了动作，确保每次进攻都擦到他的敏感点。

欧比旺拱起腰，一股无与伦比的快感从身体里爆炸出来。他伸出手去抓安纳金的头发。

“欧比旺——”安纳金咬住他的嘴唇，几乎撞到他的牙齿。“别离开我。”

“好的，”欧比旺笨拙地回吻他，努力保持全身的平衡，“好的，我的阿尔法。”

他呻吟了一声，手心一阵温热。安纳金微微抬起双腿，发动了最后的攻势。

“安纳金——”欧比旺向前靠在他的额头上，看进他的眼底。“求你。”

他把自己的右手举起来，安纳金紧盯着他伸出舌头、品尝着欧比旺掌心的滑腻。

欧比旺呜咽了一声，不自觉地收紧了后穴。

安纳金的咆哮几乎迷失在瓢泼大雨中。他发力将自己挺进欧比旺后穴深处，滚烫的精液喷洒在他的内壁上。

欧比旺啜泣着打了个寒战，安纳金长叹了一声，放在他左肋的手慢慢滑到他的小腹上。

他咽了口唾沫，感受着安纳金的结在他体内跳动的感觉，他又把头靠回安纳金的前额。

安纳金朝他笑了笑，伸手摸了摸他那汗湿的赤褐色头发，舔了口他结合腺上的咬痕。

“你在我怀里的感觉好的让我难以置信，”他小心地调整姿势，“我的欧比旺。”

欧比旺抽了抽鼻子，他猜测自己永远不会厌倦这种感觉——安纳金和他结合在一起的感觉。

“安纳金，阿尔法。”他又咽了口口水，他的肌肉酸痛，全身发红，但心理和生理都很放松。这种感觉有点奇怪，但他尽量不表现出来。

安纳金一如既往地发现了他的不适，他轻轻把欧比旺平放在床上。欧比旺小心地转换姿势，给他的阿尔法提供了一点空间。

安纳金倒在他身边，一只手支在自己脑后，另一只手落在欧比旺小腹上。

“安纳金，”欧比旺舒服地靠在床上，在小腹上交叉起手指，“你还是觉得我会离开你吗？”

安纳金惊讶地抬头，在他身后，一道闪电横贯过天空。

“不会了。”他吞吞吐吐地回答，几乎淹没在雨声中。

“我——我不希望你再胡思乱想了，”欧比旺继续说了下去，“别再纠结你是不是维德或者我们到底会不会离开你了。我知道这很难，可是——”

“欧比旺。”安纳金温柔地打断了他，然后倾身去吻他，左手安抚性地落在他的肚子上。

欧比旺缓慢点头，在他丈夫的脖颈间寻找荷尔蒙的来源。

“我爱你。”他低声说道。对他来说，向安纳金表明心意变得越来越容易了。

“我也爱你，欧比旺。”安纳金回应道。“我对你的爱远超你的想象。”

雨下了整整一天。


	22. Chapter 22

即使他们已经在客厅里的壁炉前就坐，阿索卡的眼睛也没能从他的孕肚上移开。

卢克害羞地从欧比旺身边探出头，指着她的勒库露出微笑。

“阿索卡——”欧比旺好笑地开口。

阿索卡的嘴张开又合上。

“你是……你……”她好像刚刚才意识到欧比旺到底是怎么变成这样的，他猜测如果不是肤色遮掩，她的脸大概已经红到不行。

“是的，”欧比旺把一杯咖啡递到她手里。他坐到阿索卡对面，满意地叹了口气——壁炉带来的热度相当舒适。“已经五个月了。我们决定在正式通知民众前先告诉你。”

他知道现在他应该感觉到胎动，但宝宝始终在他的手下安静沉睡。欧比旺轻轻揉了一圈：也许孩子在想念他的父亲。

她眨眨眼睛，端起饮料喝了一口。卢克拉住她的手，指向壁炉的火焰。

“嗨，卢克，”她勉强打起注意力，“火焰很漂亮，对吧？”

卢克兴奋地点点头，小手放在壁炉表面的透明钢上，完全被那跳动的火苗迷住了。欧比旺暗自庆幸他们提前做了安全措施。

阿索卡终于抬起眼睛和他对视。

“当我看到你和卢克还有……安纳金在一起后，我就知道你的新武士团会允许依恋。我确实对其他人说过法则会做出调整，但是——”她微微一笑，“——但这真的是件很大的转变，是不是？大师。”

他笑了起来。“确实如此。”

她放松了一些，伸出手吸引卢克的注意力。

“那我现在就是阿索卡阿姨了嘛？”她试探地问。

“如果你愿意，是的，”欧比旺温柔地盯着卢克，“你一直都是我们最亲密的伙伴，在圣殿时就是如此。”

阿索卡又喝了口咖啡，郑重地点点头。

“我很荣幸，”她坐在卢克身边的地板上轻声说，“我不知道我是否能重返圣殿，但我会继续帮助你。我……我也许现在还不是绝地武士，不过我觉得……”

“你觉得自己仍然对宇宙中的其他生灵负有责任，”欧比旺摩挲着自己的小腹，“你仍然想帮助别人，将自己的所学奉献给全宇宙。”

“是的，没错——我想——我也不知道，”阿索卡摇了摇头，“武士团让我太失望了。我不知道我是否还能……不过，如果有你领导的话——”

“我明白你的意思，阿索卡，”他温和地回答，伸手拿起杯子。不知什么原因，今早他头晕的厉害。“我不是在给你压力，我只是说你的帮助对我来说非常重要。”

卢克举起左手，控制一个盒子飘向他。他把它落在自己面前，然后给阿索卡展示里面的东西，那是一些来自不同星球的动物玩具。

“哇！他真是天赋异禀！”阿索卡惊讶地冲卢克点点头，探身去拿玩具。“你打算把他训练成绝地吗？”

“现在说这个还太早。我们确实已经开始教导他有意识地控制原力，但这和绝地来说还差得远。”欧比旺握紧手里的杯子，“他确实很有天赋，但安纳金不想——”

“对了，天行仔去哪了？”安纳金的绰号从她嘴里脱口而出：“我还以为他永远不会离开你超过5米。”

“他去了星际外环，”欧比旺揉了揉眉心，看着卢克按大小把动物们排序，“很快就回来了。”

安纳金一点也不想去。贝尔通知他这件事后他已经生了两天闷气。议长声称，如果安纳金想让帝国在像塔图因这样的地方有所作为，他最好配合自己的工作。

欧比旺明白他的意思，他决定查询一下关于超空间对怀孕的影响，不过安纳金皱着眉阻止了他。

“你哪儿也不用去，再没有比宫殿更安全的地方了。”他宣布到。欧比旺还没来得及抗议，安纳金就用一个深情的吻吞进了他所有未尽的话。对我来说，他补充道，要是知道你能安安全全的，我会更安心于处理事务。再说只有一个星期，相信我，我也不想离开你。

我这辈子都没见过你安心处理事务的模样。欧比旺回答道。他勉强同意安纳金的提议，但让他带上了所有的亲卫兵。

这已经是十天前的事了。

欧比旺深吸一口气，尽量不去想太多。他知道安纳金安然无恙，原力纽带没有给他任何危机提醒。但他们无法通过它交流，距离真的太远了。

他曾考虑过每天都发一条全息信息，但他又不想让自己看起来太无助、就像那种无法忍受没有伴侣生活的欧米伽。安纳金只是在工作，为全宇宙人民创造一个更好的生活环境。

不过这无助于他低沉黯淡的心情。他一直在想为什么宝宝的胎动还没出现、为什么安纳金还不和他说话、为什么贝尔只给他发送谈判情报而对其余的事一字不提。

欧比旺已经够安分了，但他真的很想知道安纳金到底怎么样了。

“他马上就回来了，”阿索卡拍了拍他的膝盖，缓声安慰道。她眨眨眼睛，忽然兴奋起来，“也许我可以带卢克一天？等宝宝出生之后？”

欧比旺勉强微笑了一下，他的头还是有点痛。直到他看着安纳金的飞船飞向天际，他才意识到他们上次这般分离已经是很久之前的事了。

“那就太好了，”他说道，“和其他力敏者在一起对他会有好处的。”

她一边和卢克玩，一边告诉欧比旺自从她在舞会上露面后营业额增长了多少。

卢克显然很喜欢她，或者至少觉得她很有趣。他捡起每一个玩具——虽然他不知道大多数动物的名字——然后向阿索卡喋喋不休。而阿索卡会点点头，假装她明白了。

最后，终于做完了玩具展览的卢克站起身，走到欧比旺身边，扑到他的肚子上。

“宝宝，”他拍着欧比旺的肚子，兴奋地冲她解释，“宝宝，宝宝！”

阿索卡大笑起来。“他真的很聪明，是不是？”

“是啊。”欧比旺点点头，后背忽然传来刺痛——这是最近才出现的新症状。他越来越容易累了。

“我该走了，”阿索卡说着站了起来，活动了一下她的腿。“我会努力联系那些人的。”她轻轻地拥抱了他一下，亲了亲卢克的脸颊。

“再见！”卢克在地板上挥了挥手。他打了个呵欠，歪倒在地上去看欧比旺。“哒？”

“还早，卢克，”欧比旺小心地俯下身，把他举到胸前，卢克用鼻尖磨蹭他的脖颈，“爸爸还得一阵才能回来。”

欧比旺的原力能清晰感受到卢克的焦灼，看来他并不是唯一一个因为与安纳金分离而心烦意乱的人。欧比旺把他放回小床里，看着他烦躁不安地控制班萨玩具落到自己怀里。

“睡吧，”欧比旺按着胸脯，弯下腰去吻卢克的前额，感觉自己的腰越来越疼，“也许等你醒来的时候，爸爸就回来了。”

卢克皱起眉头，把班萨搂的更紧了。

“我爱你。”欧比旺补充道，在他的原力印记上磨擦了一下。

卢克停止了扭动，抬眼看向他。

“爱你。”他咕哝着打了个哈欠，慢慢闭上眼睛。

欧比旺拖着脚步回到自己的床上，双手捂着肚子。他累的不行，但又不想立刻上床。

他从床边起身，缓步走到镜子前，盯着自己发呆。

他今天穿的褐色上衣上紧下松，他的小腹轮廓被勾勒的相当明显。难怪阿索卡一直盯着他看，他就……圆圆的。这倒不是说他以前有多瘦，但怀孕的事明显是再也瞒不住了。

他正仔细审视自己的身体，太阳穴上忽然传来一阵刺痛，他不得不闭上双眼祈求它快速消失。

也可能是映入眼帘的景象把他吓坏了。他看见……一个怀孕的中年男人，眼角的深刻鱼尾纹仿佛在警告他这一切的不合时宜——他从不像安纳金说的那样迷人。欧比旺咽了咽口水，皱起眉头。

欧比旺不后悔怀孕的决定，他这个年纪正是生育的好时机。安纳金总是说他想要更多的孩子。但他不确定自己还能不能满足他的要求，他明显没那么年轻了。

他捂着肚子抽噎了一声。他知道压力对宝宝和他都没有好处，但他的思维就是不肯回到正轨。

他捧着自己的肚子，眼神呆滞地盯着镜子里的人影。

“你为什么还不动呢？”他喃喃自语着，双手在隆起上来回摩挲。“我知道你在这儿，我只是想——”

我只想知道你一切都好。

欧比旺叹了口气，坐回床边，触摸他与安纳金之间的纽带。他们的距离已经不再那么遥不可及，这多半意味着他正在返回途中。

他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“怪不得你不想动，你大概是不想要我这样的妈妈吧，”他紧紧闭上眼睛，向后倒在床上，“我连自己的思想都控制不好。”

他真的能抚养好孩子吗？

他已经不再年轻了，总是焦虑不安，还很唠叨。

我甚至都不是魁刚的第一选择。他突然想到了这件事，欧比旺猛地屏住呼吸，他之前从没有想过这件事。

我——也不是安纳金的第一选择。

永远的备用计划。每个人的第二选择。

欧比旺蜷成一团，感到身上的每片皮肤都在发出刺痛。

他想告诉自己这不是真的，魁刚喜欢他、他喜欢做他的师父。而安纳金的爱和忠诚也都被他看在眼里，阿尔法把他看得比什么都重要。

他深吸几口气，试图缓和自己的呼吸和思想。但他越想让自己平静下来，他的心跳就越来越快，身上也越来越疼。

欧比旺惊喘着睁开眼睛，他真的太脆弱了。即使帕德梅已死，安纳金还是可以轻而易举地找到一大把比他优越得多的伴侣。

小腹传来一阵剧痛，他把双手紧紧扣在上面，一阵恐慌袭来。

“宝宝，别，”他勉强说，“对不起，对不起，我会冷静下来的。”

他的冷汗几乎浸透床单。在过去，每次焦虑发作他都是默默独自坚持。但今非昔比，他必须得考虑宝宝的感受。

欧比旺尽力起身，几乎保持不住平衡，他浑身都很痛，胸闷的厉害。

“嘘，宝宝，我在这里，妈妈在，”他忍住眼泪，暗骂自己是银河系里最糟糕的家长，“对不起，我爱你。”

他从来没有对宝宝说过我爱你，他咽了咽口水，向原力祈祷这不会是他最后一次说这句话。

欧比旺气喘吁吁地站起来，但立刻跌倒在地板上，他的双腿一点力气也没有。

“伊维，”他嘶哑着嗓子，试图凭借自己的努力起身。他下意识地去触碰纽带，呼唤阿尔法的帮助，但安纳金显然还得一段时间才能回来。“伊维。”

他一步也走不动了，不过他还记得自己是谁：他是绝地武士、共和国的前将军，他不能也不会轻易放弃。他尽量不去理会疼痛，费力地向门口挪过去。

大腿忽然一阵痉挛，他忍住一声大叫。费力地将原力触角探到他的小腹，试图确定是不是宝宝出了问题，但他什么也没感觉到。

欧比旺僵住了，这是…

他几乎要窒息了。

“伊维！”

他用尽全身的力气跪伏起身，双手捂住小腹，他感觉自己马上就要晕倒了。

“主人？主人！”

欧比旺看着那个正在向他飞速赶来的身影，拼命眨眨眼睛，试图说清楚自己的需求。

“医疗仓……”他勉强说出这个词，机器人刚抓住他的双臂他就失去了意识。

——

他正被一个温暖的怀抱包围着。欧比旺可以感觉到从自己眼角淌下的滚烫泪珠正被某人轻柔地拭掉。

他不敢睁开眼睛，他的大脑一片空白。他感觉不到疼痛、悲伤、失望，什么都感觉不到。

他身边的机器发出了一声细微的哔哔声，阿尔法把他抱的更近了一些，试图通过肢体接触减轻他的不适。

他躺在床上，试着回忆他小腹阵痛的原因。这只能出于生理原因，他的宝宝，他……

“……拜托……”阿尔法严肃又绝望地说。“我爱你，欧比旺，请……”

他甚至没有注意到自己在将这些想法宣之于口。那个声音一遍又一遍地哀求着。欧比旺深吸一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛，在医疗室的柔和光线下聚焦视距。他每个月都会来这里检查宝宝情况——他颤抖起来。

安纳金头发蹭在他颊边的感觉有点奇怪，但他现在没法把这事放在心上。

“拜托，欧比旺，看着我，”安纳金低声说道，“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”

欧比旺缓缓转身看向他、看向这个紧紧拥着自己的阿尔法，他身着那套黑色制服，眼眶发红，脸上满是担忧。他们的纽带暂时关闭了，欧比旺不知道这是不是因为他的思绪太吵了。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，为什么安纳金看起来虽然疲惫又担心，但却一点也不失望？

安纳金皱起眉头，把嘴唇贴到他的额头。

“你都不知道看到你醒来我有多高兴，”他低声说道，紧紧握住欧比旺的手臂，“多亏伊维给我发了讯息，我昨晚一回来就直接来这儿了。”

又一滴眼泪从他眼角滑落。他的阿尔法回来了，他让他失望了。

昨晚？他不知道现在是几点，但他记得把卢克哄上床睡的是午觉。欧比旺张开嘴，却没有发出声音，只有一声呜咽溜了出去。

“对不起，”欧比旺喘了口气，仿佛已经费尽了全身的力气。他重新闭上了眼睛，“是我的错——是我的问题。”

他的手抽搐着想要触碰自己的小腹，就像他之前一直做的那样，但他不确定自己能不能承受摸空的巨大冲击。

安纳金摇了摇头，左手穿过他的赤褐色发丝。

“只是焦虑发作而已，欧比旺，每个人都有这样的时刻。”他停顿了一下。“好吧，确实孕期人士会多发一些，但我不知道你为什么会感到抱歉。”他的眼睛猛地睁大，惊恐地盯着他。“欧比旺——”

欧比旺揉了揉自己的眼睛，他现在只想躲回自己窝里、慢慢舔舐自己的伤口，远离所有人的注视。

“欧比旺，”安纳金急切地说，右手和他十指交叉，“听我说。”

欧比旺缓慢地点点头。

安纳金牵着他的手，将他带到自己隆起的小腹上。

“宝宝没事，欧比旺。你怎么会以为——”安纳金微笑起来，“他真的很好，欧比旺。”

欧比旺紧张的咽了口口水，费力地向下看去——映入眼帘的景象与之前无二：他的孕肚一如往常，但这次是被一件淡蓝色的病号服盖着。他试探性地散发出原力触角，兴奋地发现他的宝宝依然安静地躺在那儿。

他眨了眨眼睛，抽了抽鼻子。

“我——不明白，”他哽咽着说，“我很难受。我的肚子很痛。”

安纳金擦去他的眼泪，轻轻覆在他的唇上。

“亲爱的，焦虑症放大了你的肌肉酸痛，这是怀孕时常见的症状，”他温柔地解释道，不好意思地笑了一下，“也可能是我离开太久了你不适应。”

欧比旺慢慢坐直身体，安纳金在他身后放了一个枕头。他迟疑地摩挲着自己的小腹，忽然睁大了眼睛。

“他——”

安纳金立刻扑到他的小腹上。

“怎么了？还疼吗？隐迪说在这个阶段有些疼痛是正常的，可——”

“如果我没猜错的话，是他在动，”欧比旺小声说道，“我好像感觉到了什么，一阵很小的震颤。”他双手捂脸，希望这足以遮盖颊边的红晕。

安纳金轻笑一声，小心地在他的小腹上试探，希望能感到另一次胎动。

“事情已经很明显啦，宝宝想爸爸了，”他装模做样地说，“你已经是个五个月的大宝宝啦，怎么还能这么不懂事呢。我没跟你说过吗？妈妈是个相当容易多想的人。他是个很聪明的人，我不明白他为什么会给自己添加这么多压力。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺小声抱怨道，“我只是犯了一次傻。”

“是啊，”安纳金同意道，“只是一次傻，我……话说回来，是什么引发了你的焦虑？”

欧比旺畏缩了一下，他永远也不会告诉安纳金他到底在想些什么，所以他回避了他的眼神。

“反正是我自己的原因，安纳金，一些我一直没来得及处理的——小问题。”欧比旺摇摇头，他休息的很好，肌肉的酸痛也消失了，“你的商务旅行还顺利吗？”

安纳金的问题明显不止这些，不过看起来他没有再追问下去的意思了。他依偎在欧比旺身边，将手扣在他的小腹上。

“你已经在这里躺了整整12个小时了，欧比旺，”他做了个鬼脸，露出一个自豪地微笑，“我废除了塔图因的奴隶制。这是我一直以来的梦想，当那一切终于完成的时候我甚至以为我在做梦。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺叹了口气，将鼻尖凑到安纳金的颈间深吸了一口。他已经有两周没见他的阿尔法了，他十分怀念与他肌肤相亲的感觉。

安纳金欣喜地环住他的肩膀，他显然也有同样的感觉。

“我们消灭了大部分不法分子，制定了更严厉的法律，还解放了所有的奴隶，”他停顿了一下，小心地看向欧比旺，“我——还去拜访了贝鲁和欧文。”

欧比旺紧绷了一下，“他们有说什么吗？”

“他们知道我当上了皇帝，也看过了卢克的视频。他们还……呃，贝鲁为卢克感到高兴，她认为将卢克托付给你的确是个正确的选择，”安纳金解释道，“我和他们说了你怀孕的事，如果他们想的话可以来看你。我还给他们留了通讯器和信用点以备不时之需。”

“欧文肯定不怎么喜欢这个主意。”欧比旺看着他的丈夫。他强大、俊美、还很天真。欧比旺肯定不会认为奴隶制会就此消声匿迹。不过这起码是一个开始，是安纳金坚持了十数年的信念。

安纳金哼了一声，凑到他脸上吹气。

“我想也是，”他不屑地回答道，轻轻亲在他的眼睑上，然后思索了一阵，“有个差点爆炸的机器人正替我们代职父母，你想不想……”

“卢克！”欧比旺惊呼道。“快让伊维把他带过来。”

安纳金按了一个右臂上的按钮，很快，一个小小人影就从外面跌跌撞撞地跑了进来。

卢克大声抽噎着，不断抽鼻子。他翘着脚攀在病床上，试图靠近他，欧比旺伸出手把他抱上床，将他紧紧拥在怀里。

“天哪！主人，现在想想我还觉得害怕！”伊维从门外滑步进来。“卢克小主人一直在哭，你晕倒的时候他就醒了，我实在没办法让他平静下来。”

“我很抱歉，伊维，”欧比旺内疚地低下头，亲了一下卢克满是泪痕的小脸，“对不起，卢克，我不是故意要吓你的。我已经没事了。”

你还好意思说你从不晕倒。安纳金摇了摇头。我回来看到的第一件事就是你躺在医疗舱里人事不知。

欧比旺抬眼看他。“我把所有人都吓坏了，是不是？”

安纳金点点头，抓起他的手吻在戒指上。卢克伏在他的颈间呼吸着他的荷尔蒙。

“对不起。”欧比旺又重复了一遍，他把卢克放在他和安纳金之间，用袖子给他擦了擦脸。

“宝宝？”卢克擦了擦眼角，摸着他的小腹问道。

欧比旺的眼眶一阵湿润。

“没事，宝宝还在。”他感动地回答说，他牵住安纳金的手放在自己的肚子上。安纳金顺从地在那团隆起上摸索。

“你可以去换衣服了，然后好好睡一会儿。”欧比旺轻声嘱咐道。

他缓缓闭上眼睛。他还以为自己要失去这一切了。

“这都来得及。”安纳金小声回应他，“隐迪问我是否想知道性别，但我想问问你的意见，我们还没讨论过这个问题。”

欧比旺满足地叹了口气，来自丈夫和儿子的爱抚给他的欧米伽提供了极大的满足感。

“我不太想知道性别，”欧比旺回答说，“你怎么说？”

安纳金点头表示赞许，把他拉得更近了一些，直到他们三个——或者说是四个——在这张病床上挤成一团。

“我爱你，欧比旺，”安纳金的蓝色眼睛里满是穆肃，“我很骄傲能有你做我的伴侣。”

卢克尖叫了一声，拍了拍欧比旺的肚子。

“对了，卢克也很为你这样的母亲骄傲。”

欧比旺俯身亲吻安纳金结合腺上的咬痕，双手在小腹上绞成一团。

“我——也很骄傲有你们做我的家人。”他自豪地说。

#怀孕六个月

欧比旺仔细整理着自己的发丝，确保他的仪表得体。虽然这次这是微服私访，但他仍然觉得有必要打扮自己。

“哇哦，你可真是光彩照人。”

他转身看向安纳金，伸手调整了一下他的深绿束腰外衣和黑色长裤——这颜色对他来说大胆的不可思议。但如果他们想在科洛桑里隐蔽踪迹，鲜亮的颜色反而不容易引人注意。那层轻薄的布料紧紧贴在欧比旺小腹上，远远看上去好像揣着一个巨大的球。

“才不是。”

“就是，我觉得这个词形容你真的很合适。”安纳金伸手捋动自己的流海，蔚蓝的眼睛熠熠生辉。他得意地递给欧比旺一件黑色外套。“你浑身都带着那种母性的光辉。”

宝宝在他肚子里转了个身，欧比旺把手放在上面轻轻摩挲。自从那天过后，胎动的频率变得越来越频繁，就好像它知道自己的行动会给父母带来多大的慰藉。

“你看，就连宝宝也同意我的说法，”安纳金弯下腰，双手捧住他的小腹，“虽然你的小腹圆圆，但这完全无损于你的迷人风度。你就不能安下心接受我的赞美吗？哪怕就一次？”

欧比旺咯咯笑着，“你为什么不说你发现了一颗新的行星，安纳金？我现在真的很胖。”

安纳金皱起眉头，站起身把他拥进怀里。

“你一点也不胖，”他把嘴唇贴到欧比旺的脖颈上，“你只是怀孕了而已，”安纳金缓慢地蠕动着唇瓣，在他苍白的肌肤上又留下了几个吻痕。“每次你看宝宝的眼神都温柔的令我心碎。你太美了——虽然你对此一无所知。”

欧比旺感动地抽抽鼻子。他再也没让自己的焦虑占过上风，他知道，无论发生什么他的伴侣都会陪在自己身边。他偏偏头，嗅了嗅安纳金的脸侧。

“别肉麻了。”他从安纳金的胳膊上拽下长袍披在自己身上。它并不足以掩盖他腹部的隆起，但它仍然使他感到更安全、更放心。“我们走吧。”

安纳金的表情变得严肃起来。他把光剑别在腰带上，拽上长袍。

“如果我感觉到情况不对，我们就立刻离开。如果我叫你藏起来，你就立刻找好掩体。如果我——”

欧比旺交叉起双臂，和他四目相对。“你说完了吗，阿尔法？”他讽刺地问道。

“欧比旺，既然你不同意带亲卫队出行，那我就要对你的安全负全责。”安纳金盖上他长袍的兜帽，顺手拉上欧比旺的。“是的，我知道你上过战场，但你那时还没怀孕，也没和我这个偏执狂交往。我们是银河系的最高统治者，对我们心怀不轨的人太多了。”他倾身吻在欧比旺脸颊上。

“我们只是去趟德克斯餐馆，安纳金，”欧比旺叹了口气，再次纳闷自己为什么会想吃那儿的食物，“我能保护自己的。另外，如果连咱们俩出行都要朝兢夕惕，你怎么敢指望其他人能放心出门呢？”

“这根本不是一回事，欧比旺，”当他们走进机库时，安纳金还在强力辩解着，“民众们不会成为恐怖份子的目标。我敢说银河系里想杀我的人不在少数，还有你，他们很可能会伤到宝宝。”

欧比旺揉着他的肚子，感受着宝宝在他子宫里发出的回应。安纳金的话严重地打击了他的积极性，他甚至打算重新评估这个离开宫殿的决定。欧比旺深吸了一口气。

“你说过，民调显示，人们对我怀孕的消息呈积极态度。”欧比旺牵着安纳金的手，走到一辆黑色的摩托车旁边，这不是那种夺人眼球的最新型号，而是一辆能够完美融入人群的大路货。

“是这样没错。”安纳金确认道，他先检查了一遍面板，才将欧比旺扶上车，“但我不想冒险。”

在他们的通力协作下，科洛桑的居民们相当被这个消息鼓舞。几乎每个人都喜欢这个故事，阿尔法与欧米伽共理国事，他们已经有了一个孩子，而且很快就会有第二个。

欧比旺小心翼翼地靠在座位上，双手捂着肚子。“不要做任何奇怪的动作，我不确定宝宝会报以什么反应。”

安纳金哈哈大笑起来，在他唇上轻轻一吻。

“啊，欧比旺，我是那样的人吗？”他控制摩托车上升，小心地驶出出口。

“得了吧。”欧比旺小声嘟囔道。

安纳金努力地让自己的节奏与其他人保持一致，而欧比旺只是盯着从身边掠过的车水马龙。天已经黑了，但科洛桑从不入眠。餐厅离宫殿不远，这趟旅程并不会太久。

宝宝又动了一下，欧比旺心不在焉地揉了一下肚子。他已经忘记了自己有多喜欢漫步在城市中、看着人们身边经过，彼此的距离近在咫尺又远在天边——所有城市的通病。

安纳金在餐厅边的一条空巷里停下车，歪头看向欧比旺，表情柔软。

“怎么？”欧比旺微笑着问。他今晚异常的精力充沛。

“你看起来很高兴，我很好奇，你明明很喜欢待在外面，但为什么总待在宫殿里呢？”他把欧比旺拉得更近了，“你甚至都没和我提过这事。”

“你的空闲时间明显没充裕到出街游玩，”欧比旺反驳道，温柔贴了贴他的脸颊，“而且我也很喜欢呆在家里，和你还有卢克呆在一起。”

安纳金自豪地笑了，“当然啦，我的魅力相当强大。”当他看到欧比旺扬起的眉毛时轻声问道：“你感觉怎么样？”

“非常好。”欧比旺迈步走下车。从他站的地方可以瞥到餐厅正在营业。虽然达不到人满为患，但还是有几桌顾客的。

安纳金分出一只手挽住他的腰。

“我们走吧。”他在欧比旺耳边低声说。

他们穿过街道，经过不同种族和性别的人，人们言笑自若地与他们擦肩而过。欧比旺谨慎地把手放在肚子上，背脊不自觉地绷紧。

德克斯餐馆看起来还是老样子，所有的世事变迁仿佛都与它无关。巴沙利克正在柜台后面和一个蓝肤色的提列克人说话。

在服务机器人接近他们之前，德克斯就发现了这两个戴着兜帽的黑衣人。欧比旺微微露出半张脸，对他微笑。

“真他妈的！”德克斯飞快地走到他们面前，挥动着四只胳膊，“欧比旺！”他大叫出声。

一些人好奇地向这边张望，安纳金把他的腰抓得更紧一些。他们知道德克斯会认出他们，但还是寄希望于他会保持低调。欧比旺想知道在科洛桑有多少怀孕的欧比旺，这样他就就能推测出自己被抓包的几率是多少。

“你好，德克斯。”他笑着说。

德克斯伸手打算拥抱他，但安纳金警告地把他向后拉了一下，德克斯猛地停了下来，眼神落到了欧比旺的肚子上。

“对不起朋友！我忘了你们的小不点。请坐，请坐。”他看向安纳金，仿佛刚刚才意识到他们的身份。他变得拘谨起来：“呃，我是说……”

“别那么无聊。”安纳金回答到，他把欧比旺推进角落里的一个卡座上。他们并排坐着，后背紧挨着墙，从这个位置可以将整个餐馆的情况尽收眼底。

欧比旺在座位上蠕动着寻找一个舒服的姿势，还得确保他的肚子不会撞到桌角。安纳金帮他推了推桌子。

“真是好久没见了！我还记得你们刚来这里的样子，安纳金，你那时还那么小！”德克斯环顾四周，夸张地压低声音，“既然你已经是皇帝了，我猜你这次出行应该是有秘密公务吧？”

欧比旺被逗笑了。“是啊，一次为了检验你手艺的秘密出行。”

“还有你的谨慎。”安纳金慢条斯理地补充道。

德克斯站直身子，双手交握在一起。“那我可不能让你们太失望。你们想要什么？皇家套餐？”

欧比旺思索了一下。“一个小号双层讷夫汉堡，一份今天的蛋糕，”当他注意到安纳金看他的表情时变得迷茫，“还有水？”

安纳金笑了起来，“我和他的一样。”

德克斯郑重地点了点头。“马上就来，不会饿到你们宝宝的。”

欧比旺双颊飞起一片红晕，他看向自己圆圆的肚子，感到又一阵震颤。它也饿了吗？

“你真可爱，”安纳金在他耳边低语，咬住他的耳垂缓慢研磨，“看到你胃口见长我真的的很开心。我还记得你一吃东西就想吐的时候。”

“这是公共场合。”欧比旺把自己从他身边抽开。“但我确实饿了。”

当服务机器人端来清水时，安纳金把自己的兜帽掖得更低了。餐馆里的人很快就失去了对他们的兴趣，每个人都在处理自己的事务。显然，生活在大城市的好处就是可以轻易融入其中。

怎么了？欧比旺问道。

安纳金缓慢地摇了摇头。

“饭好了！”德克斯不得不伸出他的所有胳膊才能一次端来他们的食物。“请享用。”

“谢谢你，德克斯。”欧比旺冲他露出一个微笑，他拿起汉堡咬了一大口，满足的叹了口气。“这太不可思议了，你得给伊维编个类似的程序。”

安纳金咧咧嘴，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“虽然但是。我不认为伊维能做到德克斯这么好。”安纳金拿起他的汉堡，一边嚼着一边环顾四周，肩膀稍稍紧绷。

没人在看我们。欧比旺疑惑地在纽带里说。

安纳金看了一眼他的肚子，什么也没说。

对垃圾食品的渴望已经困扰了欧比旺整整一天，他花了很大力气才说服安纳金带他出来。欧比旺非常想在除了宫殿和圣殿的其他地方散散步。

“你有没有想过——”安纳金将包装纸放在桌角，“如果我们不当皇帝的话会怎么样？”

欧比旺看了他一眼，拿起纸巾擦擦嘴。

“我一直在等，”他看着他的丈夫说，“等你终于厌倦在政客里打滚的那天。我很怀念那个充满活力、将所有时间都用在机器人身上的你。”

安纳金疲惫地长叹，环视着周围的环境。

“我知道我不是在做无用功，但这太缓慢、太无聊了。我经常会想起那些我们除暴安良的日子。不是说我现在就一点也不开心，但是……是的，我很想念过去的日子。”

欧比旺向他贴了贴。

“其实你不必整天坐在宫殿里，你知道的，你可以有选择地处理公务。在你出外勤的时候，帝国议会可以代行你的职责。我知道——你我都知道，在科洛桑以外的地方，情况根本没那么好。”他将自己的手扣在安纳金小臂上缓声说。

“但是——你……”安纳金偏头反驳道，“你得待在这，卢克和宝宝也得待在这，我不想要那种时不时就得消失几星期的生活。我相信贝尔，但议会里也不全是好人，”他不满地噘起嘴，“有时我真想带着你一走了之，像普通人那样生活。”

欧比旺眨眨眼睛。他不知道自己现在该说什么，他们从来都不是普通人，也不知道如何成为普通人。

“算了吧，”安纳金粗鲁地说，伸手去拿水杯，“这太蠢了。”

“如果你真的是这么想的话，”欧比旺抚摸着小腹喃喃地说。“那你就真该考虑一下我有关于你放权的提议了。也不是一直出外勤，偶尔出去散散心没有什么坏处。我可以向你保证，不会再有像上个月那样的惊吓了。”他低头看向地面，内疚感如潮水般涌上心头。“我知道你有多讨厌被拘束的感觉，安纳金。”

安纳金皱起眉头，抬手捧住他的脸。

“我不是故意让你想起这事的，我真该少说话，”他攥了攥欧比旺的手，“我——会考虑的。先吃饭吧，蛋糕看起来不错。”

欧比旺反握了他一下，暂时放下心底的烦忧，将注意力集中回了食物上。

他拾起蛋糕轻轻咬了一口。然后猛地吸了口气：宝宝又动了一下。

“你喜欢蛋糕？还是不喜欢？”欧比旺无奈地放下手里的叉子，偏头去看安纳金。“谢谢你带我出来。”

安纳金整张脸都皱了起来。“别这么说，听起来好像你是我的囚犯。”

“你明知道我什么意思，”欧比旺眺望着街道上的行人，“你已经完全控制了自己的情绪，这就是为什么我们能坐在这里安心地吃饭。”

安纳金微笑了一下。“我想你是对的，”他将欧比旺的蛋糕拉到自己面前，“我——只希望你们俩安全，仅此而已。”

欧比旺温柔地注视着他的阿尔法。他能理解安纳金的想法，也明白他为什么要这样做。以前他会认为这是一种隐晦的表达占有欲的方式。但现在，安纳金已经好几个月没有使用他的黑暗原力了。他也许这辈子都不会走出它的阴影，但它再也不能控制他了。

“我想吃点小零食。”欧比旺若无其事地说。

安纳金疑惑地看了他一眼。“我还以为你已经吃饱了？我真该告诉那个小家伙别这么任性。”

“不是这个零食，”欧比旺小声说道，故意扯着脖子去看正在擦桌子的德克斯。

安纳金愣住了，叉子在碟子上划出吱啦一声，几个顾客抬起头来看他。但被他的眼神吓的再次低下头去。

欧比旺瞟了他一眼，拿出一沓信用点放在桌角。

“是啊，”安纳金说，他紧紧追随着欧比旺的动作，“我为你准备了一份饭后甜点。”

“那真是太好了，我就不必——”

安纳金伸手把他拉进自己怀里，在他耳边低吼了一声。欧比旺打了个寒战，安纳金的嘴唇正贴在他的结合腺上。

“我一定会把你喂的很饱的，欧比旺，”安纳金贴在他身上低声说，“我会让你感到前所未有的充实。”

欧比旺咽了咽口水，尽量保持冷静。再没有什么东西会比安纳金的荷尔蒙更能挑动他的性欲了。

安纳金挽住他的腰，带着他向外走去。

“德克斯，很高兴见到你，”欧比旺向店主招手示意，安纳金的左手在他的腰侧越收越紧，“下次见。”

德克斯哈哈大笑，握住他的手小声回复道。“这代表我现在可以夸口说连皇帝都喜欢我的手艺了吗？希望能尽快见到你们，祝你和宝宝好运。”他朝安纳金点了点头。

安纳金僵硬地点点头，拉着他走了出去。欧比旺吸了一口夜晚清凉的空气，抬头仰望星空。仿佛是感到了他的喜悦，宝宝又动了一下。

欧比旺被他拉进小巷，但安纳金并没有领他上车。反而把他推到了墙上，用膝盖顶开他的双腿。

“安纳金，你在干什么？”欧比旺惊喘着说，石墙的寒意透过薄薄的布料打在他身上。安纳金在他耳边低吟。

“你不是想要甜点吗，”安纳金沿着他的脖颈来回舔舐，直到欧比旺浑身发抖，“我现在就给你。”

“这是公共场合，”欧比旺艰难地开口，“我们会被别人发现的。”

巷子里很黑，他们也被兜帽盖得严严实实，但欧比旺还是觉得莫名尴尬。他呜咽出声，任凭阿尔法在他颈间吮吸。

忽然，安纳金的背脊绷直了，他的手闪电般移动到腰间的光剑上。抬起头，向巷口发出一声警告的咆哮。

“嘿！你们两个！”

欧比旺瑟缩了一下，急忙将自己藏在斗篷下面。安纳金起身将他藏在身后，咆哮声越来越大。

“这是公共场合！”巷子入口处的那个士兵喊道。

欧比旺小心地把安纳金推开，将兜帽向下拉了一点。

“他是我丈夫。”他向那个警卫解释到。他身边还有几个打扮类似的同伴，他们很可能是在夜巡。而他和安纳金就像两个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年一样被逮个正着。安纳金的手在剑柄上收紧，指关节微微发白。

“我不关心他是谁，但你们不能在公共场合做这种事。快走！”

“我们马上就走。真对不起。”欧比旺拉着安纳金的腰，把他拉向摩托车。阿尔法勉强停止了咆哮，但还是冲着警卫呲牙咧嘴。

直到他们启动了摩托车，警卫才和他的伙伴们离开。

“对不起，”安纳金咬牙切齿地说，“我应该更谨慎一点的。”

“没事的，安纳金，”欧比旺轻轻抚摸着肚子，“他们又没认出我们来。”

安纳金颤抖了一下，大笑出声，身上的紧绷感消失的无影无踪。

“要是他们认出我们的话会有什么后果呢？我几乎可以猜到明天的头条新闻：肯诺比大帝在妊娠晚期依然热情似火。”

“安纳金！”欧比旺捂着通红的脸颊呻吟出声，“别说啦！”

安纳金大笑了起来，在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。

“你脸红的样子真美，”他缓声说到：“别担心，欧比旺，我不会让任何人认出你的。你是我的，只有我有资格看你。”

“安纳金，”欧比旺重复了一遍，他的脸颊烫得吓人，“快开车。”

安纳金侧过身，带着会心的微笑看了他一眼，他们很快降落回机库里。

他们几乎是跑回了自己的楼层。安纳金迫不及待地拉扯着欧比旺的衣服，显然希望能继续刚才被打断的情事。

“快——”他咆哮着把欧比旺推倒在床上，将他的外套丢在一边。

“我——得先去看看卢克。”欧比旺尽力起身，他的内裤已经濡湿了。安纳金脱掉了他的外套，但长裤被靴子箍住了。

“他睡着了，”安纳金回答道，蹲下去帮他拽掉靴子，“我已经感知过了。我很高兴他是那种不吵人的孩子。”

欧比旺坐回床边，他仰起头，释放出自己的信息素，他体内的欧米伽已经性致昂扬。

安纳金扑倒在他身上，贴在他的结合腺上低吼出声。他在欧比旺的脖颈到锁骨间流下一道色情的水痕，在他身上留下更多吻痕。

“安纳金——”欧比旺呻吟道，无助地伸手去抓他的阿尔法，“摸摸我。”

“我在抚摸你。”安纳金回答道。当欧比旺的手落在他的下身上时惊叫出声。

安纳金尺寸一直让欧比旺感到惊讶，更让他惊讶的是他居然同意让阿尔法把这玩意插进自己身体。他呜咽了一声，追忆着那种美妙的充实感。

“欧比旺，”安纳金在他耳边低声说道，摆动臀部追随他的动作，“记得吗，我答应过你一件事。”

欧比旺盯着安纳金，慢慢松开手，刻意地把它凑到嘴边舔了一下。他躺回床上，张开双腿，露出已经被情液打湿的后穴。

“好吧，最好别让我等太久。”他说。

安纳金贪婪地盯着眼前的美景，从喉咙深处发出一声低吼。他向前倾身，把手肘支撑在欧比旺的脸侧，若有所思与他对视。

“我们该怎么做呢？”安纳金沉思着，捏了捏欧比旺的乳尖，“维持这个姿势吗？”，他轻轻挤压那肿胀的硬块，“还是你在上面？”

欧比旺不耐地呻吟了一声，他的乳房好像已经为哺乳做好了准备。每当安纳金把手落上去时，他都会感到胸部传来的奇怪紧绷。

“安纳金，拜托。”阿尔法伏在他身上散发出的热度要将他逼疯了，“快点。”

安纳金凶狠地看了他一眼，然后小心地将手向他下身探去。

“也许我可以——”他停住动作，皱起眉头。他疑惑地盯着欧比旺的胸口出神。

“又怎么了？”欧比旺挣扎着稍稍起身，“发生什么事了？”

“欧比旺，”安纳金低声说道，“我想——你在泌乳。”

欧比旺惊慌地低下头，有什么湿漉漉的东西在他胸口闪闪发光。他把一根手指放在敏感的皮肤上揉搓，紧绷的感觉消失了。一股几乎是透明的液体从潺潺流出，他倒抽了一口冷气，惊恐地体验着这种崭新的感觉。

“是的。”欧比旺的眼睛飞快地眨了眨。“其实，这还说不上是……”他抬起头，安纳金紧盯着他的胸口，左手落在自己下身上轻轻捋动。

欧比旺面红耳赤的开口。“你真是——你就——”

安纳金猛扑在他身上，温柔地吮吸他的乳尖。欧比旺把头往后仰去，发出情难自矜的呻吟。

安纳金缓慢施力，试图把根本不存在的东西吸出来。他把手落在欧比旺大腿上，舌尖沿着那粒敏感的小点来回舔舐，饥渴地品尝着他的甘醇。

欧比旺打了个寒战，几乎被这强烈的快感冲昏头。

安纳金起身，小心翼翼地避开他的孕肚。他舔舔嘴唇，露出一个坏笑，“我知道该怎么做了。你转过身去，把住床头。”

欧比旺尽可能快地起身，转身抓住黑色的床头板。他深吸了一口气，分开膝盖，等待着这场期待已久的情事。

安纳金伸出一只手抚摸他的颈后，温柔地向下施力。

这是个相当私密的动作，欧比旺呜咽了一声，缓缓翘起屁股。

“阿尔法，”他歪头去看安纳金，双臂抑制不住地颤抖，“求你。”

安纳金的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，灼热的呼吸打在他的耳畔。安纳金一只手把住他的腰，另一只手抓住自己的阴茎，缓慢而坚定地挺近欧比旺的后穴。

欧比旺低声呻吟了一声，这对他来说远远不够。安纳金向后退去，让空虚感重新掌控他的欧米伽。

“快点，安纳金，拜托。”欧比旺哀叫出声，他真的很需要被填满、被喂饱。

安纳金在他耳边大笑出声，他俯下身去舔欧比旺背上的汗珠，重新将自己推进欧比旺体内。他好像一点也不着急，只想用这种慢到令人发指的速度逼欧比旺发狂。

欧比旺浑身都被情欲烧得火热。他试图自己寻找快乐，于是他缓慢地向后移动，找寻那个能让他情动的位置。安纳金偏过头来吻他，强势地侵占他的口腔。

“你喜欢吗？”安纳金粗喘着说，始终保持着那个稳定的节奏，刻意划过欧比旺的前列腺。他伸出右手去摸欧比旺的小腹。“能感觉到吗？我正在你里面。”

欧比旺发出一声近乎窒息的哀叫，阿尔法低吼了一声，加快了自己的节奏。

安纳金嗅着他汗流浃背的脖颈，快速摆动自己的臀部。“你明知道你的动作会对我造成多大的影响。我太喜欢你在我身下哀求我成结的样子了——”

“安纳金，安纳金——”欧比旺轻唤着他的名字。安纳金的节奏越来越快，他唯一能感受到的只有后穴处传来的极乐。

“我的，”安纳金咆哮道，“只有我能在你身上留下标记。是我把你操到你怀孕的。你是我的欧米伽，我一个人的。”

欧比旺哀叫着，双腿软得几乎支撑不住自己。安纳金抓住他的腰，把他放在自己怀里。

“你是我的，”欧比旺把头靠在阿尔法的脖子上时，安纳金向他保证道，“我是你永远的后盾。我的欧比旺，我的欧米伽。”

安纳金急切地挺身，每次进攻都顶在欧比旺的前列腺上，他的结变得越来越大。欧比旺呜咽着在他身上磨蹭。他的高潮如同闪电般袭来，激烈到让他眼前发黑。

安纳金最后一次起身、将他们两个锁在一起。他满意地俯身去咬欧比旺的脖子。

欧比旺颤抖着、感觉着安纳金的阴茎在他体内跳动的感觉，阿尔法就像他承诺的那样给自己灌满了精液。

“安纳金。”他喃喃地说，擒住安纳金的唇瓣，给了他一个深吻。他们的舌头交缠在一起。他的大腿因跪伏而酸痛，小腹的重量压得他很疲惫。但他内心洋溢的强大满足感使得这一切都变得没那么不适了。

安纳金显然注意到了这一点，他侧身把他放倒，维持着成结的姿势。他轻轻爱抚着欧比旺的孕肚，发出小声的呼噜。

“感觉如何？”安纳金支起自己的头，“喜欢我的甜点吗？”

欧比旺被逗笑了，安纳金的手慢慢上移到他的乳头，再次挤压起来。

“实际上……”

安纳金扭动着身体，摆出一个不太舒服的姿势。试图在打结的基础上够到欧比旺的胸部。欧米伽迷茫地朝他转过身来，安纳金低吼了一声，低下头去吮吸他的乳头。

这种奇怪的感觉征服了他，他胸口的紧绷感随着安纳金的动作消失了。欧比旺长叹了一声，伸出一只手环住他的脖颈。

“安纳金，这是给——”宝宝的。他的脸越烧越红。安纳金完全不关心他在说什么，他只是随心所欲地吮吸、舔舐着。欧比旺打了个战栗：“安纳金——”

阿尔法终于放开了他，他擦擦嘴，满意地抬眼去看他的欧米伽。

“鉴于宝宝还不在这里，现在由我全权接管。”他把唇瓣按在欧比旺的脖颈上，轻轻咬了一口。

欧比旺抬手捂住脸，对安纳金的无耻毫无招架之力。

“你真……”他的声音渐渐低落下去。

“完美？”安纳金建议道，“性感？强大？”

欧比旺轻哼一声，转过身来看了他一眼，忍不住微笑起来。“都有一点吧。”

安纳金凑过来给了他一个简短的吻。

“还满意吗？”他拥住欧比旺，将他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

“非常满意。”他靠在阿尔法的胸膛上轻声说。


End file.
